Requiem pour un fou
by Jujulacelte
Summary: Bobby demande l'aide des frères sur une affaire étrange en Californie. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que le pire cauchemar de l'un d'entre eux risque bien de revenir d'entre les morts pour réclamer vengeance.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : ****La série appartient à Eric Kripke ainsi que les personnages de Sam et Dean...(Mhh...dommage...)**

**Et voilà, après "La Fleur du Mal", je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire à raconter. C'est légèrement différent de ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à présent, aussi j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.**

**En ce concerne le classement de cette fic ( K, K+, T ou M ) j'étais assez indécise, donc je me suis lancée dans une réflection profonde et spirituelle...**

**K c'est l'histoire gentillette, sans insulte, sans violence, le pays des bisounours quoi. **

**K+ c'est le pays des bisounours, mais c'est la crise...'ya des manifs de nounours et certains se disputent un peu ( avec juste un ou deux gros mots ).**

**T c'est le pays des bisounours en crise, sauf qu'il y a les casseurs bizounours qui arrivent...ça se tabassent et tout...Mais bon, les gendarmes bizounours arrivent et remettent de l'ordre.**

**Par contre M, c'est le pays des bizounours mais le soir à pigalle...la manif et les casseur bizounours le jours et les nounours travesties gaies et obsédés la nuit..  
**

**J'ai donc opté pour le T, étant donné qu'il y aura pas mal de morts dans cette histoire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**REQUIEM POUR UN FOU**

**PROLOGUE**

L'angoisse...La peur...La terreur...La panique...Ou les différentes étapes avant d'embrasser définitivement la folie...Celle dont on ne revient jamais car la douleur qui nous a forcé à la considérer nous a consumé. Et cette nuit...Dean se voit contraint de l'apercevoir...Cette terreur folle qui n'a qu'un nom...le nom que plus jamais il ne prononcera.

Le souffle court, le jeune homme se sentit comme pris au piège...L'enfer semblait être une possibilité de sortie agréable à côté de l'horreur qu'il cotôyait. Une fois de plus, la peur se fraya un chemin en lui sans qu'il n'ait la possibilité de la contrôler...Son regard se posa sur son frère, baignant dans son propre sang, qui le regardait, les yeux presque embrumés. Dean savait qu'ils allaient mourir...ici...Comme ça...Mais un faible mouvement de la main de Sam attira son attention. Même s'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, son cadet essaya de lui montrer qu'il restait une solution...Sans doute leur seul et dernier espoir.

Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là...Dean n'en avait plus aucune idée. Tout ce qui comptait désormais, c'était tuer cette chose et de sauver ceux qu'il aimait.


	2. Chapter 1

**La Nouvelle - Orléans, Louisiane - Mai 2000**

- Saloperie de sorcière !

Dean avait toujours eu l'incroyable capacité de se prendre une volée, et de jurer en même temps...C'était un don peu répandu..

Arrivés à la Nouvelle Orléans depuis deux semaines, les Winchester s'étaient d'abord intéressés à des meurtres suspects qui avaient lieu au sein d'une communauté repliée et isolée, vivant aux abords du Mississipi. Alors que John privilégiait la piste de démons, Sam objecta en proposant d'autres coupables : des sorcières. Il s'avéra assez rapidement que la théorie du plus jeune était la bonne. Et voilà donc les trois chasseurs partis régler leur comptes à ces demoiselles pour le moins..Agressives...

John, qui avait scindé le groupe en deux, laissa Dean explorer une partie du repère pendant que lui et Sam partaient de l'autre côté. Bien sûr, l'ainé ne tarda pas à tomber sur deux sorcières...très peu coopératives. Plaqué contre le mur, le jeune homme était en train d'étouffer quand il prit tout de même la peine de lancer son insulte, provoquant la colère de son ennemie.

La silhouette élancée de son frère arriva bien trop vite pour que les sorcières ne le distinguent et l'une d'entre elle fit exactement le même vol plané que Dean, à la différence que celle-ci tomba assomée un peu plus loin. L'autre femme, alertée par le vacarme, envoya le plus jeune à l'autre bout de la pièce au moment même où John entra.

- Dean !

Le père ne perdit pas une seconde et braqua son arme sur la sorcière. Cette fois, elle n'eut pas la moindre chance et se contenta d'un hoquet surpris quand elle se retrouva avec une balle logée en plein coeur. L'ainé se dégagea de son étreinte en grimaçant de dégoût avant de tourner la tête vers son frère, qui se relevait doucement. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la sorcière restant. John s'approcha d'un pas lent de son corps immobile et pointa son arme sur elle.

- Wow...Hé...S'exclama Sam en s'interposant. Tu..Tu ne comptes pas l'abattre comme ça quand même ?

- Tu préfères que je lui envoie un carton d'invitation ? Répliqua John agacé.

Le père repointa son arme vers la femme, mais à peine posa t-il le doigt sur la gachette que Sam lui détourna violemment le bras.

- A quoi tu joues à la fin ? S'emporta John qui revint à la charge.

Son dernier-né s'interposa une nouvelle fois, déclanchant un léger mouvement chez Dean qui sentait la situation déraper doucement.

- Tu ne peux pas la tuer comme un vulgaire animal !

Très vite, John se mit à perdre patience...Et pour ce bon cette fois. Le père repoussa le fils brusquement, mais ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, essayant par tous les moyens de lui faire entendre raison. Lorsque le doyen des Winchester se désintéressa un instant de la sorcière pour attraper Sam par le bras, Dean comprit qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

- Ok stop ! ...Arrêtez !

L'ainé se dressa entre les deux, les repoussant le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Cette situation devenait presque invivable, mais malheureusement pour Dean, elle devenait aussi presque quotidienne. John refusait d'accorder la moindre chance à Sam, s'obstinant à lui donner toujours tort, comprenant aussi qu'il perdait son autorité sur lui. Le plus jeune quant à lui n'avait presque plus rien d'un enfant, du haut de ses dix-septs ans, il commençait à dominer son frère et son père, prenant ainsi beaucoup plus d'assurance.

- J'ai pas le choix Sammy...Expliqua John après une minute. Attendez moi dehors.

Dean n'eut même pas à repousser son frère que celui-ci avait déjà tourné les talons en murmurant un : " C'est Sam". L'ainé ferma les yeux avant d'émettre un long soupir...ils avaient tous besoin de vacances...

Le retour au motel se fit dans le plus grand calme, et surtout, dans une tension plus qu'électrique. Dean ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à John et à Sam, mais plus obstinés l'un que l'autre, le père et le fils refusèrent d'échanger le moindre mot.

Quand est-ce que la situation avait dérapé ? Dean ne s'en souvenait pas...ou plus...Non, d'après lui c'était un enchainement de plusieurs évènements. Lui-même avait prit la dure vérité en face il y a un an de ça, quand Sam s'était émancipé pour la première fois en rencontrant son premier véritable amour, Chenoa. Mais à cette époque, son petit frère restait encore un adolescent timide et mal à l'aise...Sauf que cette année écoulée sur les routes l'avait changé...Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Dean avait beau se moquer de lui gentiment à ce sujet, mais il s'était évidemment rendu compte que son cadet attirait désormais presque autant de regards féminins que lui. Il était plus grand aussi, menaçant même de dépasser son ainé ainsi que son père. Bref Sam avait bien comprit qu'il avait définitivement quitté l'enfance pour rentrer dans l'âge adulte...Et visiblement, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le jeune homme prenait ainsi plus d'assurance, contre-disant son père, s'opposant à lui pour un oui ou pour un non, exigeant plus d'explications... plus de considérations... Rendant John encore plus irritable.

Le silence devint tellement pesant au motel, avec John occupé à rédiger sa chasse dans son journal, et Sam plongé dans un bouquin, Dean n'en pouvait plus...Il tenait à son père ainsi qu'à son cadet, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il angoissait à chaque nouvelle dispute, comme s'il craignait que celle-ci ne soit l'Ultime.

- Eh j'ai une idée...Si on allait fêter ça dans un bar ? Proposa alors l'ainé avec un sourire enjoué.

Il lui fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que l'un, comme l'autre ne daigne lui prêter la moindre attention.

- Je sais pas...Objecta John.

- Moi je suis partant ! Le contredit aussitôt Sam non sans un certain plaisir sadique.

Les trois Winchester se retrouvèrent donc, une heure plus tard attablés derrière le comptoir d'un bar, Dean faisant déjà les yeux doux à une serveuse, John surveillant les autres clients et Sam...Sam qui sirotait sa boisson d'un air absent.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'ainé retourna vers son père et son frère, l'air triomphant, désignant un numéro de téléphone sur une serviette en papier. John le regarda se vanter avec un sourire avant de considérer son dernier-né qui continuait de bouder en silence.

- Je croyais que tu avais envie de venir ici Sam ? Lui demanda t-il alors.

Le plus jeune haussa des épaules avant de tourner la tête vers lui en soupirant. Un léger sourire sur le visage, Sam arbora des yeux de biche en dépression, dévoilant ainsi son arme redoutable, capable de faire craquer n'importe qui, même le motard le plus endurci du Texas.

- Je sais...En fait je...je voulais simplement...

John ne le laissa pas finir, posant une main sur son épaule tout en détournant volontairement son regard.

- Je sais...

Le père, désormais innhibé contre l'arme ultime de son cadet qui avait baissé les yeux, put se permettre de l'observer un instant, constatant à quel point il semblait fatigué de toutes ces chasses qu'ils avaient enchainées. Dean, assis juste à côté de son cadet fut soudain intrigué par leur conversation...Qui semblait bien calme.

- Et les enfants...ça vous dirait qu'on parte pour quelques jours ?

L'ainé fronça des sourcils tandis que Sam lui, répéta, intrigué.

- Partir ?

- Oui...En vacances...Au soleil...

"Vacances" et "Soleil" n'étaient pas vraiment des mots que les deux frères avaient l'habitude d'entendre dans la bouche de leur père, aussi ils échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que Dean ne demande.

- Euh...tu te sens bien ?

John considéra la question avec un léger sourire...Lui-même s'étonnait de proposer un break, mais il devait bien avouer que le fait de ne pas avoir fêté l'anniversaire de Sam il y a quelques jours, avait fortement contribué à leur proposer ces vacances.

- On ne s'est arrêté que deux jours au moment de Noël...Peut-être qu'on pourrait partir...je sais pas...une petite semaine...La Californie ça vous dit ?

Une fois de plus, Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard et tandis que le plus âgé répondit par un sourire enchanté, le plus jeune montra un peu plus de réserve, haussant les épaules avec un "Pourquoi pas ?" à peine audible. La Californie hein ? Pensa John...Et bien, si ça lui permettait de recoller un peu les morceaux avec ces fils, il ferait l'effort...

**Portland, Oregon - Mars 2008**

Ses yeux commençaient à le brûler, sa nuque était douloureuse et bientôt, Sam ne put retenir un baillement sonore. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui fit pousser un grognement d'exaspération...Voilà un moment qu'il avait quitté le bar et laissé Dean allonger son tableau de chasse avec ses jolies serveuses qui n'avaient pas résisté à son sourire arnaqueur.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, seule la lumière de la lampe torche que tenait Sam éclairait le tas de livres que le jeune chasseur lisait en même temps. L'échéance approchait...Vite...trop vite, et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé...Bobby cherchait également de son côté, mais le cadet commençait à sentir le désespoir le guetter..Il ne devait pas abandonner, Dean ne baisserait pas les bras lui...D'ailleurs, il était absolument hors de question qu'il renonce, le seul problème étant qu'il ne trouvait pas de solution...

Soudain le bruit d'une clé qu'on enfonce dans une serrure se fit entendre et Sam ne réagit même pas. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et la première phrase que prononça son ainé fut un reproche.

- Eh Sam...ça t'arrive de fermer la porte à clé ?

La question ne lui était pas vraiment destinée, il l'avait bien comprit à la voix un peu étranglée de son frère qui devait penser qu'il dormait...Il aurait dû, il était tout de même près de quatre heures du matin !

- Sam ?

Aïe...Cette fois il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son lit...Le plus jeune espéra pendant un instant que Dean soit trop fatigué ou trop bourré pour le réprimander, mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent très vite quand la chambre s'illumina d'un coup, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux un instant pour s'habituer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sam referma les livres avant de se tourner vers son ainé, l'air encore plus débraillé que d'habitude. Comme il était un petit frère très attentif, le jeune homme tenta la tactique n°2 du grand livre de feintes et esquives de questions embarrassantes par Dean Winchester, premier du nom.

- Quelle allure...tu t'es fait jeter ou t'as dû te rhabiller dans le noir ? Demanda t-il avec un large sourire.

Son ainé fit une moue vexée avant d'afficher un air de Don Juan.

- On ne me jete pas moi !

- Je savais que t'allais dire ça...Donc tu t'es éclipsé dans le noir...Conclut Sam en se levant.

Dean s'éclipsa dans la petite cuisine pour se servir une bière, tout en prenant la peine de se justifier.

- Les relations de longues durées ce n'est pas mon truc...

Pour toute réponse, son cadet se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit en réprimant un léger rire amusé. Un sourire candide et presque hilare illumina soudain le visage de Dean qui revint dans la chambre en sirotant le goulot de sa bouteille.

- Pourtant si elle n'était pas aussi pressée de se marier...je la reverrai bien cette fille...Si tu savais elle...

- Dean ! L'interrompit son frère dans un avertissement du genre "je ne veux rien savoir".

Ce dernier releva le nez vers Sam avant d'approuver d'un air distrait.

- Ah oui...Monsieur a fait voeu de célibat depuis peu...c'est vrai...

- La ferme... Protesta le plus jeune avec une grimace.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Dean de se moquer de son cadet avant qu'un brusque éclair de lucidité ne le reprenne quand il posa les yeux sur le tas de livres posés sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu as trouvé une nouvelle affaire ?

- Non...non rien pour le moment...Souffla Sam qui n'avait pas vraiment saisi la question de son ainé.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la chambre au cours duquel Dean observa la mine fatiguée et déconfite de son cadet. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait parfaitement compris que Sam ne cherchait pas un nouveau job, mais un moyen pour le sortir de là...Il était contre...évidemment car entre lui et son petit frère, il préférait largement que l'Enfer soit sa potence à lui...Sam ne méritait pas ça, il devait vivre. Lui...Et bien lui c'était différent, ce serait un juste retour des choses. Leur père s'était sacrifié pour qu'il vive...alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû... Voilà, comment son histoire allait s'achever, mais pour rien au monde Dean n'aurait voulu mourir autrement qu'en protégeant son frère..C'était vraiment loin d'être une mort inutile.

Du moins...C'était ce qu'il se répétait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son pacte. En réalité, et il ne l'avouerait jamais, il savait parfaitement que toute mort était inutile...Oui...inutile...à quoi servirait-il quand il serait en train de cuire en bas et que son frère aurait des ennuis ? Parce que Sam allait avoir des ennuis c'était évident...Il avait toujours des ennuis...Même quand il faisait exprès de fuir pour essayer d'être "normal", comme il disait, il avait des problèmes. Dean ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'avoir tiré d'un mauvais pas alors qu'il passait du côté de Stanford quelques années avant de revenir le chercher pour lui demander de l'aider à trouver leur père.

- Dean ? ça va ?

L'ainé afficha un sourire insouciant avant d'acquiescer.

- Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je suis exténué !

Sam le considéra un instant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et en réponse à son sourire, le jeune homme lui accorda un hochement de tête.

Le calme était revenu dans la petite chambre de motel depuis quelques heures. Les premiers rayons de Soleil commençaient déjà à percer quand le plus jeune se mit à s'agiter doucement. Tournant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, Sam essayait de se débattre avec un cauchemar...le même qu'il faisait depuis quelques semaines. Ce fut la sonnerie du portable de son frère qui l'en extirpa dans un sursaut essoufflé.

- Dean...Murmura le plus jeune, demandant dans une plainte à son ainé de répondre.

Mais l'ainé en question était bien trop enfoui sous sa couverture pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

Jurant, Sam se redressa avant d'attraper le téléphone.

- Oui ?

_- Sam ?_

- Bonjour Bobby...

_- Où est Dean ?_

Le cadet lança un regard mauvais à son frère, dormant du sommeil du juste avec un peu trop d'innocence pour que ça soit vrai.

_- _Dans son lit...

_- Oh...La nuit a été courte ?_

Sam réprima un grognement de mauvaise humeur avant de demander.

- Ouai...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_- Ecoute j'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous appeler...Mais je crois que j'ai un job pour vous._

S'extirpant maladroitement de la couverture, le jeune chasseur parvint finalement à se mettre en position assise.

- Je t'écoute.

_- Vous êtes où là ?_

- à Portland dans l'Oregon...

Bobby parut se racler la gorge, comme s'il sentait la réticence de Sam à prendre un nouveau job tant l'échance de son grand frère se rapprochait.

- _Il se passe des choses bizarres près de Fresnot en Californie._

- Okay...Quel genre ?

-_ Plusieurs disparitions...Apparemment, même la police locale ne veut pas organiser de recherche._

Sam sortit du lit pour aller noter la ville et les quelques infos que lui donnait Bobby, mais il ne put cacher son étonnement.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

_- A mon avis...ils sont morts de peur. Personne n'ose en parler...C'est pour ça que ça a attiré mon attention._

Le jeune homme termina ses quelques griffonages avant d'approuver.

- D'accords..Ce n'est qu'à quelques heures de route...On va aller voir. Je te tiens au courant.

_- Faîtes attention._

Sam le remerciat avant de lancer le portable de son frère sur le matelas de celui-ci. D'une voix tonitruante, il l'appela.

- Dean ! Debout !

Ce dernier émergea avec un léger grognement, ce qui fut un peu décevant car son cadet avait espéré se venger en le faisant sursauter..

- 'Ss'ki passe ?

- On a une affaire.

- Où ça ?

Sam fit patienter son ainé un instant avant de se tourner vers lui, prédisant sa réaction.

- Californie.

Dean ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, tandis qu'un sourire lui illumina le visage. Un instant plus tard, il sortait du lit, mais Sam le devança et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, bien décidé à le laisser rassembler un peu leurs affaires.

A peine une heure plus tard, les portières de l'Impala claquèrent dans un même bruit avant que l'ainé ne fasse ronronner le doux moteur de son bébé...Direction Fresnot en Californie...Le sourire et la bonne humeur de Dean étaient au rendez-vous, sauf qu'il ne le savait pas, mais cette affaire allait sans doute être l'une des pires qu'il devrait affronter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup à elida17, Jubei-Kazuki et Sauterelle pour leurs reviews...Déjà accros les filles ? Wow...j'espère bien vous tenir un peu en haleine alors ! niark niark niark**

**Redding, Californie - Mais 2000**

Voilà environ sept heures que l'Impala filait sur la route, suivant le tout-terrain noir qui les devançait. L'heureux propriétaire de la Chevrolet, sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre le rythme du morceau joué, le tout évidemment accompagné des paroles, chantées à tue-tête, provoquant l'exaspération du passager.

- On arrive quand ? Demanda Sam qui essaya comme il pouvait de couvrir le vacarme.

- Quoi ?

Le cadet baissa le volume avec un soupir avant de reformuler sa question.

- On arrive quand ?

Dean afficha un énorme sourire...Le sourire qui annonçait à son frère qu'il allait être victime d'une enième moquerie.

- Mais t'as quel âge ? Tu m'as demandé il y a à peine cinq minutes !

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, comme il n'en avait pas eu il y a cinq minutes, Sam se retourna du côté de la fenêtre, affichant un air boudeur tandis que son ainé remit la musique à fond.

Pourtant, pour rien au monde le plus jeune aurait changé de voiture pour aller voyager avec son père. Il avait bien essayé il y a quelques semaines, mais le tout s'était soldé par un arrêt précipité au bord de la route avec le père et le fils prêts à en venir aux mains, obligés d'être séparés par Dean qui les réprimanda comme deux enfants. Bref, Sam préférait de loin la compagnie de son frère avec lequel il se chamaillait bien sûr, mais ses petites mésententes n'avaient rien à voir avec ses affrontements quasi quotidiens contre John.

Le voyant se renfrogner dans un silence presque boudeur, Dean prit la peine de baisser, un peu, le volume de la musique avant de lui répondre.

- On a encore un bout de chemin.

Oubliant qu'il devait ne plus parler s'il voulait vraiment adopter l'attitude de quelqu'un de vexé, Sam se tourna vers son frère, l'air abattu. Puis, son regard se posa sur le volant avant de se reporter sur la route et il osa demander timidement.

- Je peux conduire ?

- Alors là...Faut pas rêver ! Répliqua aussitôt son ainé avec un sourire.

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

Il était très tard quand les premières lumières de la ville furent enfin visibles. Dean s'imagina déjà toutes les conquêtes qu'il pourrait ajouter à son tableau de chasse et s'apprêta à demander à son frère ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire pendant ses vacances, mais Sam semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Partagé entre l'envie de le réveiller pour le voir s'émerveiller à son tour de l'immensité qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux, et celle de le laisser se reposer, le jeune chasseur opta finalement pour la première.

- Sam...

Son cadet émit un léger grognement qui ressemblait à un "moui ?", aussi, Dean lui secoua le bras doucement.

- Eh Sam...Regarde ça !

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux péniblement et suivit le doigt de son frère qui lui montrait les milliers de lumières que produisaient les habitants de LA. Dean prit un instant, souhaitant le voir s'ébahir comme il en avait l'habitude...Il ne fut pas déçu, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir une ville aussi peuplée, Sam ouvrit la bouche avant de laisser échapper une exclamation inaudible. Au bout de quelques secondes pourtant, le plus jeune retrouva un peu ses esprits et se tourna vers son frère.

- Pourquoi tu crois que papa nous ammène ici ? Il a trouvé une chasse ?

Dean haussa les épaules, sincèrement.

- J'en sais rien...Peut-être qu'il veut vraiment qu'on prenne des vacances...

- Arrête...Le Grand John Winchester ne prend pas de vacances ! Répliqua Sam d'un ton cinglant.

Reprenant soudain une voix plus sévère, l'ainé se tourna vers son frère.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas lui accorder une chance ?

- Quand lui m'en accordera une.

La réponse avait fusée aussitôt, comme si Sam l'avait préparée à l'avance, obligeant ainsi Dean à tourner la tête vers lui un court instant. Le visage du plus jeune était fermé, froid, dur, ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la colère et de la tristesse.

- Allez Sam...papa n'est pas si dur...

Ce dernier imita son ainé en le regardant en face, affichant un sourire triste.

- Evidemment...Toi tu ne le déçois jamais...

- Ne dis pas ça Sammy..je t'ai déjà dis mille fois que papa était fier de toi...

Sam reporta alors son attention sur sa fenêtre en haussant des épaules et étouffant un rire sans joie.

- Mais oui bien sûr...Murmura t-il d'un ton bougon.

Le regard de Dean passa de la route à son cadet avant de finalement comprendre que ce dernier refusait de poursuivre cette conversation. Le reste du trajet se fit donc dans le silence.

Une heure plus tard, les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent enfin sur le parking d'un motel. L'ainé s'extirpa de la Chevy avec un soupir de soulagement, imité aussitôt par Sam qui jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

- Je te parie 20$ qu'il nous envoie sur une chasse avant mardi. Dit-il en baissant la voix.

Dean, soulagé qu'il se soit enfin décidé à reparler répliqua aussitôt.

- 20$ ? Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi Sammy.

Son cadet lui répondit par un sourire moqueur, aussitôt effacé par la voix bourrue de John.

- Sam occupe-toi de réserver la chambre !

- Oui chef...Répondit Sam d'un ton plus qu'exagéré.

Le jeune homme passa à côté de son père sans même échanger le moindre regard avec lui. Tous les deux avaient semble t-il opté pour une nouvelle tactique : s'ignorer.

Dean, lui, commençait à sentir ses capacités à supporter cette situation diminuer rapidement et dangeureusement...Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne faisait d'efforts...c'était un cercle infernal qui ne pourrait que mal se terminer.

L'accueil du motel était bien éclairé...Un peu trop même au goût de Sam qui fronça des sourcils en se protégeant les yeux d'une main. Derrière le comptoir était assise une femme d'environ l'âge de John, très bien habillée, occupée à faire des mots croisées. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un client, la gérante l'accueillit d'un sourire...Sourire qui s'illumina un peu plus quand le jeune homme s'avança, le mettant presque mal à l'aise.

- Bonsoir...

- Bienvenue à LA !

Etonné par son enthousiasme et sa fraicheur à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, Sam ne put dissimuler un sourire à son tour.

- Merci...Euh ma famille et moi on est en vacances pour quelques jours...Vous auriez une chambre pour trois ?

La gérante se mit à chercher sur son ordinateur, non sans jeter de petits coup d'oeil furtifs à son client qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était plus qu'étonné qu'une femme de l'âge de son père lui fasse du charme.

- Ah la 404 est libre. Vous réglez comment ?

- Liquide. Fit la voix de John juste derrière Sam.

Ce dernier se mit légèrement en retrait tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, Dean lui mettait un des sacs dans les mains.

- Vous êtes en vacances alors ? Demanda la propriétaire à John.

- Oui...Juste pour quelques jours.

Les billets en mains, la femme releva une dernière fois le regard vers Sam qui se mit soudain à admirer ses chaussures, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues...Mais pire...et mille fois pire encore...Le regard étonné et presque jaloux de son frère ainé.

- Bonne nuit.

- A vous aussi. Bougonna John qui n'avait pas perdu une seconde de l'échange silencieux.

Il fit passer ses deux fils devant, avant de se tourner vers la gérante, non sans lui lancer un regard d'avertissement.

- Eh Sam...t'as vu que t'avais un ticket avec la proprio ? Demanda la voix de Dean qui se laissa tomber sur son lit tout en observant son frère.

Sam, occupé à défaire ses quelques affaires haussa les épaules avec innocence.

- Mais n'importe quoi...

- Oh arrête...t'as pas vu comment elle te regardait ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait te bouffer...

Cette image tira un sourire au plus jeune, qui surveilla d'un coin de l'oeil que son père n'écoutait pas leur conversation.

- C'est vrai ?

Cette question, un peu nigaude, fit éclater de rire le grand frère, franchement amusé par la naïveté et l'innoncence de son cadet.

- Je crois que j'ai encore pas mal de trucs à t'apprendre dans ce domaine ! Se moqua gentiment Dean.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain, murmurant des paroles pour lui-même.

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Appuyé avec nonchalence sur le capot de l'Impala, une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Dean avait activé le mode chasseur...Mais pas le mode chasseur de monstres..Non, le mode chasseur de jolies jambes. Après tout s'ils devaient mener une affaire en Californie, autant s'amuser un peu.

Les deux frères étaient arrivés le matin très tôt et n'avaient même pas prit la peine de prendre un peu de repos. Les voilà donc partis débuter l'enquête avec beaucoup de professionalisme...Enfin, pour Sam...Parce que Dean avait préféré le laisser aller s'entretenir avec le shérif pendant que lui "surveillait les alentours"...Ce qui techniquement était vrai...Sauf que "jolies filles" et "alentours" ici étaient comme synonymes.

Au bout d'une heure qui lui avait semblé interminable, Dean vit la porte s'ouvrir sur son frère qui remercia le shérif d'une poignée de main. Le jeune homme prit congé pour s'approcher de son ainé qui lui demanda aussitôt.

- Alors ?

- Alors j'ai eu du mal à obtenir les infos dont on avait besoin.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Dean en remontant dans la Chevy en même temps que son cadet.

Celui-ci vérifia que le shérif était retourné à l'intérieur et se tourna vers son frère.

- Il ne voulait rien me dire.

- Euh...Mais en théorie il n'est pas censé coopérer avec le FBI ?

Sam approuva tout en rangeant avec soin sa fausse plaque d'agent fédéral.

- En théorie oui...Je le lui ai d'ailleurs fait remarquer, mais je ne crois pas que le problème venait de là.

- Et d'où il viendrait alors ?

- Je crois qu'il avait peur.

Cette fois la curiosité de Dean fut piquée au vif...Pourquoi un shérif aurait peur de parler d'une affaire concernant sa ville ?

- Ah oui ?

- Oui...Finalement j'ai réussi à en apprendre un peu plus...Apparement, il y a eu plusieurs cas de disparitions au cours des trois dernières semaines.

Mettant l'Impala en route pour retourner au motel, Dean poursuivit son interrogatoire.

- Ok..un lien entre les disparus ?

Sam approuva tout en ressortant le carnet sur lequel il avait prit en note les informations que lui avait fourni le shérif.

- Oui...tous étaient des campeurs.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dean, suivit de son frère, le premier résumant la situation.

- Donc on a neuf disparus au cours de ses trois dernières semaines. Tous des campeurs...On peut donc supposer que quelque chose les a attaqués dans la fôret ?

Sam se laissa tomber derrière son ordinateur, ressortant les dossiers qu'il avait "emprunté" discrètement au shérif.

- Oui..Et tous ont établi leurs campements près du même endroit.

- Et c'était où ?

- Près du lac Kaweah...c'est à environ une heure d'ici.

Dean resta silencieux un instant, le temps d'analyser les différentes informations qu'ils venaient de rassembler...Il connaissait presque par coeur le journal de son père à force de l'avoir feuilleté et plusieurs hypothèses lui vinrent alors à l'esprit. Le jeune homme s'installa de l'autre côté de la table et les énonça.

- Donc on peut penser qu'il y a quelque chose dans le lac...

Sam secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne crois pas..Ces gens n'ont pas installé leurs campements juste à côté...ils étaient tout de même à une trentaine de mètres du rivage...Alors à moins qu'on ait affaire à un monstre marin mutant, ce dont je doute sérieusement, je pense qu'ils se sont fait avoir par un Wendigo.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Dean de le contredire.

- Des Wendigowak en Californie ? Tu crois qu'ils vont faire tout ce chemin pour passer un casting ?

La plaisanterie fit sourire son petit frère qui resta penaud un moment, cherchant sans doute lui aussi une créature qui pourrait être responsable de ces disparitions.

- Un chupacabra ?

- Peut-être..on peut exclure un loup-garou et un écorcheur...

- Un esprit peut-être ? Proposa Sam, lui-même peu convaincu.

Dean désigna l'ordinateur d'un mouvement de tête avant de se lever.

- Essaie de te renseigner sur les légendes locales, moi je vais aller voir les familles des disparus.

Voilà plusieurs heures déjà que Sam se penchait sur toutes les légendes du coin...Quelques unes semblaient plus ou moins intéréssantes, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient vraiment piqué sa curiosité au vif. Le jeune homme se laissa bientôt déconcentrer et accentua ses recherches sur autre chose...Quelque chose de plus personnel...Profitant que Dean s'entretienne avec les familles des victimes, son petit-frère se remit à chercher un moyen...n'importe lequel pour le délivrer de ce stupide contrat.

Obsédé par ces lignes de textes en latin, illustrés d'images de chiens de l'enfer et de démons en tout genre, Sam ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence qui s'avançait lentement derrière lui.

Enfin..c'est ce que son immobilité laissait croire, puisqu'en réalité, le jeune chasseur avait parfaitement senti cet intrus s'avancer d'un pas très léger. Sans que ce dernier n'ai le temps de réagir, Sam se retourna, saisit son visiteur par les épaules, le retourna et lui plaça un couteau sous la gorge, lui faisant ainsi clairement comprendre qu'on ne prenait pas un Winchester par surprise...

Mais au final, ce fut lui le plus surpris des deux quand il s'aperçut, d'une, que ce n'était pas_ un _intru, mais_ une _intrue, et qu'en plus il la connaissait.

- Ruby ?

Totalement prise au piège, la jeune femme se mit à rire...réaction un peu surprenante vu sa position de faiblesse, mais qui n'étonna pas Sam qui commençait à la connaître un peu.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda aussitôt le jeune homme d'un ton un peu brusque.

- Euh...Si tu me lâches, je pourrai peut-être t'expliquer...

S'apercevant qu'il la maintenait toujours contre lui, un poignard sous la gorge, Sam la relâcha aussitôt tout en reposant le poignard sur la table derrière lui. Ruby s'éloigna légèrement avant de vérifier qu'elle ne saignait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu devrais fermer ta porte. Le conseilla t-elle avec un sourire insolent à la "Dean".

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Répéta Sam d'un ton plus froid.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule du chasseur, observant l'écran de l'ordinateur resté allumé sur la page web qu'il était en train de consulter.

- Tu pensais à moi.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, tu cherchais un moyen de sauver ton frère...Et je sais que tu étais en train de te dire que tu devrais m'appeller...Voilà...je t'évite cette peine.. Je suis là !

Sam resta sans voix face à l'aplomb de la démone, son étonnement devait se lire sur son visage puisque Ruby se mit à sourire, presque attendrie.

- Fais pas cette tête là Sam...Je sais que tu envisages cette solution de plus en plus...J'ai pas raison ?

Par "cette solution", le cadet savait très bien qu'elle parlait de ses pouvoirs...Et encore une fois, elle avait raison quand elle disait qu'il l'envisageait...Pour sauver Dean, il était prêt à tout.

Prenant son silence pour acquis, Ruby fit un pas vers lui, sa victoire se lisant presque sur le sourire quasi charmeur qu'elle lui lançait.

- Je peux t'aider.

Sam n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître un Dean le nez plongé dans quelques journaux.

- Hey Sam j'ai du...

L'ainé se figea sans même s'en rendre compte...Dès qu'il la vit, la surprise fut vite remplacée par la colère et une soudaine envie de se jeter sur elle pour lui cogner la tête contre le radiateur. Ce sourire insolent sur le visage, elle semblait presque le mettre au défi de contrecarrer les plans qu'elle avait pour son frère.

- Ruby...

- Dean...

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam, qui s'était soudain perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Dean se promit d'avoir une conversation avec lui, mais dès que cette pouffe blonde serait partie.

- Pardon mais on a du boulot.

- Ah oui ? Vous bossez sur quoi ?

- Mêle-toi de tes fesses.

- Charmant...Comme d'habitude...

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Dean s'était lentement rapproché de la jeune femme qui se tenait désormais bien droite, pile entre lui et son frère qui paraissait anxieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ?

- Sam m'a appelée.

- Euh...

- Ah oui ?

Ruby afficha un sourire encore plus provocateur, faisant à son tour un pas vers l'ainé.

- Il cherche un moyen de te sauver figure-toi...Tu devrais peut-être le laisser faire.

La question de son contrat n'était même plus ce qui obsédait Dean en ce moment...Non, en fait tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir le dernier mot et surtout...Surtout que ce foutu démon, aussi charmant soit-il, cesse de tourner autour de son petit frère de cette manière.

- On a pas besoin de toi...

- Sam a besoin de moi. Et toi tu as besoin de Sam...Donc tu as besoin de moi.

- Sam et moi on se débrouille parfaitement bien tous les deux...On a pas besoin d'un putain de démon pour surveiller nos arrières.

Cette fois, le sourire de Ruby avait disparu, laissant la place une expression encore plus méprisable, la colère...la colère mélangée au défi.

- Si tu te débrouillais si bien...Alors Sam n'aurait pas à envisager de développer ses pouvoirs pour te sortir de cette merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourré...Alors Sam ne se retrouverait pas seul dans quelques mois pour affrontrer Lilith qui ne rêve que de le voir aussi mort que tu le seras très bientôt...

S'en était trop pour Dean...le jeune homme perdit tout son sang-froid et attrapa Ruby par les épaules, la poussant violemment contre le mur. La démone étouffa une légère exclamation de douleur, avant d'éviter le poing du chasseur qui fondait déjà sur elle.

L'ainé parvint à entrelacer ses doigts autour de sa gorge et la maintint contre la porte, tout en s'apprêtant à lui mettre une bonne droite. Mais son poing fut arrêté net par Sam, qui parvint à le repousser loin de Ruby qui s'éloigna de quelques pas, le souffle court.

Une fois ses esprits reprit, la démone voulu bondir sur Dean, mais une fois de plus, le cadet se dressa entre les deux.

- ça suffit !

Des regards électriques furent échangés entre Dean et Ruby, mais aucun d'entre eux ne prononça le moindre mot. Et puis...il y eut un léger coup de vent, et la démone s'était volatilisée. Sam, qui devait penser que c'était le bon moment pour se justifier se tourna vers son frère.

- Je ne l'ai pas appelée Dean...Elle a débarqué sans prévenir...

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, préférant s'éclipser de la chambre pour aller chercher à manger le temps de se calmer. Il ne doutait pas des mots de Sam...Non, le problème c'était son attitude. Il avait peur...peur pour lui parce qu'il le connaissait par coeur, et il savait mieux que personne que son idiot de petit frère était d'une naïveté presque exagérée...Et Ruby...Ruby était devenue son ennemie public n°1...La démone semblait savoir y faire avec Sam, un peu trop à son goût.


	4. Chapter 3

**Voilà, comme demain je ne pourrai pas publier, je vous poste tout de suite un autre chapitre. **

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, John dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas fait pour prendre des vacances. Le chasseur n'avait même pas pu trouver le sommeil cette nuit, omnubilé par des questions qui lui obsédaient l'esprit. Alors, le lendemain matin, il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était...Il se leva tôt et, tout en se servant un café bien noir, se permit d'observer ses deux fils, toujours endormis.

Il dût attendre près d'une heure avant que le plus jeune ne le rejoigne dans la cuisine, murmurant timidement un "Bonjour" à peine audible pour l'oreille humaine.

Sam imita son père et se servit une tasse de café dans le plus grand silence, bien conscient que celui-ci l'observait discrètement. Le jeune homme se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le réfrigirateur, osant à peine décoller son regard du liquide bouillant tournoyant dans son mug.

John ne se rendit même pas compte de la gêne qu'il provoquait chez son dernier-né, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Sam finit par lever furtivement son regard vers lui, avant de le détourner aussitôt dès qu'il vit que son père le détaillait toujours. Le cadet prit sa tasse des deux mains avant de se racler la gorge, comme un signal pour l'avertir de son malaise.

- Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il d'une voix basse.

John eut soudain le même intérêt que son fils pour sa tasse de café et s'accorda un instant pour en boire une gorgée avant de répondre le plus simplement du monde.

- On fait ce que les gens font quand ils sont en vacances...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font quand ils sont en vacances ? Se risqua Sam avec innocence.

Son père releva les yeux vers lui, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

- J'en sais foutre rien !

Cette réponse, même si ce n'était pas celle que le jeune homme attendait, eut au moins l'avantage de le faire rire. John le rejoignit d'ailleurs, son visage s'illuminant soudain d'une joie simple que Sam ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Quand Dean parvint finalement à s'extirper du lit, il constata sans grande surprise que son frère s'était déjà levé. Il espérait simplement que lui et leur père n'en avaient pas profité pour s'entre-tuer...Mais à peine fut-il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine, qu'il les trouva tous les deux prit d'un fou rire presque incontrôlable. Le jeune homme oberva son père, une main sur les yeux qui essayait comme il pouvait de retrouver son sérieux, Sam quant à lui avait reporté son attention par la fenêtre, mais cette tactique ne semblait pas plus efficace pour effacer ses rires.

Perplexe, Dean arqua un sourcil avant d'aller se servir un café à son tour, doutant que l'un ou l'autre ait remarqué sa présence.

Il avait beau avoir tout essayé, l'ainé n'avait pas réussit à connaître la raison du fou rire matinal de son père et de son frère. Mais peu lui importait...Non, tout ce qu'il retenait c'était cette image de John et de Sam, riant ensemble, plus complices que jamais. C'était si rare qu'il fallait savoir se souvenir d'une telle scène.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une heure pour que tous les trois soient prêts à partir, Dean prenant un malin plaisir à se faire rappeller à l'ordre par son petit-frère parce qu'il trainait dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune chasseur n'avait plus de doute là-dessus, Los Angeles était la plus belle ville du monde..Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, les filles étaient toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, et la plupart ne se promenaient qu'en maillot de bain...Bref c'était un paradis sur terre !

John et Sam, eux, ne semblaient pas aussi à l'aise que lui. L'un marchant d'un pas militaire tout en observant à travers ses lunettes de soleil noires, tous les passants qu'il croisait. L'autre, les mains dans les poches, à un mètre derrière son père et son grand frère, l'air un peu rêveur et nigaud que Dean lui connaissait si bien.

Soudain, John se figea et fit signe à ses deux fils de s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers eux, l'ainé vit au premier coup d'oeil qu'il était repassé en mode chasseur.

- Restez ici.

- Oui monsieur. Souffla Dean d'un ton monocorde.

Le père s'éclispa dans la foule tandis que le plus âgé des deux frères se tourna vers l'autre et fut soudain intrigué de le voir "si loin".

- Eh Sam..ça va ?

Son cadet ne lui répondit pas, toujours omnubilé par quelque chose. Dean passa sa main devant ses yeux, cherchant à le tirer de ses pensées. Le dernier né tressauta avant de se tourner vers son ainé, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

- Quoi ?

- ça va ? Tu semblais ailleurs...

L'air innocent que prit Sam suffit à convaincre son frère, qu'effectivement, il était ailleurs. Sentant sa curiosité piquée au vif, Dean reporta son attention sur ce qui semblait avoir attiré celle de son cadet quelques secondes auparavant...Mais à part quelques filles sur la plage, très jolies d'ailleurs, il ne voyait rien...Et ce n'était pas le genre de Sam de jeter des coups d'oeil intéressés à ce genre de pin-up...Non la seule explication...

Comme s'il avait comprit qu'il était démasqué, le plus jeune tourna le dos à la plage pour s'assoir sur un petit muret, se passant une main sur la nuque avec un malaise à peine dissimulé.

Dean se surprit à sourire dès qu'il comprit ce que son frère regardait avec autant d'intérêt...Pourquoi le blamerait-il ? Lui-même n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir l'océan depuis tellement longtemps.

- Hey Sammy j'ai une idée.

- Voilà qui n'annonce rien de bon.

Faisant fi de la remarque, l'ainé s'assit à son tour sur le muret, mais choisit de se mettre face à la mer.

- On devrait passer une après-midi sur la plage...Se faire dorer la couenne, agrandir ma collection de numéros de téléphone et qui sait? Avec un peu de bol tu en récolteras un aussi !

Sam tourna la tête vers son grand frère qui le dévisageait avec un énorme sourire...le genre de sourire mi-enfant qui vient d'inventer une bêtise, mi-ainé trop heureux de se moquer de son cadet.

- Peut-être je sais pas...

- Oh allez...je te jure que je t'en laisserai une ou deux.

- Merci c'est vraiment trop aimable..Ironisa Sam qui ne put retenir un sourire à son tour.

Dean insista encore un peu, n'arrivant pas à faire comprendre au plus jeune qu'il lui proposait une simple après-midi entre frères, comme ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'en avoir.

- En plus, ça te fairait du bien...t'as une tête de tic tac ces derniers temps.

Cette-fois, il avait apparement réussi à le vexer puisque Sam le dévisagea un instant, sans un mot, haussant un sourcil.

- Tu viens bien de me traiter de pastille à la menthe ?

Dean n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer, que leur père revenait déjà vers eux, l'air un peu moins préoccupé qu'il avait avant de partir.

- Fausse alerte...

Lorsque l'heure de midi arriva, et que Dean commença à se plaindre qu'il avait faim, les Winchester s'attablèrent à une terrasse. Les vacances n'étaient vraiment pas leur fort, mais l'ainé profita de chaque instant, savourant simplement le fait d'être avec son père et son frère.

La serveuse prit leurs commandes, non sans rougir aux avances silencieuses que lui faisait Dean, observé avec une pointe d'exaspération par son père, et une légère touche d'admiration pour son petit frère. Comment faisait-il pour faire sourire toutes les filles qu'il croisait ?

Le plus jeune, gêné par ce silence qui en devenait ennuyant, tenta le tout pour le tout et essaya de lancer une conversation anodine.

- Est-ce que vous croyez que Bobby a déjà pensé prendre des vacances ?

Sam vit son ainé commencer déjà à sourire, sûrement était-il en train de l'imaginer vêtu d'un chapeau de paille, d'un bermuda et d'une chemise à fleur, allongé sur un transat , un coktail orné d'un joli parasol à la main.

John lui, haussa les épaules, perplexe.

- Je ne pense pas..

Soudain, Sam fut intrigué par le regard de son père. En effet, celui-ci semblait observer quelque chose sur la droite de son cadet...Mais le plus surprenant, fut le sourire en coin qu'il afficha avant de détourner la tête.

- Je crois que t'es observé Sam...Lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton maladroit.

Son dernier-né, surprit, fit un 90°, intrigué. John avait raison, à sa droite, à quelques mètres à peine, une des clientes du restaurant, accompagnée de quelques amis lui accorda un sourire plus que charmeur dès qu'il croisa son regard.

Mal à l'aise, Sam reprit sa position initiale avant d'entendre son ainé se plaindre doucement à côté de lui.

- Aïe...pourquoi une si jolie fille aurait-elle si mauvais goût ?

- Dean...L'avertit son père gentiment.

Déjà qu'il était gêné, les remarques de son ainé ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Pourtant, pour le moment, le plus jeune choisit d'ignorer les avances de la jeune femme, préférant rester avec sa famille pour profiter de la normalité de leur repas...Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les Winchester s'attablaient pour parler autre chose que démon et fantômes...

L'après-midi s'écoula au même rythme que la journée avait commencé, lentement, calmement, mais pour rien au monde Sam n'aurait préféré être ailleurs. Son père et lui avaient apparement réussi à passer 24h sans se disputer et sans avoir envie de s'étriper l'un l'autre...Voilà qui était encourageant.

Le soir venu, il fut décidé qu'ils boucleraient ce premier jour de vacances en allant au bar. Pour Sam cette perspective n'avait rien de très réjouissante puisque lui, n'était pas encore autorisé à boire de l'alcool. Il craignait donc d'avoir pour responsabilité de veiller sur Dean et sur son père et de les ramener au motel sains et saufs...Pas de problème pour son frère, mais une fois qu'il avait trop bu, John avait une fâcheuse tendance à provoquer son dernier-né et Sam se connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Le bar était bondé, plein à craquer et à peine eut-il mit un pied à l'intérieur que le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'une envie : quitter les lieux !

John parvint à leur trouver une table où tous les trois se laissèrent tomber volontier. Dean se chargea de ramener les boisssons avant de lever son verre pour porter un toast.

- A Bobby ! Qu'il soit derrière son bureau en train de faire des recherches ou aux Caraïbes en train de prendre un bain de minuit avec Demi Moore !

Fier de sa bêtise, le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire satisfait quand John et Sam éclatèrent d'un même rire en échangeant un regard complice.

Ce que le cadet craignait le plus, c'était l'élément perturbateur...La goutte d'eau qui viendrait faire déborder le vase. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien et il s'en réjouissait, mais il savait par expérience qu'une soirée entre Winchester ne se déroulait jamais aussi calmement.

Minuit approchait quand Dean leur faussa compagnie pour aller briser un autre coeur, John quant à lui se mit à passer quelques coups de fils, croyant que Sam ne le voyait pas faire. Et le voilà son élément perturbateur...Dès que son premier fils quitta la table, le père n'avait plus essayer d'entretenir la conversation avec l'autre, ce dernier lui jetant un coup d'oeil attristé quand il le vit attraper son téléphone.

- Je dois rappeller Caleb...

- Okay...Murmura Sam sans comprendre le sens de cette information.

Pourtant, quand il sentit le regard insistant de John, il sut tout de suite qu'il était de trop et qu'il lui demandait implicitement de quitter la table un moment.

- Je ramène à boire...

Voilà l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Après tout, son père avait fait des efforts toute la journée, il était normal qu'il craque à un moment donné.

Accoudé au bar, Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à son ainé qui rivalisait d'imagination pour attirer la jolie serveuse dans son piège fatal. Amusé, le cadet fut prit d'un léger sursaut quand une voix féminine s'adressa à lui.

- T'es le type de la terrasse ?

Surpris d'une telle question, le jeune homme se tourna vers son interlocutrice avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la charmante cliente qui lui avait fait de l'oeil quelques heures plus tôt.

- Et toi la fille de la terrasse ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Celle-ci ne dissimula pas son sourire, apparemment ravie qu'il se souvienne d'elle. Rejetant avec stratégie ses boucles en arrière, elle lui tendit une main pour se présenter.

- Moi c'est Billy.

- Sam.

Le jeune homme lui rendit sa poignée de main tout en se permettant de la détailler un peu plus, les cheveux bouclés, bruns, elle aurait put ressembler à Chenoa si elle n'avait pas l'air plus...un peu plus âgée...Rien à voir avec cette gérante du motel qui l'avait franchement mis mal à l'aise, mais Billy devait être légèrement plus âgée que Dean...Ce qui fut évidemment un avantage.

- Alors Sam, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à LA ?

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil discret à son père, puis à son frère, tous les deux toujours très occupés. Puis reportant son attention sur Billy, il répondit dans un sourire qu'il voulu décontracté.

- Je suis ici en vacances...

- Ah oui ? Moi aussi !

Sam se garda bien de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'en doutait un peu, mais de toute façon, il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion car la jeune femme reprit aussitôt.

- On est venu ici avec une bande de copains après les exams.

- Tu es à l'université ?

Billy approuva tout en désignant un groupe d'étudiants, occupés à boire et à rire avec bonne humeur. Sam les considéra un instant tout en se rappellant ce formulaire pour Stanford qu'il avait rempli l'an passé...Il se mit soudain à les envier.

- Dans quelle fac vous êtes ?

- Stanford.

Cette fois, le jeune homme n'eut pas à se forcer qu'un sourire enthousiaste illumina son visage, déclenchant un changement de couleur sur les joues de son interlocutrice.

- Vraiment ? C'est...c'est là que j'espérais aller...

- Ah oui ?

Un bruit fracassant attira soudain l'attention de Sam vers le fond du bar. Dean venait de se faire passer par dessus une table par un espèce de molosse aux dents excessivement blanches. John fut debout en une seconde pour aller régler son compte à ce Hulk au sourire blancheur plus tandis que son frère ainé se remit debout pour lui faire passer l'envie de mettre une volée à Dean Winchester.

- Je dois y aller. S'excusa Sam qui s'apprêta à partir.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu entamer un mouvement, il sentit Billy lui prendre la main. Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers elle et nota qu'elle était en train d'inscrire son numéro de téléphone sur sa paume. Un peu étonné, le jeune homme lui accorda un bref sourire avant d'aller retenir son frère ainé, prêt à en découdre avec ce géant.

- Comment tu voulais que je sache qu'elle était mariée ? Se plaignit Dean dès qu'ils furent jetés dans la ruelle, son frère, son père et lui.

Il sentit Sam passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir tandis que John se mit à le réprimander.

- Combien de fois je t'ai dit que déclencher une bagarre dans un bar c'était pire que tout ? Les flics débarquent, ils ont des dizaines de témoins, et tout se joue entre deux gars qui ont trop bu.

- Si je peux me permettre...d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est l'autre type qui a commencé.. Murmura Sam en prenant la défense de son frère.

Ce dernier, à moitié ankylosé à cause de ce gros imbécile tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire en coin en guise de reconnaissance. John les considéra un instant avant de soupirer en haussant les épaules, impuissant face à une telle solidarité.

- Bon allez..Retournons au motel avant qu'on ait vraiment des ennuis.

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Pas besoin d'être devin pour voir que Dean était contrarié, depuis le temps, Sam avait apprit à détecter les signes. Le regard fixé sur les rapports de police, son ainé restait volontairement silencieux, attendant certainement que ce soit son frère qui fasse le premier pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as appris ? Demanda timidement ce dernier.

Le plus âgé attendit quelques secondes avant de lever la tête vers lui, le regard qu'il lui lança suffit à faire ciller son cadet. Comprenant qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec les remontrances, Sam soupira.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé Dean...Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ?

- Oui tu me l'as déjà dit Sam...l'ennui c'est que tu ne l'es pas.

- Comment ça ?

Là le jeune homme devait bien admettre qu'il était légèrement perdu, bien sûr qu'il était désolé...Pourquoi son frère imaginerait-il le contraire ?

Dean jeta le dossier avec négligence sur le bureau avant de se lever, dans une imitation presque parfaite du grand John Winchester en colère.

- Tu ne le penses pas...A la première occasion, tu vas la revoir pour qu'elle t'aide avec ce pacte !

- Alors quoi, tu crois que je vais laisser tomber ? Demanda aussitôt Sam excédé.

- Non ! Mais...mais je ne veux pas que...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un mouvement d'humeur, Dean se détourna, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il risquait de montrer le moindre sentiment. Son frère resta silencieux, l'observant avec attention et incompréhension, c'est alors qu'il reprit d'une voix plus calme.

- Si c'était moi...si c'était moi qui avait fait ce pacte...Tu ne me laisserais pas tomber pas vrai ?

Alors, très lentement, Dean daigna faire face à son cadet tellement la réponse était évidente.

- Non...Bien sûr que non Sammy.

Sans se rendre compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, Sam afficha un sourire triste, comme si cette simple affirmation était un argument plus que valable à son entêtement.

- Alors j'en fais autant...Je vois pas ce qui te dérange...

Ce qui le dérangeait ? Mon Dieu...Son petit frère était-il si aveugle que ça ? Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir...Parce qu'il se rappellait très bien que c'était ce que les termes du contrat stipulaient...Et surtout...surtout il ne voulait pas le voir utiliser ses pouvoirs...Le Démon aux yeux jaunes était mort, cette histoire était terminée et classée, Sam devait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. S'il devait avoir une dernière volonté avant de partir, alors c'était celle-là.

Incapable de supporter le regard rempli d'une détresse qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui ôter, Dean décida qu'il était temps de reporter leurs attentions sur cette affaire qui les préoccupait.

- J'ai...euh...j'ai pu discuter avec les familles des victimes.

Sam resta silencieux un moment, le temps sans doute de se remettre à l'esprit la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus à Fresnot.

- Et ? Demanda le plus jeune en essayant de retirer cette "puppy face" qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

- Alors...il semblerait effectivement qu'aucun cadavre n'ait été retrouvé. Pourtant, tous les gens auxquels j'ai parlé ont l'air persuadé que tout ces campeurs sont morts.

Il vit la curiosité passer sur les traits de son cadet qui fronça des sourcils.

- Ah bon ? C'est pas logique...Normalement les gens gardent espoir tant qu'il n'y a pas de corps...

Dean approuva avant de ressortir le petit carnet sur lequel il avait noté les quelques déclarations des proches des victimes.

- Ecoute un peu ce que m'a dit cette chère Mme Thomson.

Consciencieux, Sam vérifia dans le rapport de quelle victime était parente cette femme.

- James et Liz Thomson...des jeunes mariés...C'était la mère du gars ?

Une fois de plus, l'ainé approuva tout en retrouvant sa page.

- "J'ai supplié James et Liz de ne pas y aller...je leur ai dit que c'était dangeureux..Et maintenant il les a prit...il a prit mon fils, et plus jamais je ne le reverrai...il est mort"...Elle a insisté sur le "il est mort" puisqu'elle me l'a répété trois fois. Ajouta Dean d'un ton insensible.

Sam resta silencieux, méditant les propos de cette femme.

- "Il" les a prit ? Qui ça "il" ?

- J'en sais rien...j'ai essayé de le lui demander, mais elle m'a foutu dehors.

- Et les autres familles ?

L'ainé se remémora ses autres entretiens, compatissant silencieusement avec les parents endeuillés.

- Tous les pleuraient comme s'ils étaient morts.

- Oui mais peut-être qu'ils ne le sont pas ? Emit Sam avec un espoir naïf.

Dean ne se permit pas de lui dire que lui-même en doutait pour ne pas déclencher un autre débat, mais il choisit d'attirer l'attention de son frère sur un autre point.

- Tous m'ont parlé du fameux "Il"...Quand je leur ai demandé de qui il s'agissait...j'ai obtenu la même réaction.

Sam, qui avait replié les coudes sur ses jambes et qui semblait attendre la suite avec impatience, l'encouragea.

- Et laquelle ?

- Ils sont tous restés silencieux...ils ont échangé un regard, et ils m'ont mis dehors. On peut donc en conclure...

- Qu'ils sont terrifiés. Conclut Sam.

Dean approuva d'un hochement de tête avant d'échanger un regard avec son frère. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils avant d'ajouter.

- Donc les gens sont au courant qu'il y a quelque chose dans la forêt...mais ils refusent d'en parler... ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

L'ainé sortit une carte ainsi qu'un stylo, il étala le tout sur la table, aussitôt rejoint de son cadet.

- Toutes les attaques ont eu lieu à proximité du lac Kaweah...toutes les victimes ont disparu, présumées mortes par leurs familles qui pour la plupart, redoutent de se rendre dans la forêt pour partir à leur recherche.

Sam leva un regard de pure incompréhension sur son ainé qui jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ordinateur.

- T'as trouvé un truc dans les légendes locales ?

Il vit son frère hausser des épaules avant de répondre, l'air trop peu convaincu à son goût.

- Y'a ce type là...ce bucheron...Il est mort en forêt il y a quelques années...Il s'est retrouvé face à un ours apparemment...

- Mort violente ?

- Plutôt oui...les autorités l'ont retrouvé en morceaux. Il a été enterré au cimetière derrière l'Eglise Sainte Marie.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil distrait aux dossiers de la police avant de hausser les épaules à son tour.

- ça vaut peut-être le coup d'aller voir si Monsieur repose en paix ?

Trouver la tombe du dénommé Charles Kenbrick ne fut pas très difficile...Question d'habitude. Depuis de longues minutes maintenant, les deux frères s'occupaient de creuser la terre pour atteindre la tombe du défunt.

- Je te jure..une fois cette affaire réglée je compte bien profiter de l'environnement !

Sam ne répondit pas...A quoi bon ? Il ne pourrait pas changer son frère de toute façon. Non en fait il avait l'esprit ailleurs, préoccupé.

Forcer le cercueil, saler les os pour ensuite y mettre le feu...Un jeu d'enfant, Dean aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il faisait ça avec une telle habitude qu'il remarqua la moue préoccupée que faisait son petit frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sammy ? Tu as peur des cadavres maintenant ?

Visiblement insensible à la plaisanterie, Sam tourna la tête vers son ainé en lui jetant un regard exaspéré. Pourtant, il avait cette manière de faire son job...ses mouvements étaient saccadés, presque énervés, si bien que Dean finit par être convaincu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Arrête je vois bien qu'il y a un truc...Dis-moi.

Contemplant le brasier, son cadet se contenta de son ton quasi inaudible qui obligeait son frère à tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- 'sais pas...

- Sam !

La voix presque sévère de son ainé sembla avoir la force persuasive nécessaire pour convaincre Sam de se jeter à l'eau.

- Je pense pas que c'était l'esprit de ce Kenbrick le responsable de ses attaques...

- Pourquoi ? Mort violente dans la forêt égale fantôme méchant qui mange les campeurs !

Le plus jeune tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers lui, à la limite de l'exaspération.

- Bon d'accord peut-être pas un esprit cannibale...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus Sam ?

- Et si ce n'était pas un ours qui l'avait attaqué ? Si c'était cette créature qui s'en prenait aujourd'hui aux randonneurs ?

Dean ravala une réplique cinglante, car il devait bien l'admettre...L'idée l'avait effleuré.

- Ecoute...On reste ici quelques jours, et si ça se calme...alors ce Kenbrick était le responsable.

- Sinon de nouvelles personnes risquent de mourir...

- Sam...

- Non Dean...je sais bien que je n'ai pas ton expérience ou celle de papa, mais je le sens pas ce coup là c'est tout...J'ai l'impression qu'on passe à côté de quelque chose...j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose dans cette forêt et que...

Soudain, sa voix mourut alors qu'il détourna le regard comme s'il venait de se rendre compte des paroles qu'il avait faillit prononcer. Réellement intrigué, Dean lui saisit le bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'éloigner.

- Sam ? Il y a un truc que tu ne me dis pas ?

Cette fois, l'ainé n'était plus en "mode chasseur", mais en "mode grand-frère"...il voyait bien que quelque chose perturbait son cadet, quelque chose dont il n'osait pas parler à voix haute.

- Je...non...mais...

- Sam ! Oui ou non ?

Comme il avait reprit ce ton sévère qui avait le don de faire tout révéler à son petit frère, celui-ci se sentit visiblement comme obligé de répondre.

- J'ai juste...Comme un étrange pressentiment...

- Quoi comme...Comme une vision ? L'interrogea Dean, espérant sincèrement qu'il se trompait.

- Non...non mais...depuis qu'on est arrivé je...je l'impression de sentir cette...

- Cette quoi ?

Voyant que Sam ne répondait pas, et que pire encore il s'enfermait dans un silence qu'il savait irrévocable s'il le laissait faire, Dean s'énerva.

- Bordel Sam dis moi ce qui t'arrive !

- Je sens cette peur.

Le chasseur resta silencieux, dévisageant ce frère qui ne cessait de l'étonner de jour en jour... Alors quoi, Sam se transformait en jedi maintenant ?

- Quoi ? Mais...

Ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de le chambrer ou de lui poser une question génante, le plus jeune reprit.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est le seul sentiment qui habite cette ville...Les gens ne sont fait que de ça...De peur et de terreur...et je...je n'arrête pas de penser que..

- Que quoi ?

Sam releva les yeux vers lui, presque honteux de ce qu'il allait dire...Pourtant, il osa, très timidement.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser qu'on devrait partir pendant qu'il est temps.


	5. Chapter 4

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

Etre en vacances ne signifiait par pour autant rester sans rien faire...Dean et son frère l'avaient compris le dimanche matin alors qu'il n'était que cinq heures trente au moment où John les réveilla pour aller s'entrainer. C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, les trois Winchester se retrouvèrent à courir le long de la plage, le doyen ayant prit la tête du groupe d'une allure plus que militaire.

Après la course de plusieurs kilomètres vinrent les pompes, puis les abdos..bref un véritable programme de réjouissance pour un dimanche matin. Pourtant, aucun des deux garçons osa, ne serait-ce que penser, se plaindre. C'était un rituel établi et ni Dean, ni même Sam n'avaient espéré échapper à ce genre de pratique.

Les premiers vacanciers arrivèrent sur la plage où moment où les chasseurs la quittèrent.

- Je dois appeler Caleb...On se retrouve ici vers midi d'accord ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, surpris que John leur donne quartier libre. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter un mot que leur père avait déjà tourné les talons pour s'éclipser dans la foule.

- Je sens que je vais relever ma mise...Souffla Sam, un sourire en coin en se tournant vers son frère.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Moi je te parie qu'on est sur une chasse avant demain soir !

Les deux frères se mirent à rire de bon coeur tout en reportant leur attention sur la plage. Dean changea soudain d'expression avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les...pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? Vu leur longueur, Sam ne voyait pas très bien s'il comptait en faire...

- J'ai l'impression que toi tu es sur une chasse par contre. Lui fit remarquer son cadet.

Son ainé arbora un sourire auquel aucune fille ne pouvait résister et partit d'un pas conquérant vers un groupe de jeunes femmes. Intrigué que son frère ne le suive pas, il se retourna.

- Et ben...Tu viens ?

- Non je vais faire un tour en ville. Je te retrouve plus tard.

- Ok, sois prudent.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en souriant...Difficile pour Dean de s'empêcher de prononcer cette phrase. Mais pour le moment, le cadet n'avait aucune envie de jouer les toasts sur une plage...Los Angeles était une immense ville, il voulait essayer d'en profiter un peu.

L'idée de départ avait été de se rapprocher de ses fils, en particulier de Sam. Oui mais voilà, à peine avait-il passé un jour aux côtés de son dernier né que John fit une triste constatation : il ne trouvait rien à lui dire..Rien qui n'ait pas de rapport avec la chasse en tout cas. Pourtant durant leurs longs trajets dans l'Impala, avant qu'il ne confie la Chevy aux bons soins de Dean, il se souvenait très bien que son cadet était un véritable moulin à paroles, discutant de tout et de rien...Apparemment son ainé, qui n'était pourtant pas bavard, semblait très bien s'en accomoder, mais lui...Lui il avait presque l'impression de ne pas le connaître en dehors de la chasse.

Alors, au lieu de culpabiliser, John se replongea dans le travail, téléphonant à Caleb qui traquait un groupe de goules dans l'état voisin.

- _Tu peux me croire ce sont de véritables teignes !_ Se plaignit le jeune chasseur au téléphone.

- Elles savent que tu es après elles ?

_- Je pense oui...Elles doivent être une bonne vingtaine, je vais avoir besoin d'aide sur ce coup..._

Mais déjà John ne l'écoutait plus, la raison ? Il venait d'apercevoir son dernier né, en galante compagnie, rejoindre un groupe de jeunes, la vingtaine passée, sûrement à peine plus âgés que Dean.

_- John ? John ? T'es mort ?_

Cette question tira le chasseur de sa contemplation et il reporta son attention sur la discussion.

- Euh non excuse-moi...Tu as besoin d'aide ? On peut te rejoindre si tu veux ?

_- Bobby m'a dit que tu avais pris un peu de vacances ? _

- Oui mais bon...

_- Pas de mais John...Dean et Sam les ont bien méritées...Après ce qui vous est arrivé ces derniers temps..._

John approuva silencieusement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Sam en grande conversation avec ce groupe de jeunes.

- Bon écoute...rappelle-moi si jamais tu changes d'avis.

- _Pas de problème...Oh et John...Essaie de profiter un peu de tes vacances..._

Une heure plus tard, John était attablé à la terrasse du petit restaurant qui donnait sur la plage. Il aperçut Dean, avec deux sirènes blondes accrochées à chaque bras. Un sourire passa sur le visage de son père quand il le vit s'en débarasser poliment. Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui, cherchant déjà son frère des yeux.

- Où est Sam ?

- Il nous rejoint. Grogna le père.

Et effectivement, son dernier-né les rejoignit un peu plus tard, s'excusant de son retard.

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec ton frère ? Demanda aussitôt John.

Dean tourna la tête vers Sam, échangeant un regard légèrement surpris avec lui.

- Euh...ben..j'avais juste envie d'aller faire tour...c'est tout. Se défendit le cadet d'un ton peu sûr de lui.

- C'étaient qui tes amis ?

Le plus âgé des deux remercia vaguement la serveuse tandis qu'il commençait à sentir le vent se lever à la table, Sam lui jeta un regard rempli de détresse et Dean ne put faire autrement qu'essayer de prendre sa défense.

- Papa je pense que Sam est...

- C'est à ton frère que je m'adresse !

Abasourdis, l'ainé arqua un sourcil tout en haussant une épaule, s'excusant silencieusement auprès de Sam qui reprit courageusement.

- Je les ai rencontré au bar hier soir...Ils sont en vacances...

Subissant un véritable interrogatoire, le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de poursuivre que son père l'avait déjà interromput.

- Quel âge ?

- Quoi ?

- Quel âge elle a ? Celle avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure ?

Cette fois-ci réèllement soufflé, Sam attendit un instant avant de répondre...De répondre sur un ton qui ne laissait rien deviner de bon pour la suite du repas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il vit Dean fermer les yeux, comme si celui-ci regrettait les paroles que son petit frère venait de prononcer. Une lueur de colère passa dans le regard de John qui répondit du tac ou tac.

- ça fait que je ne veux pas que tu traines avec des étudiants plus vieux que toi.

- Oh parce que tu te soucies de ce que je fais maintenant ? Répliqua Sam en levant la voix.

Le teint de John vira au blanc, signe qu'il allait sortir de ses gonds d'ici peu.

- Sam ça suffit je suis ton père et je t'interdis de...

Le cadet ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir qu'il s'était levé, exactement comme venait de le faire son père.

- Oh oui, ça tu es très fort pour nous interdire, tu ne fais que ça d'ailleurs...Nous donner des ordres..Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre...j'aurais dû me douter que ces vacances c'est bidon.

Sam resta silencieux un moment avant de rajouter d'une voix étouffée.

- Comment j'ai pu croire que tu voulais simplement passer du temps avec nous ?

Un mélange de dédain et de tristesse sur le visage, le plus jeune tourna les talons, indifférents aux appels de son père.

Dean fut de retour au motel à peine trente minutes plus tard, s'attendant presque à y voir Sam, allongé sur le lit ou enfermé dans la salle de bain en train de pleurer...Mais ça non plus son petit frère ne le faisait plus...Le jeune chasseur se mit une nouvelle fois à regretter qu'il ait grandi si vite et qu'il préfère désormais calmer sa colère en allant faire un tour.

Mais les heures passèrent et Sam ne rentrait pas...John le devança même et là, Dean sut que c'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre.

- Où est ton frère ? Demanda t-il d'un ton qu'aurait emprunté un adjudant.

- Euh...

C'est précisément à ce moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Sam qui se figea dès qu'il vit que son père était déjà là.

- T'étais où ?

Le plus jeune reprit un peu de contenance, ferma la porte et se débarassa de sa veste sans accorder un regard à John.

- Où tu étais Sam ?

Cette fois, comme pour attirer son attention, son père lui attrapa le bras pour le retourner vers lui. Le cadet garda la tête baissée, attitude que Dean reconnut tout de suite comme de la culpabilité.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

- De prendre l'air ? Toute l'après-midi ! Te fous pas de moi Samuel !

Houlà...L'heure était grave si leur père se mettait à l'appeler Samuel..D'ailleurs, cela suffit à remettre de l'huile sur le feu.

- Arrête d'essayer de te comporter en père !

- C'est ce que je suis pourtant ! Hurla presque John sans lâcher le bras de son fils.

Dean resta en retrait, comme il avait appris à le faire depuis quelques temps. Sam essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais ça ne servit qu'à encourager John à resserer sa prise.

- C'est quoi le problème à la fin ? Souffla le plus jeune. Que je vois une fille de vingt-trois ans ou que je ne sois pas aussi asocial que toi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu traines avec des jeunes plus âgés que toi !

- Billy est à peine plus âgée que Dean !

- C'est pas pareil !

Sam parvint à se dégager d'un mouvement très calme, il dévisagea son père un instant avant de tourner les talons pour s'éclipser dans la salle de bain en murmurant un "c'est ridicule"...Seulement ce que ni lui, ni Dean n'avait prévu, c'était la réaction de John. En effet à peine son dernier né avait-il commencé à s'éloigner qu'il fit un pas vers lui, le bousculant pour le retourner vivement.

- Ne me tourne pas le dos !

Le cadet cilla un instant avant d'afficher un air de défi.

- Ou sinon ?

Sinon...et bien démonstration..Sam se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le bras de son père sous la gorge dans une position plus que menaçante. Dean fut debout en une seconde, complètement dépassé par la tournure des évènements. Il savait que son frère aimait se rebeller contre John, mais jamais...jamais il n'avait vu son père perdre le contrôle à ce point.

- Papa ! Lâche-le !

Faisant fi des appels de son fils, le chasseur dévisagea son cadet qui le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ben vas-y...L'encouragea Sam la gorge nouée par le chagrin, s'attendant presque à ce que son père le frappe.

Pourtant, il n'en eut pas l'occasion car il fut brusquement écarté du jeune homme par Dean, qui vint se placer devant son frère aussitôt.

Le regard de John passa de l'un à l'autre et comme si ses pas le portèrent pour lui, il quitta la chambre pour aller essayer de faire passer cette colère.

Dès que la porte se referma dans un bruit assourdissant, l'ainé se retourna vers son frère qui se passa une main sur la gorge.

- Pourquoi tu l'as poussé à bout ?

Sam considéra le plus âgé un instant avant de répondre sincèrement.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là.

Dean resta silencieux, se contentant de jeter un regard triste à son petit frère qui se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la chambre. En réalité, lui non plus n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que la dispute se terminerait ainsi..D'autant qu'il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi John s'était emporté au départ...Sam s'était fait des amis...Oui et alors ? Ce n'était pas surprenant...Qu'une fille de quelques années lui fasse des avances...pourquoi pas ? C'était une bonne occasion d'apprendre lui aurait-il répondu aussitôt s'il lui en avait parlé d'abord. Ils étaient ici en vacances non ? Alors pourquoi empêcher Sam de prendre un peu de bon temps ?

- ça va ? Demanda t-il en poussant la porte quand il s'aperçut que toute la chambre était plongée dans le noir.

Allongé sur son lit, Sam émit un léger grognement avant que Dean se retourne dans la cuisine, comprenant qu'il voulait être seul. La vérité...Et bien la vérité telle qu'il la voyait c'était que John sentait que Sam s'éloignait un peu plus chaque jour..Et ça...il ne le supportait pas.

Même si Dean ne se permettait jamais de critiquer leur père, il y a bien une chose avec laquelle il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec lui : sa manière de s'occuper de Sam...Et si John craignait de le perdre, ça ne voulait pas dire que lui, son grand frère allait faire la même bêtise. Il s'était promit il y a longtemps d'être toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive, et il comptait bien honorer cette promesse.

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

La confession de Sam avait littéralement mis en alerte les sens de chasseur de Dean. Sur le chemin du retour, après avoir salé et brûlé les restes de Charles Kenbrick, le jeune homme se rendit compte à quel point son frère avait raison. Fresnot n'était pourtant pas une petite ville, cependant, une fois la nuit tombée ses rues étaient désertes, sombres et mal éclairées. Les gens restaient cloitrés chez eux et personne ne semblait s'aventurer dehors. Sur la route, la brume commença à se lever, obligeant Dean à allumer les phares. La lumière créée par l'Impala perça à travers l'épaisseur grisâtre donnant une impression de vertige aux deux frères.

L'ainé s'apprêta à demander à Sam si tout allait bien quand ce dernier le fit sursauter en agrippant le volant, le tout accompagné d'un cri d'alerte.

- Attention !

Le pied de Dean appuya instinctivement sur le frein alors que la Chevy fit un léger dérapage sur le côté. Le souffle court, le plus âgé ouvrit la bouche pour rembarer son frère, mais le regard de celui-ci l'en empêcha. Là, sur le bas côté de la route se tenait une femme, elle tendait une main vers eux, demandant clairement de l'aide.

- Dean...

- Non attend ! Le retint celui-ci alors que Sam s'apprêtait à descendre de la voiture.

Son petit frère écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension.

- Mais enfin elle a besoin d'aide !

Dean examina les alentours d'un coup d'oeil angoissé, son instinct de chasseur n'aimait pas ça...Pas ça du tout...

- C'est peut-être un piège...

Sam émit un grognement tout en se dégageant de la poigne de son ainé. Ignorant ses appels, le jeune homme sortit de la voiture et se précipita vers l'accidentée.

- Madame ? Eh madame vous m'entendez ? Demanda t-il en accourant vers elle.

- Ai...Dez...moi...

Le plus jeune se stoppa net quand il s'aperçut que la pauvre malheureuse était littéralement couverte de sang...le ventre, le bras, le cou, le visage, et même les cheveux...

- Sam !

Celui-ci, après d'un instant d'hésitation, se reprit très vite en comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

- Dean elle est blessée !

Se baissant à hauteur de la femme, Sam lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la souleva le plus délicatement possible en essayant de la rassurer.

- ça va aller...ne vous en faîtes pas. On va vous conduire à l'hôpital.

Dean ouvrit la portière arrière pour laisser son frère déposer la blessée qui semblait plus que mal en point. C'est alors qu'il crut apercevoir quelque chose...Là, tapi derrière les arbres...Comme une...une silhouette noire...Un craquement de branches, et puis cette ombre se volatilisa. Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine du chasseur qui pressa son cadet.

Sam se glissa à l'arrière à son tour, afin d'essayer d'apporter les premiers soins à leur passagère. Dean ne perdit pas une seconde, comprenant soudain que son frère avait raison à propos de cet endroit, l'esprit de Kenbrick n'était en rien responsable de toutes ces disparitions.

Habitué à garder son sang froid en toute circonstance, Dean parut extrêmement calme derrière son volant, malgré la vitesse à laquelle il roulait. L'hôpital était encore un peu trop loin à son goût et les cris de peur et de terreur de la femme commencèrent à être un peu trop forts et un peu trop rapprochés pour laisser envisager une fin heureuse à tout ça. Un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur arrière lui indiqua que, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son cadet ne parvenait pas à arrêter les diverses hémorragies.

- Essayez de vous calmer...Comment vous vous appelez ?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, la pauvre malheureuse était en train d'agoniser doucement et ne semblait pas être consciente de ce qui l'entourait.

- Dépêche-toi Dean !

Par chance, ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. L'ainé sortit de l'Impala aussitôt pour venir ouvrir à son frère qui portait déjà leur passagère à l'intérieur.

Quelques exclamations horrifiées furent poussées à la vue de cette jeune femme ensanglantée, aussi Sam dû réclamer d'une voix ferme que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, car personne ne semblait bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda un médecin en arrivant avec un brancard.

- Elle a déboulé au milieu de la route...Elle était couverte de sang...Elle n'a pas réussi à nous dire son nom...Ajouta Sam d'un ton plein d'excuses.

Dean le rejoignit aussitôt et fut obligé de le retenir par le bras quand le personnel médical entraina la patiente un peu plus loin.

- Laisse les faire leur boulot Sam...

Les deux frères jetèrent un regard sur la porte par laquelle la malheureuse avait disparu et restèrent silencieux une minute, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Dean remarqua que son petit frère était couvert de sang lui aussi...il n'aimait pas ça, trop facile pour la police locale de se faire une petite idée de la situation.

- Va t'asseoir Sam je vais chercher quelque chose dans la voiture, je reviens d'accord ?

Son frère approuva vaguement avant d'obéir et de se laisser tomber sur un banc, les yeux un peu perdus.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Dean était revenu, deux plaques d'agents du FBI dans les mains, il en tendit une à son frère, occupé à regarder le sol comme si celui-ci méritait autant d'attention.

- Tiens prend ça...

- Pourquoi ?

- Simple précaution.

L'ainé se laissa tomber à côté de Sam et se risqua à poser une main sur la sienne.

- Hey...ça va ?

Son frère leva lentement son regard vers lui, osant à peine murmurer quelques mots.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a attaquée Dean ? Tu as vu comme moi qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-bas.

Dean cilla légèrement, ne s'étant pas aperçu que Sam avait également remarqué la silhouette sombre dans cette forêt.

- Je sais pas...mais on va trouver.

Dès que l'ainé aperçut le médecin depuis le bout du couloir, il sut qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles. La mine déconfite, le docteur s'avança vers eux, la blouse tachée de sang.

- Alors ? Demanda naïvement Sam.

- Je suis désolée...mais elle n'a pas survécue...Je pense que la police voudra vous interroger.

Dean frissona rien qu'à l'idée de devoir en découdre une nouvelle fois avec les autorités et sortit sa plaque aussitôt.

- Pas la peine, c'est nous les autorités.

Le médecin leur lança un coup d'oeil surpris, avant de s'excuser.

- Oh...dans ce cas...

Puis, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons. Mais à peine eut-il entamé sa sortie que Sam le retint.

- Eh attendez ! Comment...Comment est-elle morte ?

Son interlocuteur cilla de manière quasi imperceptible et répondit aussitôt.

- Je pense qu'elle a été attaquée par un ours...ou un puma.

- Il y avait pourtant des marques de couteau...elle a été littéralement lacérée. Le corrigea Sam d'un ton beaucoup plus froid.

- Les blessures dûes à des griffes donnent souvent cette impression. Lui fit remarquer le médecin d'une voix chevrotante.

Dean échangea un regard avec son cadet, sachant pertinamment qu'il mentait. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'insista plus, comprenant qu'une nouvelle fois, c'était la peur qui l'empéchait de parler librement. L'ainé fit un signe de tête à son frère, signe qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer au motel.

Il était près de cinq heures du matin, pourtant Dean n'avait nullement sommeil. La nuit avait été bien trop agitée. Alors, comprenant que ni lui ni Sam n'auraient droit à un repos avant le lendemain soir, le jeune homme prépara du café bien noir...bien noir, et bien fort.

Il entendait l'eau de la salle de bain couler depuis un long moment maintenant, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Aussi, il se risqua à aller frapper à la porte.

- Sam ? Tu t'es noyé sous la douche ?

Pas de réponse...Dean n'aimait pas quand Sam ne lui répondait pas...Il avait remarqué depuis qu'ils avaient repris la chasse tous les deux que parfois, ce gamin avait de drôles d'idées qui lui passaient par la tête.

- Sam ? J'ouvre... alors pour ma santé mentale cache tout ce qui pourrait nuire à ton honneur.

La plaisanterie...Son arme secrète, comme les yeux de biche en dépression nerveuse était celle de Sam. Pourtant, à son grand soulagement, son frère n'était pas sous la douche, non, il était occupé à frotter sa veste littéralement trempée du sang de la victime du soi-disant ours.

- J'ai fait du café t'en veux ?

- Il nous a menti Dean..le médecin. Elle a pas été attaquée par un puma.

Dean approuva en silence tout en reportant son attention sur le t-shirt de son frère, lui aussi couvert de sang.

- T'avais raison.

- A propos de quoi ? L'interrogea Sam en frottant un peu plus fort sur sa veste.

- De cette ville...Les gens ici ont peur de quelque chose.

L'ainé voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais il ravala sa remarque quand il vit son cadet sortir son vêtement de l'eau teintée de rouge et le poser sur le radiateur. Vint ensuite le tour du t-shirt qui donna une couleur encore plus écarlate à l'eau.

Après quelques minutes, toujours silencieux, Dean lui en jeta un autre bien propre tandis que Sam s'attaqua désormais à ses mains, elles aussi recouvertes de sang séché. Le jeune homme mettait une telle hargne à les nettoyer que son ainé ne put retenir le reste de sa phrase encore longtemps.

- Et j'ai l'impression que ce ne sont pas les seuls.

Intrigué, Sam tourna la tête vers lui.

- Comment ça ?

- A avoir peur. Expliqua Dean d'une voix très calme, dépourvue de tout reproches ou de toutes moqueries.

Son petit frère prit la mouche, il vida l'eau et se passa la tête sous le robinet pour se rafraîchir les idées. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se contenta de lancer un regard déterminé à son ainé.

- Je veux juste en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire.

Dean ne dit rien, il approuva juste d'un air exprimant un "mais bien sûr" alors que son cadet quittait la salle de bain. Le chasseur était loin d'être dupe, il avait bien remarqué que l'attitude de Sam avait changé ce soir, comme si lui aussi sentait une menace grandir ici...une menace que son grand frère ressentait sans vraiment réussir à déterminer quelle pouvait en être l'origine.


	6. Chapter 5

**Avant de poster un nouveau chapitre, je voudrais juste remercier Jubei-Kazuki, Sauterelle et midna-sama.**

**Et donc pour répondre à vos questions.**

**Sauterelle - Oui il y a bien un lien entre le passé et le présent. ;-)**

**Midna-sam - Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil. ;-) Pour le suspens, je sais pas trop, mais j'essaie de visualiser la scène dans ma tête à chaque fois, ça m'aide.**

**Jubei-Kazuki - Pour la bêbête tu verra bien (lol)...mais ne méfis toi simplement des apparences...Le mal n'est pas toujours quelque chose de surnaturel...**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

Dean ne fut pas vraiment surpris que son père ne rentre pas de la nuit, le contraire aurait été étonnant. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas tôt le lendemain matin, sur un John droit et fier, parfait représentant de ce qu'un ancien militaire devait être.

Appuyé contre le mur, son premier né leva à peine les yeux vers lui et préféra reporter son attention sur Sam, qui n'avait même pas daigné ciller, attablé avec un épais volume poussiéreux dans une main et un café dans l'autre. Oubliant un instant l'orage qui se préparait, Dean se demanda comment son frère pouvait rester plongé dans un livre qui sentait le vieux jusqu'ici et avec lequel il fallait prendre tout un tas de précautions pour tourner les pages. Parfois il se demandait chez qui son cadet avait pris un tel intérêt pour les antiquités.

- Dean faut que je te parle. Grogna John qui posa un regard sur le dos de son dernier-né.

Sam leva furtivement le regard vers son ainé en haussant un sourcil avec complicité. Dean lui jeta un léger coup d'oeil avant de suivre son père à l'extérieur.

- On était inquiets. Commença t-il.

Mais il ne put continuer, ni même essayer de parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille que John le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Caleb a des ennuis...

- Graves ?

- Non...Un nid de goules. Mais il ne pourra pas le désinfester tout seul.

Dean resta silencieux un instant, se promettant intérieurement de réclamer son dû auprès de Sam...Ils étaient lundi !

- Okay...

John lui lança un regard appuyé si bien que son fils commença à craindre ce qui allait suivre.

- Je pense que l'un de nous devrait aller l'aider.

- L'un de nous ? Pourquoi pas tous les trois ?

Le père baissa les yeux un instant avant de se racler la gorge. Son malaise était si évident que Dean se sentit obligé de détourner le regard un moment, pour ne pas l'incommoder encore un peu plus. Finalement, le chasseur domina sa fierté et reprit d'un ton semblable à un murmure.

- Sam est jeune...il...il a besoin d'un peu de stabilité.

C'était la première fois que l'ainé l'entendait parler avec autant de...enfin comme un père normal quoi... S'en était tellement amateur que Dean le soupçonna d'avoir eu une conversation téléphonique avec le père Jim. Depuis qu'il était enfant, Sam avait développé une relation particulière avec le prêtre, celui-ci étant le seul, à part son ainé, qui se comportait comme un père avec lui. L'encourageant dans ses études, à prendre confiance en lui durant les chasses, le disputant, l'instruisant..Bref, Jim Murphy était un peu la référence auprès de laquelle John devait sans arrêt se confier dès qu'il avait un ennui avec son cadet.

- Caleb et toi vous êtes amis...Peut-être que tu devrais le rejoindre. Proposa John.

Aussitôt, Dean tiqua, mais resta silencieux, préférant faire attention à la suite de l'argumentation de son père.

- ça me permettrait peut-être de rester un peu avec Sam.

Par "rester un peu avec Sam", le jeune chasseur avait parfaitement compris qu'en réalité, John voulait recoller les morceaux...Sauf qu'il le connaissait trop bien, il ferait des efforts pendant deux heures, et au moindre faux pas de son frère, une nouvelle dispute éclaterait, sauf que cette fois, lui ne serait pas là. Sans oublier le fait qu'il détestait partir sur une chasse et confier la responsabilité de Sam à son père...Surtout qu'il s'agissait de goules...exactement lors de sa première chasse en solo avec Bobby, quand il avait laissé son petit frère de neuf ans aux bons soins de leur père...Résultats ? Son cadet s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital après avoir pris un coup de couteau en voulant protéger le Grand John Winchester.

Les années avaient passé depuis cet accident, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts...Mais jamais..jamais Dean n'avait pardonné à son père.

- Je pense que c'est à toi d'y aller. Se permit alors le jeune homme.

Immédiatement, John fronça des sourcils, mais ça, Dean ne le vit pas car il avait baissé les yeux avec une légère appréhension.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa entre les deux, tandis que l'ainé osa doucement, tout doucement relever la tête vers son père. Souvent Dean soupirait d'exaspération quand Sam lui disait qu'il enviait la relation qu'il avait avec leur père, le plus jeune le trouvant plus proche, mieux considéré par John. Pourtant, cette relation était loin d'être parfaite, et l'ainé craignait toujours qu'un jour, il ne tienne plus et qu'il soit obligé de dire à son père tout ce qui lui reprochait. Car oui, il lui reprochait pleins de choses, mais LA chose...la plus importante de toutes, celle qui les avait violemment opposés il y a quelques années était précisément la raison du regard froid qu'ils échangeaient maintenant.

John...le père...le doyen des Winchester.. Celui qui décidait, qui dirigeait, qui ordonnait...Et Dean, le fidèle bras droit...Le gardien des Winchester, celui qui protégeait, consolait, obéissait...Deux entités de la famille qui pourtant tournoyaient autour du même point central : Sam.

Chacun souhaitant apporter sa part de contribution à l'éducation du plus jeune. L'un préférant la poigne, l'autre préférant lier une véritable relation amicale avec lui.

John était le chef instructeur de Dean et Sam.

Dean était le protecteur de Sam et la part d'humanité de John.

Sam était la conscience des deux, le meilleur ami de son frère, et le meilleur rival de son père.

Très tôt, John avait laissé Dean livré à lui-même. C'était alors lui qui avait pris en charge ce bébé qu'il lui avait mis dans les bras. Les années passèrent et Sam développa une relation privilégiée avec son ainé, laissant son père perplexe et sans arme face à un tel lien. Dès que l'ainé entra dans l'adolescence et fut capable de s'affirmer un peu plus, il revendiqua silencieusement le droit d'être le pilier de l'éducation de son frère. Evidemment, John revendiqua à son tour ce droit et le dangereux orage qui menaçait de gronder depuis longtemps éclata lors de l'accident de Sam.

Après de longues minutes d'affrontement silencieux, John s'avoua vaincu, déposant les armes face à ce fils qu'il trouvait plus que déstabilisant quand il s'agissait de son frère.

- Comme tu veux...Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Dean approuva, savourant intérieurement sa victoire, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre.

Sam choisit de réagir le plus tard possible. Mais le fait est, qu'il commençait à se demander si lui aussi devait préparer son sac, car voilà quelques minutes que John le faisait.

Le père balança son sac par dessus l'épaule avant de s'avancer vers la table où était son fils. Bien en retrait dans l'ombre, Dean échangea un regard froid avec lui, le mettant presque au défi de prononcer la moindre parole malheureuse.

- Toi et Dean vous allez rester ici. Je rejoins Caleb sur une affaire de goule dans l'état voisin.

Sam leva les yeux vers son père tout en ouvrant la bouche.

- Papa je...

- Obéis à ton frère surtout. Le coupa John en tournant les talons.

Le cadet se retourna pour regarder son père partir, les yeux remplis d'une tristesse insupportable pour son ainé qui se racla la gorge, faisant comprendre implicitement à John qu'il oubliait quelque chose.

Mais le père ne s'arrêta pas, inconscient que Sam essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention pour s'excuser. Voilà le problème avec John Winchester...le Doyen, le pilier de la famille..sa fierté et sa détermination en faisait un iceberg incompatible avec la sensibilité et la touchante sincérité de Sam.

- Soyez prudents les garçons.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de fermer la porte...Une attitude qu'il regretterait d'ici très peu de temps.

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Inévitablement, les deux frères se replongèrent aussitôt dans leurs recherches car l'hypothèse de l'ours était ridicule, celle du puma encore plus et la culpabilité d'un esprit était à exclure. Aucun d'eux n'avait pris le luxe de se reposer ne serait-ce que quelques heures, ce qui rendit l'atmopshère légèrement...Tendue.

Sam était occupé derrière son ordinateur tout en continuant de consulter les rapports de police et même les bulletins météo tandis que Dean relisait les journaux archivés de ces derniers mois qu'il avait été "emprunter" à la bibliothèque de la ville.

Soudain intrigué, l'ainé fronça des sourcils tout en attirant l'attention de son frère par un claquement de doigts.

- Hey Sam...Apparement les randonneurs ne sont pas les seuls à avoir disparu...Il y a eu d'autres cas avant.

- Ah oui ?

Dean approuva tout en pointant du doigt l'article qu'il avait dégoté.

- Ouai...En fait il y a eu pas mal de disparus et de morts ces trois dernières années...

- Un lien entre les victimes ?

Le plus âgé des deux prit un instant le temps de vérifier.

- Euh...d'autres promeneurs...Et trois autres personnes qui vivaient...Oh non...

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Sam.

Dean releva le nez lentement vers lui.

- Un couple de vieux qui vivaient près du lac Kaweah...Et un garde forestier qui faisait de la pêche.

Sam resta pensif un instant avant de prendre le temps d'émettre un long soupir.

- Tout nous rapporte au lac.

Son grand frère approuva, pourtant l'hypothèse d'un monstre marin ne l'emballait pas plus que ça...Depuis qu'il faisait ce job, il n'avait encore jamais eu affaire à une anguille mutante ou un calamar géant qui vivrait tapi dans les abysses des profondeurs aquatiques...Sam, qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

- La légende du monstre du Loch Ness a été démantie il y a quelques années, il a été prouvé que les photos étaient en fait des montages et que les remous à la surface de l'eau étaient en fait dûs à une faille sismique.

Dean grimaça.

- Toi t'as le don pour casser l'ambiance !

- Peut-être, mais dans certaines affaires, on ne peut pas nier la science Dean.

Ce dernier resta silencieux, un sourire amusé passa sur son visage. Alors lui ne croyait absolument pas à l'existence des anges, contrairement à Sam. Et à l'inverse, son cadet ne croyait pas qu'un monstre marin pouvait semer la terreur dans une petite ville...Bon...il devait bien l'avouer, lui non plus ne le croyait pas vraiment.

- Un esprit ?

- On a déjà refuté l'hypothèse d'un fantôme.

Une fois de plus Dean grimaça. Il y avait trois choses qu'il détestait dans la vie : se faire draguer par un travesti dans un bar, faire son lit et patauger dans une affaire.

- Un démon alors ?

Sam secoua la tête en prenant un bulletin météo dans une main.

- J'ai déjà vérifié, rien d'anormal...Non...je vois que deux explications possibles...

Intéréssé, Dean l'encouragea à exposer ses théories d'un regard.

- Soit on chasse quelque chose qu'on ne connait pas...une créature qu'on a encore jamais rencontrée...Soit...soit on a affaire à un humain.

La mention d'avoir à affronter un être humain obligea Dean à se souvenir de cette famille de chasseurs qui avait enlevé son petit frère dans le seul but d'en faire un gibier, aussitôt, et surtout inconsciemment, il serra la machoire.

- Dans tous les cas...je ne vois qu'un moyen d'en être sûr...

- Wow...Ne me dis pas que tu veux aller au lac ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? Répliqua Sam avec un sourire en coin.

Mais Dean n'avait absolument pas envie de rire, aussi il fit remarquer à son cadet sans la moindre trace de moquerie.

- Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui avait peur.

Il vit le visage de son frère se durcir avant que celui-ci ne se lève, arborant soudain une expression sereine.

- Je n'ai pas peur...cette affaire me mets mal à l'aise c'est tout. Et de toute façon, il faut bien qu'on soit fixés pas vrai ?

L'idée de se rendre sur place n'enchantait pas vraiment Dean, mais il savait bien que c'était la seule chose à faire dans un tel cas. Il leva les yeux vers Sam et eut l'étrange impression de contempler son père...Ce même regard déterminé, cette même expression calme et inquiète à la fois, cette posture droite et fière et pourtant si brisée, si fragile.

- Alors ?

Le chasseur revint alors sur terre en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

- Euh ok...ok allons-y.

- Traine pas ! Le pressa Dean d'un ton anxieux.

Un peu trop en arrière au goût de son ainé, Sam inspectait les alentours, s'attardant sur la moindre souche, la moindre brindille écrasée.

- Bordel Sam qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu comptes les crottes d'écureuils ou quoi ?

- Ou quoi. Répliqua Sam qui ne releva même pas le nez.

Exaspéré Dean roula des yeux avant d'émettre un léger grognement. Cette forêt était sinistre...Glauque...humide...Froide...immense et sombre...Bref, le jeune homme se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'idée de venir camper par ici...

Se rapprochant de son frère, le chasseur baissa la tête vers lui au moment même où Sam fronçait des sourcils.

- T'entend ça ?

Prêtant l'oreille une seconde, Dean fit la moue.

- Quoi ? Il n'y a rien.

- Justement...il n'y a rien...

Cette simple affirmation suffit à faire frissoner le plus âgé des deux qui se serait bien passé d'un tel commentaire. Sam se redressa avant de désigner quelque chose.

- Le lac est par ici.

Dean le suivit, tout en sortant son revolver...Juste au cas où.

Le paysage aurait pu être magnifique si le rivage en face d'eux ne leur semblait pas si loin, si brumeux, et pourtant quand ils regardaient le ciel, ils pouvaient voir que celui-ci était d'un bleu éclatant. Cependant, pas le moindre rayon de soleil ne parvenait à percer la cime des immenses sapins et sequoias, la lumière de l'astre ne se reflétait même pas sur le lac, qui avait semble t-il préféré revêtir un épais nuage gris en guise de manteau, rendant sa surface perceptible uniquement par les légers clapotis qui se faisaient entendre.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant que Sam ne fasse un pas vers l'eau noire.

- Wow...tu fais quoi là ? Le retint son ainé par le bras.

- On devrait inspecter le rivage...pour voir s'il y a des traces...Expliqua son frère d'un ton innocent.

Dean, qui se sentait tout à coup très bête, approuva avec un sourire détaché.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait se séparer ?

- Ne pousse pas Sam ! L'avertit l'ainé.

Le plus jeune fit la moue, mais n'insista pas. Les deux frères entamèrent donc leur marche, longeant le rivage, l'un inspectant le sol et la surface de l'eau des yeux, l'autre surveillant que rien ne se pointe aux alentours.

Les minutes passèrent, et leurs recherches s'avérèrent toujours aussi infructeuses. Si bien que Dean s'impatienta, en effet la nuit commençait à tomber.

- ça suffit Sam...On rentre.

Son petit frère approuva distraitement, sans cacher la déception sur son visage. L'esprit ailleurs, il buta sur une racine et fut retenu de justesse par son ainé...C'est alors qu'il posa les yeux sur quelque chose...Quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang...

- Dean...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda son frère qui n'avait pas remarqué.

Sam secoua la tête et se contenta de pointer son doigt vers l'objet de toute son attention. Intrigué, son ainé le délaissa du regard pour voir ce qu'il lui montrait...Dean eut la sensation très particulière que tout son sang venait de se transformer en glace, que son estomac était brusquement remonté dans sa gorge et que ses jambes n'étaient plus que guimauve...Là, sur le tronc d'arbre à quelques mètres à peine était gravé quelque chose...Une marque, une croix...une simple croix, sauf que celle-ci avait été faite avec un couteau particulièrement aiguisé pour ensuite être "décorée" et peinte avec du sang, du sang qui avait coulé le long de l'arbre et qui avait teint son tronc d'un écarlate peu rassurant.

- Dean... Répéta Sam en lui agrippant la manche.

- Non...Murmura Dean pour lui-même.

Le jeune homme n'avait plus conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il avait presque oublié la présence de son petit frère...Cette croix ensanglantée...cette façon de marquer son territoire...Il savait qui faisait ça...Mais c'était impossible...il était mort il y a huit ans...Un tas de flashs angoissants l'assaillirent tout à coup.

_Une forêt en pleine nuit...Des corps..Des corps d'adolescents...du sang, du sang partout..cette angoisse et cette peur qui lui donnent envie de vomir...Des cris, des hurlements d'horreur et d'effroi même, de la pure terreur...Il courait à en perdre haleine, ne sachant pas s'il poursuivait ou s'il était poursuivit...Il n'avait qu'une seule préoccupation alors qu'il enjambait les cadavres mutilés : son frère était seul avec Lui..._

Soudain, Dean reprit brusquement conscience, se rendant compte très vite qu'ils ne devaient pas rester là. Alors, il attrapa à son tour le bras de son cadet, qui regardait les alentours comme s'il s'attendait à le voir surgir à n'importe quel moment.

- Restons pas là Sam !

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Sam suivit son ainé qui le poussa devant lui. Les deux frères se mirent à courir...à courir comme si le Diable en personne les traquait.


	7. Chapter 6

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

- Alors...Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Dean avec innocence à son frère.

Sam releva la tête vers lui, un rayon de soleil perça à travers les stores et souligna le regard rempli de reconnaissance qu'il lui lançait.

- T'es pas obligé de faire ça.

- De faire quoi ?

- De rattraper les bourdes de John.

L'ainé ne put s'empêcher de ciller quand il entendit son frère appeler leur père par son prénom, aussi il se sentit obligé de le reprendre.

- L'appelle pas comme ça.

Pour toute réponse, Sam se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec mécontentement. Pourquoi devrait-il faire des efforts pour un père qui n'en faisait pas pour lui ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dean soupira aussitôt.

- Vous êtes plus têtus que des mules tous les deux c'est normal que...

- Dean s'il te plait...L'interrompit soudain Sam d'une voix forte.

Intrigué, l'ainé posa un regard interloqué sur lui.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Expliqua simplement le plus jeune.

Okay...De toute façon quand il était braqué comme ça il ne servait à rien d'insister. Alors, Dean essaya d'oublier un instant l'incident qui avait opposé son frère et son père, et reprit avec un sourire enfantin.

- Et si on allait à la plage ?

- Dean...

- Je suis sérieux Sam ! Allez..S'il te plait !

Une expression amusée passa sur le visage du plus jeune qui ne put retenir un sourire en observant son ainé.

- Mais t'as quel âge ?

- Je suis resté très jeune dans ma tête.

Et c'est sur cet argument irréfutable de Dean que les deux frères se retrouvèrent sur la plage à peine une heure plus tard. Bien sûr, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'ainé pour aller s'enfoncer dans l'eau tiède et bousculer au passage une jolie demoiselle au sourire un peu trop superficiel pour qu'elle ne comprenne la supercherie.

Sam quant à lui était loin d'être aussi à l'aise, la preuve, il préférait rester sur le sable, un bon livre à la main, parfaitement inconscient du monde qui l'entourait.

Dean était un chasseur, certes, mais il devait bien avouer que ces brèves vacances étaient tombées à pic. Un sentiment de culpabilité le saisit tout à coup quand il repensa à son père, quelque part dans l'état voisin avec Caleb, en train de chasser des goules. Lui était ici, entouré de jolies filles dans l'eau chaude du Pacifique, et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs pour l'instant.

Un regard vers la plage lui décrocha un soupir exaspéré, Sam était plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme bouquin, parfaitement inconscient d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions d'un groupe de filles à quelques mètres à peine. Oubliant rapidement les demoiselles qui le convoitaient depuis qu'il était là, Dean sortit de l'eau, prenant un soin tout particulier de le faire façon "pub pour un parfum". Le chasseur s'attira les regards presque bavants des touristes féminines et les moues jalouses des vacanciers masculins.

- J'espère qu'il est passionant ton bouquin ? Demanda le plus âgé des deux en se plantant devant le rayon de soleil qui s'occupait, il y a quelques minutes à peine, de chauffer la peau exposée de son frère, allongé sur le dos, un bras sous la tête, l'autre soutenant le volume qui était devenu l'objet de toute son attention.

Sam daigna écarter le bouquin avant de lever les lunettes de soleil noires qui lui couvraient les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- On est sur une plage de rêve..Avec des filles de rêve...Dont le groupe sur ta droite que tu viens tout juste de rendre débile à vie, et toi...toi tu lis un livre !

Un éclair d'incompréhension passa sur le visage du cadet dont le regard balança entre son volume et les cinq blondes qui lui firent un discret signe de main tout en pouffant de rire.

- J'aime bien ce livre ! Finit par s'exclamer Sam comme si ça excusait tout.

Dean roula des yeux tout en émettant un bruyant soupir. Finalement, à bout d'argument, il se laissa tomber à côté de son cadet, en prenant une seconde pour lancer un sourire charmeur aux demoiselles sur sa droite.

- T'es désespérant..

Mais Sam ne lui répondit même pas...non, tout simplement parce qu'il avait décidé de se retourner pour pouvoir lire avec le soleil derrière lui, totalement inconscient du regard exaspéré que son ainé lui portait.

Les heures passèrent et, bien que le plus jeune ne vit pas l'intérêt de bouger, Dean quant à lui retourna faire trempette en brisant au passage quelques coeurs. Total final de l'après-midi à la plage, une dizaine de numéros en poche et quelques rendez-vous de prévus sur les trois prochains jours...Le tout, c'était de se souvenir de tous les prénoms...

Les rayons du soleil tapèrent moins fort depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, aussi, l'ainé sentit qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux. Retournant près de son cadet en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, Dean lui bouscula gentiment l'épaule avec son pied.

- Hey Kant, on devrait y aller.

Sam leva le nez de son bouquin comme pour identifier celui qui venait de le troubler dans sa lecture, puis, dès qu'il reconnut son ainé, il rebaissa la tête en bougonnant.

- Encore cinq minutes.

Un sourire inconscient passa sur le visage de son frère qui avait soudain l'impression de se retrouver face à son cadet de huit ans qui refusait d'aller au lit quand il était l'heure d'aller dormir.

- Non tout de suite !

Le ton autoritaire qu'il venait de prendre était le même qu'il avait employé tant de fois au cours de ces soirées aux motels quand il avait affaire à un petit frère rebelle, perdu dans la lecture d'un ouvrage trop épais pour lui.

Bien sûr, Sam ne fut pas surpris que Dean insiste pour qu'ils repartent passer la soirée dans un bar de la ville. D'ailleurs, lui-même n'était pas contre pour une fois, rester au motel ne serait guère réjouissant.

C'était peut-être parce que John n'était pas là, ou bien c'était pour voir jusqu'où son seuil de tolérance le laisserait faire, mais Dean avait décidé semble t-il de l'emmener dans le bar le plus fréquenté de la ville, ce qui n'était pas peu dire étant donné qu'ils étaient à LA.

- Euh..tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda le plus jeune, légèrement inquiet.

- Mais oui...montre ta fausse carte et tout se passera bien !

Un sourire amusé passa sur le visage de Sam qui suivit son ainé, de peur d'être remarqué et démasqué en tant que mineur.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Dean pour repérer le bar, et choisir le côté où c'était une jolie barmaid qui se chargeait du service.

- Maintenant observe et apprend !

Sam jeta un regard d'incompréhension à son ainé qui se tourna aussitôt vers la jeune femme. L'appellant d'un geste de la main, il lui lança un sourire ravageur qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la voisine du plus âgé.

Le cadet émit un petit rire avant de se détourner, préférant laisser son frère draguer comme il l'entendait, lui pourrait se débrouiller...La musique était vraiment très forte et les lumières presque aveuglantes, pourtant parmi tout ce brouhaha, Sam remarqua la présence de la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt, Billy.

- Je reviens. Lança t-il à son ainé qui ne lui répondit même pas.

Le jeune homme se fraya un chemin parmi les buveurs, drageurs, danseurs et autres VIP pour s'approcher du groupe d'étudiants, occupés à rire aux éclats.

- Salut...

Assise sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, un coktail à la main, Billy leva un regard interloqué vers lui avant de sourire sincèrement.

- Sam !

Elle se leva aussitôt pour venir lui faire la bise, sans tenir compte du léger sourire timide qu'elle déclencha chez lui. L'étudiante lui prit le bras pour le faire approcher.

- Laisse-moi te présenter Sam...Alors voici James, Lindsey, Tom et Tim...ne me demande pas pourquoi...Julia, Henry et...l'autre là-bas qui continue de rire à la plaisanterie de Tim c'est Daniel. Les amis, voici Sam !

Le jeune homme reçut quelques saluts et quelques sourires, mais aussi un regard noir de la part de...Henry...oui ça devait être Henry lui...

- Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi Billy ? Demanda ce dernier d'un ton agressif.

Billy se contenta d'afficher une moue d'avertissement tandis qu'elle fit signe à Sam de s'asseoir.

- Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir Sam !

- Ooohh...attention...Ricana Tim...ou Tom avec un sourire enjoué.

Le cadet fronça des sourcils sans comprendre.

- Fais pas attention à lui...il est bourré. Répliqua Tom...ou Tim...Enfin l'autre quoi...

- Alors Sam il parait que tu veux faire Stanford ? Demanda Julia avec intérêt.

Sam approuva, essayant d'éviter le regard mauvais que lui lançait Henry.

- Oui...j'ai envoyé ma demande d'inscription l'année dernière.

- Pourquoi Stanford ? Demanda le bougon du groupe avec un sourire cruel. Il y a des tas de facs de quartiers qui seraient sans doute ravies de compter un autre étudiant de revenus moyens aux capacités médiocres.

Cette fois c'était clair pour le jeune homme, le dénommé Henry avait une dent contre lui..Pourtant, Sam n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser l'insulter sans répondre.

- Et bien peut-être que je vise Stanford pour montrer à tout ces gosses de riches comme toi qu'il ne suffit pas d'avoir de l'argent pour réussir dans la vie.

Quelques "ooh" et autres rires s'élevèrent du groupe...Le jeune chasseur s'était attiré les foudres d'Henry, mais les sourires approbateurs des autres.

La soirée était passée à une vitesse éclair, si bien que Dean en avait presque perdu la notion du temps. Le jeune homme se retourna, s'attendant presque à trouver un Sam endormi sur le bar, mais au lieu de ça, il y avait un tabouret vide. L'ainé sentit aussitôt son estomac se contracter alors qu'il se mit à le chercher des yeux.

- Sam ?

_Bon sang..Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'emmène ici ? _

Il n'était pas au bar...le jeune homme jeta un regard à la foule.

_Il n'était même pas majeur, en théorie il n'avait pas le droit d'être là..._

Il n'était pas non plus parmi la foule qui se tremoussait sur la piste de danse...Le contraire aurait été étonnant, et surtout inquiétant...

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que cette blonde lui occupe l'esprit pendant si longtemps ?_

Sans en être conscient, Dean s'était levé et commençait à parcourir la boîte en long en large et en travers. Soudain, il bouscula violemment quelqu'un, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et même à grimacer tellement l'armoire à glace était imposante.

- Excusez-moi... bredouilla t-il en prenant à peine une seconde pour le regarder.

L'homme ne lui répondit rien, se contentant simplement de le regarder s'éloigner avant d'être noyé dans une nouvelle vague de foule.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, attablé avec un groupe de jeunes, un peu plus âgés que lui, discutant, riant et plaisantant. Une vague de jalousie naquit au creu de l'estomac de son ainé, qui se demandait comment son petit frère faisait pour être aussi sociable avec tout le monde...Que les gens l'apprécient et veuillent parler avec lui, ça ne l'étonnait pas...Mais que lui se sente aussi à l'aise en présence inconnue ça...ça c'était différent...

Dean s'approcha doucement du groupe, cherchant les meilleurs mots pour ne pas passer trop vite en mode "John Winchester", meilleur moyen de le braquer.

- Hey Sam...je te cherchais...Les interrompit-il alors.

Sam releva le nez vers son ainé avant de sourire.

- Oh...ben tu étais avec la barmaid alors...

L'ainé remarqua que la jeune femme brune, à la droite de son frère leur lança un regard interrogateur. Une seconde plus tard, le plus jeune le présenta.

- Voici Dean, mon frère.

Dean eut droit à tous les prénoms, mais il n'en mémorisa aucun...Enfin si, deux : Billy, celle qui était littéralement en train de dévorer son cadet des yeux, et Henry celui qui...Enfin celui qui avait une expression un peu trop agressive à son goût.

Un simple coup d'oeil et il fit comprendre à Sam qu'il était temps de rentrer. Pas de doute pour lui, si c'était leur père qui s'était tenu à sa place en cet instant, le pauvre John aurait eu droit à une remarque disant qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il rentrerait à l'heure qui lui dirait...Pourtant, le fait que ça soit lui semblait retirer toute envie de rebellion à son frère.

Sam s'excusa poliment avant de prendre congé du groupe qui le salua gaiement, ainsi que le grand frère.

Dean jeta un bref coup d'oeil à cette Billy et à ce Henry...John était peut-être un brin extrémiste avec Sam...mais pour une fois, il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à être d'accord sur le fait que ses amis étaient un peu trop vieux pour qu'il traine avec eux...

- Alors ? Demanda Sam en sortant du bar, un sourire en coin.

- Alors quoi ?

- Combien de numéros ce soir ?

Essayant d'oublier ses préoccupations, Dean afficha un air victorieux.

- Neuf !

Il entraperçut son petit frère ouvrir la bouche, littéralement scotché et s'en réjouit. Finalement, son cadet ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire sincère accompagné d'une remarque.

- T'es pas croyable !

- Oui je sais.

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que la porte de leur chambre de motel ne se referme derrière eux. Et même une fois qu'ils furent certains d'être seuls, ni l'ainé ni son cadet n'osèrent prononcer la moindre parole. Tous les deux avaient les respirations saccadées, comme s'ils avaient couru un cent mètre avec des poids autour des chevilles.

Au bout d'une minute, Sam se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis que Dean allait se rafraichir le visage dans la salle de bain. L'ainé se redressa lentement, observant son reflet dans le miroir. Les moments de doute ne se faisaient pas rares ces derniers temps, la mort de leur père, le soi-disant destin de son frère, et son pacte...Mais parce qu'il était un Winchester, et parce que c'était son devoir de premier né de ne pas baisser les bras, Dean s'était toujours relevé...Et aujourd'hui ne serait pas différent.

Le jeune homme retourna dans la chambre où Sam avait dissimulé son visage dans ses mains, cherchant sans doute lui aussi le courage qui venait à lui manquer. Au bout d'un moment, le plus jeune leva les yeux vers son ainé avant de déclarer d'une voix cassée.

- On ne peut pas partir Dean...

Celui-ci approuva...tout simplement parce que c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire...Malgré les souvenirs, malgré la peur, ils devaient continuer.

- Je sais.

Sam lança un regard lourd de sens à son ainé qui, d'instinct, jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte pour vérifier qu'elle était bien fermée avant de s'intéresser à la fenêtre. Dean s'en approcha tout en écartant légèrement le rideau afin de s'assurer que les alentours du motel étaient calmes. Bien conscient que son frère le regardait faire, l'ainé se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit en sortant le sac d'armes, bien décidé à toutes les vérifier.

Son cadet l'aida dans sa tâche avec le plus grand silence, nettoyant, aiguisant ou comptant les balles qui restaient. Le regard angoissé qu'il lui lançait de temps à autre obligea l'ainé à murmurer d'un ton, presque, convaincant.

- C'est un job comme un autre Sam.

Le plus jeune approuva d'un mouvement de tête, bien que son expression laissait clairement comprendre qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Une question l'obsédait, Dean le voyait bien...Et il le savait aussi car lui même se la posait depuis qu'ils avaient vu cette marque sur l'arbre.

- Dean... Commença son cadet d'un ton mal assuré. Je...je comprends pas...Papa n'avait pas...

La suite de sa question se perdit dans un soupir gêné aussitôt dissipé par la réponse de son frère.

- Si...Papa m'avait dit qu'il l'avait tué...

- Dans ce cas...peut-être que ce n'est pas lui ? Peut-être qu'il s'agit simplement d'un imitateur ? Proposa Sam, plein d'espoir.

Le plus âgé des deux reporta son attention sur son revolver, cadeau de Caleb, en considérant cette possibilité un instant.

- Qui pourrait le copier Sam ? Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne laisse aucun survivant derrière lui.

- Presque aucun survivant. Le corrigea aussitôt son cadet d'une voix douloureuse.

Dean ne put faire autrement, il lui lança un regard appuyé, rempli de bienveillance.

- Sam...

Mais apparemment, le jeune homme n'avait plus envie de poursuivre cette conversation. Il déposa son arme avec les autres avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans même se retourner.

L'ainé se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler...En fait, il n'y avait pas trois choses que Dean détestait dans la vie, mais quatre : se faire draguer par un travesti dans un bar, faire son lit, patauger dans une affaire et enfin, être dépassé par les évènements.

Laissant quelques minutes à son petit frère pour se remettre les idées en place, le jeune chasseur prit son portable, bien décidé à exposer la situation à Bobby.

_- Singer fenêtres assurances et service morturaire j'écoute ?_

Dean mit une seconde à répondre, pensant soudain qu'il avait peut-être faire une erreur de numéro, mais non...Singer...

- Bobby ?

_- Dean ? _

- Tu arrondis tes fins de mois en bossant au noir ? Demanda l'ainé, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il l'entendit émettre un léger grognement agacé.

_- Mais non..j'arrête pas de recevoir des coups de fils...ça m'énerve._

Dean ravala la question : "qu'est-ce qui te t'énerve pas ?" et aborda aussitôt le sujet pour lequel il l'avait appelé.

- C'est à propos du job sur lequel tu nous a envoyé Bobby...

_- Et bien ?_

Le jeune chasseur jeta un coup d'oeil sur la porte fermée de la salle de bain tout en se frottant le front.

- Je...je sais ce à quoi on a affaire.

_- Ah oui ? Et bien réglez-lui son compte et revenez par ici j'ai peut-être un job pour vous au Texas..._

Dean secoua la tête, pourtant parfaitement conscient que Bobby ne voyait pas ce geste de refus de sa part.

- Non c'est...ça risque de devenir plus compliqué que prévu...

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

- Celui qui commet ces meurtres...

_- Wow...des meurtres ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de cas de disparitions ?_

- Crois-moi Bobby...ils sont morts.

Cette révélation fut suivit d'un bref moment de silence, laissant le temps à Dean de reprendre son souffle pour reprendre.

- Celui qui commet ces meurtres...il est censé être mort il y a huit ans à Big Bear Lake.

_- Comment tu le sais ?_

- C'est papa qui s'est chargé de lui.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, plus douloureux cette fois-ci. L'ainé se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, sans savoir qu'à des kilomètres de là, Bobby l'avait imité.

- _Est-ce que tu l'as vu mourir ?_ Finit par demander le vieux chasseur.

- Non je...j'étais avec Sam...Mais papa était formel...il m'a dit clairement qu'il l'avait eu. Il a même jeté le corps dans le lac pour être sûr.

Dean prit une profonde inspiration, essayant d'ignorer les flashs qui l'assaillaient depuis tout à l'heure...Tous ces cris, ces hurlements et ces cadavres...Ces cadavres d'ados, ces corps mutilés...

- _Ecoute gamin, essayez de voir si vous trouvez un dénominateur commun entre cette affaire à Big Bear Lake et le lac Kaweah...Il y a forcément quelque chose...je vais essayer de vous rejoindre._

D'habitude, Dean aurait protesté...Mais pas aujourd'hui..Pas sur cette affaire qui avait failli leur coûter la vie il y a huit ans.

- Merci Bobby.

Imitant les gestes de son grand-frère, Sam se passa le visage sous l'eau encore et encore, espérant que le froid lui ôte ces images et ces sons de la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette vieille affaire ressurgisse maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait aussi peur, plus encore que sur les autres jobs ? Peut-être parce que ça les touchait directement son frère et lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'impression que ces meurtres n'avaient été qu'un manège pour les attirer tous les deux ici et pour finir le travail entamé il y a huit ans ?

Un soupir prit le jeune homme qui s'appuya sur les rebords de la vasque du lavabo, jetant un coup d'oeil pitoyable à son reflet. Il n'en avait jamais dit un mot à qui que ce soi, mais cette affaire avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase...C'était à la suite de ça qu'il avait décidé qu'il quitterait son père et ce monde de noirceurs pour essayer de vivre normalement...Oh bien sûr sa décision avait été prise bien avant ça, mais avant cet évènement, Sam n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire...Les choses avaient basculé au cours de ces "vacances" à Los Angeles...plus jamais il ne voulait revivre ça...Les démons, les fantômes, les goules, il avait appris à les reconnaître et à les combattre...Mais la folie humaine...Et toutes les horreurs dont il avait été le témoin...ça rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'y préparer.

- Hey Sam..ça va ? Demanda la voix de son ainé de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Donne moi cinq minutes s'il te plait...

Ecartant avec des gestes peu sûrs sa chemise, Sam baissa les yeux vers cette cicatrice qui le marquait depuis cette nuit là. Un joli souvenir rosi avec le temps qui avait parfaitement embrassé la forme de l'énorme lame qui l'avait presque transpercé. Le jeune homme savait bien que Dean avait une marque quasi similaire dans le dos, les laissant tous les deux hors courses pendant longtemps.

Le cadet fut obligé de reprendre son souffle, soudain conscient que sa respiration s'était accélérée sans qu'il en ait conscience. Il devait essayer d'oublier et être fort...Pour son frère, pour la mémoire de son père...Parce que de toute façon il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Lorsqu'il le vit ressortir, Dean essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop inquiet. Il savait bien que les nerfs de Sam seraient mit à rude épreuve...Aussi bien que les siens d'ailleurs, mais son petit frère avait plus de raisons que lui de vouloir en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire...

- ça va ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Son frère approuva d'un geste qui ne trompait personne, et surtout pas son ainé qui ne se permit pourtant pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il mentait très mal.

- Si on se reposait cette nuit...et demain on essaiera de voir si quelqu'un n'est pas arrivé de LA ces dernières semaines.

- ça doit être le cas de pleins de gens si tu veux mon avis. Répliqua Sam avec raison.

- Oui mais ceux qui l'ont côtoyé ne doivent pas se bousculer aux portes.

Le plus jeune cilla avant de demander d'une voix basse.

- On a jamais su qui s'était.

- Sauf que cette fois il a commis une erreur en venant ici. Répondit simplement Dean en essayant de prendre un air sûr de lui. Allez...on devrait dormir un peu.


	8. Chapter 7

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

_- Vous êtes bien sur le portable de John, laissez-moi un message ou contactez mon fils Dean au..._

Dean referma le clapet de son téléphone d'un geste rageur, que son père ne réponde pas ne voulait pas forcément dire que quelque chose n'allait pas... En plus, il savait très bien que lorsqu'il était sur une chasse, John détestait être distrait. Mais voilà près d'une semaine qu'il était parti, et le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire : rester ou le rejoindre ?

Sam passa la porte quelques minutes plus tard, l'air assez surpris de voir son frère, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Je croyais que t'étais encore avec la fille d'hier soir...C'était quoi son nom déjà ?

Dean balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

- Euh..Joanna...ou Beth..un truc comme ça...et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon style de rester toute la nuit...Après elles s'attachent, elles crient, elles pleurent et elles giflent aussi parfois...

Le plus jeune déposa un gobelet de café à côté de son ainé avec un sourire moqueur. Un coup d'oeil sur le téléphone de Dean précéda l'inévitable question.

- T'as réussi à avoir papa ?

- Sa messagerie...

L'ainé observa son frère un instant qui buvait une gorgée de café, les sourcils froncés, signe évident de son inquiétude.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Essaya de le rassurer Dean.

- Sans doute...

Le plus âgé des deux reporta alors son attention sur Sam, remarquant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée. Ce dernier se détourna inconsciemment de lui, évitant soigneuseument son regard...C'était tellement flagrant que Dean fut obligé de lui poser la question.

- Hey Sam...du coup...t'as fait quoi hier soir ?

Il s'attendait à ce que son frère élude le sujet, mais au contraire...

- Euh..j'étais avec...avec des amis.

Pas la peine de poursuivre l'interrogatoire plus loin, Dean avait parfaitement saisi. Etait-ce par défi que Sam faisait toujours le contraire de ce que leur père lui disait ? L'ainé s'apprêta à passer l'éponge, après tout ce ne serait pas tellement juste que lui vienne lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il traine avec des gens plus âgés que lui...Son cadet aurait toutes les raisons de le prendre mal.

Pourtant, au moment où il pensait changer de sujet, il remarqua que Sam se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien pour comprendre qu'il était en plein dilemne.

- Sam ? ça va ?

- C'est...euh...en fait...

Dean arqua un sourcil, lâchant inévitablement une remarque cinglante.

- Arrête de bégailler on dirait que tu vas m'inviter à ton premier bal de promo.

Son cadet émit un soupir bruyant, sans doute exaspéré par la moquerie de son frère. Après une minute, au cours de laquelle il avait dû formuler sa phrase au moins dix fois dans sa tête pour qu'elle soit à peu près intelligible, Sam reprit.

- Billy m'a proposé de venir passer quelques jours avec elle et les autres...

Un léger noeud commença à se former dans la gorge de son ainé...un noeud de quoi, pour le moment il n'en savait encore rien.

- Ah.

Sa réponse n'était pas vraiment faite pour aider le plus jeune qui avait, semble t-il, beaucoup de difficultés à formuler sa demande.

- Je...je ne lui ai pas encore donné ma réponse je...je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi.

Bien que touché que Sam ait préféré lui en parler d'abord, Dean poussa l'interrogatoire un peu plus loin.

- Et ce serait pour faire quoi ?

Son petit frère baissa les yeux un instant avant de répondre d'une voix qui se voulait posée.

- Du camping.

- Du camping ? Répéta Dean totalement surpris. Mais tu détestes le camping !

- Mais non.

- Mais si.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, préférant une joute de l'esprit à une joute verbale. Sam fut le premier à ciller, il croisa les bras, visiblement mal à l'aise et trouva un autre argument.

- Bon ok je te l'accorde...

- Ah tu vois ! Fit son ainé, triomphant.

- Tu dis toujours que je dois faire des rencontres...c'est l'occasion idéale.

Dean se mordit la langue, regrettant soudain de lui avoir répété cette phrase encore et encore au court de ces derniers mois, voilà que ça se retournait contre lui maintenant !

- Sammy écoute...je sais que tu aimes bien cette..Billy mais...

- Il n'y a pas qu'elle Dean...c'est...c'est une occasion d'être un peu...normal...de faire des trucs que les jeunes de mon âge font...s'il te plait.

Le "s'il te plait" rajouté au regard soupe au lait de petit frère faillirent avoir raison de Dean qui se reprit très vite.

- Je...je sais pas Sam...papa...peut-être qu'on va devoir le rejoindre...

- Papa ne veut pas de moi sur cette chasse.

Soudain intrigué, l'ainé fronça des sourcils en dévisageant le plus jeune.

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas...Pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme ça ?

- Il me l'a dit. Répondit simplement Sam le regard triste.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, sans pouvoir formuler la moindre phrase...Non...leur père ne pouvait pas avoir dit un truc comme ça à son cadet...Et quand d'ailleurs ?

- J'ai eu Caleb au téléphone hier soir...Je lui ai demandé si papa voulait qu'on le rejoigne...Et je l'ai clairement entendu dire derrière qu'il ne voulait pas de moi sur cette affaire.

Le plus âgé des deux referma la bouche, bien décidé à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec John dès qu'il rentrerait.

- Je...je suis désolé Sam.

- Ne le soit pas...tu n'y es pour rien.

Dean se permit de garder le silence un moment, le temps de considérer l'éventualité d'accorder quelques jours à Sam... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de chagrin...Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère veuille aller faire du camping avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas, alors que tous les deux avaient l'occasion de s'amuser un peu ?

- C'est..c'est où ?

- Big Bear Lake...C'est à une environ une heure d'ici.

Le jeune chasseur serra la machoire...il n'était vraiment pas très chaud à cette idée...Une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de dire de refuser.

- Je...je sais pas Sammy...

- Oh allez Dean...c'est pas loin...et ce serait l'histoire d'un week-end...s'il te plait...

Et une autre voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de cesser de se comporter en père, mais plutôt en grand frère hyper cool. Son esprit lui criait de dire non...et sa bouche elle, fit tout le contraire.

- Bon c'est d'accord...

Un sourire ravi illumina le visage de son cadet, sourire qui lui donna l'impression que Sam avait rajeuni de quelques années encore. Dean ne put faire autrement que de se réjouir de voir son frère si heureux...pourtant, un petite alarme rouge s'était mise à clignoter dans sa tête, une alarme qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter.

- Sam attends ! S'exclama Dean quand il vit son cadet ouvrir la portière, prêt à rejoindre Billy et les autres, chargés de sacs à dos et de quelques glacières.

Le plus jeune referma la portière de l'Impala, ravalant un sourire ravi.

- Appele-moi dès que tu arrives...Ne bois pas trop et surtout ouvre l'oeil...Tu as tes armes ?

- Oui papa.

- Je suis sérieux Sam !

Ce dernier poussa la portière, une expression sereine sur le visage.

- T'inquiète pas j'ai tout ce qu'il faut...je saurai me débrouiller un week-end sans toi Dean. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu peux venir tu sais...

L'ainé ne lui demanda pas de faire cette proposition une nouvelle fois, sinon il était persuadé qu'il l'accompagnerait...Non...Sam avait dix-sept ans...il devait le laisser commencer à prendre son envol...même si sa gorge se nouait à la simple pensée qu'un jour peut-être, son petit frère n'aurait plus besoin de lui..

- Oh t'en fais pas pour moi...Un week-end à LA...je pense que je trouverai de quoi m'occuper.

Sam accueillit cette nouvelle avec un sourire rassuré...Ce gamin était d'une naïveté touchante parfois...

- Okay...j'y vais alors...

Dean approuva, résistant à l'envie de refermer la porte de son frère et d'accéler pour partir d'ici, sans avoir à le regarder partir...Oh et puis quoi à la fin ? C'était juste l'affaire d'un week-end ! Sam ne déménageait pas au fin fond du Mexique...Et puis ce n'était pas son genre de se comporter en mère poule.

- Fais gaffe à toi !

Ce fut la seule chose que le jeune homme trouva à dire quand Sam descendit de la Chevy. Ce dernier passa son sac sur l'épaule tout en lui faisant un léger signe de main.

Sans attendre de les voir s'éloigner dans la fôret, Dean démarra l'Impala et se mit en route, ce point lumineux clignotant toujours dans son esprit, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose de terrible arrive.

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Dean avait beau essayer de se vider l'esprit, de se dire qu'il avait besoin de repos, rien n'y faisait...C'était comme si le sommeil et lui étaient devenus incompatibles. Les pensées du chasseurs se bousculaient dans sa tête...Il repensait à son pacte, à Ruby qui rôdait autour de son frère, à cette affaire, à ces évènements qui s'étaient déroulés huit ans plus tôt.

Un mouvement sur le lit d'à côté lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir les méninges en ébullition. Sauf que pour son frère, ça se manifestait sous forme de cauchemars...Comme toujours...

Dean se tourna sur le côté, partagé entre l'envie de le réveiller et celle de le laisser se reposer. Ayant parfaitement compris qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil, le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit pour aller vérifier les alentours à la fenêtre, pour la énième fois.

Quelques paroles incompréhensibles sortirent de la bouche de Sam, qui se tournait et se retournait, tentant désespérement d'échapper à son rêve.

L'ainé prit sa décision...Son frère avait besoin de repos certes, mais lui faire revivre ses souvenirs étaient de la pure torture. Alors, il s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller doucement, sans le brusquer.

- Sam...allez Sam...Réveille-toi.

A peine Dean avait-il posé une main sur le bras de son cadet que celui-ci s'éveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant brusquement avant de se reculer, l'air visiblement paniqué. N'ayant pas réussi à le ménager, son grand frère tenta de le rassurer.

- Hey ce n'est que moi Sam...Calme-toi...

Pratiquement en hyperventilation, le plus jeune fronça des sourcils en jetant un coup d'oeil à son ainé, comme s'il avait presque du mal à le reconnaître.

- C'était juste un cauchemar Sammy...C'est fini.

Voilà une phrase qu'il avait répété des nuits d'affilées pendant des années...Depuis qu'il était tout petit, son petit frère faisait des mauvais rêves...Même si lui-même n'était qu'un enfant à cette époque, Dean avait appris à le rassurer et c'était avec le même ton qu'il le faisait en ce moment. Son timbre de voix était calme, apaisante, presque autant que son regard.

- ça va ? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

Sam resta silencieux, préférant se laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le plus jeune se frotta les yeux d'une main, sentant parfaitement le regard inquiet de son ainé sur lui.

- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

Le cadet s'extirpa à son tour du lit, s'asseyant dos à son frère, de manière à être plus libre de laisser son visage exprimer ses émotions. Non il n'allait pas bien...Comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait mal à la tête, un énorme noeud d'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac le rendant nauséeux voir même fiévreux. Il avait des frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps et sentait à peine ses jambes...Alors non il n'allait pas bien...il avait honte...terriblement honte de le dire, mais il était tout simplement terrifié...Pourtant, prenant quelques secondes pour retrouver une voix à peu près calme, Sam répondit dans un souffle.

- Très bien.

L'ainé le couvait presque du regard, sachant pertinamment qu'il lui mentait. Pas la peine d'être diplomé en médecine pour voir que non, il n'était pas bien. Sa respiration était saccadée et il voyait clairement qu'une de ses mains tremblait.

Alors, sans un mot, Dean se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Lui-même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais Sam avait plus de raisons que lui d'avoir peur..Car il l'avait parfaitement compris...il était pétrifié à l'idée de devoir revivre les terribles évènements dont il avait été l'une des victimes il y a huit ans.

Le plus âgé retourna aurpès de son cadet, qui n'avait pas bougé, et lui tendit une grande tasse de café.

- T'en fais pas Sam...

Un rire ironique secoua le corps de ce dernier qui prit la boisson avec reconnaissance.

- Que je ne m'en fasse pas ? Comment est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ça hein ? Je préfèrerai mille fois avoir affaire à une armée de fantômes, ou Gordon Walker en ce moment...Tiens et même Lilith aussi...Et tout ça à la fois !

- C'est normal d'avoir peur Sammy. Le consola son ainé en s'asseyant près de lui.

Sam resta impassible un instant, avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Tu as peur toi ?

Voilà une autre question tirée du grand dictionnaire de "Sammy et ses questions", et depuis qu'il la lui posait, Dean avait appris à y répondre.

- Moi ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai peur de rien !

Le plus jeune le dévisagea en silence, cherchant une trace de duplicité sur son visage. Au bout d'une minute, il détourna le regard en se levant.

- Où tu vas ?

- Me rafraichir les idées.

Sur ce, il ferma la porte de la salle de bain. En vérité, Dean aussi avait peur, mais il ne devait en aucun cas le dire à son frère. Sinon comment celui-ci pourrait ne pas flipper à l'idée que cet ainé, censé le protéger quoi qu'ils affrontent, soit terrifié et ne désire qu'une chose : fuir cette ville le plus vite possible.

Il avait tellement fait les cent pas dans la chambre en attendant Bobby, que Dean en avait mal aux jambes. Sam quant à lui, était calmement attablé derrière son ordinateur. Le PC était en veille depuis longtemps, comme s'il pensait que le peu d'intérêt que lui portait son propriétaire lui donnait le droit de faire un petit somme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout bon sang ?

A peine avait-il posé la question que le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre depuis le parking du motel. Dean fut à la fenêtre en une seconde, soupirant de soulagement à la vue de ce père de substitution dont la présence rassurante tombait à pic.

- Le voilà !

Encore en une seconde, décidément, Dean était très rapide pour se déplacer, le jeune homme fut à côté de la porte.

Le chasseur à la casquette balança un sac qui devait peser pas loin d'une tonne sur son épaule, et rejoignit l'ainé à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Content de te voir Bobby !

- Comment ça va gamin ? Demanda gentiment le dernier arrivé.

Dean l'invita à entrer avant de refermer la porte, vérifiant soigneusement que personne ne les observait. Une fois à l'intérieur, Bobby jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam, le regard perdu dans le vide, totalement inconscient de la présence de son "oncle".

- Salut Sam ! Tenta le vieux chasseur.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, même pas un léger sourcillement. Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers Dean, lui lançant un regard perplexe. L'ainé l'appela à son tour.

- Allo la terre appele Samuel !...Sam...

Mais Sam ne les entendait pas...Non, tout simplement parce que d'autres voix occupaient son esprit en ce moment même...Des voix familières qui criaient...pleuraient..Et hurlaient même... Mais son ouïe n'était pas la seule qui ne fonctionnait plus, ses yeux ne voyaient plus non plus...enfin, pas ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre en tout cas.

Un éclair lumineux l'aveugla tandis qu'un instant plus tard, un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre...Il avait froid...Pourquoi avait-il froid d'ailleurs ? Quelque chose lui faisait mal...Quelque chose qui battait régulièrement...et un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine...oh...ça devait être son coeur...Parce qu'il en avait encore un ?

- Sam !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la voix, sentant son corps qui tremblait sous l'effet de cette pluie glacée, son interlocuteur n'était pas mieux loti, il s'agrippa à son bras, l'air paniqué.

- Où est Chris ? Demanda le cadet d'un timbre qu'il ne reconnut pas.

- Il est mort !

Il sentit que l'autre lui serra son bras un peu plus fort, allant même jusqu'à lui faire mal. Le chasseur grimaça avant de l'entendre l'appeler une nouvelle fois.

- Sam !

Non...Ce n'était pas lui...C'était Dean...

Sam revint brutalement à lui, son regard, qui semblait perdu il y a à peine une minute, se posa aussitôt sur son ainé. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas l'avait alors fermement attrapé par le bras, le secouant vigoureusement pour le faire reprendre connaissance.

- Dean ?

- Bon sang Sam ! S'exclama son grand frère en fermant les yeux de soulagement. Ne me refais pas un coup comme ça ou je te tue !

C'était une menace en l'air, et toutes les personnes dans cette pièce en étaient parfaitement conscientes. Le plus jeune cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, marmonant quelques mots qui ressemblaient à : "pardon"... Dean le dévisagea un instant, constatant sa pâleur et son expression troublée...Mais cette expression se mua très vite en...en douleur ?

Sam baissa les yeux vers la main de son frère, toujours fermement serrée autour de son bras...

- Je...tu me fais mal...

Le plus âgé fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant d'abord pas.

- Qu..Quoi ?

- Mon bras Dean...tu me fais mal...

Repensant à sa forte poigne qui avait fait blanchir la peau de son cadet, Dean relâcha aussitôt son bras, bredouillant une demi douzaines d'excuses à la suite.

Sam releva le visage vers Bobby, occupé à le regarder avec une angoisse non dissimulée.

- Oh Bobby tu...tu es venu ?

- J'ai pensé que je pourrai vous filer un coup de main. Expliqua le vieux chasseur, offrant un sourire rassurant au plus jeune.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, tandis qu'un instant plus tard, Bobby était de nouveau celui qui le rompait.

- Bon alors...De quoi s'agit-il ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, comme essayant de convaincre l'autre de raconter à sa place..Finalement, ce fut Dean qui commença le récit.

- Il se trouve qu'une dizaine de campeurs et de promeneurs ont disparu au court de ces dernières semaines...ça tu le sais...Sam et moi on a commencé les recherches et on a suivi la piste d'un esprit...On a salé et brûlé ses os, mais quelques heures plus tard, on s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec une nouvelle victime...Elle était encore vivante mais elle n'a pas pu nous dire ce qui l'avait attaqué...On l'a emmené à l'hôpital, mais elle n'a pas survécu...

On est donc retourné à la case départ.

- Vous avez fouillé la fôret ?

Dean approuva.

- On n'a trouvé aucune trace d'une quelconque créature alors on est allé enquêter près du lac...Et là...là on a vu quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Sam se massa silencieusement le front pendant que son grand frère reprit, d'une voix légèrement plus voilée.

- Une marque...une marque sur un tronc d'arbre.

- Un démon ? Proposa Bobby.

Dean secoua négativement la tête.

- Non...cette marque...c'était la signature d'une autre affaire..Une autre affaire qui date de huit ans, également en Californie.

Le vieux chasseur s'apprêta à poser une autre question, mais préféra semble t-il jeter un regard perplexe d'abord à Dean, puis à Sam. Une fois de plus, ce fut l'ainé qui reprit.

- On aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt...Il y avait des similitudes...Les lieux d'attaques...le modus- operandi...les victimes étaient tous des campeurs...et cette peur...cette peur qui hante cette ville. C'est un peu comme si tous les habitants étaient au courant sans jamais oser en parler.

Bobby fronça des sourcils, s'appliquant à dévisager le cadet qui semblait étrangement vide.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a huit ans ?

Sam leva doucement...tout doucement les yeux vers son oncle, la gorge nouée...Il ne voulait pas revivre cette histoire...il ne pouvait pas...

- Sam. L'encouragea son frère.

Le plus jeune approuva, avant d'essayer d'émettre un son...Quand il commença à parler, sa voix était faible, cassée, presque inaudible.

- A l'époque aussi il y avait cette histoire...

Alors, Sam leur pria de ne pas l'interrompre et commença à raconter comment, il y a huit ans, les choses avaient commencé.

- J'ai rencontré un groupe de jeunes pendant des vacances à LA..à cette époque, papa et moi on...disons que ce n'était pas l'entente cordiale et après qu'on se soit encore disputés, il est partit rejoindre Caleb sur une chasse. Mes amis m'avaient proposé de passer un week-end avec eux pour faire du camping...j'ai supplié Dean de me laisser y aller...Et il a cédé.

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

Voilà plusieurs heures déjà que le groupe de jeunes gens marchait à travers la forêt. Sam n'arrivait à retenir que quelques noms...Billy bien sûr, qui restait à côté de lui, sans cesser de lui jeter des coups d'oeil accompagnés de sourires discrets. Henry, le râleur...le fils à papa qui avait pris le jeune homme en grippe et le voyait désormais comme son principal rival. Il y avait aussi les jumeaux, Tim et Tom..Deux inséparables qui n'arrêtaient pourtant pas de s'envoyer des répliques cinglantes. Daniel, le geek du groupe, Lindsey la coincée, James...Celui qui trainait derrière...Et Julia..la meilleure amie de Billy...la discrète.

- J'en ai marre ! ça va faire trois heures qu'on marche et on tourne en rond ! Se plaignit Tim.

Henry, qui avait pris la tête du cortège lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Alors retourne chez toi. Mais ce serait dommage parce qu'on arrive bientôt !

Daniel, un GPS portable à la main, indiqua une direction sans voir l'arbre qui se tenait sournoisement devant lui.

- Ah au secours ! On m'attaque !

Julia et Billy éclatèrent de rire alors que Sam, malgré un sourire amusé, se précita pour l'aider à se relever.

- Regarde devant toi. Lui conseilla t-il gentiment.

Le geek le remerçia rapidement, avant que le plus jeune ne prenne un peu d'avance, n'ayant pas vu la grimace moqueuse que venait de faire Henry quand il passa près de lui.

- Oh je t'en prie..t'as quel âge ? Fit Billy en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Plus que lui en tout cas !

Sam, qui avait entendu la remarque choisit de ne pas relever, signe évident d'une maturité qui faisait défaut à ce gosse de riche.

Le jeune Winchester avait l'habitude des escapades en forêt, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la meute de Wendigowaks qu'ils avaient chassé l'année dernière. Il se déplaça avec rapidité et aisance, mettant un peu de distance en lui et le reste du groupe. Le GPS indiquait peut-être une direction, mais son sens de l'orientation lui en indiquait une autre.

Parvenu au sommet d'un talus, Sam obtint une vue plus nette des environs.

- On se rapproche...le lac est de ce côté !

- Quoi ? Mais le truc de Dan' indiquait qu'il fallait suivre le Nord ouest ! Contra aussitôt Henry.

Le plus jeune redescendit de son perchoir, lui faisant remarquer avec malice.

- Et le GPS avait raison, sauf qu'apparemment, tu ne sais pas repérer les points cardinaux.

Le fils à papa se mit à fulminer de rage, Sam était d'ailleurs persuadé que s'il essayait de craquer une allumette sur sa peau, celle-ci s'allumerait aussitôt.

- Pas la peine de monter sur des grands chevaux Henry. Intervint Julia en se mettant entre les deux. Sam s'en est aperçut à temps...heureusement.

Cette remarque ne fit que renforcer l'animosité que Henry avait à l'égard du cadet des Winchester, cadet qui ravala un sourire de défi et suivit aussitôt la jeune fille.

- Mais t'avais vraiment besoin d'emmener un gamin ? Se plaignit le "chef" de groupe en se tournant vers Billy.

- Ben n'empêche, heureusement que ce "gamin" est là, sinon on aurait tourné en rond encore longtemps.

Le lac était immense, les lieux magnifiques, la forêt dense et épaisse...Les alentours étaient déserts, tellement déserts que Sam eut l'impression pendant une seconde qu'il s'était coupé du monde...Coupé de ces chasses, coupé de son père. Pour une fois, il se sentait bien.

Le jeune homme, sortit son téléphone portable, constatant avec un certain soulagement qu'au bord du lac, il y avait du réseau.

- _Oui ?_

- C'est moi.

_- Sam._

Ce dernier ne put retenir un sourire quand il distingua du soulagement dans la voix de son frère.

- Tout va bien Dean...tu peux aller draguer la conscience tranquille.

- _Okay...Pas d'imprudence surtout, quel qu'elle soit._

- Promis..Fais gaffe quand même.

- _Toi aussi p'tit frère._

Sur ce, Sam raccrocha, ne se doutant pas un seul instant du week-end cauchemardesque qui l'attendait.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, les sens de chasseur du cadet se mirent en alerte. Pourtant, le jeune homme essaya de dissimuler ses coups d'oeils et ses habitudes du mieux qu'il put. Lindsey et Daniel avaient demandé aux jumeaux et à James de ramener du bois pour faire un énorme feu...Autour duquel tout le groupe se rassembla une heure plus tard.

Sam, en bon Winchester, s'était assis avec les autres, mais gardait son sac à dos près de lui...Il ne tenait pas tellement à connaître les réactions de ses camarades s'ils voyaient tout l'arsenal qu'il avait emmené.

Henry, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards noirs depuis que Billy était venue s'asseoir près de lui, déboucha une bouteille de bière avec véhémence.

- Eh Julia...si t'as froid cette nuit tu peux venir avec moi. Tenta ridiculement Daniel avec un sourire forcé.

L'intéressée se moqua ouvertement de lui en lui éclatant de rire en plein nez.

- C'est ça rêve !

Tous se mirent à pouffer gentiment, amusé par la veine tentative du malheureux Daniel qui se tourna vers Lindsey.

- Demande à James...je crois que tu es plus son style.

Le dénommé James, d'habitude calme s'énerva, en venant preque aux mains avec Daniel qui s'était tourné vers lui en battant des cils avec ironie.

Sam observa cet échange en silence, constatant à quel point la vie normale était simple...Mais à quel point aussi il en était éloigné...Il avait beau prétendre le contraire, il était un chasseur...et ça, quoi qu'il fasse.

- Hey vous voulez que je vous raconte un truc flippant ? Tenta Tim avec un sourire.

- Oh non...le quart d'heure d'histoires à dormir debout...Se plaignit Julia en se laissant tomber, une bouteille à la main.

- Cette vieille histoire d'horreur ?

- Oh allez ! C'est l'occasion de la raconter ! Renchérit son jumeau.

- Mais tout le monde sait que c'est du flanc tout ça...Remarqua James avec raison.

Sam, fronça des sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Henry.

- Oh...le petit Sam a envie de se faire peur ?

Le cadet se contenta d'un soupir, refreinant l'envie de lui dire qu'il avait vu des choses que même cet idiot ne pourrait pas imaginer.

- Quelle histoire ? S'intéressa Daniel.

Jubilant à l'idée de la raconter, Tim se pencha en avant, les flammes du bûcher dessinant un reflet dansant sur son visage.

- C'était en plein hiver...Un petit groupe de colons a décidé de s'installer pour camper en plein milieu de la forêt...Il neigeait à gros flocons cette nuit là et ils ne voyaient absolument rien. Alors, pour se protéger, ils se sont tous rassemblés et ont allumé des feux aux quatre coins de leur campement.

Sauf qu'une fois la nuit tombée, ils ont commencé à entendre des bruits bizarres...certains disaient même qu'il voyaient des ombres rôder sous les arbres. Alors, ils ont organisé des tours de garde...il n'y avait rien aux alentours alors ils ont abaissé leur garde...grave erreur...

Il paraît que tout le campement a pris feu tout à coup...Brûlant vifs les femmes et les enfants dans les carioles...les hommes ont essayé d'aller les aider, mais ils se sont retrouvés pris au piège à leur tour..Certains ont réussi à s'enfuir et se sont enfoncés dans la forêt...C'est alors qu'ils se sont retrouvés face au Diable en personne...ils se sont tous fait tués...lentement...l'un d'entre eux a même regarder le démon le dévorer vivant...

Et depuis, tous les soirs de pleine lune, il parait que le monstre refait surface pour venir chercher son stock de sang...Tuant, découpant et mangeant ceux ou celles qui se seraient égarés.

Tim resta silencieux un instant, le temps à son histoire de faire effet. Les filles avaient porté leurs mains à leurs bouches, certaines dégoûtées, d'autre appeurées, Daniel et James n'en menaient pas large non plus tandis que Sam, jeta un coup d'oeil à Henry, constatant qu'il le dévisageait, une lueur presque folle dans les yeux.

- Alors...on a peur Winchester?

- J'ai une question. Murmura alors le cadet. Si ce prétendu monstre ne laisse pas de survivant...Comment la légende est-elle née ?


	9. Chapter 8

**Merci à lilisurnatural et Jubei-Kazuki qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent...Et non les filles, je ne parlerai pas...même sous la torture ^^ LOL**

**Par contre, vous pouvez toujours lire la suite, peut-être que ça vous éclairera un peu.**

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

- Et alors...Cette légende, elle était vraie ? S'enquit aussitôt Bobby.

Sam fit une moue ironique, accompagné d'un léger mouvement d'épaule.

- Disons qu'elle a été...Exagérée pour des effets scénaristiques...

Le vieux chasseur échangea un regard avec l'ainé, qui baissa les yeux vers son frère, sachant qu'il allait expliquer.

- Si j'avais pris cette histoire au pied de la lettre, on aurait dû affronter un démon, un loup-garou, un vampire et peut-être même une goule.

Bobby fit une grimace.

- Effectivement ça fait beaucoup...

- Mais pour ce qui est de la présence de quelque chose dans cette forêt, Tim avait entièrement raison. Sauf que ce n'était pas quelque chose...Mais quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un ? Répeta leur oncle en fronçant des sourcils.

Dean approuva, reprenant à la place de son cadet qui se massait le front avec lassitude.

- Ce n'était pas un démon ni un esprit qui hantait cette forêt...C'était un être humain.

- Quoi ? Un simple être humain ? Mais alors...Comment a t-il pu te prendre par surprise Sam ? Demanda t-il soudain en se tournant vers l'intéressé, qui se détourna aussitôt.

- Je...j'en sais rien...j'étais...

Mais le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un mouvement de tête, il croisa ses bras contre lui, cherchant inconsciemment à se protéger. Au bout d'une minute de silence, Sam comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus rien dire aujourd'hui. Alors lançant un regard d'excuse à son ainé, il quitta la pièce pour retourner s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, en proie à de nouvelles nausées.

Bobby, observa dans sa direction un instant, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil perplexe à Dean, qui serrait les dents.

- Mais...je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça...

Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait quelques explications à son ami, après tout, il s'était déplacé pour les aider, il méritait au moins d'être prévenu à propos du cadet du groupe.

- Sam a...disons qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de ce qui s'était passé là-bas.

- Mais...enfin c'était un simple être humain...

- Ne sous-estime pas la folie humaine Bobby. Répliqua Dean avec sagesse.

Quelques instants de silence passèrent, laissant l'opportunité à l'ainé de tendre l'oreille vers la pièce voisine. Sam était malade, il l'entendait tousser et reprendre sa respiration régulièrement...Rien d'étonnant là dedans, le jeune homme se souvenait très bien des semaines, et même des premiers mois qui avaient suivi ce...Ce week-end...Son petit frère ne dormait plus, mangeait à peine et ne gardait presque jamais ce qu'il réussissait à avaler. Il refusait même de partir en chasse, si bien que John avait fini par le confier au père Jim, qui avait réussi à lui faire, un temps soit peu, oublier ces tragiques évènements. Quelques semaines plus tard, Sam annonçait qu'il partait pour Stanford.

- Dean...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? Demanda alors la voix très calme de Bobby.

Le jeune chasseur reporta son attention sur lui, et c'est juste à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Il a vu des choses Bobby...Des choses horribles...il a vu la folie et la cruauté humaine réunies en un seul homme...Il a vu ses amis mourir...il a été obligé de faire des choses...Des choses qu'il ne s'est jamais pardonné...

Bobby se permit de regarder l'ainé des Winchester dans les yeux. En fait, il était étonné. Etonné car Sam était plutôt du genre bavard, le genre qui ne se gênait pas pour énoncer les reproches qu'il faisait à son père à voix haute...Et jamais...Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de cette histoire.

Un sursaut le prit quand il se rappella la raison de sa présence ici.

- Bon okay...Et ce malade, vous l'avez attrapé ?

- Papa l'a tué...Enfin...il a crut l'avoir tué. Parce qu'apparemment, il est de retour..et ici à Fresnot.

Le vieux chasseur approuva, cherchant à faire dans l'efficacité plus que dans le sentimentalisme.

- D'accord...On doit donc rechercher quelqu'un qui est arrivé ici un peu avant les meurtres, et qui vivait près de l'endroit où ont eu lieu les autres attaques.

- La dernière fois, il s'était manifesté à Big Bear Lake...Aujourd'hui le lac Kaweah...Sam et moi on pensait avoir des centaines de suspects possibles..

- Pas nécessairement. Contra Bobby. Votre gars est un être humain...On peut donc établir un profil pour d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, ce type doit avoir des propriétés près des lieux des crimes..Vous aviez un suspect à l'époque ?

Dean approuva, avant de se permettre de fouiller dans l'ordinateur de son frère, à la recherche d'un vieux dossier.

- Ah voilà...Sam a longtemps été persuadé que c'était lui.

L'ainé tourna l'écran de manière à ce que le chasseur puisse mieux voir leur potentiel meurtrier. Singer ne put cacher une moue légèrement déçue.

- Euh...mouai...

- Henry Gallant...Un des jeunes qui était parti avec Sammy.

- Et pourquoi Sam pensait que c'était lui ? Demanda Bobby en observant la photo du jeune homme de bonne famille, souriant et dont le petit nez en trompette lui donnait un air supérieur que le vieux chasseur lui aurait bien fait ravaler.

Dean eut un mouvement d'épaule, ne cachant pas son sceptissisme.

- C'est un des survivants...il n'était pas là pendant les attaques...Et il semblait croire dur comme fer à cette histoire de tueur sanguinaire.

Bobby n'eut pas le temps d'émettre une objection que la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit, sur un Sam à l'air..légèrement vaseux. Le plus jeune échangea un regard avec son ainé qui le dévisageait en fronçant des sourcils, ne dissimulant pas cette expression d'inquiétude qui l'avait pris tout à coup.

- Alors...tu...tu l'as mis un peu au courant ? S'enquit le cadet en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Ton frère m'a montré la photo de ce...Henry...Tu penses vraiment que c'était lui gamin ? Demanda Bobby en tournant l'ordinateur.

Sam eut un léger coup d'oeil pour la photo avant de se poser une main sur le front avec un soupir.

- A l'époque je le croyais...Avec le recul je ne peux pas l'affirmer...J'en sais rien...Je crois surtout que j'avais besoin de trouver un coupable.

Dean, qui s'était emparé du PC pour lancer une recherche se permit de les interrompre, même s'il avait parfaitement entendu ce que venait de dire le plus jeune.

- Je sais pas si c'était lui...Mais il reste un suspect potentiel, il est arrivé ici il y a trois mois...Quelques semaines à peine avant les premières disparitions...

Bobby frappa son genoux d'une main.

- Je crois qu'on va rendre une visite à ce cher Henry.

Les frères approuvèrent, tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, alors que Sam s'était levé, Dean l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Où tu crois aller toi ?

- Ben...je viens avec vous...Répliqua le cadet comme si c'était évident.

- Il n'en est pas question...Sam, tu tiens à peine debout..cette histoire te rend malade, alors je veux que tu restes ici pour te reposer.

Le plus jeune attrapa sa veste qu'il passa, avant de répondre avec un agacement certain.

- Sauf que je suis majeur, et que par conséquent, j'ai décidé que je viendrais aussi.

Ne laissant pas à son grand frère le temps de répondre, Sam ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre pour aller monter dans l'Impala. Bobby et Dean échangèrent un regard avant que le plus âgé ne murmure.

- Ce n'est pas le fils de John pour rien !

- C'est là qu'il travaille ? Demanda Sam en se tournant vers son frère, avec un air perplexe.

Dean avait stoppé la Chevy devant la boîte de nuit la plus branchée de la ville, Henry en était le récent patron.

- Ben oui.

Un peu plus loin, Bobby avait garé sa voiture aussi, et en sortit, en leur faisant un signe de bras, leur demandant clairement ce qu'ils attendaient.

- Je sais pas Dean...je...je ne suis pas convaincu..

- Ecoute...on peut entrer pour écouter ce qu'il a nous dire...c'est la seule piste qu'on ait pour le moment.

Son cadet approuva et d'un même mouvement, les deux frères sortirent de la Chevrolet.

L'intérieur ne laissait pas de doute quant à la clientèle qui fréquentait l'endroit. C'était typiquement le genre de boîte de nuit où seul un club très restreint pouvait se permettre d'entrer...Riches médecins, avocats et autres stars de cinéma en vacances dans le coin. Le barman et les serveuses rivalisaient d'élégance, même si la boîte n'était pas encore ouverte.

- Plus souriantes les filles, on dirait que vous enterrez vos grands-mères ! Fit une voix dans le fond.

Les trois chasseurs, dont l'allure vestimentaire détonnait avec la classe des lieux, s'avancèrent vers elle, Dean à leur tête.

- Henry Gallant ?

- Qui le demande ? Demanda aussitôt l'intéressé en se retournant.

Il était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Sam, un sourire éclatant (un peu trop ), ses cheveux bouclés plaqués en arrière par une épaisseur de gel importante, un costume hors de prix, se tenant bien droit comme l'aurait fait un homme politique.

- Dean Winchester. Voici notre ami Bobby et je suis presque sûr que vous vous souvenez de Sam?

Gallant considéra les deux premiers un instant avant de tourner la tête vers le dernier, cillant légèrement quand il sortit de l'ombre.

- Euh non...Désolé...Répliqua t-il tout en s'apprêtant à retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

- Moi je suis sûr que si. Fit Dean en le retenant par le bras.

Henry baissa un moment la tête vers la main, étroitement serrée autour de sa veste de costume.

- Attention voyons...Ce costume vaut une fortune...

- Si vous ne faîtes pas un effort c'est votre reconstruction faciale qui vous coûtera une fortune ! Répondit Bobby d'un ton ronchon.

Apparemment, la menace fonctionna puisqu'il daigna enfin accorder un autre regard à Sam.

- Sam ! Mais oui bien sûr !

Dean relâcha son bras, exaspéré par cet hypocrite de première classe. Gallant se permit alors de toiser son cadet, laissant ses yeux parcourir le jeune homme de haut en bas, pour finir avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Et bien...j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as pas pu faire Stanford finalement...Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? Oh...tu cherches du travail peut-être ? Désolé, mais je n'ai plus de postes de serveurs de libre..Sans compter qu'il faut un minimum de...Disons d'élégance...Mais je cherche un technicien de surface si tu veux ? Tu sais...un balayeur.

Dean fit un pas en avant, prêt à en mettre une à ce petit cabot...En fait, il n'y avait pas quatre, mais cinq choses qu'il détestait dans la vie...Se faire draguer par un travesti ( ça, ça ne changeait pas ), faire son lit ( de toute façon, il ne l'avait encore jamais fait ), patauger sur une affaire...se laisser dépasser par les évènements et aussi et surtout, que quelqu'un manque de respect à un membre de sa famille, en particulier à son petit frère.

Pourtant, si Dean était prêt à lui faire passer l'envie d'insulter Sam, ce dernier le retint par le bras, comme s'il s'était attendu à devoir le faire.

- Dean...laisse tomber...

- Oui Dean...laissez tomber ! Répliqua Gallant, toujours persuadé qu'il était maître de la situation.

Le cadet lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- C'était une perte de temps...de toute évidence ce n'est pas lui...

- Pas lui de quoi ?

Dean se dégagea de la prise de son cadet rapidement, profitant un peu des manques de réflexes de ce dernier, et saisit Henry par la veste. Il le plaqua sans ménagement sur le bar.

- Ferme-la une seconde pauvre connard et répond à ma question...Où tu étais il y a huit ans..ce week-end où vous êtes allés faire du camping avec Sam et les autres.

Le visage de Gallant pâlit, tandis qu'il tourna les yeux vers le cadet, resté impassible derrière son ainé.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on veut savoir si c'était toi gros malin...Mais vu ce que je viens de voir, je commence à deviner où tu étais. Souffla Bobby d'un ton très calme.

- Qu...Quoi ? Vous...vous croyez que c'était moi ? Que...que j'aurais pu faire un truc pareil ? Je...une goutte de sang et je tombe dans les pommes...Je...jamais j'aurais pu...

- Alors où tu étais ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Sam, d'une voix brisée.

Gallant cilla une première fois, avant de se mettre franchement à rougir, déclenchant une grimace de dégoût chez Dean.

- Je me suis caché...Finit-il par murmurer.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Dean fronça des sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers Sam, qui le dévisageait, le regard noir.

- Pardon ?

Henry se dégagea, surtout parce que l'ainé avait relaché sa prise, et lissa sa veste pour se redonner un peu de la contenance qu'il avait de toute façon, définitivement perdu.

- Ben qui pourrait me le reprocher ? Pourquoi aller jouer les héros ? J'aurais fini comme tous les autres : mort !

La gorge du plus jeune se serra sous l'effet de la colère, il sentait les regards de Dean et de Bobby sur lui, comme si l'un comme l'autre s'attendaient à ce qu'il craque à tout moment.

- Sam l'a fait lui. Répliqua finalement son grand frère, une expression fière sur le visage. Il a sauvé une vie...il s'est comporté en héros...Il a essayé d'aider ses amis.

- Et ça t'as réussi franchement ? Tu as vu comment tu as fini ? Moi je n'ai rien eu...et j'ai continué ma vie comme avant.

Sam n'en pouvait plus...il ne voulait plus écouter ce lâche, ce bon à rien qui ne semblait pas traumatisé par ces meurtres et cette traque dont ils avaient été les victimes. Sans un mot ni un regard pour qui que ce soit, il tourna les talons et quitta le club.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux débordants d'inquiétude... Alors, Gallant jugea qu'il était judicieux de placer une autre remarque.

- Je pense qu'il va aller pleurer un peu.

Le poing de l'ainé partit avant même que son cerveau n'ait analysé toute la phrase de cet idiot. Henry se retrouva à genoux, les mains ramenées sur son visage, hurlant qu'on venait de lui casser le nez.

Suivi de Bobby, le jeune chasseur prit la direction de la sortie, ne souhaitant pas laisser son cadet seul très longtemps.

Il le trouva, appuyé contre l'Impala, les yeux fermés, humant l'air frais comme s'il cherchait à se calmer.

- Ce gars est un crétin. Conclut simplement Singer. Aucune chance pour que ce soit lui.

Dean approuva silencieusement, saluant son ami qui retourna dans sa voiture pour reprendre la direction de leur motel.

Pour le moment, le plus important pour lui n'était pas leur recherche d'un suspect, mais l'état de son frère.

- Hey...ça va ? Demanda t-il gentiment.

Sam, gardait les yeux fermés, laissant le vent le rafraichir une seconde.

- Je suis désolé Dean...

- Mais non... Le consola son ainé en s'appuyant à son tour contre la Chevy.

Le plus jeune rouvrit les yeux en secouant la tête.

- Non tu ne comprends pas...Je suis désolé de ne pas être comme toi...Toi tu...tu n'as peur de rien..Tu..tu gères cette affaire comme n'importe quelle autre...Moi je...j'ai la nausée rien qu'en y repensant...j'ai peur de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir parce que j'ai peur de revoir leurs visages...D'entendre leurs cris...J'ai peur qu'à mon réveil il soit là...

Dean avait tourné la tête vers lui, l'écoutant en silence, désireux de le laisser terminer sa confession. Sam voulu réprimer discrètement une larme, ce qui fut maladroit de sa part puisque son ainé le remarqua aussitôt.

- Je...Bobby a raison en fait...Ce n'était qu'un être humain...peut-être qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce qu'a dit Gallant tout à l'heure...peut-être que...

Mais Dean ne le laissa pas finir, l'interrompant d'un geste de la main.

- Wow...je ne veux pas entendre un truc pareil dans ta bouche Sammy. Tu es loin d'être un trouillard. Et le fait d'avoir été...traumatisé par ce qui s'est passé là-bas, c'est tout à fait normal...Si nos places avaient été inversées, je suis sûr que c'est moi aujourd'hui qui serait malade à l'idée même de revivre ça...

- Mais non Dean...Tu...

- Ne me sors pas que je suis courageux Sammy...Toi aussi tu l'es. Plus que moi...Tu as osé défier papa...Et ça pardon, mais je trouve que c'est une belle démonstration de ton audace !

A cet argument, Sam ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête en souriant, touché. Une esquisse de sourire se dessina également sur le visage de son grand-frère, heureux d'être parvenu à le consoler un peu.

- Les prochains jours risquent d'être durs Sammy...mais je sais que je pourrai compter sur toi..Et toi de ton côté, ne te rabaisse pas comme ça...Tu prendras le temps qu'il te faudra, mais je sais que tu surmonteras ça aussi. Parce que tu es un Winchester, et surtout...Parce que tu es mon petit frère...Et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal tu m'entends ? Personne.

Son cadet cilla une seconde, avant de sourire sincèrement, adoptant soudain la même parade "Deanesque".

- Arrête j'ai plus neuf ans !

- Oui mais tu restes un peu un gamin pour moi. Répondit Dean avec malice. Allez...Bobby va arriver avant nous, il va croire qu'on s'est arrêté pour tuer Henry...Quoi que ça me tenterait bien en fait...

**Big Bear lake, Californie - Mai 2000**

La nuit s'était définitivement installée, rafraichissant l'air de coups de vent irréguliers. Tim, profitant au maximum de l'effet de son histoire, s'amusa à surprendre et effrayer Lindsey, qui agacée, finit par lui mettre la claque du siècle. Son jumeau éclata instantanément de rire. Enervé, Tim se leva, prêt à en découdre avec son frère, ce dernier partit en courant, un sourire hilare sur le visage. Les deux turbulents du groupe s'étant éloignés, les jeunes étudiants profitèrent de ce moment de calme.

- Et dire que ma mère me croit en stage de printemps dans un cabinet d'avocat. Jubila Daniel.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu venais ici ? S'étonna Billy.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la meilleure amie de la jeune femme renchérit.

- Moi mes parents ne m'ont pas posé de problème...J'ai fait la fac pour leur plaisir, c'est normal qu'ils me rendent la pareille de temps en temps.

- Quand même...imagine un instant que tu ai un accident. Personne ne saura que tu es là Dan'. Remarqua James, jusque là silencieux.

Henry éclata d'un rire méprisant.

- Arrête de jouer les rabats-joie James ! Moi mon père me laisse faire ce que je veux !

- C'est peut-être pas une bonne chose. Murmura Billy tout bas en se tournant vers Sam qui ne put retenir un sourire.

Sourire qui n'échappa pas à Henry, ce dernier se mit aussitôt à aboyer.

- Quelque chose te fait rire Winchester ?

- Fous-lui un peu la paix ! S'énerva Julia, à la grande surprise générale.

Un rictus sadique crispa les traits de Gallant.

- Oh...tu craques aussi pour lui Julia c'est ça ? Je pense qu'il va falloir t'arranger avec Billy...Vous pourriez peut-être vous le prêter ?

Profondément agacé par l'attitude puérile de ce gosse de riche, Sam bredouilla des excuses et se leva pour aller marcher un peu à l'écart.

Il entendit les filles s'énerver sur Henry avant de réussir à s'éloigner vraiment, plongeant dans la forêt sombre pour suivre le clapotis du lac dont il se rapprocha. Alors qu'il se tint au bord de l'eau, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère, il avait eu tellement envie de passer ce week-end avec des jeunes "normaux"...maintenant, il regrettait un peu sa décision.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte car en fait, la seule chose qui l'importait pour le moment était ce calme qui régnait autour de cet immense lac...S'en était presque inquiétant. Un endroit pareille ne devrait-il pas regorger de touristes, de campeurs ou de couples amoureux par une telle saison ? Pourtant il n'y avait personne..pas un bruit...pas un mouvement...

Soudain, Sam perçut des pas qui se rapprochaient. Mais rien qu'à cette manière de marcher, il sut qu'il s'agissait de Billy.

- Hey...

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, les mains dans les poches. L'étudiante l'observa un instant en silence avant de s'approcher de lui doucement.

- Désolée pour Henry...il est vraiment con...

- Oh t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est pas grave.

Billy se mordit la lèvre, toutefois mal à l'aise par rapport au comportement de son ami.

- Il est toujours comme ça quand...quand il se sent menacé.

Sam resta impassible, les yeux perdus sur le reflet du , Billy s'approcha encore un peu plus.

- En fait..il agit comme ça avec tous ceux qui...qui me plaisent.

Cette fois, elle avait visiblement réussi à attirer son attention puisque qu'il cilla, avant de tourner lentement la tête vers elle, ce sourire gêné le rendant encore plus séduisant aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Toujours les mains dans les poches, Sam finit par baisser le regard, mal à l'aise.

- Donc tu craques pour le gamin du groupe ?

Billy avait continué son approche discrète, aussi elle parvint à se rapprocher suffisament de lui pour lui attraper doucement une main qu'elle lui plaça autour de sa taille.

- Tu n'as rien d'un gamin. Constata t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Un nouveau sourire passa sur le visage de Sam qui essaya de l'effacer aussitôt.

- C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça...

- Pourtant il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Répondit la jeune femme très sincèrement.

Le cadet des Winchester n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres avec un sourire. Un courant d'air froid les fit frissonner, mais aucun d'eux n'en tint compte, Sam préférant rendre son baiser à Billy qui semblait perdre doucement tout ses moyens.

Soudain, le jeune chasseur ressentit quelque chose...C'était comme ce courant d'air, sauf que cette fois, c'était plus comme un frisson glacé qui lui parcourut l'échine. Ses mains se mirent à le picoter et ses épaules se crispèrent. Brisant l'étreinte ennivrante que Billy avait créée, Sam se redressa, tout ses sens aux aguêts.

- Sam ?

- Tu...tu n'as rien senti ?

Les bras toujours enlacés autour de lui, Billy tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche.

- Euh...non...pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas j'ai...j'ai juste un...une drôle d'impression.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours également, avant de reporter son attention sur Sam.

- Je crois que tu te fais des idées...il n'y a rien ici.

Soudain, elle le sentit se figer, intriguée, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour constater qu'il avait froncé les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sam désigna quelque chose d'un léger signe de tête, obligeant l'étudiante à se tourner vers l'endroit en question. Et effectivement, Billy aperçut quelque chose, là-bas à l'ombre des arbres...Mais c'était tellement diffus qu'elle ne distinga qu'une vague silhouette qui se tenait là, sans bouger, fixée dans leur direction.

- C'est sûrement le garde forestier. Expliqua t-elle pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient mieux à faire pour le moment.

Mais à peine essaya t-elle de l'embrasser de nouveau que Sam se détourna, lui attrapant le bras.

- Retournons au campement tu veux bien ?

La prudence qu'elle lisait dans son regard le rendait encore plus mature et Billy se sentit coupable d'avoir ignoré ses impressions.

- Ok...

De retour auprès du feu, les deux jeunes gens constatèrent que le groupe avait nettement diminué. Henry était toujours là, sirotant bières sur bières, Julia se tenait un peu à l'écart tripotant quelques brindilles avec ennui.

- Y'a rien à dire...ton week-end promet d'être tout pourri. Se plaignit t-elle.

- Ben la prochaine fois, j'essaierai de vous emmener dans le chalet de mes parents. Répliqua Gallant avec mauvaise humeur.

Quand il les vit revenir, Henry se renfrogna. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer une réplique cinglante que Billy demandait déjà.

- Où sont les autres ?

- James est parti dormir, Lindsey et Daniel sont...partis faire un herbier. Tim et Tom...je ne les ai pas revu depuis tout à l'heure...

Sam avait parfaitement saisi la métaphore et échangea un regard avec la jeune femme à côté de lui qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Je..je croyais qu'il n'était pas son style...Demanda timidement le cadet des Winchester.

- Ben tu vois, apparemment elle a changé d'avis.

Julia et lui ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire gentiment, indifférent au regard noir que venait de lancer Billy à son amie.

Quelques heures plus tard, après être resté auprès du feu à discuter avec les deux jeunes filles, ignorant totalement Henry, Sam imita Julia et Billy et le laissa seul, prétextant qu'il allait se coucher.

Une fois dans sa tente, le jeune homme eut pour premier réflexe de vérifier son arme ainsi que ses munitions. Une fois certain d'être paré à toutes éventualités, Sam s'enfonça dans son sac de couchage, se faisant une nouvelle fois la remarque qu'il détestait le camping.

Mais gènes de Winchester obligent, le jeune chasseur ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, prêtant l'oreille au moindre bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Il entendit notamment une dispute éclater dans la tente voisine, entre Billy et Julia...Dispute qui le mit plus que mal à l'aise car il en était la cause. Apparement, il avait sous-estimé la jalousie de son amie, ainsi que les sourires soit disant innocents de l'autre jeune fille.

Finalement, Sam ferma les yeux et bascula dans un état de demi-sommeil, l'oreille toujours aux aguêts.

Dehors, la nuit prit de l'importance, laissant même sa trace avec un léger filet de brume qui pénétra dans la forêt en rampant à travers ses arbres. Le vent devint sifflant, plus froid aussi, plus humide. Les oiseaux et les autres animaux qui composaient l'habituelle bande sonore nocturne des bois se firent alors silencieux...un peu trop...

En proie à un sommeil légèrement agité, Sam se retourna vivement quand il perçut un cri. Puis, il eut la désagréable sensation de chuter de plusieurs mètres, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller en sursaut. Le jeune homme se retrouva alors assis, son arme à la main, le souffle court.

- Comment ça ils ne sont pas revenus au camp ? S'écria une voix dehors.

Intrigué, Sam enfila une veste et glissa son revolver dans sa ceinture. Il s'extirpa de sa tente, avant de voir Daniel et Julia en pleine discussion.

- Hey...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il d'une voix trop cassée pour faire croire qu'il était parfaitement réveillé.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, l'air légèrement angoissé.

- Tim et Tom...ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés...

- Quoi ? Mais enfin ça fait des heures qu'ils sont partis ! S'exclama le cadet en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Les frères Marello ne sont pas revenus. Expliqua Daniel aux deux nouvelles arrivantes qui étaient Billy et Lindsey.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que tout le groupe soit au courant, et bien sûr, Henry fut d'avis de retourner se coucher.

- Mais ils sont peut-être perdus enfin ! S'emporta Billy avec plus d'émotion qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Bombant le torse, Daniel essaya de se donner de l'importance juste à la droite de Sam.

- Alors on part à leur recherche !

- Oui mais pas tous...Si on s'éparpille, on risque d'avoir encore plus de portés disparus. L'interrompit alors le cadet d'une voix extrêmement calme. On va faire trois groupes...Daniel, tu restes avec Lindsey et Julia, Billy et James vous faites des tours de gardes et vous surveillez le campement et toi Henry, tu viens avec moi on va essayer de les retrouver.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait faire ce que tu dis ? S'énerva aussitôt Gallant.

- Ta gueule Henry ! Répliqua Daniel, visiblement énervé. Ca sert à rien de se disputer. Je te rappelle que c'est déjà grâce à Sam qu'on ne s'est pas perdu en arrivant ici..je pense qu'on ferait bien de l'écouter .

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Henry se contenta d'une moue boudeuse tandis que tous se mirent à leurs postes.

- Surtout, ne laissez pas le feu s'éteindre. Dit Sam en partant. Ce sera notre point de repère.

Ceux qui restaient au campement approuvèrent, tandis que Gallant suivit le jeune Winchester dans la forêt.


	10. Chapter 9

Et oui j'essaie vraiment de publier le plus régulièrement possible, mais que voulez-vous ? Avec toutes les gentilles reviews que vous me laissez, que pourrais-je faire d'autre ?

Alors t'en fais pas Jubei-Kazuki, Henry va payer cher...très cher même.

Et merci Midna-sama pour ton compliment, je dois dire que j'aime tellement écrire que ce n'est que lorsque qu'une fic est terminée que je me rend compte du boulot qu'il y avait dessus.

Sans plus attendre, voici un nouveau chapitre.

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

- Sam ? Sam ?

S'apercevant subitement qu'on s'adressait à lui, le jeune homme tressauta tout en revenant brusquement à lui. Il était assis sur une chaise, devant son ordinateur, les mains sur le clavier, le regard perdu. Bobby s'était laissé tomber près de la table basse, relisant les rapports de police tandis que Dean s'était penché vers lui, l'air à la fois inquiet et agacé.

- Que..Quoi ? Bredouilla t-il quand il se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, il s'était perdu dans un de ses souvenirs...Cette nuit, la disparition des deux frères..le point de non retour avant une situation horrifique...avant qu'un malade ne..

- Sam !

Cette fois, ce fut non seulement la voix de son frère qui le tira définitivement de ses pensées, mais également sa main qu'il avait refermé sur son épaule.

- Oui...pardon je...j'étais ailleurs.

- ça on avait remarqué. Souffla Bobby depuis le canapé.

Sam marmona de nouveaux quelques excuses avant d'être relâché par son ainé qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de lui.

- Je te demandais si tu avais une autre idée de suspect ?

Un peu étonné de la méthode de Dean, le plus jeune prit la mouche.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je désigne au hasard c'est ça ? En espérant que ça soit le bon quand on ira lui mettre une balle dans la tête ?

Depuis le canapé, le cadet vit Bobby relever la tête vers lui, le dévisageant en fronçant des sourcils, trace de sa stupéfaction. En face, Dean avait un peu la même expression. Mal à l'aise, Sam referma son ordinateur dans un geste nerveux, avant de se passer une main sur le front.

- Je...pardon...

Dean, qui avait parfaitement compris que les brusques changements d'humeurs de son cadet n'étaient pas anodins fit comme si de rien n'était, et réitéra sa question avec un peu plus de tact.

- Ce que je te demande, c'est si tu as une idée...Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être là...Avant je veux dire...en vous rendant au lac par exemple ?

Sam avait du mal à faire le point, car à chaque fois qu'il voulait essayer de se concentrer pour faire avancer un peu l'enquête, les flash reprenaient le dessus...

- J'en sais rien...Murmura t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Réfléchis Sam. Renchérit Bobby en se levant. Tu as dû voir quelque chose...tu es un chasseur, tes sens sont plus développés que les autres...tu as peut-être remarqué des traces, de pas ou de pneus peut-être ?

Sam fit l'effort de se rappeller du déroulement des heures précédent le drame...Quelques images lui revint en mémoire...

- Euh...il y avait ce...

Le cadet agita la main comme si son souvenir allait apparaître devant lui. Machinalement, Dean et Bobby l'encouragèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

- Oui ?

- J'ai...j'ai vu quelqu'un...quelques heures avant que...

- Qui ?

- Je sais pas...

- Tu n'as pas vu son visage ? Demanda aussitôt Bobby.

- Non je...

- Et ses vêtements ? Qu'est-ce qu'il portait ?

- Je...j'en sais rien...j'ai pas fais...

- Est-ce qu'il était seul ? Quelle taille il faisait ?

Dean, qui avait bien vu que ce n'était pas en harcelant son frère de questions que celui-ci allait répondre, s'interposa.

- Bobby...

- Mais tu as bien vu _quelque chose ?_ S'impatienta le chasseur.

- Mais puisque je te dis que non ! J'ai rien vu c'est clair ? Je...je n'ai rien vu ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Bobby resta abasourdi par la réaction plus que violente de Sam, qui s'était levé portant ses deux mains à sa tête comme si celle-ci était sur le point d'exploser. Le visage transformé, le plus jeune quitta la pièce pour aller prendre l'air.

Dean se posta à la fenêtre aussitôt, puis constatant qu'il ne faisait que rester sur les marches pour se calmer, il retourna auprès de son oncle, qui avait pris un air désolé.

- Je...je suis vraiment...Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça..Pardon...

- Arrête...

- Je veux juste qu'on retrouve ce malade au plus vite..j'aime pas voir ce gosse comme ça..

L'ainé, qui commençait à se sentir plus que dépassé par la situation posa une main appaisante sur l'épaule du vieux chasseur.

- T'inquiète pas Bobby...c'est rien...je vais régler ça...

Dean ne lui en voulait absolument pas, car il savait pertinamment que les intentions de Bobby étaient bonnes, en fait, il voulait juste aider Sam...Sauf qu'il s'y était mal pris. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant étant donné qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. L'ainé avait un peu plus d'expérience dans ce domaine, et il avait reconnu les signes précurseurs.

Au bout d'une minute, le plus âgé des deux leva la tête vers Dean, demandant d'une voix rauque.

- Et toi ? Tu l'as affronté aussi ?

Repensant à cette nuit qu'il aurait préféré effacer de sa mémoire, le jeune homme se figea aussitôt.

- Oui...

- Et tu...tu n'as rien vu ?

Quelques flash de souvenirs vinrent embrumer l'esprit du jeune chasseur qui ne put retenir une grimace douloureuse. Il ne voulait pas y repenser...il voulait juste oublier lui aussi.

- Je...non...rien qui puisse nous aider en tout cas.

Les épaules de Bobby s'affaissèrent avec déception, avant qu'il ne s'empare d'un des rapports de police.

- Il n'y a rien là-dedans...un peu comme si personne n'avait enquêté sérieusement sur cette histoire.

- Les gens sont au courant...et ils ont peur. Confirma Dean qui ne trouvait pas ça si étonnant.

Singer laissa tomber le papier avant de poser ses yeux sur la porte par laquelle Sam était parti.

- C'est notre seul témoin Dean. Ce Gallant ne sait rien, et l'autre survivante vit en Europe et elle est injoignable.

L'ainé approuva silencieusement, bien conscient qu'il n'y avait que par le témoignage de Sam qu'ils pourraient enfin suivre la piste du meurtrier. Mais pour cela, il fallait que son frère se souvienne...ou du moins, qu'il accepte de se souvenir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'hypnose ? Proposa Bobby.

Un courant électrique traversa Dean de part en part, totalement hermétique à cette solution.

- Hors de question...ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour Sam.

Sans attendre que Singer ne lui oppose un argument, l'ainé traversa la chambre pour rejoindre son cadet dehors.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, assis sur les marches, se frottant le front nerveusement avant de mordre son poing, le regard perdu et affolé, un peu comme s'il était en manque, le coeur de Dean se serra un peu plus. Le jeune homme s'avança doucement vers lui, déjà pour ne pas le surprendre et surtout pour ne pas le braquer.

- Hey.

Sam leva aussitôt la tête vers lui, avant de le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il prit place juste à côté.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir crié sur Bobby...

- T'en fais pas, il n'est pas fâché. Le rassura Dean

Le plus âgé remarqua que son cadet s'était remis à se tordre les doigts avec une nervosité évidente, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire que son frère avait repris.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider plus...Mais c'est comme si...Comme si tout mon cerveau était figé...quand tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure, j'étais en train de repenser aux heures qui ont précédé le...et après...une fois que je suis revenu à la réalité...j'ai...j'ai oublié...Pourtant je sais...je sais que je devrais me souvenir de quelque chose...j'ai...j'ai vu quelque chose...j'ai vu quelqu'un...

La suite, Dean comprit qu'elle ne lui était pas adressée, alors il se contenta d'observer son petit frère presque sur le point de craquer à cause de sa mémoire sélective.

Pas de quoi le blâmer pensa t-il, il savait très bien qu'après un traumatisme, certains détails étaient aussitôt effacés par le cerveau humain. Lui-même ne parvenait pas à se rappeller de tout.

Dean remarqua alors qu'à force de se frotter le dessus de la main, celle-ci s'était mise à saigner. Un grésillement de lumière ne parvint même pas à attirer son attention, puisqu'il lui attrapa l'autre en le réprimandant.

- Arrête Sam...tu te fais du mal pour rien.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas Dean...je dois me rappeller ! S'emporta Sam aussitôt.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider à le faire. Lança alors une tierce personne.

Les deux frères sursautèrent, se levant et dégainant leurs armes au même moment sur une jeune femme blonde, qui leva les mains, un sourire hilare sur le visage.

- Wow on se calme...

- Ruby ?

- Génial ! Maugréa Dean en rangeant à contre-coeur son revolver.

Le démon ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de l'ainé et s'avança vers les deux frères, choisissant de jeter un coup d'oeil sur l'état du plus jeune.

- Je peux t'aider à retrouver tes souvenirs Sam.

- Non merci on gère très bien ! La coupa Dean en se plaçant entre les deux, levant légèrement une main en guise d'avertissement.

La jeune femme, qui d'habitude était une version de l'ainé au féminin, ne monta pas sur ses grands chevaux, et choisit visiblement de rester calme.

- Joue pas au mâle dominant avec moi Dean...je veux juste aider Sam...Vous avez un problème et apparemment il fait comme un blocage.

- Oh et Wonder-Ruby va y remédier par un tour de démon c'est ça ?

- Pas un tour de démon...une simple hypnose.

Dean s'interposa un peu plus, faisant un pas vers elle.

- Pas question, tu ne feras pas mumuse avec tes ex pouvoirs d'ex sorcière sur mon frère c'est clair?

- Peut-être qu'au lieu d'aboyer tu ferais mieux de te faire plus doux monsieur le berger allemand.

- Dean...Tenta vainement Sam derrière son ainé.  
Ainé qui se retourna furtivement, un index sévère pointé sur lui.

- Je ne veux rien entendre Sam !

- Arrête de le traiter comme un gamin Dean ! Ton frère est majeur, il a le droit de faire ses propres choix ! Des vies sont en jeu sombre idiot !

Dean s'apprêta à répliquer quand la voix de son cadet se fit plus forte derrière lui.

- Je veux le faire !

Le plus âgé se retourna lentement, comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu. Sam était dans un état proche du pitoyable, mais pourtant il semblait plus que décidé.

- Elle a raison Dean...plein de vies sont en jeu..Si je peux contribuer à ce qu'on se débarasse de...de Lui...alors je veux le faire.

- Sam...non. Il n'en est pas question. Se contenta de répondre son grand frère.

- Je suis adulte...Et c'est à moi de décider si j'accepte ou non...Et la réponse est oui.

L'ainé le dévisagea un instant, parfaitement impassible, avant de se passer une main sur le visage soupirant au passage.

- Okay...Mais à deux conditions.

- Lesquelles ?

Dean se tourna vers Ruby, tout en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs.

- De un : je veux être présent. De deux : si je dis "on arrête", alors on arrête, compris ?

La jeune femme échangea un coup d'oeil avec Sam avant de reporter son attention sur l'ainé.

- Vendu !

Sam se sentait plus que mal à l'aise, allongé sur ce lit, Ruby assise près de lui, sous les regards méfiants de Dean et Bobby.

- Essaie de te détendre.

Facile à dire avec les deux piles électriques qui étaient dans la chambre, sans compter qu'il devinait qu'il allait revivre une part de son cauchemar.

- Ferme les yeux.

Sam hésita, et après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec Dean, il s'exécuta. Il sentit aussitôt la main fraîche de Ruby se poser sur son front, ainsi que l'autre s'enrouler autour de son poignet gauche.

- T'as pas intérêt à râter ton coup, je t'ai à l'oeil. L'avertit simplement l'ainé.

Mais même si la peur était omniprésente, le plus jeune était rassuré et soulagé que son grand frère soit là, tout proche, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème.

- Bien..quand je te le dirai...tu t'endormiras d'accord ?

- 'accord.

Quelques instants passèrent...Et la voix de Ruby lui dit fermement et clairement.

- Dors maintenant.

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

Sam se retourna furtivement pour se rendre compte que Henry trainait à quelques mètres derrière. Profondément agacé, le plus jeune le pressa.

- Traine pas Gallant !

- Oh toi ta gueule ! Répliqua l'autre avec colère.

Le cadet choisit de ne pas relever, de toute façon à quoi bon ? Il lui réglerait son compte en même pas dix secondes, et de toute façon, il y avait plus urgent à faire.

Sam s'orienta jusqu'au lac, essayant de faire fi des grognements de l'autre crétin qui râlait dès qu'il se prenait une branche dans la tête. Il n'y avait pas de lune ce soir, ce qui rendait la nuit encore plus sombre, encore plus inquiétante. La brume qui s'était installée au pied des immenses sapins ondulait au rythme des légers coups de vents qui venaient gémir à leurs oreilles.

- Je suis d'avis de retourner au camp...'mmmmeeennnnttt!

Le plus jeune fit volte-face mais il n'eut pas le temps de tendre la main vers Henry que celui-ci s'était pris les pieds dans une branche et dévalait le terre-plein sur lequel ils étaient. Bien que Sam ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, sa nature l'obligea à lui porter secours immédiatement.

Gallant se réceptiona bien plus bas, les pieds dans l'eau, une feuille de chêne entre les dents. Le plus jeune accourut aussitôt, avec une habilité déconcertante.

- Hey..ça va ?

Cette fois définitivement hargneux, Henry refusa la main que l'autre lui tendait.

- Va te faire voir Winchester ! On serait pas dans cette merde si tu...

- Chut...

- Comment ça "chut" ? Tu te fous de ma geule sale petit...

- La ferme ! S'énerva Sam tout en se mettant accroupi près de lui avant de le faire taire en posant une main sur sa bouche.

Henry s'apprêta à se dégager quand il fronça des sourcils, apparemment, il avait entendu la même chose que lui.

Le jeune chasseur contrôla sa respiration, ne sachant pas très bien analyser le bruit qui lui parvenait du sommet du talus, sur lequel ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Après s'être montré plus attentif, Sam comprit qu'il s'agissait de bruits de pas...De pas humain...

Pour une raison qui leur était inconnue à l'un comme à l'autre, ni Gallant, ni le cadet ne prononcèrent le moindre mot. Quelques minutes de pure tension s'écoulèrent lentement...trop lentement...Et puis finalement, les pas s'éloignèrent pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Henry d'une voix basse.

Sam resta silencieux, divers préssentiments le prenant tout à coup...D'abord, cette impression désagréable qu'ils avaient bien fait de ne pas manifester leur présence, ensuite, cette angoisse naissante qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il devait à tout prix mettre le groupe en sécurité.

- Viens...on doit trouver les frangins...

Le plus jeune se remit debout, vérifiant discrètement qu'il avait toujours son revolver glissé dans sa ceinture. Henry roula des yeux, ne cachant pas son agacement et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever pendant que Sam, surveillait la surface du lac noir.

- Hey c'est bon Winchester...pas la peine de me tirer la veste...j'arrive.

Etonné, le jeune chasseur baissa les yeux vers Gallant.

- Mais je ne te touche pas.

Le visage du "fils à papa" passa de l'agacement à une expression de pure terreur. Alors, très lentement, un peu comme s'il était assis sur une grenade, Henry se retourna. Tout à coup, avant que Sam n'ait eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, l'autre poussa un hurlement suraigüe ( un peu trop pour qu'un tel son soit créé par des cordes vocales masculines ), puis il se recula précipitemment, sans prendre la peine de se relever.

La cadet aperçut alors quelque chose...Quelque chose qui ressemblait à...un bras...Avant même qu'il ne soit sûr de la nature de ce qui avait provoqué l'horreur de Gallant, Sam se précipita vers lui, et pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche.

- Mais ferme-la espèce de crétin !

Henry se débattit quelques secondes, avant de tourner de l'oeil et de tomber sur le dos, raide comme une planche. Sam l'observa un instant, étonné par le sang froid de ce soi disant gros dur, puis il s'approcha doucement, tendant tout de même l'oreille.

Oui...il s'agissait bien d'un bras...D'ailleurs, après avoir posé ses yeux sur les broussailles qui les entouraient, il nota qu'une incroyable quantité de sang recouvrait plantes et arbustes. Sam s'avança vers le bord du lac, quelques bulles remontaient régulièrement à la surface...Intrigué, le jeune homme écarta une branche qui lui barrait la vue. Quelque chose semblait remonter lentement...mais quelle ne fut pas l'horreur du cadet quand une tête, séparée du reste du corps, émergea de l'eau. Sam recula instinctivement avec un hoquet d'effroi. Il se réceptiona maladroitement deux mètres en arrière après avoir glissé sur une flaque de sang frais.

La respiration saccadée, le chasseur essaya de retrouver son calme. Un bras..Du sang..et maintenant une tête...

Une fois toutes ses idées remisent en place, Sam se redressa pour s'approcher doucement du rivage...La tête y flottait toujours...mais le pire, c'était qu'il s'agissait de celle de Tim...ou de Tom...les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche figée dans une exclamation de pure surprise..La terreur...voilà ce que le cadet pouvait lire sur son visage. La terreur.

Alors soudain, tout le sang de Sam se glaça dans ses veines. Il venait juste de comprendre...Comprendre ce qui s'était passé...Comprendre ce qui risquait de se passer... Le jeune homme se précipita sur Henry et le secoua, non sans lui mettre quelques baffes en prime.

- Gallant ! Allez Gallant ouvre les yeux idiot !

Ce dernier papillona quelques secondes avant de se prendre une claque plus forte que les autres.

- Hé mais ça va pas ou quoi ?

- Ta gueule ! Faut retourner avec les autres...Faut partir d'ici. Tout de suite !

- Hein ? Mais...

Sam le remit debout aussitôt, indifférent au fait de le brusquer.

- Mais...mais tu voulais retrouver Tim et Tom ?

Le cadet ne put même pas lui répondre que Gallant avait posé les yeux sur la tête qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Pendant une seconde, le jeune chasseur pensa qu'il allait de nouveau pousser un cri, mais au lieu de ça, il jura.

- Oh bordel de Dieu de putain de merde !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit en courant...c'est drôle comme dans une situation d'urgence, les gens qui n'ont soi disant pas le sens de l'orientation retrouvent bien leur chemin...

Sam, resté en arrière s'élança à sa suite.

- Attend !

Les bras s'agitant en l'air, remontant ses jambes avec exagération pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines, Henry détalait comme un lapin, se moquant bien d'avoir distancé Sam.

- Henry !

Le cadet était parvenu à remonter le talus, que l'autre crétin avait trouvé amusant de dévaler, et s'aperçut alors qu'il était seul...Tout seul.

- Henry ?

Un léger craquement sur sa gauche l'obligea à faire volte-face aussitôt, sortant du même coup son revolver dans un geste rapide et précis. Soudain, seule sa respiration sembla produire un fond sonore, c'était comme si tout s'était figé autour de lui. N'osant ni avancer, ni rester sur place, Sam fit un 360° doucement, cherchant d'où provenait cette autre respiration qu'il entendait soudain. Pourquoi commençait-il à croire qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans la légende qu'avait raconté Tim ?

- Sam !

Le jeune homme sursauta, avant de reconnaître la voix familière de Billy. Prêtant plus l'oreille, il constata que la respiration s'était accélérée...pour finalement s'éloigner. Sam ne put s'en empêcher, il poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, il s'élançait en direction de la voix de la jeune étudiante.

Apparemment, le reste du groupe avait pris note de ses recommandations puisque lorsqu'il arriva au campement, il remarqua que le feu était toujours allumé. Tous étaient présents...Enfin, tous sauf Tim et Tom.

Sam lança un regard noir à Henry, mais ravala son envie de le frapper, il avait plus urgent à faire.

- On s'inquiétait...où sont Tim et Tom ?

Le souffle court à cause de son sprint dans la forêt, le cadet essaya de trouver une manière de dire les choses...Mais à quoi bon envelopper le tout dans un beau ruban rouge ? Les faits restaient les mêmes.

- Ils sont morts.

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent tous les autres dans un même écho.

- Il y a la tête de Tim dans le lac ! Confirma Henry, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Une vague de murmures et de hoquets horrifiés passa à travers le groupe. Tous échangèrent un regard à la fois d'incompréhension, de peur, et de panique.

- Hey mais..Comment ça se fait que t'as une arme ? Demanda soudain James en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Sam.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers celle-ci avant de soupirer, agacé.

- Peu importe..Ecoutez on a pas le temps de débattre...On doit quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible...On n'est pas tout seuls ici !

Ces derniers mots eurent pour effet de faire pâlir tout le monde, mais Billy fut la première à se reprendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Qu'on s'enfonce en forêt en pleine nuit ? On devrait peut-être attendre le lever du soleil ?

Sam considéra cette option un instant...En temps normal, c'est effectivement ce qu'il aurait proposé, sauf que là..il doutait que passer la nuit ici soit très prudent.

- Ecoutez...je pense qu'on devrait partir maintenant...Si on reste tous bien groupé, il n'y aura pas de problème...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera après ? Demanda Julia, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il y a un poste pour les gardes-forestiers pas très loin d'ici. Intervint Daniel en ressortant le GPS.

Sam le rejoignit aussitôt, laissant le geek lui désigner l'endroit en question.

- Leur poste est ici...c'est à quelques kilomètres à peine...De là on pourra téléphoner et prévenir la police.

Le cadet, qui se souvenait qu'il y avait du réseau près du lac, choisit de rejeter cette idée qui lui semblait tout bonnement suicidaire...Non..trouver les gardes forestiers était sans doute la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.

- Ok alors rassemblez vos affaires, on part dans cinq minutes ! Et surtout, que personne ne s'éloigne.

Avant de se mettre en route, Sam vérifia une nouvelle fois son chargeur tout en repensant à cette silhouette qu'ils avaient vu avec Billy il y a quelques heures. Il se mit à espérer très fort qu'elle avait tort, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un garde forestier..Sinon, ils se précipitaient tout droit dans la gueule du loup...


	11. Chapter 10

Merci pour ta review lilisurnatural, mais tu comprends, pour préserver le suspense, je préfère ne rien dévoiler de la suite. ;-) Même si je peux comprendre ta frustration.

Allez, sans plus attendre, un peu de lecture.

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Lorsque Sam rouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de le faire avec le plus grand calme. Il avait presque l'impression de se réveiller après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ce qu'il remarqua tout de suite, c'était la présence de Ruby, juste à côté de lui, Dean se tenant un peu en retrait. Et puis, tout lui revint en mémoire...l'hypnose que la jeune femme avait proposé de lui faire subir, lui qui accepte car il veut faire l'effort de faire avancer l'enquête...L'enquête !

Sam se redresse brusquement, faisant reculer instinctivement Ruby qui échappa de peu à un coup de tête.

- Le garde forestier ! S'exclama t-il aussitôt.

Dean s'avança, les sourcils froncés comme s'il ne l'avait pas compris.

- Quoi ?

Le cadet agita les mains, comme si celles-ci allaient l'aider à s'exprimer plus clairement.

- Le...il y avait un garde forestier...juste avant la disparition des jumeaux...le type que j'ai vu...je crois que c'était un garde forestier !

L'ainé se tourna vers Bobby qui s'attablait déjà derrière l'ordinateur. Sans prendre la peine de se ménager, Sam bascula sur le côté gauche du lit et amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais Ruby le repoussa aussitôt avant de le réprimander.

- Reste assis tu veux ? Ce n'est pas anodin comme procédure.

Le plus jeune se contenta de lui lancer un regard boudeur, après s'être rendu compte que, pour une fois, Dean semblait d'accord avec elle.

- Je l'ai ! S'exclama Bobby, une expression triomphante sur le visage. Marvin Frost...garde-forestier à Big Bear Lake de 1989 à 2001...oh...

- Quoi ? Demandèrent en choeur les deux frères.

Le vieux chasseur releva la tête vers eux, l'air dépité.

- Frost est mort en 2001...

- Oh...Répéta Sam, déçu.

- Et alors ? Demanda Ruby.

Surpris, tous les chasseurs la dévisagèrent en haussant les sourcils. La jeune femme ne se démonta pas et reprit.

- Peut-être qu'il a juste simulé sa mort...De manière à pouvoir perpétuer ses meurtres ailleurs et ne pas attirer l'attention de la police.

Sam échangea un regard avec son ainé, la théorie se tenait...

- Bon..donc il n'y a qu'une chose à faire...On doit aller vérifier que ce très cher Mr Frost est bien enfermé dans son cercueil.

Le plus jeune frissona...ça voulait dire retourner à Big Bear Lake...hors de question.

- Mais...c'était il y a sept ans Dean je...comment tu vas savoir si c'est lui...il n'y a plus que ses os...à moins que tu ne t'appelles Horacio Caine, je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu pourras faire.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt...La réponse vint de Ruby.

- Mais moi je pourrai savoir si c'est bien lui.

- Et comment ? S'enquit aussitôt l'ainé.

- Je suis un démon chéri, ne l'oublie pas.

- ça y'a pas de risque..._chérie._

- Bon ok...Les interrompit Bobby d'une voix forte. Donc...on vérifie que le corps de Marvin soit là où il devrait être...Si c'est le cas, alors ça veut dire qu'on doit trouver un autre suspect...Sinon...ben on a un humain qui a simulé sa mort...Et je pense que le retrouver ne devrait pas être trop dur étant donné qu'on a une photo de lui dans le journal local.

Sam écoutait sans vraiment écouter...Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était qu'ils allaient retourner là-bas. Le jeune chasseur sentit de l'acide lui remonter le long de l'oesophage ainsi que des picotements qui commencèrent à lui faire trembler les mains. Non...ça...ça il ne pouvait pas...

Sans dire un mot, il se leva, oubliant les recommandations de Ruby et quitta la chambre sous les regards incrédules de ses occupants. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur les marches où il s'était assis un peu plus tôt, l'air frais lui faisait du bien, ses idées se remettaient en place lentement à son contact. Sa main frôla la poche de sa veste, une soudaine envie d'être rassuré le prit...Le chasseur s'empara alors de son téléphone, l'observant silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. Il savait que Dean l'avait fait...mais lui...lui n'avait plus jamais ré-entendu sa voix...Et ce soir, ce soir il voulait l'entendre plus que tout. Alors, machinalement, il composa son numéro et colla son portable à son oreille, attendant que la messagerie se mette en route.

_- Ici John Winchester, je ne suis pas joignable pour le moment, mais contactez mon fils Dean au..._

Sam raccrocha, avant d'appeler une nouvelle fois...puis une autre...et encore une autre, fermant les yeux tout en essayant de se remémorer le visage de son père.

Quand il le vit sortir de la chambre, la mine déconfite, le teint blanc, Dean comprit aussitôt quelle était la raison de son trouble...Ou du moins, il s'en doutait. Bobby et Ruby eux, semblèrent plus perplexes.

- Tu peux trouver où est enterré ce Frost ? Demanda l'ainé pour détourner les attentions des deux autres.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber avec insolence sur le lit, croisant les jambes dans une attitude qui lui aurait bien valu quelques claques. Mais Dean avait plus important à faire pour l'instant. Bobby s'affaira derrière l'ordinateur du cadet, machine qui bizarrement ne semblait obéir qu'au dernier né.

Dix minutes plus tard, et après avoir appuyé trois fois sur "reset", le vieux chasseur était parvenu à trouver et le cimetière, et l'emplacement de la tombe. Bobby se leva, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Dean l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Bobby je...je crois que tu devrais rester là.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

L'ainé jeta un coup d'oeil au Démon, qui détourna le regard, comprenant sans doute que la conversation ne la concernait pas. Soulagé qu'elle ne vienne pas y mettre son grain de sel, ( façon de parler bien sûr ), Dean reprit.

- Je pense que Sam ne devrait pas venir...Et il est hors de question que je le laisse ici tout seul.

Le visage de Bobby se dérida tout à coup, signe qu'il venait de voir où voulait en venir son "neveu".

- Je comprends...Fais gaffe à toi. Ajouta t-il en cillant légèrement vers Ruby.

Sam fut pris d'un sursaut quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Instinctivement, il sortit son arme et la braqua sur l'intru...Intru qui s'avérait être son frère.

- Wow ! Doucement Rambo c'est moi !

Le plus jeune rangea le revolver avec des yeux penauds. Dean s'avança doucement, l'observant attentivement comme s'il cherchait à évaluer son état d'un regard.

- Tu vas bien ? Finit -il par demander, apparemment il n'était pas encore assez transparent.

- Oui.

Sam leva furtivement la tête vers lui, avant de céder...De toute façon, à quoi bon lui cacher ?

- Je...je ne pense pas être capable d'y retourner Dean...je peux pas tu comprends ?

Pendant un instant le cadet pensa que son frère allait...peut-être insister, lui dire qu'il devait surmonter ça, alors il tenta le tout pour le tout et lança son attaque ultime de "puppy face"...en général, il ne le faisait pas consciemment, mais il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il faisait ça..Dean, Bobby et presque tout le monde avait tendance à tout lui céder...

Et ce fut chose faite, car il vit clairement son frère ciller...Son grand frère que rien ne semblait ébranler le dévisagea un instant, avant de déglutir avec plus de difficulté..ça marchait...Pourquoi est-ce que ça marchait à chaque fois ?

- Je sais Sammy...

Ah oui...Et autre chose..à chaque que Sam utilisait son arme secrète, son grand frère avait tendance à l'appeler par son surnom...

- De toute façon je voudrais que Bobby et toi vous restiez ici, histoire de surveiller un peu les environs.

Autrement dit, Dean avait demandé au vieux chasseur de jouer les baby-sitters. Le plus jeune se renfrogna, mais oublia très vite son malaise quand Ruby émergea de la chambre, l'air impatient.

- Bon alors...on y va ou quoi ?

La jeune femme passa devant son frère qui répliqua par une grimace très...très mature...Puis elle se stoppa juste à la droite de Sam.

- T'en fais pas...je te ramène ton idiot de frangin très vite.

- T'as plutôt intérêt.

- Bon...Autant y aller tout de suite, San Francisco est à cinq heures d'ici, si on veut être revenu au matin on n'a pas intérêt à trainer.

Ruby se désintéressa du plus jeune pour se tourner vers l'ainé, les bras croisés.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'on va y aller avec ta voiture ?

- Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez princesse ? S'enquit le chasseur, plus qu'exaspéré.

- Je peux nous y emmener...ça irait plus vite.

Dean échangea un regard avec son cadet.. Cadet qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi.

- Quoi tu...tu veux dire comme...pouf...et hop on est là-bas ?

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Ruby, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui lentement.

- Faudra bien que tu t'y fasses mon choux.

Le démon attrapa le poignet de Dean...Et en un clin d'oeil, tous les deux avaient disparu. Sam et Bobby regardèrent autour d'eux, perplexes.

- Je déteste cette fille ! Râla le vieux chasseur.

Le plus jeune resta silencieux tout en le suivant à l'intérieur...Malgré tout ce que lui disait Dean, lui ne parvenait pas à la détester..Elle était peut-être un démon, mais elle était là pour eux, pour les aider,et ça, elle le faisait sans rien demander en retour, ce qui était rare, même dans la communauté des chasseurs.

- Putain de merde de fils de...

- De rien. Le coupa Ruby avant que sa grossièrté ne devienne irrévocable.

Une désagréable sensation de nausée avait pris le chasseur qui s'était retrouvé soudain dans une ruelle sombre et puante, le démon juste à côté de lui.

- Ne refais jamais ça !

La jeune femme examina les alentours et lui répondit d'un ton froid, sans même lui accorder le moindre regard.

- Ben faudra bien si tu veux rentrer.

Une fois de plus, Dean ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui faire une grimace, plus qu'agacé.

- Tu as l'adresse du cimetière ?

Sans attendre de se faire rembarrer de nouveau, l'ainé approuva et prit la tête de l'expédition. Aucun des deux ne prit la peine d'échanger le moindre mot car seule une violente animosité les habitait en ce moment. Sam lui avait dit un jour que c'était parce que Ruby et lui étaient pareils...L'ainé l'avait très mal pris...Lui semblable à ce démon ?

De leur côté, Sam et Bobby n'étaient pas plus bavards, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le plus jeune somnolait et le vieux chasseur n'avait pas le coeur à l'empécher de dormir. Le manque de sommeil ne se lisait que trop bien sur ses traits depuis quelques jours.

Mais Sam n'était pas le fils de John Winchester pour rien, il refusait tout simplement de se reposer, étalant le dossier de Marvin Frost devant lui.

- De quoi est-il mort ?

Bobby passa derrière lui et pointa son doigt sur un papier en particulier.

- Il aurait fait une mauvaise chute et il se serait empallé sur une branche d'après le rapport du shérif.

Sam entreprit donc de lire ce fameux rapport, laissant l'autre chasseur se poster à la fenêtre, un fusil chargé à la main.

Pas question pour Bobby de se laisser surprendre par un humain psychopathe...Ce taré semblait en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux gamins, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser recommencer.

- Au fait Sam je...Commença Singer en se tournant vers lui.

Mais il ravala le reste de sa phrase quand il s'aperçut que le jeune Winchester s'était finalement assoupi, la tête posée dans ses bras croisés. Un long soupir inquiet sortit de la bouche de Bobby qui reporta alors son attention sur les alentours.

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

Leur progression dans la forêt fut lente, trop lente aux yeux de Sam qui avait toujours cette désagréable sensation qu'ils étaient suivis, épiés même. Apparemment, la nouvelle de la mort des jumeaux n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet, sans doute parce que la plupart d'entre eux ne semblait pas tout à fait conscients de ce qui était en train de se passer. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, le jeune homme n'en avait qu'une vague idée...Et savoir ce qu'il allait devoir affronter était la base de toute chasse.

Au bout de quelques heures, Lindsey finit par se laisser tomber sur une souche d'arbre, gémissant avec mauvaise humeur.

- J'en ai marre ! On peut pas s'arrêter cinq minutes ?

Aussitôt soutenue par Henry et Daniel, la jeune femme lança un regard suppliant à Sam,qui lui, ne partageait pas leur fatigue.

- C'est plus très loin...Essayez de tenir jusque là.

Billy, qui avait pris la tête du groupe, revint sur ses pas pour aller encourager ses amis.

- On peut pas s'arrêter maintenant...on n'en a plus pour longtemps, le poste des gardes chasse est à une heure à peine.

Plus têtue que jamais, Lindsey fit une moue boudeuse et obstinée.

- Ben peut-être, mais moi j'en peux plus. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on n'a pas paniqué pour rien ? Oui ça se trouve t'as juste fait un cauchemar...

Sam serra les dents, se retenant bien courageusement de ne pas secouer cette idiote par les épaules, mais quand il remarqua que plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient comme s'il s'agissait effectivement d'une possibilité, le jeune homme répliqua.

- La tête de Tim s'est échouée au bord du lac, ça vous va ?

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, mi surpris, mi horrifiés. Julia, qui depuis le début était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie porta ses mains à sa bouche, pleurant un peu plus fort.

- Alors soit on reste ici à se reposer, au risque de finir comme eux, soit vous prenez un peu sur vous, et on se rend chez les gardes forestiers pour demander de l'aide. C'est comme vous voulez!

Apparemment, tous se mirent d'accord d'un regard, car une seconde plus tard, Henry, Lindsey et Daniel étaient de nouveau debout, prêts à repartir. Sam les laissa passer devant afin de fermer la marche, non sans demander silencieusement à Billy de rassurer son amie.

Mais quelque chose inquiétait le cadet...Quelque chose d'autre que ces idiots qui remettaient sa parole en doute..C'était cette présence qu'il sentait non loin d'eux...Cette ombre qui les suivait.

La brume se leva tout à coup, alors que la nuit semblait claire, il y a cinq minutes à peine. Sam essaya de ne pas se faire distancer, et espéra silencieusement que ceux qui avaient pris la tête du cortège savaient lire un GPS, car il avait une désagréable impression de tourner en rond. Un instant plus tard, le tronc d'arbre renversé à la forme bizarre sur sa droite confirma ses pires craintes.

- C'est pas vrai...Souffla t-il pour lui même. Hé !

Le groupe se stoppa et Sam parvint à revenir à leur hauteur. Le jeune homme chercha le responsable du GPS...Daniel...évidemment !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit celui-ci.

- T'as pas remarqué qu'on tourne en rond ? L'accusa aussitôt le cadet qui, cette fois, avait perdu patience.

L'autre baissa les yeux vers la machine, fronçant les sourcils avec une telle force qu'ils se rencontrèrent.

- Euh..ben...

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait...Et si tu donnais ça à Billy plutôt ?

- Mais je...Commença Daniel pour se défendre.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un rire discret s'éléva des profondeurs de la forêt sur leur gauche. Tous restèrent silencieux, les visages plus blancs que neige. Sam essaya de ne pas paniquer et s'apprêta à donner le GPS à Billy quand il remarqua quelque chose.

- Où est Henry ?

Julia qui était restée collée à son amie gémit un peu plus, Lindsey, assise juste à côté de Sam poussa un soupir las et exaspéré tandis que les autres se mirent à le chercher des yeux avec frénésie.

Soudain, des bruits de pas et de branches qui se brisent sous le poids de quelqu'un attirèrent leur attention, mais aucun d'eux ne paniqua puisque le tout était accompagné d'un sifflement insouciant. Henry émergea des feuilles, refermant sa veste, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

- Quoi ?

- T'étais où ? Demanda aussitôt James.

- Ben j'avais une envie préssante. Se défendit Gallant en riant légèrement.

Sam s'empêcha difficilement de le réprimander...Ce n'était pas la peine, James le fit à sa place.

- On doit rester ensemble espèce de crétin !

- Toi le nain de jardin, appelle-moi encore une fois crétin et je te casse toutes tes dents !

Daniel et le jeune chasseur durent s'interposer entre les deux avant que ceux-ci n'en viennent aux mains.

Mais à peine les avaient-ils séparé qu'un terrible cri attira leur attention sur la droite, là où se tenait Lindsey quelques secondes auparavant. Avant que Sam n'ait pu voir quoi que ce soit, d'autres hurlements vinrent couvrir celui de la jeune fille. Il sentit un coup de vent derrière lui, signe que plusieurs étudiants étaient partis en courant, parmis eux, il reconnut la voix absolument horrifiée de Julia qui s'éloigna en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

. C'est alors que Sam nota la lame qui dépassait du sternum de la pauvre Lindsey qui avait déjà fermé les yeux, du sang coulant du coin de sa bouche. L'horreur et l'effroi prirent doucement possession du jeune homme qui leva les yeux vers le meurtrier de la pauvre fille...Il faisait noir, mais il put noter sa silhouette...Cette image resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire...C'était un homme vu la carrure, grand, très grand même, tout vêtu de noir, un masque de la même couleur lui couvrant le visage.

Tout se passa très vite. Le premier réflexe de Sam fut de s'avancer vers Lindsey pour l'aider, bien qu'elle soit déjà morte, mais une main vint se refermer sur son bras.

- Sam ! Viens Sam c'est trop tard ! Le pressa la voix de Billy qui le tirait avec elle.

Le cadet reporta alors son attention sur le tueur...tueur qui avait aussi reporté son attention sur lui. Il sortit alors des brouissailles, sa démarche était brusque, presque inhumaine, et Sam n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Billy qui lui prit la main et se mit à courir le plus vite possible.

Dean reposa son verre sur le comptoir du bar avec mauvaise humeur. Un peu plus loin, une jolie rousse essayait d'attirer son attention en lui lançant un sourire de temps à autre. Mais le jeune homme avait beau essayer de lui répondre, le coeur n'y était pas...En fait, il ne se sentait pas très bien...C'était cette douleur à l'estomac, cette espèce de remontée acide qui lui faisait mal chaque fois que Sam avait des ennuis.

Pourtant, il avait essayé de se faire une raison. Son frère l'avait appelé il y a quelques heures, et tout allait bien. Il avait un peu le droit d'avoir son autonomie non ? Il avait dix sept ans, bientôt il serait un adulte et il était temps qu'il lui lâche un peu la bride.

- Un autre s'il vous plait. Réclama t-il à l'attention du barman.

Son verre de whisky de nouveau rempli, Dean le porta à ses lèvres sans même le boire. Cette douleur ne s'en allait pas...au contraire.

- Vous connaissez Big Bear Lake ? Demanda t-il alors au barman.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous ai demandé si vous connaissiez Big Bear Lake ? Il parait que c'est sympa comme coin...

L'homme cilla tout en essuyant un verre crasseux, il haussa un sourcils avant de faire la même chose avec son épaule gauche.

- Mouai...j'irai quand même pas m'y aventurer..

- Ah bon ?

Le barman se désintéressa du verre pour aller servir un autre client, il revint quelques instants plus tard pour nettoyer le bar devant Dean.

- ça non...Pour tout l'or du monde je ne mettrai pas les pieds là-bas.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda aussitôt le chasseur, nerveusement.

Le type jeta un regard aux alentours, comme pour surveiller que personne ne l'écoutait, puis, il se pencha vers Dean tout en baissant la voix.

- On dit qu'un esprit rôde autour de ce lac...

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté avant d'afficher un air amusé.

- Des contes pour enfants tout ça !

- Peut-être...mais allez dire ça à tous les randonneurs qui y sont morts.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas l'acide au creu de son estomac qui le fit grimacer, mais ce couteau imaginaire que venait de lui planter le barman en plein coeur.

- Je...Que...comment ça ?

Son interlocuteur prit soudain un air plus détaché en désignant quelqu'un d'un geste de la tête.

- Demandez-lui, il sera sans doute plus à même de vous répondre.

Dean se désintéressa du barman pour chercher des yeux le nouvel arrivant. Nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que le shérif.

- Salut Joey ! Lança celui-ci au patron du bar.

Il vint s'asseoir juste à la droite du jeune chasseur, ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour lire sur la petite plaque épinglée à sa veste.

- Shérif Cooper c'est ça ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui avant de le corriger.

- Non, je ne suis que son adjoint.

- Ah...où est le shérif ?

- Souffrant. Répondit Cooper d'un ton suspicieux. Et vous...Qui êtez-vous ?

Dean tendit la main vers l'adjoint, essayant de s'empêcher de se précipiter dehors pour sauter dans l'Impala et se lancer à la recherche de Sam. Il devait d'abord en apprendre plus.

- John Wood.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous venez faire en ville monsieur Wood ?

- Je cherche du travail. Répondit aussitôt Dean pour qui le mensonge était devenu un art où il était passé maître. Dites...j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu pas mal de cas de meurtres près du lac...c'est vrai ?

Cooper afficha un sourire avant d'éclater de rire.

- Cette histoire de fantôme ? C'est uniquement pour attirer les touristes ! Et non...il n'y a aucun cas de meurtres à déplorer. Les gens aiment juste se faire peur.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Parce que je sais qu'un groupe d'étudiants est parti y camper pour le week-end.

Une fois de plus, le shérif lui accorda un regard rassurant.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Il n'y a rien de vrai dans cette histoire. Big Bear lake est un endroit réputé car il fait bon y vivre...L'hiver c'est magnifique, et l'été on peut même se réveiller avec des cerfs à côté de soi.

Pendant un instant, Dean eut la vague impression que Cooper lui faisait la promo de sa ville. Aussi, vu que cette conversation ne l'avançait pas d'avantage, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer au motel.

Par chance, Sam avait laissé son ordinateur à son frère, celui-ci eut donc tout le loisir de faire quelques recherches sur les légendes et autres rumeurs qui entouraient ce fameux lac. Seulement, il ne trouva rien d'inquiétant...Il ne trouva rien du tout à vrai dire..Pas même un cas suspect. C'était curieux, car dans ce cas, pourquoi le barman lui avait parlé de cette histoire d'esprit ?

Le jeune homme tenta alors d'appeler son frère, tant pis si celui-ci le prenait mal, il voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien. Après plusieurs tonalités, il tomba sur sa boîte vocale..Refusant de laisser son angoisse prendre le pas sur sa raison, Dean choisit d'adopter un ton un peu sévère.

- Sam...Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand je t'appelle ! Décroche tout de suite ton téléphone !...Sam !...Sam décroche !

Mais il avait beau pesté, son cadet ne répondait pas. Dans un geste de frustration évidente, le jeune homme éteignit son portable avant de le balancer sur le couvre lit avec mauvaise humeur. Peut-être dormait-il ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu ?

Peut-être Dean cherchait-il simplement à se rassurer à ce moment là, totalement inconscient que petit frère courait à en perdre haleine pour sauver sa vie.


	12. Chapter 11

**Mais non Jubei, je ne souhaite la mort de personne, surtout pas celle de vous mes chers lecteurs. ;-)**

**Merci lilisurnatural pour ta review, toujours aussi gentille. Et t'en fais pas, la suite comme prévue est juste en dessous.**

**Sauterelle, toi aussi tu as aimé que Henry s'en prenne plein la tête ? Ma soeur aussi ! mdr**

**Oh elida, tu trouves ça angoissant ? Attend de lire la suite ! mouahahaha ! ( Comment ça sadique ? Moi ? Mais non...J'adore juste en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux frères...)**

**San Francisco, Californie - mars 2008**

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de revenir à l'instant présent. La culpabilité n'arrangeait rien, mais le fait est que s'il s'était montré moins laxiste, il aurait épargné à Sam ce week-end de pur cauchemar.

- Ici. Fit la voix de Ruby à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, tout en rassemblant ses esprits. Le démon ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de son moment d'absence et lui balança la pelle dans les mains. Dean commençait à creuser avant de faire remarquer à la jeune femme.

- Je te signale qu'il y en a une deuxième. Dit-il en lui désignant une autre pelle.

Ruby y jeta un coup d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur lui, un sourcil levé en signe de stupéfaction.

- Au boulot très chère.

Ravi de l'avoir mis à contribution, et surtout, de lui avoir cloué le bec, Dean se dépécha de déblayer la terre, espérant atteindre au plus vite la tombe de ce Marvin Frost et ainsi, être de retour à Fresno rapidement.

Le jeune chasseur levait la tête de temps en temps vers Ruby, elle aussi occupée à creuser dans le plus grand silence.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle brusquement au bout d'un moment.

Sans pour autant stopper ce qu'il faisait, Dean se permit de lui poser la question qui l'obsédait depuis des heures déjà.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous aide ?

Le démon croisa son regard une fraction de seconde avant de reporter son attention sur la tombe.

- C'est pas pour toi que je le fais.

Voilà le genre de réponse qui mettait les nerfs du jeune homme à rude épreuve. Car si elle ne le faisait pas pour lui, ça voulait dire qu'elle le faisait pour son frère, et ça...ça ne lui plaisait pas.

- T'as aucune chance avec lui. Lâcha t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sans pour autant dissimuler un regard d'avertissement.

Ruby cessa un instant de creuser, prenant appui sur le manche de la pelle.

- Je n'ai jamais attendu ton approbation pour quoi que ce soit Dean, mais le fait est que Sam va bientôt se retrouver seul...je tiens à lui..d'une manière que tu ne peux pas comprendre, et je veux juste qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Alors ravale tes répliques mesquines parce que franchement, elles ne m'atteignent pas.

Dean imita son innaction, et se contenta de la fusiller des yeux pendant son court monologue.

- Peut-être que tu es parvenu à lui faire gober ça, mais pas à moi...Tu es un démon, et je sais très bien ce que tous les démons attendent de mon frère.

- On a problème.

- Ah ouai, ça tu peux le dire !

Ruby releva la tête vers lui, exaspérée.

- Non, on a un autre problème parce que le corps est bien à sa place.

Dean cilla, mettant quelques instants à comprendre qu'elle parlait de l'affaire. Puis, reportant son attention sur le cercueil qu'ils avaient perforé, il constata que le corps de ce malheureux Marvin Frost était bien à sa place.

- C'est pas lui...Conclut Dean dans un souffle en échangeant un regard d'effroi avec Ruby.

La piste du garde-forestier s'était évanouie..tout comme celle d'Henry...et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils avaient perdu du temps...un temps précieux.

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Bobby en était déjà à son quatrième café et mis à part une envie pressante qui commençait à le faire s'agiter plus que nécessaire, cela n'avait servi à rien. Voilà deux heures que Ruby et Dean étaient partis, la nuit était tombée et les alentours étaient restés très calmes...Pourtant, il n'avait pas avalé ces tonnes de caféine pour rien, un mauvais pressentiment lui tiraillait le creu du ventre depuis que l'ainé s'était évaporé en direction de LA.

Sam n'avait pas tenu, son manque de repos s'était rappellé à lui et il s'était endormi sur son lit, d'un repos qui paraissait calme et réparateur. Désireux de le laisser reprendre des forces, Bobby avait tiré la porte de la chambre, se faisant l'étrange impression d'effectuer le geste qu'aurait eu un père pour son fils souffrant.

Un coup de téléphone ne tarda pas à troubler le silence qui s'était abattu sur la pièce. Le vieux chasseur décrocha dès que le nom de Dean s'afficha sur son écran.

- Alors ?

_- Alors ce n'était pas lui...Marvin Frost est bien gentiment à sa place.._

La voix de l'ainé était cassée et bourrue, signe d'une évidente déception.

- Bon...qu'est-ce qui nous reste alors ?

_- On va allez vérifier aux archives s'il n'avait pas de collègues...On se sait jamais..._

Bobby fit une moue sceptique, peu convaincu.

- _Sam est avec toi ?_

- Il dort pour le moment.

_- Bien...ouvre l'oeil surtout Bobby d'accord ?_

Le chasseur n'eut même pas le temps d'approuver qu'un horrible cri retentit dans tout le motel, le faisant sursauter, et réveillant Sam en sursaut.

_- Bobby ?_

Le vieux chasseur sauta sur son arme, aussitôt rejoint par le cadet qui dégaina son revolver et se précipita à l'extérieur.

_- Bobby ?_ Répéta la voix paniquée de Dean.

- Dean je dois y aller...ça venait de la chambre d'à côté.

Et sans plus d'explication, il raccrocha et rangea son portable, tout en se lançant à la suite de Sam.

Le jeune homme s'était précipité hors de la chambre par pur instinct, oubliant momentanément ce, ou plutôt à qui, ils avaient affaire. Sentant Bobby sur ses talons, le chasseur ouvrit la porte de leur voisine à la volée, s'attendant presque à se retrouver face à ce type habillé tout en noir, au masque si inhumain, si impersonel.

Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, la première chose qui le frappa fut le noir..la seconde fut ce silence presque assourdissant...Quoi alors personne ne s'était inquiété d'avoir entendu hurler la pauvre malheureuse ?

Un courant d'air s'engouffra soudain dans la pièce, agitant légèrement le rideau qui se déchirait lentement à cause de la fenêtre brisée.

- Va voir dans la salle de bain. Demanda t-il à Bobby tout en s'approchant un peu plus de la vitre, son arme bien en joue.

Il était là...Il pouvait presque le sentir...Ces frissons qui lui parcouraient le dos, cette douleur qui lui retournait l'estomac, sans parler de cette peur, cette peur qu'il méprisait et qu'il voulait essayer d'ignorer.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, ses sens toujours en alerte...Mais il n'y avait rien aux alentours, ni voiture, ni passant...Rien...

_- Je l'ai trouvé ! _Fit la voix de Bobby depuis la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme laissa son regard se balader une dernière fois sur le parking désert avant d'entamer un mouvement pour se retourner. Seulement à peine avait-il pivoté qu'il se retrouva face à face avec lui...Le chasseur ne put même pas lever son arme que l'autre l'avait violemment poussé contre le mur, appuyant sur sa gorge avec son bras, l'empéchant de ce fait de prévenir Bobby.

Sam essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte du tueur et prit la peine de le regarder bien en face, désireux de voir celui qui avait été dans ses cauchemars pendant des semaines, des mois même. Il était grand...plus grand que lui..très carré aussi, sûrement un ancien sportif..Ses vêtements étaient bon marché, mais visiblement très pratiques...Bien sûr, le noir était la seule couleur qu'il portait. Son masque ressemblait fort à ces masques blancs que les italiens aimaient personaliser pour le Carnaval de Venise, sauf que celui-ci était noir...il était noir, et il était apparemment en résine..ou en cire peut-être bien, lui donnant ainsi une autre utilité que l'anonymat...son visage était aussi protégé des coups que pouvaient essayer de lui porter ses victimes.

Les fentes pour ses yeux étaient si petites que Sam ne put savoir de quelle couleur ils étaient. Tout ce qu'il pouvait noter de cet homme était sa taille et sa démarche vive et brutale.

Le cadet tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il aurait eu plus de chance face à un mur de briques. Le bras de son adversaire augmenta la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa gorge et son visage, ou plutôt son masque, se rapprocha de lui. Sam ne touchait plus par terre, sa vision devenait floue et l'air fuyait dangereusement ses poumons. Mais malgré tout, le jeune homme détourna le regard quand il entendit l'autre renifler sous son masque, comme s'il essayait de sentir sa peur.

- Eh Sam tu...

Mais celui-ci n'entendit jamais la suite, car son agresseur venait de le relâcher pour faire face à Bobby. Lui s'écroula sans plus aucune force et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Inquiet de ne pas entendre le jeune homme, le vieux chasseur décida d'aller voir ce qu'il trafiquait. La scène qui s'offrit à lui lui glaça le sang...Quelques images le marquèrent aussitôt : l'homme en noir, son bras sur la gorge de Sam, et le cadet des Winchester qui s'effondre dès que l'autre le relâche.

Bobby ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et pointa son fusil dans sa direction, mais il eut à peine le temps de viser et de tirer que l'autre s'était éclipsé par la fenêtre. Le chasseur se lança aussitôt vers celle-ci, prêt à le tirer comme un canard s'il le fallait, mais il n'était déjà plus dans sa ligne de mire, sans doute s'était-il enfoncé dans la forêt.

Il y a quelques secondes encore, Dean voulait se rendre aux archives, espérant agrandir un peu leur liste de suspects désespérement vide. Oui mais voilà, ce coup de fil à Bobby, et surtout la manière avec laquelle ils avaient été coupés lui fit perdre tout sens des priorités.

- Dean s'il te plait..Si on ne le fait pas, on ne saura jamais qui est derrière tout ça ! Le raisonna Ruby.

- Bobby..Bobby et Sam ont des ennuis.

- Et si tu veux mettre un terme à cette histoire, tu dois revoir tes priorités.

- Ma priorité c'est ma famille ! Répliqua aussitôt le jeune chasseur avec véhémence.

Le démon ne cilla même pas, comme si elle s'était attendue à cette réponse.

- Ramène-moi.

- Dean...

- Ramène-moi !

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un instant, cherchant qui allait céder le premier. Au bout d'une minute, cette joute psychologique prit fin quand Ruby prit fermement le bras de l'ainé.

Une horrible impression d'être compacté dans une boîte d'allumettes, voilà ce que Dean ressentait à chaque fois que le démon le trimballait comme un vulgaire sac à patates ( beau sac à patates, je vous l'accorde ).

A peine avaient-ils attéris sur le parking du motel que l'ainé se précipitait vers leur chambre d'où il pouvait voir de la lumière à travers l'une des fenêtres. Le jeune homme fracassa presque la porte en entrant et manqua de se faire tirer dessus par un Bobby aux réflexes plus qu'aiguisés.

- Dean...Nom d'un chien ! Maugra t-il en rangeant son arme.

Ruby qui l'avait suivi tant bien que mal, pris la peine de fermer la porte.

- ça va ? Demanda aussitôt l'ainé. C'était quoi ce cri que j'ai entendu ?

La mine du chasseur se figea avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur une chaise avec lassitude.

- J'ai foiré...Désolé Dean.

- Quoi ? Comment ça t'a foiré ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Sam ?

- Je suis là. Fit la voix, légèrement enrouée de son frère qui sortait de la salle de bain, tenant d'une main la serviette éponge qu'il avait roulé sur sa nuque pour empécher ses mèches humides de tremper sa chemise.

L'ainé sentit son estomac se détendre légèrement...La vache..Ce coup de téléphone lui avait vraiment foutu les jetons.

- Mais...qu'est-ce que...

- Dès qu'on a entendu crier, on s'est précipité. Expliqua Bobby. ça venait de la chambre d'à côté...J'ai trouvé le corps pendu dans la salle de bain.

Dean avait bien du mal à tout comprendre...il y avait eu un autre meurtre ? Et juste à côté en plus? Il remarqua que son "oncle" et Sam échangeaient un bref regard, aussi il les pressa.

- Quoi ? Merde les gars, accouchez !

- C'était lui Dean. Avoua son cadet d'une voix qu'il ne lui reconnaissait décidément pas.

Intrigué, et surtout, inquiet, il dévisagea son cadet.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- J'ai même failli l'avoir...Râla Bobby. Je l'ai loupé de peu...il est rapide ce gars..

- c'était qui ? Demanda aussitôt Dean.

- Je sais pas...il...portait toujours ce masque. J'ai même pas réussi à voir ses yeux. Soupira Sam, visiblement déçu.

Dean ne tenait plus, le meurtrier était venu jusqu'au motel, il avait assassiné leur "voisine de palier" et apparemment, il avait eu une courte altercation avec son frère et son oncle.

- Putain mais vous allez me raconter tout en détails ou quoi ?

- Ou quoi quoi ? Tu l'as ton histoire Dean ! S'empressa de répondre Sam d'un murmure involontaire.

- La vérité c'est qu'il a bien failli y rester. Trahit Bobby en jetant un regard sévère au plus jeune.

Une fois de plus, de l'acide parcourut l'estomac du malheureux Dean qui commençait à être convaincu que si les chiens de l'Enfer ne le faisaient pas, c'était un ulcère de l'estomac qui le tuerait très vite.

- Tu es blessé ?

- Je vais bien. Se défendit aussitôt Sam qui accepta de retirer la serviette éponge qui lui servait, officiellement, à ne pas mouiller sa chemise toute propre. Une large ékymose violette lui parcourait tout le cou, rendant la trace plus qu'impressionante.

- C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air.

- Moins grave ? T'étais quand même inconscient !

Dean qui avait bien du mal à ne pas imaginer la scène, essaya de détacher son regard de la marque noirâtre.  
- ça suffit...On quitte la ville...

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sam d'une voix plus qu'enrouée. Pas question qu'on abandonne Dean ! Pas à cause de moi !

Oubliant la présence de Bobby, et même celle de Ruby, l'ainé fit un pas vers son petit frère.

- C'est ma décision Sam.

Comprenant sans doute qu'il ne pouvait pas crier, le plus jeune sortit sa botte secrète.

- Dean s'il te plait...Papa nous en voudrait à mort si on laissait tomber une chasse.

- Et il m'en voudrait encore plus si tu y laissais ta peau !

- Dean s'il te plait...Je ne supporterais pas de partir en sachant que des innocents vont être tués parce qu'on aura rien fait pour les aider...Je ne veux plus vivre ça..

L'ainé ne put faire autrement que de rencontrer le regard presque larmoyant de son frère. Et bien sûr...il céda...il cédait toujours.

Une fois Dean rassuré quant à l'état de son cadet, Ruby et lui furent priés de raconter leur périple, même si le fait que Marvin Frost soit innocent n'avait échappé à personne.

- Je pense pouvoir le reconnaitre...Si je le croisais. Avoua Sam qui avait décris son face à face avec le tueur. Encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore pris conscience de la peur qu'il avait ressenti, et qu'il ressentait toujours, mais il savait que d'ici quelques heures, elle referait surface.

- Pourquoi attaquer juste à côté ? Demanda finalement Dean, perplexe.

- Il joue avec vous. Expliqua Bobby d'un ton grave.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, comprenant que le jeu de massacre avait cette fois laissé la place à un désir plus personnel de vengeance, sans doute parce que tous les deux avaient fait partis des rares victimes à s'en être sorties ?

**Big Bear Lake, Californie - Mai 2000**

Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il courait à travers cette forêt, il voyait Billy à quelques mètres devant lui, et il sentait une présence juste derrière eux. La jeune fille se retournait de temps à autre pour vérifier qu'il était toujours à sa suite, mais un bref instant d'inatention lui valu de se prendre les pieds dans un tronc d'arbre, couché en travers.

Sam fut près d'elle à peine une seconde plus tard et lui attrapa le bras pour la relever, mais quelque chose le stoppa dans son geste : le silence.

- Sam !

- Attend...

Toujours par terre, Billy tourna la tête vers les arbres d'où ils avaient émergé quelques instants plus tôt, et où était censé arriver leur poursuivant.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda t-elle le souffle court.

Sam profita de cet bref moment de répit pour sortir son arme et la charger. Le chasseur examina les alentours d'un seul coup d'oeil, prêt à le voir surgir de n'importe où. Mais la forêt restait volontairement silencieuse, et résolument sombre.

- Tu crois qu'on l'a semé ?

Peu convaincu, le jeune homme essaya tout de même de lui mentir.

- Peut-être.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Sam l'aida à se relever avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa cheville.

- ça va ?

Billy bougea le pied avec précaution avant de le rassurer.

- Je crois que c'est juste la douleur du choc..C'est rien.

Le jeune homme approuva avant lancer un regard circulaire aux environs.

- Viens...On doit essayer de retrouver les autres.

Le duo repartit calmement à travers les arbres, sans pour autant baisser leur garde. Dans leur fuite, tous les deux avaient jugé évident de se débarasser de leurs sacs à dos, trops encombrants pour pouvoir espérer échapper à ce malade. Maintenant, Sam le regrettait amèrement, car lui avait emmené tout un arsenal qui lui aurait été bien utile dans un tel cas. Heureusement il avait toujours son revolver ainsi que son portable...Mais sans réseau, il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il pourrait en faire.

- Je pense qu'on doit s'en tenir au plan. Finit-il par dire au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Tu veux dire aller au poste des gardes forestiers ?

Sam approuva tout en ayant une pensée pour le pauvre Daniel au sens de l'orientation plus que pitoyable.

- Au moins on pourra appeler les secours...ils sauront où nous trouver...

- Mais tout le monde ne saura pas s'y rendre...Julia et Daniel sont partis ensemble et...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, sans doute trop inquiète pour sa meilleure ami. Sam resta d'abord silencieux, repensant à la pauvre Julia qui devait mourir de peur en ce moment.

- S'ils n'y sont pas je retournerai les chercher. Promit-il.

- Mais Sam...

- Je n'abandonnerai personne. Répliqua t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Voilà sans doute près d'une heure que Sam et Billy marchaient à travers la forêt. Le mois de mai avait beau battre son plein, les nuits à Big Bear lake étaient fraiches, surtout que le vent s'était levé et que de gros nuages sombres obscurcissaient un peu plus le ciel déjà noir.

Les jeunes gens commençaient tous les deux à sentir l'adrénaline retomber, les assommant doucement. Soudain, une voix leur parvint un peu plus loin...une voix qu'ils connaissaient.

- Hé oh !

Ils se figèrent avant d'échanger un regard, Sam fronça des sourcils, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir reconnu cet idiot qui criait.

- C'est James ! Confirma alors Billy en s'élançant vers la voix.

Le cadet la suivit aussitôt, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours, trouvant l'idée de crier un peu trop stupide.

L'étudiante l'avait presque distancé quand l'attention de Sam fut détournée par autre chose sur sa gauche...quelque chose qui ressemblait à...des gémissements. Le jeune homme s'arrêta avant d'essayer de dire à Billy de l'attendre mais elle était déjà loin, trop pressée de retrouver son ami.

Le cadet tendit l'oreille, remarquant quelque chose derrière une souche. Cependant, il abaissa très vite sa garde quand il comprit que les gémissements qu'il avaient entendu étaient en réalité des sanglots. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître la chevelure de Julia. Ses genoux ramenés contre elle, la jeune fille pleurait, le visage enfoui dans ses bras.

- Julia ?

L'étudiante se redressa légèrement, avant de tourner la tête vers Sam, révélant les torrents de larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

- Sam ?

Un sentiment intense de soulagement submergea le jeune homme qui enjamba rapidement la souche pour venir s'agenouiller en face d'elle.

- Julia...ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Cette dernière lui fit signe que non, avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots. Par réflexe, Sam l'attira contre lui avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux pour essayer de la rassurer.

- Tout va bien..

Julia s'agrippa à lui, laissant ses nerfs lâcher complètement. Le jeune chasseur n'aimait pas trop l'endroit, aussi il préféra de loin l'emmener avec lui jusqu'au repère des gardes forestiers où devaient s'être retrouvés Billy et James. Passant une main derrière son dos et l'autre derrière ses genoux, Sam la souleva de terre, bien conscient que la pauvre était à bout.

Par chance il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre Billy et James, tous les deux pâlirent à la vue de Julia, mais le jeune homme les rassura.

- Elle va bien...Elle est juste choquée.

Sam lança un regard à l'espèce de chalet ainsi qu'aux deux carcasses de voitures avant de reporter son attention sur James.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Daniel est à l'intérieur...Il était mort d'inquiétude pour Julia...

Le cadet déglutit avec difficulté, s'il était si inquiet, alors pourquoi l'avoir abandonnée toute seule en pleine forêt ?

- Et Henry ?

James échangea un regard avec Billy avant de hausser les épaules.

- J'en sais rien.

Un coup de vent un peu plus fort que les autres les firent frissoner tandis qu'un instant plus tard, quelques gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber.

- Rentrons nous mettre à l'abris. Proposa Billy en faisant signe à Sam de passer devant.

Et elle avait bien fait de leur proposer car à peine cinq secondes plus tard, c'était un véritable déluge dehors. Sam déposa Julia sur une banquette qui se trouvait là avant de se retrouver face à face avec Daniel.

- Oh mon Dieu Julia ! J'ai eu si peur...j'ai cru que tu...

Le jeune chasseur le repoussa doucement mais fermement.

- Elle a besoin de se reposer.

Le ton était dur et froid, et il suffit sans doute pour faire comprendre à l'étudiant qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter. Sam parcourut la pièce des yeux, constatant avec une réèlle angoisse que les lieux semblaient...Abandonnés.

- Où sont les gardes forestiers ?

Daniel et James se mordirent les lèvres, apparemment gênés.

- Partis..et ça depuis longtemps.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un téléphone ? Demanda aussitôt Billy qui venait de déposer une couverture sur son amie.

- Hors service. Expliqua le premier. Il n'y a plus de tonalité.

ça c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité pensa Sam. Le jeune homme s'avança vers la fenêtre, constatant qu'avec la pluie, les environs étaient encore plus durs à surveiller. Pourtant, quelque chose attira son attention un peu plus loin.

- Et ça là-bas ? Demanda t-il en pointant son doigt vers une sorte de grange. Le compteur d'électricité n'y serait pas par hasard ?

Daniel, qui était plus calé pour ce genre de choses vint se placer juste à côté de lui pour voir de quoi il parlait.

- Sans doute...ça veut dire que quelqu'un va devoir aller l'activer manuellement.

Sam échangea un bref regard avec Billy, comprenant parfaitement la crainte qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de Daniel.

- Et les voitures ?

- Peut-être qu'on peut s'en servir, mais je ne me vois pas aller faire de la mécanique là...pas avec cette pluie et ce taré...

La situation était critique...Bon, un point positif dans l'histoire, ils avaient trouvé un refuge..Enfin, pour le moment. Mais les jumeaux, Lindsey et probablement Henry aussi étaient morts. Ils étaient enfermés dans ce chalet, sans électricité, sans nourriture ni chauffage, sans aucun moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit.

Une idée traversa subitement l'esprit de Sam qui se tourna vers Daniel.

- Tu as toujours le GPS ?

- Euh...oui pourquoi ?

Le jeune chasseur sortit son portable, espérant vainement que ce qu'il allait lui demander était possible.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais te servir de ça pour essayer de trouver un peu de réseau ?

Le geek examina le téléphone un moment avant de s'éclipser vers l'un des bureaux.

- Je peux essayer.

- Cool...Billy et James, essayez d'aller voir si vous pouvez pas trouver un peu de nourriture dans la réserve, ça doit être la porte là.

Les deux approuvèrent avant de s'éclipser dans la pièce en question, tandis que Sam vint au chevet de Julia. Assise sur la banquette, une couverture sur les épaules, la pauvre fille se balançait régulièrement d'avant en arrière en continuant inlassablement de pleurer. Le cadet prit place juste à côté et lui frotta doucement le dos.

- ça va allez Julia..je te promets que je vais veiller sur toi.

- On a trouvé quelques trucs. S'exclama James enjoué en revenant les bras chargés de conserves, d'emballages plastiques et de bouteilles d'eau.

Lorsque Julia enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Sam, le jeune homme la laissa faire, resserant sa prise autour d'elle pour essayer tant bien que mal de la rassurer. C'était la plus fragile du groupe, et c'était par pur instinct que le jeune Winchester avait décidé de la protéger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Henry ? S'enquit Billy déposant deux assiettes et une bouteille près de Sam qui remontait la couverture sur la jeune fille endormie sur ses genoux.

- Pour le moment rien...il pleut et il fait nuit, on n'y verrait rien..On essaira de le retrouver demain.

Un bruit de court-circuit, suivi d'une étincelle, elle-même suivie d'un juron les firent sursauter.

- Putain de truc de mer""...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda aussitôt James, assis contre le mur, son assiette sur les genoux.

Daniel se redressa, le visage légèrement noirci.

- Il se passe que cette saloperie de GPS ne veut rien entendre ! Je suis désolé Sam..

Ce dernier resta silencieux, comprenant alors que l'un d'entre eux allait devoir se dévouer pour se rendre dans la grange et tenter de remettre le courant.


	13. Chapter 12

Merci Jubei et lilisurnatural pour vos reviews...J'espère bien que cette suite répondra à vos attentes. Je dois dire que je risque de ne pas publier aussi souvent ces prochains jours car j'ai pas mal de choses qui me tombent dessus les unes après les autres, mais j'essaierai quand même de poster le plus souvent possible.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :-)

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

- D'accord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me répondre. Appelez-moi si jamais quelque chose vous revient.

- Mais de rien agent...Agent comment déjà ?

- Agent O'Niamh.

Voilà un nom que cette vieille bique ne pourrait pas se rappeller. Dean la remercia d'un regard avant de prendre congé de cette mamie encore très en forme pour son âge. Deux jours étaient passés depuis le meurtre de leur voisine, et tous avaient repris l'enquête...Enfin tous, sauf Sam qui semblait plus occupé à broyer du noir. L'ainé lui avait proposé de venir ré-interroger les familles des victimes, son frère avait d'abord approuvé mais une fois qu'ils s'étaient mis en route pour se rendre à la première adresse, Dean s'était rapidement rendu compte que son cadet n'était pas avec lui.

Il l'avait donc laissé dans l'Impala pendant que lui, allait poser quelques questions aux familles. Voilà deux heures déjà qu'il s'excusait auprès des mères, soeurs, enfants de leur faire revivre leur perte, mais jusque là, il était revenu bredouille.

D'un pas lourd, il descendit l'allée pour se diriger vers la Chevy, constatant que son frère était toujours aussi immobile sur le siège passager.

- La vieille ne sait rien de plus. Râla t-il en s'installant derrière le volant.

Dean observa son frère, s'attendant au moins à une réponse, mais Sam gardait le regard résolument fixé sur le journal de leur père.

- Eh Sam...tu m'écoutes ? Répéta le plus âgé en passant une main devant ses yeux.

Se sentant soudain ramené à la réalité par quelque chose qui passa devant son regard, Sam oubliant un instant son trouble et cligna des yeux pour revenir sur terre.

- Hein ?

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas. Souffla son ainé d'un ton mi inquiet, mi sévère.

- Mais si !

- Bon...Et qu'est-ce que je disais alors ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, avant de soupirer en baissant les épaules.

- Je...excuse-moi...c'est juste que j'arrête de penser à...

Dean balaya la suite d'un geste de la main, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

- Je sais Sam...Pas la peine de t'expliquer. Ecoute, j'ai encore pas mal de familles à voir, je pense que c'est mieux que je te ramène au motel.

Le cadet sursauta sur son siège, hors de question d'être mis en arrière.

- Quoi ? Non !

- T'as vu ta tête ? Tu fairais peur à Hannibal Lecter !

Sam accueillit la réflection avec une désinvolture qu'il avait apprise de son ainé, affichant une moue sceptique et un froncement de paupières décrivant parfaitement son envie de lui répondre : "arrête, t'es même pas drôle". Son ainé le dévisagea un moment, comprenant sans doute parfaitement le sens sous-entendu de cette expression figée.

- Bon comme tu veux !

Essayant de ne pas trop savourer sa victoire, Sam se redressa sur son siège pour faire face à la route, s'empêchant de toutes ses forces de laisser ses souvenirs le submerger.

- On est vraiment désolé de vous ennuyer Mme Douglas, mais on aimerait vous parler de votre fille. Commença Dean d'un ton calme.

Sam suivit son frère et la femme à l'intérieur de la maison, le salon était décoré avec beaucoup de sobriété, tout reflétait qu'une jeune fille avait habité ici...une jeune fille choyée par sa famille.

Leur quête du tueur avait fini par les mener à la famille Douglas, dont la fille, Joanna, avait été la première victime au lac Kaweah. Il était évident pour les frères que le tueur s'était déplacé, sans doute pour ne pas trop attirer les soupçons sur lui, ou même juste après les évènements de Big Bear Lake...Enfin, les raisons de son brusque déménagement restaient encore floues. Mais quelque chose était sûr, le tueur était humain...et il était plus qu'évident que quelqu'un l'avait déjà vu...une fois...

Mme Douglas les invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent. Sam laissa son frère commencer l'entretien pendant que lui observait les traits de la femme. Elle n'exprimait que le chagrin et la colère...Pas la peur...Le jeune homme en fut intrigué car de toutes les familles et les habitants à qui ils avaient essayé de parler des meurtres, sur tous les visages ils avaient vu ces marques de terreur.

- Joanna allait rentrer à l'université l'année prochaine..Elle était brillante.

- Que voulait-elle faire ? Demanda Dean sans doute pour la mettre à l'aise.

Mme Douglas eut un sourire triste.

- Elle voulait être avocate...Elle avait reçu une bourse complète pour Stanford.

Dean sentit un noeud se former dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il sentit son frère se crisper juste à côté de lui. Mais malgré tout, il essaya de rester stoïque et professionel.

- Vous deviez être très fiers...Souffla t-il plus par sa propre expérience que par compassion.

- Oui...Joanna était si contente...elle...enfin elle a voulu aller fêter ça avec sa meilleure amie au lac Kaweah...

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, la pauvre femme se perdit dans des sanglots qu'elle ne put refouler. Dean lui laissa le temps de se reprendre et jeta un coup d'oeil à son cadet qui s'était levé pour s'approcher de la cheminée, sur laquelle étaient posée diverses photos.

Sam lui tournait le dos, mais il pouvait sentir son malaise d'ici. Il le vit prendre un petit cadre avant de se tourner d'environ 90°, rendant de ce fait le cliché visible. Quelques adolescents souriants y étaient représentés, des sourires plein de joie et de complicité. Au centre, deux jeunes filles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, comme deux soeurs jumelles. Dean reposa son regard sur son cadet avec inquiétude, il ne s'appellait pas Freud, mais il voyait bien qu'à travers cette photo, Sam revoyait clairement le groupe de jeunes qui était avec lui à Big Bear lake.

- Elle a été prise un mois avant le drame. Expliqua Mme Douglas dont la présence avait été en partie oubliée par Dean.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le plus jeune d'un ton étranglé.

- Le corps de son amie a été rejeté sur la berge...Elle avait...elle avait eu la gorge tranchée. On a retrouvé Joanna quelques jours plus tard...elle...elle était morte.

Une fois de plus, la mère de cette pauvre Joanna éclata en sanglots et Dean ne put faire autrement que de lui murmurer quelques paroles compatissantes avant de jeter un coup d'oeil suppliant à son frère. D'habitude, c'était lui qui était doué pour se genre de truc..Mais pas cette fois, pas aujourd'hui..Sam restait résolument loin de cette femme et de son chagrin, le visage figé par la culpabilité, son ainé pouvait la lire d'ici.

- Est-ce que vous vous rappellez de quelque chose...Une conversation que vous avez eu avec quelqu'un quelques jours avant ?

- J'ai déjà tout raconté à la police...Se lamenta t-elle.

Ce fut ce moment que Sam choisit pour sortir de sa léthargie, gardant un cadre dans une main.

- Réfléchissez Mme Douglas...vous êtes sûre d'avoir tout dit ?

La femme se redressa, cillant légèrement sous l'accusation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Oui..bonne question pensa Dean en dévisageant son frère. Sam évita son regard, préférant pointer son doigt sur la photo, soulignant le sourire de Joanna.

- Regardez votre fille Mme Douglas...regardez votre fille pendant un instant, et osez me dire que vous n'avez pas omis un détail.

L'ainé s'apprêta à mettre un terme à l'entretien, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de son frère l'intrigua tellement qu'il se sentit obligé de le laisser faire. Il connaissait bien cette lueur, c'était celle qu'il avait quand quelque chose le touchait particulièrement et qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre, c'était le regard qu'il avait eu quand il avait appris que Maddison était un loup-garou, c'était aussi ce regard qu'il avait quand il l'avait entendu, lui, lui demander de ne pas essayer de le sauver des Enfers.

Mme Douglas contempla entre deux sanglots le visage de sa fille avant de relever la tête vers Sam, ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et reprit.

- Je sais que vous souffrez..je sais à quel point elle vous manque..je sais que vous vous réveillez chaque nuit en imaginant ce monstre la tuer...je sais que ses cris vous hantent...Je le sais parce que moi aussi je l'ai vu...Celui qui a fait ça...alors je vous le demande encore une fois...Est-ce que vous m'avez tout dit ?

Dean était complètement scié, mais il se promit d'avoir une conversation avec son frère plus tard. Pour le moment, il choisit de reporter son attention sur Mme Douglas qui essaya de formuler quelques mots.

- Je...il y a un truc qui m'a semblé bizarre...La nuit où...

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda aussitôt Sam sans la lâcher des yeux.

Cette dernière cilla, avant de tourner la tête vers Dean.

- Le bureau du Shérif était vide...il n'était pas là, ça je le savais...Mais son...son adjoint lui..lui non plus..

- Son adjoint ? Qui ?

Les larmes se firent moins denses, ce qui rendit la suite du discours de Mme Douglas plus clair.

- Oh euh..Ford...je crois qu'il s'appelle Ford...J'en sais trop rien en fait, il est arrivé ici il y a un an à peine..

Dean échangea un bref regard avec son frère avant de demander.

- Et avant...vous saviez où il vivait ?

- Euh...oui...Il...il était shérif près d'un lac...oh...comment ça s'appellait déjà...C'était tout près de Los Angeles...

- Big Bear Lake ? Demanda Sam d'une voix enrouée.

Mme Douglas sursauta en pointant son doigt vers lui.

- Oui c'est ça ! Big Bear Lake...Oh un type gentil...Quoi qu'un peu introverti...

Cette fois, plus de doute possible...ils tenaient leur meurtrier !

Sur la route du retour, Dean trouva son cadet anormalement silencieux. Il aurait dû être soulagé non ? Ils avaient trouvé leur coupable ! Le shérif de LA était devenu l'adjoint de celui de Fresno...Avec un noeud au ventre, l'ainé repensa à leur arrivée ici quand Sam s'était rendu justement chez le shérif...il s'en était fallu de peu pour que les deux se croisent de nouveau.

Un coup d'oeil sur sa droite le conforta dans l'idée que son frère repensait à..enfin à ce week-end.

- Hey...ça va ? Demanda t-il d'une voix calme, affichant un léger sourire bienveillant qu'il savait radical pour le faire parler.

Sam se tourna un moment vers lui avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

- Oui...excuse-moi pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure...je voulais juste qu'elle parle.

- Et elle l'a fait. Confirma Dean en souriant un peu plus.

Il vit son cadet esquisser un sourire, crispé et faux lui, ce qui l'encouragea à pousser l'interrogatoire un peu plus loin.

- Il n'y a pas que ça pas vrai?

Pour toute réponse, Sam haussa les épaules.

- Sammy...Lança Dean comme un avertissement.

L'emploi de son surnom sembla suffisant à faire s'ouvrir un peu plus son frère qui s'expliqua difficilement, détournant parfois la tête comme pour réprimer des sanglots et cacher les quelques larmes qui coulaient déjà.

- Cette fille...Joanna...Elle...elle me rappelle Julia...

Julia...Julia...Dean chercha dans sa mémoire, ce prénom ne lui évoquait rien du tout..

- Euh...Julia ? Elle...elle était avec toi quand...

Sam approuva avant de détourner clairement la tête, s'appuyant sur la portière tout en mordant son poing pour s'empêcher de pleurer devant son ainé. Dean n'était peut-être pas du genre "moments de filles", mais il savait quand même quand stopper ses railleries, et l'idée de charier son cadet ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler pour le moment, l'ainé ralentit la Chevy qu'il gara sur le parking d'un fast-food. Il prit tout son temps pour couper le moteur, laissant ces précieux instants à Sam pour sécher ses quelques larmes pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce que...Commença t-il avant de se racler la gorge et de renifler. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dean coupa le moteur et se permit de lever son regard vers lui...Il n'y avait rien à faire, voir les traces des larmes sur les joues et aux coins des yeux de son frère le mettait hors de lui.

- J'ai la dalle si tu veux tout savoir ! Lança t-il d'un air joyeux surjoué.

Il vit son cadet esquisser un léger sourire, ce qui lui remonta légèrement le moral. Ensemble, ils franchir les portes du restaurant, le plus jeune d'abord, suivit de son ainé dont le visage avait perdu toute trace de joie ou de bonheur simulé.

- Va commander je prends une table ! Lui lança t-il, désireux de lui changer les idées. Oh, et n'oublie pas la tarte !

Dean se laissa tomber sur une chaise tout en observant Sam, dans la file d'attente, les mains dans les poches, qui avait la tête baissée, un sourire légèrement exaspéré sur le visage. Voilà...il préférait nettement que son petit frère rigole de lui plutôt que de le voir pleurer en repensant à toutes ces horreurs.

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

- Mais enfin c'est de la folie ! Fait pas ça ! Protesta James en suivant les deux jeunes hommes à travers le bureau.

Daniel et Sam lancèrent un regard équivoque à la baie vitrée. Ils pouvaient voir que le sol s'était transformé en boue à force d'être trempé par les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient. La forêt était toujours aussi sombre, les alentours, toujours aussi obscurs.

Le cadet des Winchester tourna la tête vers son ami qui rajusta son sweet shirt comme il put.

- Je peux y aller si tu veux ?

Un sourire triste et sincère passa sur le visage de Daniel.

- Je suis plus calé que toi pour ça...Et tu le sais Sam. Et crois moi..je le regrette amèrement à cet instant.

Sam lui accorda un léger rire, comprenant parfaitement qu'il était mort de peur. Alors, le jeune homme lui tendit son arme, geste que son père réprouverait à coup sûr.

- Tiens...prend ça. Au cas où.

Daniel baissa les yeux vers le revolver avant de lever les mains d'un geste pacifique.

- Je saurai pas me servir de ce machin...Au mieux, je me tirerai une balle dans le pied.

Sam reprit l'arme qu'il rangea dans sa ceinture, regrettant d'avoir laissé son sac dans la forêt.

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas avec toi ? Demanda James en se tournant vers le cadet.

- Parce qu'il doit rester ici pour vous protéger. Expliqua calmement Daniel, sans doute conscient que son ami était mort d'inquiétude pour lui. Ca va aller...j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il échangea un bref coup d'oeil à Sam, qui l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête. Il aurait largement préféré aller rétablir le courant à sa place, mais Daniel avait raison, il allait sûrement devoir manipuler et peut-être même trafiquer le générateur...Et lui seul en était capable.

Les deux garçons l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte, où ils le regardèrent s'éloigner vers la réserve à quelques mètres de là. Puis, sachant qu'il en aurait pour un moment, ils retournèrent auprès de Julia et Billy.

Sam n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il avait un peu l'impression d'être un patchwork. D'une part, il se sentait prêt à réagir au moindre signe ou bruit suspect, d'autre part il se sentait tout simplement épuisé. Et puis il y avait d'autres sentiments qu'il aurait bien souhaité refouler...Comme l'angoisse, la peur même, le froid, une vague de désespoir...Il essayait de faire bonne figure pour les autres, et surtout pour Julia qui était terrorisée, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il aurait voulu plus que tout que son frère soit là en ce moment.

- Il y a un truc de bizarre. S'exclama soudain Billy en s'avançant vers lui.

- Ah oui ? Demanda t-il en faisant un effort pour reprendre un peu de contenance.

- Ben, c'est censé être le QG des gardes forestiers non ? Alors pourquoi il n'y a ni armes, ni fusées éclairantes, ni rien qui pourrait permettre à quelqu'un de survivre?

Cette question, Sam se l'était déjà posée et sa réponse était plus qu'évidente à ses yeux.

- Parce que quelqu'un est sans doute passé ici pour tout vider.

La jeune fille tressaillit avant de baisser la voix, pour ne pas alarmer James qui faisait les cent pas devant la baie vitrée et Julia qui tremblait sur le canapé.

- Tu penses que...Que ce type est...

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si on est tous enfermés ici Billy. Répliqua Sam qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir dissimuler ses craintes. Il voulait qu'on soit là...Et on y est.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, laissa l'étudiante saisir toute la gravité de ses propos.

- Alors on est tombé dans son piège ?

Le chasseur ne lui répondit pas.. A quoi bon ? Elle avait parfaitement compris de toute manière.

Il avait tellement fait les cents pas dans cette chambre de motel miteuse qu'il en avait le tourni. Dean avait essayé encore cinq fois d'appeler son frère, mais il était tombé sur sa boîte vocale. Si bien que l'exaspération avait laissé la place à l'angoisse, qui elle même avait laissé la place à la peur. Que Sam ne réponde pas au premier appel, il voulait bien essayer de l'admettre, mais voilà des heures qu'il cherchait à le joindre, et son frère restait résoluement sourd...Non décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le rappeller pour la enième fois, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, l'obligeant à sortir son arme et à mettre en joue l'intru qu'il espérait fortement être Sam.

- Jolis réflexes. Le complimenta une voix si familière.

Soudain, ce n'était plus de l'angoisse qui nouait la gorge de Dean, mais du soulagement...De soulagement aussitôt remplacé par la crainte...

- Papa !

John sortit de l'ombre et déposa son sac dans l'entrée avant de venir serrer la main de son ainé de manière très officielle.

- Et euh..Cette chasse aux goules ?

- Un peu étrange, mais réglée.

- Oh et...Comment...comment va Caleb ?

- Très bien. Il vous salue Sam et toi.

Dean vit le regard de son père parcourir la pièce avant de s'assombrir quelque peu. L'ainé baissa la tête, devinant la prochaine question.

- Où est Sam ?

Le jeune homme resta obstinément silencieux pendant quelques secondes, s'attirant la mine alarmée de John.

- Dean...Où est ton frère ?

- Au lac...Bredouilla celui-ci.

- Au lac ? Quoi ? Quel lac ? De quoi tu parles ?

Dean avait rarement entendu autant de questions dans la bouche de son père, mais il était bien conscient qu'il se ferait passer un savon de toute manière.

- Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait aller passer le week-end au lac avec des amis...

- Des amis ? Le groupe d'étudiants ?

Le silence du jeune homme servit d'approbation.

- Et tu as dis oui ? S'emporta John, abasourdi. Mais bon Dieu Dean ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

- Tu étais parti sur cette chasse et Sam a entendu que tu ne voulais pas de lui sur cette affaire...Je voulais juste qu'il se change les idées..On était censé être en vacances, je l'ai laissé y aller pour qu'il s'amuse un peu...Il n'y avait pas de mal à ça.

Voilà la première partie de l'histoire révélée...Qu'allait-il en être pour la seconde ? Celle que Dean redoutait le plus. John se passa une main sur le visage, les traits si contrariés que pendant un instant, l'ainé crut qu'il avait veillis de dix ans.

- Et où est-il maintenant ?

- Normalement à Big Bear lake.

- Normalement ?

Dean, soucieux de ne pas croiser le regard de son père, se pencha sur le lit pour récupérer son téléphone qui avait volé à l'entrée fracassante de ce dernier.

- En fait ça va faire plusieurs heures que j'arrive pas à le joindre...Peut-être que...peut-être qu'il ne l'entend pas ?

John accorda un coup d'oeil à la pendule, invitant son fils à faire la même chose.

- Il est cinq heures du matin.

Dean savait très bien que son frère n'était pas un couche-tard...La situation devenait critique, aussi, il se permit de lever les yeux vers John.

- J'aime pas ça.

D'un commun accord scellé d'un regard, le père et le fils prirent leurs armes et tout le nécéssaire à une excursion en forêt. Dean enfila sa veste, imaginant déjà d'avance la réaction de Sam si jamais il n'avait effectivement pas entendu son téléphone. Son frère leur en voudrait sans doute pour toujours, mais pourtant, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose se passait en ce moment...il le sentait...Sam avait peur.

- C'est pas normal...Souffla James en entrant dans le bureau tout se frottant les mains nerveusement. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, il est parti depuis trop longtemps...

Billy, essayant de se faire diplomate tenta de le rassurer.

- Il n'est parti que depuis dix minutes.

- Quinze. La corrigea aussitôt Julia.

Les trois étudiants échangèrent un regard appeuré qui fut troublé par l'entrée de Sam.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il met autant de temps ? Demanda James au jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement d'un coup d'oeil vers la cabane. Tout semblait un peu trop calme à son goût.

- Je vais y aller.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux filles d'une même voix, la même expression horrifiée sur leurs visages.

Le cadet referma sa veste de jogging sur lui et vérifia que son chargeur était plein. Oui ça sentait le piège à plein nez, et oui il s'y précipitait. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ils ne pourraient prévenir personne s'ils restaient là, et rester impassible pendant qu'un malade les prenait pour du gibier, ce n'était pas dans les gènes d'un Winchester !

Indifférent aux supplits de James et de Billy et aux pleurs de Julia, Sam se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

- Si jamais je ne suis pas revenu dans dix minutes, verrouillez tout et restez loin des fenêtres. Et pas de bruit surtout c'est clair ?

Ils approuvèrent avant que Sam n'interpelle Billy d'une voix plus basse.

- Veille sur Julia surtout.

La jeune fille approuva avant de déposer un baiser d'encouragement sur la joue du chasseur qui sortit de la maison.

Dehors la pluie tombait à flots, assonorisant dangereusement les alentours. Par chance, l'orage ne semblait pas encore gronder, mais il n'était pas très loin. Sam courut le plus vite possible vers la réserve où il laissa la porte se refermer dans un grincement peu rassurant juste derrière lui. La cabane était entièrement plongée dans le noir, les planches en bois la composant gémissaient faiblement sous l'impact des trombes d'eau.

- Daniel ?

Pas de réponse...Bon sang...Ce qu'il détestait le camping !

Le jeune homme sortit sa lampe torche, espérant qu'au moment où il l'allumerait, il ne se retrouverait pas nez à nez avec la tête détachée de Daniel. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de cadavre devant lui. Aussi, il avança prudement, son arme en joue, cherchant des yeux son ami ou...ou quelqu'un d'autre.

La réserve était remplie de choses diverses et parfaitement inutiles, ce qui lui donnait plus un aspect de dépottoir. Un craquement sur sa droite le fit sursauter, mais quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rat, il reporta son attention sur le compteur qu'il avait vu un peu plus loin.

Une fois la boîte métallique ouverte, Sam se retrouva face à tout un tas de manettes et de boutons...et surtout, la moindre étiquette avait été arrachée.

- Génial...

Coinçant la lampe sous son menton, le jeune homme essaya de se débrouiller avec ses quelques connaissances en électricité. Il actionna un gros piston noir vers le haut, mais rien ne se passa.

Sam dû bien passer plusieurs minutes à appuyer sur toutes les touches, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, le compteur lui même était hors d'usage.

- Nom de...

Le jeune homme ravala son injure, pensant qu'il n'était sans doute pas très judicieux de blasphémer en ce moment.

Un nouveau craquement attira alors son attention...Sauf qu'il avait été trop..bruyant pour qu'un simple rat en soit la cause...Ou alors c'était un très gros rat.

Reprenant sa lampe dans une main, Sam éclaira la zone en question, le coeur battant.

- Daniel ?

Il aperçut quelques boîtes de conserves tombées d'une étagère quelques mètres plus loin et sentit son sang se glacer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était sa respiration saccadée et le bruit de ses pas qui s'approchaient bêtement de cet endroit.

- Daniel ? C'est toi ?

Sam aurait mille fois préféré avoir affaire à un fantôme ou une goule en ce moment...Mais un humain..bon sang...il n'était pas digne d'un Winchester pour ressentir une telle peur.

Le chasseur essaya de faire fi de son angoisse et sauta presque derrière l'étagère, mettant en joue qui que ce soit qui aurait pu s'y trouver...Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien.

Comprenant que son imagination lui avait une nouvelle fois joué des tours, Sam abaissa son arme et se tourna pour s'apprêter à sortir d'ici. Sauf que tout à coup, il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de réagir que quelqu'un lui sautait dessus. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le dos, repoussant aussitôt son adversaire avec une facilité déconcertante. Un peu trop...

Se redressant légèrement à l'aide de ses coudes, Sam tourna la tête vers le corps qu'il venait de pousser et l'horreur le prit. C'était Daniel...ou...Ce qu'il en restait...Le pauvre malheureux avait le ventre complètement ouvert, laissant son contenu se répandre un peu partout sur le sol. Le visage du geek était figé par la peur et la douleur avant que Sam ne constate que sa gorge avait été tranchée elle aussi avec une telle force, que sa tête était presque détachée.

Le jeune Winchester avait déjà vu pas mal d'horreurs dans sa vie, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement, d'autant qu'il connaissait Daniel.. Sam se recula maladroitement, voulant mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et le corps. Mais le pauvre se cogna le dos contre autre chose qui s'écroula à côté de lui aussi...C'était un cadavre...un autre...Le corps sans vie d'un homme, tué depuis des semaines sans doute à la vue des tissus qui se décomposaient lentement.

Sans prendre la peine de ramasser sa lampe torche, Sam agrippa son arme et se précipita vers la porte, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il trébucha à de nombreuses reprises, ses jambes refusant tout simplement de lui obéir.

Il passa la porte bien avant avoir eu conscience d'y être parvenu et se laissa glisser contre elle à l'extérieur, laissant la pluie le laver du sang qui devait le recouvrir. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, la peur. Elle était là, elle s'était sournoisement installée et elle ne le quitterait plus...

Une branche craqua à sa droite, comme pour attirer son attention. Malgré ses larmes qu'il laissait se mélanger à la pluie, Sam distinga clairement la silhouette noire de l'homme qui avait tué Lindsey quelques heures auparavant. Il était là, juste derrière les arbres, et il le regardait à travers son masque noir...

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas de savoir pourquoi il n'était pas déjà mort et se précipita vers la maison, sans avoir remarqué qu'une voiture de plus était arrivée...


	14. Chapter 13

Voilà voilà...vous n'avez plus à attendre elida et Jubei, voici la suite ! :-)

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Dean avait choisi de changer de motel, décision que Sam n'approuva que vaguement mais contre laquelle il n'argumenta pas pour autant. Cela ne surprit guère son ainé qui avait parfaitement conscience que son frère n'était pas vraiment avec eux sur cette affaire, et que ça durerait jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit bouclée.

Attablé derrière l'ordinateur portable du plus jeune, Dean avait bien du mal à focaliser toute son attention sur l'écran, un peu trop occupé à jeter des coups d'oeil à son cadet, assis sur le lit, plongé dans des rapports de médecins légistes.

Voilà des heures que l'ainé essayait de trouver quelque chose sur l'adjoint du shérif, ce fameux Ford...Oui, mais l'ennui, c'était qu'il n'apparaissait nulle part. Oh son nom avait été mentionné dans un petit article local une fois, mais sans aucune photo...C'était à croire que ce type était un véritable caméléon.

- Bon sang...Ce gars doit bien exister ! S'exclama t-il, exaspéré.

Le manque de réponse de son frère ne l'intrigua pas, aussi il reprit son courage à deux mains et se replongea dans les archives de la ville. Le fait que le nom de Ford soit un faux était désormais évident, mais Dean ne parvenait pas à se souvenir si oui ou non, il avait déjà rencontré le shérif lors des évènements de Big Bear Lake.

Les heures passèrent à une vitesse affolante, laissant la lumière de la chambre diminuer au fur et à mesure que le soleil se cachait. Dean avait passé l'après midi à essayer de trouver Ford, mais il était resté bredouille...Rien sur lui ici à Fresno...Et rien sur lui à Los Angeles.

Passablement énervé, le jeune homme referma l'ordinateur d'un coup sec avant de se passer les mains sur son visage fatigué. Un coup d'oeil sur le lit de son frère et il remarqua que Sam avait fini par s'allonger, lui aussi certainement bredouille...A quelques centimètres de sa main droite, son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer, déclenchant un léger sursaut chez le chasseur engourdi.

- Salut Bobby quoi de neuf ?

_- Pas grand chose...J'ai consulté les archives de la ville et aucune trace de Ford._

Dean se leva pour s'éclipser dans la salle de bain, le portable toujours collé à l'oreille.

- J'ai rien non plus...Ford est sûrement un faux nom...t'as réussi à avoir son adresse par quelqu'un ?

_- Ben c'est ça le plus bizarre...Personne ne sait où il habite._

Dean tira la porte derrière lui faisant couler de l'eau fraiche dans le lavabo.

- Comment ça personne ne sait ? Alors quoi..Ce type est vraiment un fantôme ?

_- Je sais pas si c'est un fantôme, mais il sait effacer ses traces. Je suis allé voir le shérif, et il a refusé de me donner ses coordonnées, j'ai vu une photo._

- Ah oui ? Demanda aussitôt le chasseur en pensant que peut-être toutes leurs recherches n'avaient pas été vaines.

_- T'emballe pas gamin, j'ai jamais vu une photo aussi mauvaise...On le voyait à peine dessus, juste le bas de son visage...rien qui pourrait nous aider à l'identifier._

- Sam a dit qu'il pourrait le reconnaître s'il le voyait.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, ce qui attisa la curiosité de l'ainé.

- Quoi ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il en soit capable ?

_- C'est pas ça Dean...Sam est un excellent chasseur c'est juste que..._La voix de Bobby paraissait gênée.

- C'est juste que quoi ? Le pressa le jeune homme avec un brin de colère.

_- C'est juste qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment...Je pense qu'on fait une erreur en le gardant avec nous..._

Dean baissa les yeux vers l'eau qui coulait inlassablement et laissa sa main en dessous un instant.

- J'y ai longtemps pensé Bobby, et je crois sincèrement qu'il est mieux avec nous. Il se sent suffisamment coupable pour ce qui s'est passé là-bas, si en plus je l'écarte de cette affaire, il ne pourra jamais se pardonner.

Bobby resta silencieux à son tour, méditant sans doute les paroles de l'ainé.

_- T'as raison...On le choppera Dean..Il va commettre une erreur à un moment donné. Et on sera là pour lui faire payer._

Singer lui promit de rentrer et le jeune homme raccrocha, profitant d'un moment de calme pour se passer le visage sous l'eau. Il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais la vérité, c'était que lui aussi se sentait bien remué par cette affaire...Des flashs lui revenaient de temps à autre, il revoyait une scène sans arrêt..un scène qu'il aurait préféré oublier...

Dehors, la nuit était tombée, créant une nouvelle fois cette atmosphère à la fois inquiétante et étouffante. Les rues étaient désertes, même les chiens refusaient d'aboyer.

Ruby était partie à Los Angeles pour essayer de trouver quelques infos sur l'ancien shérif et Bobby était sans doute sur le chemin du retour. Dean en avait donc profité pour prendre une douche rafraichissante, histoire de se remettre d'aplomb. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il fut surpris de voir que Sam n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, allongé sur le dos, le rapport du légiste posé sur lui.

- Bobby ne va plus tarder. Annonça son ainé qui s'empara de son arme pour la nettoyer.

Comme il n'obtint aucune réponse, que ce soit un simple "Hmm" ou même un grognement, Dean posa un regard interloqué sur son cadet et remarqua que si celui-ci était silencieux et calme depuis tout à l'heure, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il s'était endormi.

L'ainé se fit soudain beaucoup plus discret, se relevant doucement, il choisit de s'installer sur le fauteuil près de la télé pour vérifier l'était de son revolver. De cette manière, il voyait la porte, la fenêtre, et son frère. Eteignant la lumière, il alluma simplement celle qui était posée sur cette petite table à sa droite, histoire de voir ce qu'il faisait quand même.

Dean réitéra le nettoyage de son arme trois fois, comme pour être sûr que celle-ci ne s'enraillerait pas au mauvais moment. Une fois son affaire terminée, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, surpris que Bobby ne soit pas encore arrivé. Un léger mouvement sur le lit de son frère le tira de ses angoisses, préférant reporter son attention sur lui. Toujours profondément endormi, Sam tourna légèrement la tête en fronçant des sourcils, sûrement en proie à un sommeil agité. L'ainé se releva et glissa doucement son revolver dans sa ceinture, c'était étrange comme sensation, mais il savait pertinemment que le tueur allait encore frapper cette nuit...il en était sûr.

Arrivant près de son cadet, Dean lui retira doucement les dossiers des mains avant de déposer une veste sur lui. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas...Déjà parce qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et ensuite parce qu'il devait à tout prix veiller sur Sam.

Le chasseur se laissa tomber sur le lit voisin, le regard fixé sur son cadet qui tournait la tête de gauche à droite, murmurant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Finalement, la nuit fut calme et Bobby fut de retour à peine quelques minutes plus tard, lui promettant de veiller pendant qu'il se reposerait. Dean avait d'abord protester, mais son oncle s'était montré plus sévère et avait utilisé l'argument infaillible, à savoir :

- Comment veux-tu être en état de protéger Sam si tu es mort de fatigue ?

N'ayant aucune réponse à lui opposer, le jeune homme avait fini par céder, et il avait sombré à son tour dans un sommeil agité, mais tout de même réparateur.

Lorsque Sam émergea le lendemain, ce fut à cause des voix de Dean et de Bobby qui se disputaient à moitié depuis la petite cuisine. Le plus jeune, complètement grogui choisit de feindre le sommeil afin d'écouter leur conversation.

- La vérité c'est qu'on avance pas ! S'exclama Bobby.

- On a l'identité du tueur...je trouve que c'est déjà bien.

- Et après ? Personne ne sait où il est...Sam n'est vraiment pas en état de faire ce job. Je suis désolé Dean mais c'est la vérité et tu le sais bien.

- Je ne le renverrai pas ! Répliqua son frère ainé, visiblement énervé.

Sam sentit un noeud se former dans sa gorge tandis qu'il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui indiquait qu'il était midi passé. Il ravala un juron...Bon sang, il n'était pourtant pas un adepte des grasses matinées, en général c'était d'ailleurs lui le premier levé.

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement et s'extirpa du lit, réprimant un léger vertige. D'un pas maladroit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où ni Bobby, ni Dean n'avaient remarqué sa présence.

- Hey...

Son grand frère fut le premier à tourner la tête vers lui et lui accorda un sourire insousciant typique.

- Hey...bien dormi ?

N'étant pas conscient du spectacle amusant qu'il offrait, à savoir yeux à moitié clos et cheveux plus en désordre que jamais, Sam approuva vaguement avant de se passer une main sur son visage encore fatigué. Il remarqua cependant que son ainé l'observait d'un oeil inquiet, un peu comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'écroule à n'importe quel moment.

- Tiens assied-toi. Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait innocent. Tu veux un café?

Une fois de plus, Sam approuva vaguement, ne saississant qu'un mot sur deux, trop engourdi pour essayer de se montrer plus attentif.

Une fois qu'il eut pris sa douche, il s'installa derrière son ordinateur et écouta les rapports de Bobby et de son frère, Ruby n'étant pas encore rentrée.

- Bon..donc en gros, on ne sait pas où il se planque c'est ça ?

- C'est ça. Confirma le vieux chasseur.

Se frottant distraitement le front, Sam réfléchit un instant à une hypothèse.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, d'après moi il doit habiter en forêt...Au plus près de ses victimes...

- J'ai du nouveau. S'exclama tout à coup la voix de Ruby qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Dean ne put retenir un juron, déclenchant une grimace désapprobatrice de la jeune femme.

- Toujours aussi raffiné à ce que je vois...

- Ben tu pourrais au moins t'annoncer !

- Oh je suis désolée monsieur-à-la-tension-fragile, je mettrai un son de clochette la prochaine fois !

- Tiens quelle bonne idée...Et si tu pouvais te la mettre là ou je...

- T'as dis que tu avais du nouveau ? L'interrompit Sam qui pressentait la suite de la phrase de Dean.

Ruby fusilla l'ainé du regard un instant avant de s'approcher du plus jeune, son visage se faisant soudain beaucoup plus doux.

- J'ai mené ma petite enquête sur la victime de l'autre jour...Votre voisine...

- Et ?

- Et il s'avère que ce n'était pas _que_ votre voisine...Elle était partie faire du camping il y a quelques semaines au lac Kaweah avec son fiancé...Lui ne s'en est pas sorti...mais elle a réussi à s'échapper...

Sam ne vit pas Bobby et Dean échanger un regard perplexe car il avait levé les yeux vers Ruby, craignant de comprendre.

- Tu crois que...

- J'en suis sûre. Approuva t-elle la mine grave.

- ça vous ennuirait de partager vos idées avec le reste de la classe ? S'énerva le vieux chasseur.

Ruby se retourna vers lui, un petit air méprisant qu'elle arborait à chaque fois que l'un des Winchester ne comprenait pas assez vite à son goût.

- ça veut dire que qui que ce soit, il est tout simplement en train de se venger...Il veut terminer le boulot.

Dean sentit une certaine crainte le prendre...Sam aussi s'en était tiré...Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le visage de son cadet s'était figé.

- Henry...

N'ayant guère envie de faire passer cet abruti avant son frère, l'ainé le coupa d'un ton sévère.

- Sam je te rappelle qu'il risque de venir pour toi.

- Et pour toi aussi ! Répliqua aussitôt le plus jeune. Toi aussi tu a failli y rester cette nuit là Dean ! De toute façon, on est tous en danger tant qu'il est en liberté.

Dean s'apprêta à lui répondre mais Bobby trancha aussi sec.

- Il faut qu'on retourne voir ce Henry ce soir...C'est peut-être un sale type, mais on doit le prévenir.

- Pas question que tu viennes Sam !

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais une fois de plus ce fut Singer qui l'interrompit.

- Non il doit venir, il est vulnérable s'il reste ici. On sera plus en sécurité si on reste tous groupé.

L'argument se tenait, et bien que Dean ne soit pas vraiment favorable à l'idée de trainer son petit frère dans les rues en pleine nuit d'où pourrait surgir ce malade, il n'était pas non plus enthousiaste au fait de le laisser ici, même si vu sa tête, il aurait bien eu besoin de prendre encore un peu de repos.

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le tout-terrain que conduisait John. Il avait tout simplement refusé que Dean prenne l'Impala, la raison ? Et bien la vieille Chevy n'apprécierait sûrement pas le chemin pour se rendre à Big Bear lake.

L'ainé était recroquevillé sur son siège, la mine silencieuse et renfermée, attitude généralement adoptée par son frère cadet. Les mains fermement serrées autour du volant, le père ne prenait même pas la peine de ralentir au carrefour, sa conduite traduisant toute sa colère et son angoisse pour son dernier-né.

D'habitude, le silence ne dérangeait pas Dean...Mais d'habitude, c'était avec Sam qu'il voyageait.

- Papa je...

- Silence ! Le coupa aussitôt son père d'un ton froid.

L'ainé s'assombrit et referma la bouche, comprenant que le chemin serait long et sûrement éprouvant. Sur sa gauche, il sentit son père bouger légèrement avant de tourner furtivement sa tête vers lui.

- Mais nom de Dieu qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda t-il pour la enième fois.

Dean, qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus idiot d'avoir cédé au regard de cocker de son frère, essaya tout de même de se défendre.

- Je pensais juste que ça lui fairait du bien...De prendre un peu de recul, tu vois ?

Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard éloquent, John avait parfaitement compris le reproche sous-entendu de Dean...Il était vrai que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sam dernièrement n'était pas...de tout repos, la veille de son départ, il l'avait presque frappé...il s'en souvenait parfaitement, et il regrettait cette situation à chaque minute de chaque journée. Mais même s'ils se disputaient, même si Sam pensait qu'il ne le considérait que comme un moins que rien, il n'en était pas moins son fils et il l'aimait...Et le savoir quelque part, qui plus est probablement en danger, ça...ça c'était le comble de l'insupportable.

Alors, il reporta son attention sur la route sombre, ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir, ce n'était pas la peine d'accabler Dean de reproches, il avait l'air de s'en vouloir suffisamment.

Sam laissa la porte claquer derrière lui et prit un instant pour essayer de retrouver son souffle. Il était trempé, il avait froid et il était couvert de sang...Mais il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant...Pas encore.

- Sam ! Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui pour venir le soutenir jusqu'à une chaise où il se laissa tomber bien volontier.

- Tu es blessé ?

Quelqu'un posa une main sur sa joue afin de lui lever le visage, non sans manquer d'une certaine délicatesse. Le jeune homme grimaça et agrippa doucement le poignet de Billy.

- Je...non ça va...ça va.

L'étudiante ne paraissait pas persuadée, aussi elle lui prit les mains, constatant qu'elles étaient pleines de sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Daniel ?

La mention de leur ami tira Sam de son état presque léthargique et l'obligea à se secouer, remarquant soudain à quel point il se sentait fatigué.

- Il est mort...Souffla t-il d'une manière presque inaudible.

Mais tout le monde l'avait entendu, et curieusement, il n'y eut aucun cri provenant du canapé, Julia se tenait debout, essuyant quelques larmes qui coulaient. Apparemment, tous s'étaient fait une raison.

- Bon est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? S'exclama une nouvelle voix que Sam n'avait pas entendu.

Pendant un instant, il pensa même qu'il s'agissait d'Henry, mais autre homme apparut dans le bureau. La quarantaine passée, le crâne dégarni, un costume qui valait certainement très cher et qui était trempé sur le dos, un petit protège document à la main, le nouvel arrivant avait un peu des allures d'anglais stéréotypé.

- Euh...

- Ah oui...Mr Wilkinson est arrivé ici pendant que tu étais dans la réserve. Expliqua Billy. Il s'est perdu...alors il a voulu demander de l'aide aux gardes forestiers.

- Désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais les gardes forestiers sont morts. Annonça Sam comme un cheveu sur la soupe en repensant au cadavre décomposé qui lui était tombé dessus.

Le dénommé Wilkinson déposa son attaché case sur la table avec mauvaise humeur et s'exclama, hors de lui.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Je veux parler à un responsable !

Julia se laissa tomber sur le canapé, exaspérée tandis que Billy et James tournèrent d'instinct la tête vers Sam. Ce dernier se mit debout, prêt à calmer Wilkinson puisqu'une crise d'hystérie était forcément à prévoir.

Le jeune Winchester se fit toiser de haut en bas avant que l'autre n'éclate de rire.

- Vous plaisantez ! Je ne veux pas parler à un gosse, je veux parler à un adulte responsable !

- Il n'y a pas d'adulte ici ! Le seul adulte que vous pouvez espérer trouver est dehors et il se balade avec un arsenal qui ferait pâlir de jalousie le plus sanguinaire des soldats du Darfour !

L'homme dévisagea Sam, comme s'il cherchait la moindre trace de duplicité sur son visage. Mais le jeune homme était sérieux et se contenta de le regarder en espérant qu'il ne mette pas trop longtemps à saisir la gravité de la situation.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? Finit par demander le plus jeune.

- Euh...Christopher...

- Très bien Chris, est-ce que votre voiture fonctionne ?

Wilkinson cilla légèrement avant de faire une grimace.

- Euh non elle...le moteur m'a lâché quand je suis arrivé.

Billy leva les bras au ciel en lâchant un juron tandis que James lui se contenta de marmonements inaudibles. Malgré la mauvaise nouvelle, Sam ne perdit pas espoir.

- Est-ce que vous avez un téléphone ?

- Bien sûr !

Le regard du jeune chasseur suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait bien de le lui donner, aussi il s'exécuta rapidement. Pas de réseau, ce n'était pas très étonnant...

- Est-ce que la route est loin d'ici ? Demanda Sam en s'approchant de la baie vitrée.

- A deux ou trois kilomètres tout au plus...

- Bien...On devrait avoir du réseau là-bas...

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu émettre son hypothèse, James s'était rapproché de lui et l'attrapait par le bras pour l'attirer légèrement à l'écart.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller ? Il fait nuit, il pleut et ce malade est là quelque part dehors !

Sam se permit de le regarder dans les yeux afin de lui faire comprendre l'étendue de ce qui se préparait si personne ne faisait rien.

- Je sais bien...Mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes James ? On ne va jamais tenir ici..la moitié des réserves de nourritures est pourrie, on n'a presque plus d'eau, pas de chauffage et ne crois pas que c'est cette misérable porte qui va empêcher ce malade de tous nous tuer.

- Attendons au moins demain matin. Argumenta James.

Bien conscient d'avoir le mauvais rôle dans cette conversation, Sam tint bon.

- Il fera jour dans quelques heures seulement, et avec le brouillard qui se lève, on sera des cibles idéales...autant qu'en pleine nuit. Alors plus vite on réussi à appeler les secours, plus on aura de chances de se sortir vivant de cette merde !

James soupira, histoire d'exprimer son mécontentement mais n'opposa plus aucun argument.

- Bon...Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Sam appela Billy d'un regard et exposa son idée aux deux étudiants.

- Billy et moi on va essayer de rejoindre la route. Toi, tu restes ici avec Julia et Wilkinson...

- Je croyais qu'on devait rester ensemble ? Demanda la jeune fille légèrement inquiète.

- Y aller tous ensemble ne ferait que nous retarder, on doit agir vite si on veut avoir de l'aide.

L'argument semblait valable puisque ni Billy, ni James ne le refuta. Prenant leur silence pour une approbation, le jeune chasseur donna son revolver à l'étudiant.

- Prend ça...si jamais vous avez des problèmes, tu vises et tu tires.

- Je ne pense pas que...Vous risquez d'en avoir plus besoin que nous...

- On sera dans la forêt...On a des centaines de portes de secours, vous vous êtes enfermés ici. Murmura Billy avec raison.

La fin de la nuit disparaissait petit à petit, laissant la place à un petit matin grisonnant de brouillard. Le mois de mai avait beau être très avancé, et ils avaient beau être en Californie, ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il faisait froid...très froid même.

Dean sauta hors du 4X4 et se posta juste derrière son père lorque celui-ci frappa...ou plutôt, cogna en manquant de la démolir, à la porte d'une maison isolée en bordure de forêt.

Derrière une moustiquaire, ils aperçurent une vieille femme, l'air peu avenant se déplacer lentement pour venir voir qui la dérangeait à sept heures du matin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Aboya t-elle aussitôt.

John ne se formalisa pas de son ton et sortit une photo de Sam.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu ce garçon ?

John Winchester ou comment aller droit au but sans mot superflu. Dean admirait tellement son père qu'il avait également pris cette habitude que le plus jeune de la famille réprouvait si souvent.

La vieille fronça des sourcils en observant la photo avant de répondre.

- Jamais vu.

Elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte quand l'ainé intervint.

- C'est mon frère...Il est parti avec un groupe d'amis camper à Big Bear Lake...

La vieille émit un bref rire, qui n'avait rien d'amusé...il sonnait plutôt...Sadique.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda aussitôt John d'une voix...peu engageante.

Ne se démontant pas pour autant, la grand mère le toisa un instant avec mépris.

- Ne perdez pas votre temps. Il est mort.

Un liquide glacé coula le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean qui refusait d'entendre les mots "Sam" et "mort" dans la même phrase...Ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable.

- Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ?

- Parce que tout ceux qui vont dans la forêt n'en reviennent pas...C'est comme ça. Il ne le tolère pas.

John cilla légèrement tandis que Dean n'avait qu'une envie : défoncer la porte de cette mamie arrogante, lui mettre son flingue sur la tempe et l'obliger à parler...Mais bon, cette solution n'aurait sûrement pas enthousiasmé son père.

- "Il"...Qui ça "Il"?

Se contentant simplement d'un sourire maléfique, la vieille referma la porte en menaçant d'appeler la police si jamais ils ne partaient pas.

Penaud d'angoisse, Dean osa à peine relever les yeux vers son père.

- Papa...

John ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer son angoisse qu'il s'écria.

- En route !


	15. Chapter 14

Héhé ! De retour pour cette suite ! Merci elida, lilisurnatural et Jubei-Kazuki pour vos reviews...

Pour te répondre Jubei, celle qui est partie en Europe a sans doute été la plus intelligente de tous puisqu'elle ne saura rien de la suite de cette histoire...

Et vous semblez assez perplexes quant à ce Wilkinson..Et bien oui, il s'agit bien d'un malheureux crétin qui a eu la malchance de tomber en panne dans le coin...Comme quoi, certains sont poursuivits par la poisse !

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Sam ne put retenir une grimace de douleur en entrant dans la boîte de nuit, en effet les lumières et la musique à fond n'étaient pas vraiment favorables à faire passer son mal de tête naissant. Le groupe se faufila à travers la foule gigotante et presque hystérique, non sans se faire quelque peu bousculer, ce qui ne fut pas du tout du goût de Ruby. La jeune femme lança un regard perplexe à Dean avant de lui demander.

- Comment est-ce vous faites vous les humains pour supporter un truc pareil ?

L'ainé haussa des épaules, quand on voyait les jolies filles qui se trémoussaient au milieu de la piste de danse, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Un peu à la traine avec Bobby, Sam se prit une version plus "humaine" de Hulk dans l'épaule, déclenchant un élancement dans tout le bras. Décidément, peut-être que son frère avait encore eu raison ? Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au motel ? D'autant plus qu'il ne voyait pas franchement le tueur venir jusqu'ici pour s'occuper d' Henry...Ce n'était pas vraiment le style d'ambiance qu'il aimait créer pour assassiner quelqu'un.

Le groupe parvint finalement jusqu'au bar par dessus lequel Dean se pencha pour essayer d'apercevoir Gallant. Sam lui, se laissa tomber sur un tabouret aussitôt rejoint par Bobby qui, inconsciemment, se plaça tout près de lui, aux abois. Ruby quant à elle, s'occupait de remettre à sa place un prétendant un peu trop porté sur la boisson.

- Oh ces humains ! Jura t-elle en se plaçant de l'autre côté de Sam.

Le jeune chasseur resta silencieux, pour rien au monde il n'aurait formulé cette pensée à voix haute, mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris que tous les hommes de la boîte se retourne sur Ruby. Elle avait beau être un démon, son ainé avait beau avoir des envies de meurtres la concernant, elle attirait les regards malgré tout, car oui...Elle avait choisi un corps pour le moins...Enfin disons qu'elle avait bien choisi. Sentant que ses pensées n'étaient plus si secrètes que ça, Sam détourna le regard de la jeune femme et reposa son front sur sa main.

- Hey ! S'exclama Dean en faisant signe au barman.

Celui-ci s'approcha, près à prendre sa commande. Bien que l'envie soit tentante, l'ainé se rappella la raison de leur présence ici, et un coup d'oeil vers Sam lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prendre un verre.

- On voudrait voir votre patron.

Continuant d'essuyer un verre, le serveur haussa une épaule, l'air perplexe. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir désapprobateur...Ce qu'il détestait sortir un billet pour une info...Sauf qu'à peine avait-il discrètement posé l'argent sur la table que la main de Ruby se posa dessus et le repoussa doucement vers lui.

- Je vais essayer d'être claire, ou tu nous dis où est ton boss, ou on fait un scandale et on déclenche une bagarre suivie d'une cohue générale en faisant bien comprendre que c'est d'ici que tout est parti.

Dean échangea un léger regard avec son frère qui lui accorda un sourire en coin en guise de réponse. Curieusement, le barman semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- En haut dans son bureau.

A l'étage, la musique avait une curieuse résonnance qui était encore plus génante qu'au rez-de-chaussée. Les vibrations et les bourdonnements qu'elle créait accélèrent involontairement le rythme cardiaque Sam qui jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui à Ruby, qui fermait la marche.

Avec sa légendaire délicatesse, Dean frappa à la porte de Gallant, lui criant d'ouvrir. Le manque de réponse de ce dernier ne fit que l'éverver un peu plus.

- Ouvrez Henry sinon je défonce la porte !

N'obtenant pas le cliquetis de serrure attendu, l'ainé ne se gêna pas et entra dans le bureau avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ben faut pas vous gêner ! Pesta Gallant, une greluche blonde sur les genoux.

Sam et Ruby firent la même grimace et échangèrent un regard dégouté tandis que Dean se radoucit.

- Oh...bonsoir mademoiselle.

Bobby entra en scène, faisant un simple signe de tête à la potiche pour la faire sortir. Ce qu'elle fit en trottinant, les mains en l'air, une expression soit paniquée, soit franchement stupide. Le cadet pencha pour la deuxième solution.

- Mais...mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à la fin ? Bégaya Henry en regardant Ruby qui refermait la porte d'un coup de talon.

Sam, qui était resté passif jusqu'ici fit un pas vers lui. De tout le groupe avec lequel il était parti camper il y a huit ans, Henry était celui qu'il aimait le moins, cependant pas au point de souhaiter sa mort.

- On a toutes les raisons de penser que tu pourrais être en danger...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui exposer la situation, Gallant se leva de sa chaise qu'il repoussa sous son bureau. D'un simple regard, il méprisa le jeune chasseur.

- Tu es complètement malade Winchester...Tu aurais mieux fait de te faire enfermer après ce qui s'est passé !

Sam ne se formalisa pas pour autant, trop habitué à recevoir ce genre de remarque de la part d'Henry. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié, et ça depuis le jour où Billy les avait présenté, à l'époque il avait eu un peu de mal à accuser le coup des insultes et des méprises à répétition, mais aujourd'hui, sachant ce qu'il se passait, il ne montra plus le moindre sourcillement.

- Pense ce que tu veux...Le fait est que ce malade va revenir..Et il va revenir pour toi !

Cette fois, le visage de Henry pâlit à vue d'oeil, comme s'il avait perçut l'avertissement de Sam comme une menace.

Sauf qu'avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, tout le bureau fut plongé dans le noir, illuminé une seule seconde par la lumière d'un éclair qui leur parvint depuis l'immense fenêtre derrière Gallant. Quelques cris surpris résonnèrent en bas, déclenchant un échange de regards parmi le groupe.

- Restez ici vous ! Ordonna Bobby en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le vieux chasseur s'éclipsa dans le couloir et fut hors de leur vie pendant une bonne minute. Sam, qui ne souhaitait pas voir Gallant leur fausser compagnie le rejoignit derrière le bureau afin de le raisonner.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de moi Henry, mais je te demande tout de même de me croire...

- De te croire ? Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Bobby réapparut soudain et s'exclama en se tournant vers Dean:

- Toute la boîte est plongée dans le noir...il y a une vraie panique en bas !

L'ainé accorda un bref regard à son cadet qui demanda, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Tu crois que c'est lui ?

- Sûrement...Reste ici avec le boulet ! Ordonna le grand frère.

Puis, avant de rejoindre Bobby dans le couloir, il murmura au passage à l'adresse de Ruby.

- Reste avec Sam.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, mais le coup d'oeil qu'elle lui lança suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle.

Sam reporta son attention sur Henry, plus en colère que jamais, ce dernier le dévisageait et fulminait de rage.

- Tu oses débarquer chez moi pour créer une panique !

- Ne te rend pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Gallant...C'est lui je te dis...il est revenu pour finir le boulot !

Le propriétaire du club essaya de prendre un air menaçant qui ne fit même pas sourciller le jeune chasseur.

- Ah oui ? Et comment je pourrais savoir si c'est vrai ? D'ailleurs, qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi le meurtrier ?

Cette dernière question eut cependant l'impact attendu sur Sam, ce dernier fronça des sourcils, sentant une colère sourde et violente le prendre tout à coup.

- Quoi ?

Apparemment satisfait, Gallant renchérit.

- Ben oui...Quand personne ne sait exactement ce qui est arrivé à Tim et Tom...peut-être que tu m'avais entrainé là-bas pour me tuer moi aussi ? Et Lindsey...tu étais juste à côté d'elle quand elle est morte...et Daniel...tu l'as rejoins dans la réserve apparemment...Et James et Julia...personne ne sait exactement comment ils sont morts...

A la mention de tous ces noms, Sam fut bientôt incapable de se contenir, il saisit Henry par le col et le plaqua contre la fenêtre, inconscient d'être rappellé à l'ordre par Ruby.

- Je t'interdis de me dire ça tu m'entends ? Pas toi ! Pas toi...parce que où tu étais toi ? Tu étais planqué ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on a vécu là-bas ! Tu n'as pas idée du cauchemar que ça été! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se réveiller en pleine nuit en entendant leurs cris et en revoyant leurs visages ! Non...tu ne le sais pas, tout simplement parce que tu as été plus occupé à sauver ta peau ! Alors ne me redit jamais un truc pareil ou bien je te jure devant Dieu que je te tue moi-même !

Un éclair illumina la pièce, et ce fut seulement à ce moment que Sam remarqua la main de Ruby, fermement serrée sur son épaule. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et s'apprêta à lâcher Gallant quand un coup de tonnerre assourdissant les firent tous sursauter.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut, jusqu'au moment où il sentit des dizaines de morceaux de verre lui couper le visage. D'un même réflexe, lui et le démon se protégèrent la tête tandis qu'un instant plus tard, quelque chose agrippa le bras de Sam qui se redressa légèrement et vit Henry qui le dévisageait, une expression à la fois terrifiée et lointaine.

Gallant poussa un hoquet de douleur avant de tousser, éclaboussant au passage le jeune chasseur de gouttelettes de sang. Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures aux yeux de Sam, lui et Henry échangèrent un regard...Et puis, ce dernier bascula en arrière..D'abord doucement, le temps de faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il le tenait toujours par le bras, puis beaucoup plus vite, et là, le cadet sut qu'il allait basculer à son tour.

Quelques brides d'images sautèrent aux yeux du chasseur avant que la sensation de tomber ne lui engourdisse tous les sens...En premier lieu, il vit une espèce de flèche dépasser du thorax de Gallant...Puis dans un second temps, il entendit la voix de Ruby...Et enfin, il eut l'étrange impression que le ciel orageux venait tout à coup de se renverser...Et puis ce fut le noir.

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

La nuit avait finalement laissé la place au jour...Mais le soleil lui était aux abonnés absents, remplacé par une épaisse brume presque visqueuse et étouffante. A travers cet épais brouillard, Sam et Billy avaient bien du mal à progresser, surveillant à la fois les alentours et le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

- On est encore loin ? Finit par demander la jeune fille d'un soupir exténué.

Le cadet se stoppa, un pied sur un rocher et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa compagne de route, puis à l'épaisse forêt qui les séparait encore de la nationale.

- Je pense pas...

Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que Billy arrive à sa hauteur, acceptant volontiers sa main en guise de soutien pour gravir les cailloux glissants.

- Tu crois que ça va aller ? Pour James et Julia je veux dire...

Sam resta silencieux, essayant de s'empêcher de ciller ou de serrer les dents, au lieu de ça, il préféra tendre le fond d'une bouteille d'eau à l'étudiante qui l'accueillit avec un soulagement certain.

- J'espère. Daigna t-il murmurer alors.

Sa gorgée avalée, Billy leva les yeux vers le jeune chasseur sans pour autant lui accorder un mot. Elle choisit la même tactique que lui, à savoir lui donner la bouteille.

- Ne trainons pas ici. S'exclama le jeune homme en rangeant l'objet en plastique dans le sac qu'ils avaient pris.

La fatigue se rappella bientôt à eux alors qu'ils reprirent l'ascension du versant de la montagne. Big Bear Lake était en effet un endroit très fréquenté par les touristes l'hiver en raison de ses nombreuses stations de ski...Bon, ce que la plupart des gens ne savaient sans doute pas, c'était que l'été, ce magnifique lac était transformé en terrain de chasse pour un tueur psychopathe...

La route pour y accéder longeait la montagne et était bordée par des pentes très inclinées ornées de sapins géants et de rochers coupants.

- Tu crois franchement que Wilkinson est passé par là ? Demanda Billy qui avait repris un peu d'avance sur le jeune homme.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et essaya d'ignorer cette brusque sensation de vertige qui le prit tout à coup.

- Je pense pas...il a dû trouver une voie plus accessible.

L'étudiante reprit son ascension, inspirant et expirant un peu plus fort. Sam avait perdu la notion du temps, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait quitté Dean, mais quelque part, il espérait que celui-ci le recherchait et qu'il aurait l'occasion de se faire disputer dès qu'il le retrouverait. Il était même prêt à affronter John, c'était pour dire !

- Eh Sam...Tu ne m'as pas dis pourquoi tu voulais aller à Stanford ?

Le jeune Winchester s'aida d'une branche quasi horizontale pour se hisser par dessus un rocher particulièrement glissant.

- Parce que je veux faire des études. Répondit-il simplement.

Parvenu à la hauteur de Billy, il constata qu'elle le dévisageait avec un léger sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Oh allez...Stanford ! C'est pas n'importe quoi...Pourquoi t'as choisi cette fac en particulier ?

Sam reporta son attention sur le chemin qu'il empruntait, prenant garde aux racines sournoises qui dépassaient dangereusement.

- Sam ?

- Je sais pas. Finit-il par mentir.

Cette réponse ne parût pas duper la jeune fille, aussi elle insista quelque peu.

- C'est à cause d'une fille ?

- Rien à avoir. Avoua Sam avec un sourire.

- Bon...Alors c'est parce que...tu as de la famille en Californie dont tu veux te rapprocher ?

- Encore râté. Souffla le jeune chasseur dont le sourire avait légèrement disparu.

Billy l'observa un instant, tout en restant silencieuse, apparemment, elle essayait de percer son mystère, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Sam qui, en des temps pareils, n'avait rien à cacher.

- Oh je vois...Murmura t-elle au bout d'une minute en détournant la tête.

Intrigué, le cadet ne put s'empêcher de la regarder en fronçant des sourcils, se demandant si effectivement, elle avait trouvé.

- C'est pour que ta famille soit fière de toi pas vrai ? Ton frère n'est pas à la fac je me trompe ?

Sam resta silencieux, étonné avant d'approuver.

- Il pourrait...mais il déteste rester assis plus de cinq minutes sur une chaise...

A cet aveu, Billy ne put retenir un sourire.

- Et donc, tu espères le rendre fier...Et ton père aussi.

Le voyant s'assombrir tout à coup, la jeune femme s'exclama :

- En fait c'est ça !

- Quoi ? bredouilla le plus jeune.

- C'est uniquement pour que ton père te considère enfin comme tu voudrais qu'il te considère !

Sam ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement d'un "pff" et de hausser les épaules...Mais Billy avait vu juste...La vérité c'était qu'il aurait pu se contenter d'une fac banale, mais il avait choisit Stanford et le droit, car c'était la voie la plus dûre, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas les moyens de se payer des études à l'université. Obtenir une bourse était sa seule chance, et là encore, tout ses professeurs lui avaient assuré qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème vu ses notes. Dénigré dans la chasse, Sam avait espéré rendre John fier le jour où il lui montrerait sa lettre d'admission pour la fac...Il s'était souvent imaginé cette fameuse journée, arborant l'enveloppe comme un trophée, annonçant joyeusement à son père qu'il avait obtenu une bourse complète...Dans sa vision naive des choses, John le prenait dans ses bras en lui disant combien il était fier de lui et combien il espérait de tout coeur qu'il réussisse...Peut-être était-il trop naïf ?

Dean et son père n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur rencontre avec cette vieille chouette. Ils s'étaient simplement contentés de remonter en voiture et John avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur comme si la pédale l'avait personnellement offensé. Les yeux rivés sur la carte et sur les rares panneaux qu'ils croisaient, l'ainé sentait son coeur s'accélérer en commençant à trouver le temps long...Et puis, il sursauta sur son siège en désignant une pancarte comme l'aurait fait un gamin qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il passait près de Disneyland.

- Là !

Le chemin était bien dissimulé par les sapins, et n'était pas vraiment visible à cause du brouillard qui s'était encore épaissi depuis tout à l'heure. Pourtant, Dean l'avait bien vu, ce misérable morceau de bois planté sur un baton sur lequel était inscrit : Big Bear Lake.

Le coup de volant que donna John obligea le jeune homme à poser une main sur la vitre pour ne pas se faire coller la joue contre celle-ci. Le 4X4 s'engagea sur un chemin boueux, les secouant comme deux sacs de pommes de terre ( oui, j'insiste avec mes sacs de pommes de terre ). Puis, stoppant le tout terrain, John jeta un coup d'oeil au sentier qui s'enfonçait sous les arbres et qui se faisait plus étroit.

- A partir de là on poursuit à pied.

Les deux chasseurs sortirent le nécessaire du coffre, sans pour autant prendre tout un arsenal, au cas où en effet, Sam avait décidé de vraiment jouer la sourde oreille à leurs appels. Dans ce cas, il se prendrait un savon de la part des deux, mais pas besoin de mitrailler tout le monde...

Malgré la peur et l'angoisse qui ne le quittait plus désormais, Dean perçut d'autres drôles de sensations dès que lui et John s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisseur du brouillard...L'atmosphère ici était lourde..étouffante...inquiétante même. Son père dû le sentir aussi puisque l'ainé l'entendit lui ordonner à peine une seconde plus tard :

- Reste près de moi.

Le chemin pour se rendre au lac n'était qu'un sentier étroit, rendu glissant par la boue, et en descente, ce qui n'arrangeait rien...Au bout de dix minutes, le jeune homme put enfin apercevoir la surface grisâtre de l'eau, d'instinct, lui et John se mirent à accélérer, manquant de glisser à plusieurs reprises.

Arrivés en bas de la côte, ils se retrouvèrent en pleine forêt, le lac à quelques mètres à peine. John sortit un GPS et s'avança vers celui-ci tandis que Dean se mit à chercher des gens, des tentes, ou un signe d'agitation quelconque aux alentours.

- Sam !

Le manque de réponse ne le surprit guère, même si cela ne fit qu'encourager sa frustration. C'est alors qu'il sursauta quand il entendit son père l'appeler...l'ambiance était vraiment...vraiment angoissante ici.

- Dean ! Viens par ici !

Le jeune homme courut dans la direction de son père qui lui montra quelque chose du doigt, le rivage ouest, à quelques kilomètres de là.

- Il y a un campement là-bas...on aperçoit quelques tentes.

Dean approuva avant d'emboiter le pas de John, espérant de tout son coeur que Sam s' y trouverait.

- Ouf...j'ai cru que jamais on y arriverait ! Souffla Billy qui posa un pied sur le bitume de la route.

Sam la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, non sans exprimer un certain soulagement.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

- Maintenant on avance, en espérant croiser quelqu'un. Expliqua le jeune homme, un peu honteux de n'avoir rien de mieux à proposer.

Un coup d'oeil à son portable le frustra encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de batterie.

Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'exprimer son mécontentement qu'un craquement attira leur attention au dessus d'eux. Tous les deux froncèrent des sourcils, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient mal entendu...Le brouillard s'épaissit alors...Comme par hasard...Les plongeant dans une bulle grisonnante et murmurante.

- Sam..Gémit Billy qui s'agrippa inconsciemment au bras du jeune Winchester.

Tous les deux entamèrent un tour sur eux même, sachant pertinamment qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls désormais. Et c'est alors qu'ils le virent...Enfin, qu'ils aperçurent quelque chose, une silhouette sombre qui se détachait de la brume et qui était immobile...Elle se contentait de les regarder.

- Oh mon Dieu...Souffla la jeune femme quand elle vit un reflet scintiller au bout de son bras droit...Reflet provoqué par une lame...

Par pur instinct, Sam se plaça devant elle avant de lui souffler.

- Cours.

- Quoi ? Répéta Billy, plus paniquée que sourde.

- Cours...va chercher de l'aide je vais essayer de le retarder...

- Non Sam...

Mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le choix, il se dégagea de son étreinte et fit un pas vers la silhouette qui elle, s'était déjà élancée vers eux. Comprenant sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait sauver ses amis, Billy attrapa le téléphone de Sam et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible sur la route, dans le sens opposé.

Le cadet des Winchester entendit très nettement les pas de la jeune femme s'éloigner mais n'eut pas le temps de s'assurer qu'elle était bien partie que l'autre était déjà sur lui. Sam évita la lame de justesse, déclenchant un mouvement évident de frustration chez son ennemi qui se désintéressa complètement de Billy. Il se focalisa sur la victime qui venait de lui faire un affront personnel en ne mourant pas du premier coup.

Mais la taille de cet homme fut un avantage notable, puisque Sam ne put que subir la portée du nouveau coup qu'il lui portait. Par chance, il s'était simplement contenté de le repousser, et le jeune chasseur se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin, au bord de la route.

L'autre était déjà sur lui et leva sa lame pour lui porter le coup fatal, mais Sam le fit basculer d'un jeu de jambes enseigné par son père. L'homme en noir n'en fut que plus frustré, il se releva aussitôt et obligea le jeune Winchester à faire de même, le soulevant par le col. Sam ne demanda pas son reste, peu désireux de mourir de cette façon et se dégagea de son étreinte rapidement. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de prévoir l'attaque suivante et son adversaire, délaissant fort heureusement sa lame, se jeta sur lui, comme pour le plaquer...Sauf que Sam bascula en arrière, dévalant le versant de la montagne que lui et Billy avaient eu tant de mal à gravir...


	16. Chapter 15

Merci Sauterelle, et tu vois, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre très longtemps, je mets la suite aujourd'hui. ;-)

Jubei-Kazuki, merci également pour ta review toujours aussi enthousiaste. Par contre, je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à séparer les passages de Sam et Billy de ceux de John et Dean...Sur mon ordi, ces passages sont bien distincts ( séparés par des étoiles ), mais sur le site, ça ne ré-apparait pas...

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Dean et Bobby mirent un certain temps avant de comprendre que la panique qui régnait dans le club avait été uniquement causée par la coupure d'électricité. Les deux chasseurs faillirent se faire emporter par la foule qui se précipita à l'extérieur mais parvinrent à se mettre à l'abri de la cohue en se réfugiant derrière le bar.

- Je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre ? Grogna Bobby, arme à la main, qui regardait les gens fuir en toute hâte.

L'ainé resta silencieux un instant, observant exactement la même chose que son oncle. Pourquoi avoir déclenché une panique ? La réponse fusa presque avant qu'il n'ait terminé de se poser la question...Son visage se figea et il se tourna vers Bobby, qui apparemment venait de penser exactement à la même chose.

D'un même mouvement, ils passèrent par dessus le bar pour se précipiter à l'étage. Mais ils eurent juste le temps de poser un pied sur la première marche que Ruby se ruait dans le sens inverse.

- Où est Sam ? Demandèrent t-ils d'une même voix.

La mine déconfite de la jeune femme ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout à Dean qui lui emboita aussitôt le pas en répétant.

- Où est mon frère ?

- Il est tombé. Se contenta t-elle de souffler.

Tombé ? Où ? Comment ? ¨Pourquoi ? Le chasseur n'eut pas le courage de formuler ces questions et préféra se précipiter à la suite de Ruby, indifférent à la cohue qui se ruait à l'extérieur. Mais ce n'était pas la direction que prit le démon qui choisit la porte arrière...Porte arrière qui donnait sur une ruelle sombre et malodorante.

C'est une sensation de froid intense qui ramena Sam doucement à la réalité, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait mal partout ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était trempé ? Le jeune homme poussa un grognement douloureux avant même de réussir à ouvrir les yeux...Où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

A peine bougea t-il sa main qu'il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un cri, la douleur, électrisante, eut l'effet attendu et le ramena très vite sur terre. Poussant un hoquet d'effroi, Sam venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait sur Henry, la flèche qui l'avait tué dépassait de son torse et avait également traversé sa main dans la chute. Ce n'était que grâce au cadavre de Gallant que le jeune chasseur s'en était tiré. Essayant d'oublier le fait qu'il se faisait soudain l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingts ans, Sam roula sur le côté sans pour autant pouvoir retiré sa main, presque clouée au corps de Henry.

Retenant une grimace de douleur, le chasseur regarda autour de lui, s'attendant presque à Le voir surgir à tout moment...Il était là, tout près, il pouvait le sentir...

Des bruits de pas précipités attirèrent alors son attention du côté sud.. Mais Sam resta silencieux, il savait que s'il les appelait, l'autre arriverait aussi...Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Un coup de tonnerre assourdissant le fit sursauter après que la lumière de l'éclair n'ait attiré son attention à quelques mètres de là...Dès qu'il vit la silhouette, le cadet frissona un peu plus. Il était là, immobile et le regardait. Puis, brusquement, une lame glissa hors de sa manche, déclenchant un mouvement de recul instinctif chez Sam qui le fit grimacer. Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, la lame qui avait tué Henry lui transperçait un peu plus la main, faisant couler de longs filets de sang le long de son poignet et de son avant bras.

A peine avait-il mit un pied dehors que Dean était trempé...Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pleuve dans ces moments là ? ( Ben pour nourrir notre imagination de célibataires tiens ! )

Il suivit Ruby, qui apparemment savait précisément où était tombé Sam, les ruelles qui donnaient sur l'arrière cour du bâtiment étaient vraiment étroites, mais ils arrivèrent à se frayer un chemin malgré tout. Le démon prit un virage en angle droit avant de s'arrêter net, le visage mi-angoissé, mi-enragé. Dean, qui ne manqua pas de lui rentrer dedans eut le même mouvement d'arrêt.

A quelques mètres de là se tenait un homme...tout en noir...C'était lui..Mais l'ainé n'eut pas le temps de le détailler plus que ça qu'il avait déjà remarqué son petit frère, non loin de lui, une main posée sur le corps inanimé de Gallant...Pourquoi restait-il là à essayer de le réanimer ? Il aurait dû ou fuir, ou se lever pour combattre son adversaire, qui était armé lui.

- Sam !

Son premier réflexe fut de sortir son revolver et de le pointer dans la direction de l'homme en noir. Mais à peine avait-il tiré un premier coup que le tonnerre gronda et qu'un éclair l'aveugla...L'autre en avait bien sûr profité pour s'évaporer.

Tant pis, pensa Dean aussitôt, trop inquiet pour son cadet qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ruby, Bobby et lui se précipitèrent vers le plus jeune qui paraissait bien agité.

- Sam ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda l'ainé en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il n'eut pas de réponse...Ce n'était pas la peine puisqu'il avait déjà posé ses yeux sur le cadavre de Henry...sur le cadavre, mais aussi et inévitablement sur la main de son cadet, également transpercée par la lame.

Presque aussitôt, Dean se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son frère, posant une main sur son poignet.

- Non attend ne bouge pas.

Sam releva la tête vers lui, le visage tellement trempé qu'il ne sut dire si quelques larmes nerveuses ne s'étaient pas mélées à la pluie. Seulement, il n'eut pas l'occasion de le savoir que son petit frère leur criait de faire attention.

Ruby eut le bon réflexe de se baisser, ce qui lui évita d'être décapitée par une cette espèce de machette que trainait le tueur. Bobby pointa son arme dans sa direction, mais reçut un coup de coude en pleine figure, l'assomant aussitôt. Dean fut debout en moins d'une seconde et fut aux côtés de Ruby pour repousser la nouvelle attaque de l'homme en noir.

Sam, transporté par l'angoisse, reportant son attention sur sa main et essaya de se dégager, incapable de retenir des gémissement de douleurs.

Dean se retrouva repoussé à l'écart afin d'éviter un mouvement circulaire de la lame qui rencontra le bras de Ruby qui ne cilla même pas. L'homme en noir par contre, eut un léger instant de doute, avant de lever de nouveau sa machette avec beaucoup plus de violence. Par pur instinct, l'ainé bloqua le coup qui aurait sans doute tranché la gorge de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le rejoignit aussitôt et l'aida à repousser leur assaillant contre le mur.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que le chasseur ne tente d'ôter son masque à ce malade. Mais l'autre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et c'est avec une force incroyable qu'il parvint à repousser Dean et Ruby en les envoyant s'écraser chacun contre un mur.

Sam qui avait assisté à la scène comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa main avant de bloquer sa respiration et de fermer les yeux. Puis, doucement, il sentit la lame froide lui traverser la chair, les tendons et les muscles et puis, ce fut avec un cri de douleur qu'il parvint enfin à se libérer.

Le cadet roula d'instinct sur le côté, sachant que la lame s'abattait sur lui à cet instant précis. Le jeune homme essaya de se remettre debout, mais sans succès, Henry avait peut-être amorti sa chute, mais il était quand même tombé de plusieurs mètres.

A genoux sous la pluie battante ( et oui, j'insiste ), il avait ramené sa main saignante contre lui et cherchait désespérement quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme alors que l'autre s'avançait.

Sa main intacte entra en contact avec une planche de bois, qu'il savait bien ridicule à côté de la machette, mais c'était mieux que rien..Aussi, dès que l'homme en noir fut à sa hauteur, il lui porta un coup à la tête...Coup qui resta malheureusement sans effet.

Le tueur le souleva de terre avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur, un bras lui appuyant sur la gorge, l'autre ramenant doucement la lame vers son visage. Il sentit le contact froid du métal sur sa joue et ferma les yeux dès que le sang se mit à glisser le long de son cou.

Il y eut de nouveau un éclair puis un coup de tonnerre et Sam sentit la pression sur sa gorge augmenter avant d'être soudain relaché. L'homme en noir poussa un hoquet surpris et se retourna vers Dean.

Arme à la main, l'ainé n'avait pas hésité une seconde, il venait de loger deux balles dans le dos de cet enfoiré. L'homme en noir se retourna lentement, comme s'il le défiait de le tuer en face, mais avant que Dean n'ait pu concrétiser et ne lui mette un balle entre les deux yeux, l'autre avait profité d'un éclair pour se volatiliser dans la nuit.

Certes déçu, l'ainé oublia très vite sa frustration quand il vit son frère glisser lentement le long du mur, du sang un peu partout. Le chasseur n'avait même pas eu un regard ni pour Bobby qui émergeait doucement, et encore moins pour Ruby qui se redressait, et se rua auprès de Sam.

- Sam ? Eh Sammy...

Glissant son arme à l'arrière de son jean il agrippa son cadet par le col pour le ramener contre lui. Ce dernier se laissa aller, réagissant à peine, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter son ainé. Lui tapotant les joues, il remarqua qu'il luttait pour rester conscient.

- Ouvre les yeux...Hey...Tu ouvres les yeux ou je te jure que je t'en mets une ! Le menaça t-il angoissé.

La main que Dean avait posé sur sa joue pour le réveiller était collante de sang, tout comme le reste des vêtements de Sam.

Bobby accourut à ses côtés en moins d'une seconde et s'enquit de son état.

- Il faut le ramener. Se contenta de souffler Dean d'un ton froid.

- Comment va t-il ? Demanda aussitôt le vieux chasseur en se levant de sa chaise.

Dean prit soin de refermer la porte qui séparait la chambre de la cuisine et haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai soigné sa main...ça devrait aller. Il se repose pour l'instant. Et toi ça va ?

Bobby se passa une main sur le front où s'était dessiné un hématome violet.

- J'en ai vu d'autres.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce quand l'ainé croisa le regard inquiet de Ruby, qui apparemment, mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Sam dans la chambre, mais qui pourtant n'osait pas.

- Je crois que Gallant lui a sauvé la vie...Involontairement.

Dean approuva tout en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à l'ironie de l'évènement...Mais bien qu'il n'aimait pas perdre des innocents, il n'allait pas pour autant se sentir coupable pour ce qui était arrivé à Henry.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller te laver un peu. Suggéra Bobby en jetant un coup d'oeil aux vêtements du jeune chasseur.

Ce dernier approuva vaguement avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir tendu l'oreille vers la chambre. Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui avant de retirer sa veste et de commencer à faire couler l'eau dans le lavabo. Distraitement, il passa ses mains en dessous avant d'être saisi par quelques flashs des évènements de la soirée.

Le tueur en avait après Sam certes, mais il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses victimes avant de les tuer..Quelque chose lui disait qu'il l'avait très certainement vexé en lui tirant dessus...Tant mieux, il préférait de loin qu'il reporte ses frustrations sur lui plutôt que sur son frère.

C'est sur cette pensée que Dean baissa les yeux vers ses mains...Et c'est avec un effroi certain, qu'il constata qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang...le sang de Sam...Le jeune homme sentit un frisson glacé le ramener quelques mois auparavant quand il l'avait vu s'écrouler après que ce type, Jake, l'ait poignardé dans le dos...Dean se souvenait des moindres détails...il l'avait pris contre lui et il l'avait senti se refroidir doucement, il avait vu la vie quitter ses yeux...il se souvenait l'avoir appelé pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Bobby le ramène à la raison.

_- Il est mort Dean..._

Non...le dénis...La colère...la suite, il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment..Il se rappellait juste avoir déposé délicatement le corps sans vie de son cadet avant de constater que ses mains étaient pleines de sang.

C'est avec un gémissement d'effroi et de douleur que Dean revint à la raison...Ses mains étaient désormais toutes propres, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa chemise et de sa veste. Alors, avec des gestes très nerveux, il entreprit de les laver elles aussi.

Où que soit ce type, quelque soit son état il allait payer...Et il allait payer très...très cher.

Son sommeil fut agité cette nuit là, Dean revoyait sans cesse son frère tomber à genoux dans cette ville fantôme, lui l'empêchant de basculer face contre terre, posant une main sur sa blessure, le suppliant de rester avec lui...

- Dean !...Dean !

Le chasseur sursauta avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser brusquement, comme s'il était près à affronter toute une armée de goule. Ruby l'observa un moment avant de faire un mouvement de tête vers la chambre.

- Ton frère est réveillé.

Sans même lui accorder un mot, Dean sauta maladroitement sur ses pieds et se précipita auprès de son cadet. Encore allongé, celui-ci paraissait somnoler quelque peu, sûrement les effets des anti-douleurs qu'il lui avait donné. Il avait ramené sa main soigneusement bandée contre lui et esquissa un léger sourire à la vue de son ainé.

- Hey...

Inconscient d'être écouté par Ruby, Dean attrapa une chaise pour venir se mettre à son chevet et posa une main sur son front.

- Comment tu te sens bonhomme ?

Sam grimaça avant de sourire franchement et faiblement.

- Oh pitié...C'est pas parce que je suis à moitié dans les vappes que tu peux m'appeller comme ça...

L'ainé fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

- Peu importe puisque demain tu ne te souviendras de rien.

Cette fois ce fut un rire discret qui agita le corps du plus jeune.

- Dean...

- Oui ?

- Il...il est mort ?

Dean regarda franchement son petit frère...Pourquoi lui mentir ?

- Je sais pas Sammy...je lui ai tiré deux balles...mais tant que je n'aurais pas vu son corps, je ne préfère pas te répondre.

Il remarqua le malaise chez son frère et regretta presque aussitôt de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il lui expliquerait tout après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Désireux d'éloigner toutes pensées soucieuses de son esprit, l'ainé profita des effets des antalgiques pour se permettre de lui caresser le front avant de lui attraper sa main bandée.

- T'en fais pas pour ça...je vais m'occuper de tout...Comment va cette main ? Demanda t-il après avoir vérifié que le pansement n'avait pas bougé.

Intrigué par le manque de réponse, Dean leva les yeux vers Sam avant de constater avec un certain soulagement qu'il s'était endormi, une expression apaisée sur le visage.

L'ainé eut un sourire, son esprit délaissant les flashs morbides pour se concentrer plutôt sur toutes ces nuits qu'il avait passé à veiller Sam alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des gosses. Rapprochant légèrement la chaise près du lit, Dean ne brisa pas le contact rassurant et nécéssaire à son frère et ferma les yeux, se laissant lui aussi prendre par le sommeil.

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

Sam ne savait pas quel miracle avait fait qu'il était toujours en vie. La chute avait été d'une rare violence et il avait surtout eu l'impression qu'elle avait duré des heures. Tout s'était soudain mit à tourner autour de lui, son corps rencontrait parfois des rochers, parfois des racines sans qu'il ne puisse essayer de se rattraper à l'un ou l'autre. Et puis, c'était fini...Il s'était retrouvé face contre terre dans un bruit sourd.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas très bien s'il était là depuis des heures et qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps, ou s'il s'était tout simplement évanoui. Mais tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement comme s'il venait de se souvenir que l'homme en noir était également tombé avec lui...Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas mort à l'heure qu'il était ? Où bien peut-être l'était-il ?

Peu importe qu'il le soit ou pas, il ne pouvait décemment pas rester comme ça...Mort ou vivant, un Winchester ne se laissait pas aller. Alors, rassemblant le peu de forces qui lui restaient, Sam remonta lentement un bras à hauteur de son visage afin d'essayer de se faire rouler sur le dos. Jusque là, tout allait bien...Repoussant d'un coup sec la terre humide, le jeune homme parvint à se mettre face aux cimes des immenses sapins. Presque aussitôt tout son corps fut secoué d'une quinte de toux sans doute provoquée par l'inhalation de poussière lors de sa chute. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé une respiration plus calme, le jeune chasseur jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui avec anxiété, cherchant la moindre trace de l'homme en noir. Mais il était seul...

Du moins c'est la première impression qu'il eut car à peine avait-il reposé sa tête sur le sol avec un soupir qu'un bruissement de feuilles attira son attention au dessus de lui. C'était lui...il le savait... Son coeur s'accéléra dès que la brume se dissipa légèrement, se dessinant sournoisement autour de cette silhouette noire qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Sam oublia toute règle de prudence qui s'imposait en cas d'une telle chute et se mit en position assise, un peu trop vite, mais peu lui importait en ce moment. Seulement, son constat comme quoi dégringoler cette pente avait été sans effet s'avéra être légèrement erronée. Le jeune chasseur sentit comme un coup d'électricité lui parcourir le corps dès qu'il replia une jambe pour tenter de se lever, en effet son genou droit ne semblait plus lui répondre.

Avoir été élevé à la dure par John Winchester, chasseur de monstres et ex-marine avait parfois des avantages...Comme aujourd'hui où Sam comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était démis la rotule. Jetant un bref coup d'oeil au dessus de lui, il s'aperçut avec une certaine angoisse que l'homme en noir s'était déjà élancé vers lui avec une vitesse et une brutalité impressionante. Il n'avait pas d'autres solutions, aussi, prenant un instant pour se préparer, le cadet appliqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de son genou avant de respirer profondement. Puis, d'un coup sec et surtout, sans réfléchir, il allongea sa jambe et entendit un léger "clac" rassurant. Les larmes aux coins des yeux, Sam ne se ménagea pas et se remit debout aussitôt, s'élançant dans la profondeur de la forêt tout en sentant que le tueur était à ses trousses.

Il leur fallut près de deux heures avant d'apercevoir les premières tentes. Dean fut le premier sur place, courant entre les sacs de couchages répandus sur le sol mouillé et les bûches de bois éparpillées.

- Sam !

Plus modéré, John choisit de chercher son cadet avec plus de calme et de logique. Le chasseur s'approcha d'une des tentes qui semblait encore fermée et se permit de l'ouvrir, au risque de se trouver face à un couple de vacanciers endormis...Sauf qu'il se retrouva effectivement face à un couple de vacanciers...Mais ils ne dormaient pas. Le père retint une injure horrifiée alors qu'il venait de découvrir des restes sanguinolants de ce qui devaient être un homme et une femme d'environ trente ans.

John se redressa, cherchant son ainé des yeux. Dean était un peu plus loin et venait de faire les mêmes découvertes macabres que son père. Un sac de couchage, qui semblait fermé jusqu'en haut, avait attiré son attention alors qu'il se trouvait au centre du campement, en plein air. Le jeune homme s'en approcha pour l'ouvrir...Il manqua de déverser le contenu de son estomac lorsqu'il découvrit les restes calcinés d'un pauvre touriste.

Oubliant l'effroi et l'horreur qui venaient de le saisir, Dean se redressa en balayant tout le campement des yeux.

- SAM !

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler une nouvelle fois que John était à côté de lui et le faisait taire d'un geste.

- Dean...Arrête, il n'est pas ici...

Il était resté calme jusqu'à présent, mais la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire ne put que provoquer un sentiment irréplessible de peur et de culpabilité.

- C'est moi qui...J'aurais jamais dû...

John se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule dans un geste apaisant.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...Ne perdons pas de temps à angoisser...on doit le retrouver le plus vite possible...Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais visiblement on est pas tout seuls.

Dean approuva silencieusement avant de se forcer à déglutir, imaginer Sam quelque part tout seul face à...face à la chose qui avait tué tout ces gens était bien trop insupportable. Et le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il était responsable de cette situation...S'il s'était montré plus ferme, son frère ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans cette forêt...

- En route. Répéta John qui se mit soudain à courir.

Apparemment, il savait où il allait et ça suffisait à Dean...trop angoissé pour réfléchir correctement.

Une demi heure plus tard, l'ainé vit son père s'arrêter et en fit autant. Ils étaient parvenus au sommet d'un petit talus qui dominait le lac, dont la surface sombre et inquiétante aurait dû servir d'avertissement à tout ces touristes imprudents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Dean en voyant son père froncer des sourcils et observer quelque chose en contre-bas.

Sans dire un mot, John dévala la pente avec une agilité déconcertante. Aussitôt imité par son ainé, les deux Winchester se retrouvèrent les pieds dans l'eau, emportés par leur élan. Dean, qui ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait attiré l'attention de John se contenta de l'observer en silence.

Le chasseur s'avança lentement vers les flots clapotant avant de s'accroupir, provoquant un léger agacement chez son premier né...Sam avait disparu et lui perdait son temps à regarder des grenouilles barboter dans l'eau ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

John écarta légèrement les feuillages et n'eut aucune réaction, contrairement à Dean lorsqu'une tête émergea du lac sombre. Le jeune chasseur s'empêcha de jurer et observa le visage figé avec un peu plus d'attention.

- C'est...oh mon Dieu...

- Quoi ? Tu le connais ? Demanda son père en tournant la tête vers lui.

Sentant comme un noeud se former dans sa gorge, ainsi qu'une accélération désagréable des battements de son coeur, Dean approuva.

- C'est un des jeunes qui est parti avec Sam...C'est Tom...ou Tim...il avait un frère jumeau...

John se redressa sans un mot, observant simplement la tête qui commençait à s'abimer à force de tremper dans l'eau. Par instinct, l'ainé jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à voir son frère caché derrière un arbre...Mais ce qu'il vit fut sans doute pire..

- Papa...

Le chasseur se tourna vers lui avant de suivre du regard ce que son fils lui désignait du doigt...Là par terre, le sol boueux semblait avoir été recouvert d'une véritable flaque de sang...Flaque sans doute causée par le bras qui était déposé là...tout seul...

Dean ne savait pas comment il faisait pour se dominer depuis tout à l'heure, mais il commençait à entre apercevoir les limites de ce parfait contrôle. Cette fois, ils avaient la preuve que le groupe avec lequel Sam était parti avait été attaqué..Et pire encore, l'un d'entre eux s'était fait tuer...

- Leur campement ne doit pas être très loin. Conclut John en remontant la pente, lui aussi semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se dominer.

La respiration devenue sifflante avec l'effort, Sam ne s'accorda pas un bref instant de récupération. Il courait...il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait..Pas comme si...Car ça vie en dépendait. L'homme en noir était toujours derrière lui, il pouvait clairement l'entendre, et il se rapprochait. Ignorant la douleur qui fusait dans sa jambe comme du venin, le cadet essaya d'accélérer encore un peu, espérant ainsi parvenir à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le tueur.

Son agilité de chasseur restait un sérieux atout dans une telle situation, aussi il essaya de s'en servir au maximum. Prenant un virage serré, il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait pris son poursuivant par surprise puisqu'il l'entendit glisser sur plusieurs mètres avant de reprendre sa course. Sam ne prit pas le risque de se retourner pour évaluer son avance et aperçut quelque chose qui l'angoissa...un ravin..._Nom de Dieu _! Jura t-il pour lui même. Le gouffre qui le séparait de l'autre côté devait être à plusieurs mètres au moins...Beaucoup plus bas coulait une rivière...ou plutôt un torrent...Bref, Sam n'avait pas beaucoup de solution...

Sachant pertinamment que s'il ne tentait pas le coup, il serait tué, il accéléra encore. Sa jambe n'était plus qu'un morceau de bois incandescent horriblement douloureux, mais il l'ignora...Le gouffre se rapprochait...Vite...Trop vite...

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du trou, Sam piqua un sprint afin de prendre l'élan nécessaire. Il repoussa de sa jambe saine le sol mouillé et s'aida de ses bras pour gagner quelques mètres qui lui seraient indispensables pour éviter la chute.

Le jeune chasseur eut l'impression que le saut durait des heures, il ne regarda pas en bas, préférant se concentrer sur le bord opposé qui se rapprochait...Et puis, avec une douleur fulgurante qui lui irradia la jambe, Sam se réceptionna sur le sol humide, effectuant une roulage afin d'éviter trop de dégâts à son corps déjà bien meurtri.

Une fois certain d'être sur la terre ferme, le jeune homme se redressa péniblement et se mit face au gouffre..cherchant des yeux l'homme en noir...Il n'était plus de l'autre côté...Pendant un instant, Sam sentit la panique remonter en lui alors qu'il s'attendait presque à se retrouver face à lui s'il se retournait. Mais un cri de frustration, qui ressemblait plus à un grognement, attira son attention en contrebas...

L'autre avait visiblement essayé de traquer sa proie jusqu'au bout, sauf qu'il avait été moins chanceux que le jeune Winchester sur ce coup là...Et il avait fini sa course plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, dans la rivière agitée.

Sam ne perdit pas une seconde et tourna les talons avant de se remettre en route, de manière beaucoup plus calme cette fois. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus courir...Sa jambe refusait de lui répondre et il avait bien du mal à retrouver son souffle.

Ignorant sa peur grandissante, le chasseur reprit son chemin vers le QG des gardes forestiers, espérant sincèrement que Billy parviendrait à leur trouver de l'aide.

Effectivement leur campement n'était pas très loin du lac, constata Dean avec soulagement. John et lui échangèrent un bref regard en remarquant que celui-ci paraissait plus..ordonné que le précédent...Pas de sac de couchage étalés partout, pas de bûches de bois répandues ça et là..Juste des tentes inévitablement vides. Son père se laissa tomber à genoux tout près de ce qui avait dû être leur feu de camp, et pendant un instant l'ainé pensa qu'il allait craquer. Au lieu de ça, il sortit une carte.

- Sam a dû les emmener en sécurité quelque part. Expliqua t-il alors que Dean le rejoignait.

Celui-ci approuva, et reporta son attention sur le doigt de John qui cherchait un hypothétique lieu qui aurait pu servir d'abri au petit groupe.

- Et s'il est blessé ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'ainé.

Son père balaya la question d'un mouvement de tête.

- Regarde autour de toi, il n'y a pas de trace de sang.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil aux environs et posa inévitablement son regard sur la tente qu'avait été celle de Sam...Il savait qu'il s'agissait de la sienne à cause des symboles de protection que son frère avait dessiné dans le sol aux quatre coins de son abri. Un sourire involontaire le prit quand il se fit la réflection que son cadet avait beau détester la chasse, il avait pourtant tous les réflexes qui allaient avec.

- Ici..Finit par s'exclamer John en montrant un point sur la carte. C'est le QG des gardes forestiers...ils ont des armes, des téléphones, de la nourriture...C'est forcément là qu'ils sont allés.

Dean approuva, sachant pertinamment qu'il avait raison...Dès que Sam s'était rendu compte de la situation, il avait dû prendre la tête du groupe afin de tous les mettre en sécurité...D'ici quelques heures, ils le retrouverait et John et lui pourraient reprendre leur dispute là où ils l'avaient arrêtée...

- Allons-y ! Souffla l'ainé en se redressant.

Les deux Winchester, carte dans une main, armes dans l'autre, se mirent en route sur le petit sentier que le groupe d'étudiants avait emprunté la veille. Espérant silencieusement l'un comme l'autre que le dernier né allait bien.


	17. Chapter 16

Rassurez-vous les filles, le week-end cauchemardesque va bientôt toucher à sa fin...Enfin, presque...

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Dean s'était réveillé dès que les premiers rayons du Soleil avaient percé à travers les stores, non pas qu'il se sentait parfaitement reposé, mais il avait tout simplement la nuque complètement coincée. Il vérifia que son frère dormait toujours avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer du café bien serré. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver Bobby, endormi dans le fauteuil. Ce dernier, sentant sans doute une présence près de lui, se réveilla brusquement et sauta sur son arme sous le regard impassible de l'ainé, occupé à placer le filtre à café dans la machine.

- Bonjour. Dit-il calmement.

Le vieux chasseur reposa son arme avec un soupir, avant de grogner, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Bien dormi ?

Pour toute réponse, Dean se contenta de sortir une deuxième tasse en lui jetant un léger regard qui parlait pour lui.

- Comment va Sam ? S'enquit Singer en désignant la porte fermée.

L'ainé se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de se passer une main sur son visage fatigué.

- ça va.

Un ange passa dans la pièce, laissant Dean et Bobby profiter de ce bref moment de répit. En effet les deux chasseurs n'avaient dormi que d'une oreille, prêts à toute éventualité.

- On doit le retrouver. Finit par souffler le plus âgé des deux.

La cafetière sifflota, avant que le jeune homme ne verse son contenu dans deux tasses. Il en servit une à son "oncle", toujours dans le plus grand silence et retomba sur sa chaise avec un soupir à peine dissimulé.

- Je sais.

Aucun des deux n'osa exposer ses craintes à l'autre, mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Ce malade avait tué Henry...il n'était pas très difficile de savoir qui serait sa prochaine cible, même si de l'avis de tous, Dean n'était pas à l'abri du danger non plus.

- Et tu ne penses que tu devrais reconsidérer la question ? Finit par demander Bobby.

Cette question fit hausser un sourcil à l'ainé, qui n'avait pas bien suivi son ami.

- C'est à dire ?

- Peut-être que Sam serait plus en sécurité...

- Où ça Bobby ? Répliqua aussitôt Dean. Dis-moi sincèrement où il pourrait être en sécurité ?

Le vieux chasseur referma la bouche, ne sachant sans doute pas quoi répondre. Cependant, il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion que la porte menant à la chambre coulissa sur un Sam visiblement à peine réveillé.

- Comment tu te sens gamin ?

Dean se retourna sur sa chaise et observa les traits marqués, mais pourtant reposés de son frère. Celui-ci accorda un bref sourire à Bobby avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, dans une parfaite imitation des gestes de son ainé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un bus...Murmura t-il avec un demi sourire.

- T'es tombé du deuxième étage...Se contenta de répondre le vieux chasseur avec une mine inquiète.

Sam resta pensif un instant, observant vaguement la cafetière qui semblait être aussi fascinante que la Vénus de Milo.

- Tu veux son autographe ? Le taquina son ainé en baladant son regard entre lui et l'objet inanimé.

Le plus jeune se secoua, comme s'il avait entendu que son frère lui parlait, sans pour autant avoir saisi le sens de sa phrase. Ne s'attendant pas à avoir une réponse, Dean versa un peu de café dans une troisième tasse et la poussa vers son cadet qui le remercia vaguement.

- Et cette main ? Demanda le premier né en observant le plus jeune qui but une première gorgée en grimaçant.

Sam reposa sa tasse avant de regarder avec attention le bandage.

- ça ira...Et euh...comment va Henry ?

Dean sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement tandis que Bobby leva un coup d'oeil soucieux vers lui.

- Il...il n'a pas survécu. Se contenta de souffler le vieux chasseur.

Sam ramena la tasse à ses lèvres avec un vague " oh" et laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation d'un placard cette fois.

L'ainé le força à prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner avant de lui piquer sournoisement la place dans la salle de bain. La matinée se déroula ainsi très tranquillement, mais Dean redoutait le moment où Sam lui demanderait ce qu'il comptait faire pour retrouver et éliminer le malade qui leur avait fait ça...Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

La question fut inévitablement abordée un peu plus tard, lorsque l'ainé obligea son frère à s'asseoir pour qu'il lui change son bandage.

- Je peux le faire tout seul...Râla t-il tout bas.

- Avec une seule main ?

Sam marmona dans sa barbe inexistante sous le regard amusé du plus âgé qui ota doucement les compresses et les bandes. La plaie n'était pas très belle, il n'y avait aucun signe d'infection, mais elle mettrait sûrement du temps pour disparaître, et elle laisserait sans doute une belle cicatrice.

- Tu peux bouger tes doigts ?

Le plus jeune reporta son attention sur eux, tandis qu'il les agitait difficilement tout en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

- Les tendons n'ont pas l'air touchés...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Dean ? Demanda aussitôt Sam avec un air désespéré qui prit son frère par surprise.

Dean essaya de se blinder et reporta toute son attention sur la blessure de son cadet, tout en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lever la tête et croiser le regard presque larmoyant qu'il lui lançait.

- T'inquiète pas...Tu t'en remettras très vite.

- Mais je ne parlais pas de ça ! Répliqua son petit frère en retirant vivement sa main.

Un peu trop vivement d'ailleurs puisqu'il retint brutalement sa respiration avant de s'attraper le poignet avec une grimace. Y voyant une échappatoire, Dean le réprimanda d'un ton sévère.

- Arrête de t'énerver comme ça...Regarde...tu risques de rouvrir ta plaie !

L'ainé se risqua à lever furtivement les yeux vers lui et constata en réprimant un sourire que Sam avait affiché une moue boudeuse. Le plus âgé lui reprit la main et entreprit de lui refaire son bandage, plus serré cette fois, comme ça, peut-être que ce sale gosse arrêterait de se faire mal tout seul !

Une fois sa tâche terminée, il vérifia soigneusement que le tout tenait bien en place et accorda à son cadet un regard rempli de sérénité.

- Je te promets que je vais mettre un terme à cette histoire.

- J'ai peut-être une info qui pourrait vous intéresser ! S'exclama soudain la voix de Ruby.

La jeune femme se retrouva avec trois canons d'armes braqués sur elle, et ne put que lever les mains en signe d'appaisement. Bobby, juste derrière elle baissa son revolver tandis que Dean, qui en avait dégainé deux les rangea aussitôt, non sans lancer un juron discret.

- Et bien...on dirait que vous êtes légèrement sur les nerfs, je me trompe ? Constata le démon en remettant ses cheveux en arrière, jetant un léger coup d'oeil à Sam qui se détourna aussitôt.

- Si c'est pour nous sortir des réflexions comme ça, tu peux t'en aller ! Répliqua l'ainé qui rapporta le kit de soin dans la pharmacie.

Ruby ne se formalisa pas et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté du plus jeune, un sourire enjoué sur le visage.

- Tu ne vas pas faire la tête longtemps Dean...Quand tu sauras ce que j'ai trouvé !

- Et qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? S'enquit aussitôt son petit frère.

Les yeux du démon passèrent de lui à Dean en s'attardant un peu sur Bobby, visiblement, elle savourait sa victoire.

- J'ai retrouvé la trace de votre homme...Vous savez...ce soit disant Ford.

Cette fois, cette révélation eut l'effet attendu puisque tous s'intérèsserent soudain à ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Et ?

- Il vit à une heure d'ici...à la lisière de la forêt. Répliqua Ruby avec un sourire victorieux.

* * *

- Non !

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- Dean !

- Sam ?

- Stop tous les deux ! Fit la voix bourrue de Bobby.

Le vieux chasseur venait de revenir dans la chambre de motel après être allé mettre le nécessaire dans le coffre et de l'Impala et de sa propre voiture. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi les deux frères se disputaient. Dean avait prévu de rendre une visite surprise à Ford, et bien sûr, Sam voulait venir.

- Tu es blessé Sam, tu ne nous serviras pas à grand chose avec une seule main. Se contenta de répliquer l'ainé d'un ton plus mesuré.

Le plus jeune se renfrogna aussitôt et attrapa son arme avec sa main bandée, espérant prouver à son frère qu'il était aussi capable que lui de la manier...Sauf qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger ses doigts, il la prit de l'autre avec une agilité qu'il avait appris à développer, mais cela ne suffit pas à convaincre son ainé.

- Pas question..C'est trop risqué Sammy..Je veux que tu restes tranquillement ici..Je vais m'occuper de ça.

- Je peux venir !

Appuyée contre la porte, les bras croisés, Ruby se permit d'intervenir.

- Je peux rester ici avec Sam...

Dean se tourna vers elle, une réplique peu élégante au bord des lèvres, mais Bobby le devança.

- Non moi je reste...Ce type aura sûrement plus de mal face à un démon.

L'argument se tenait...Du moins aux yeux de tous, sauf de Sam qui semblait plus que déçu de ne pas pouvoir régler ses comptes et surtout, vaincre cette peur qui le hantait depuis des années.

- On en n'aura pas pour longtemps. Se contenta de dire Dean en ouvrant la porte.

L'ainé jeta un coup d'oeil vers son frère qui ne lui accorda pas un regard et croisa celui de son ami qui lui souffla.

- T'inquiète pas.

* * *

Le voyage à bord de l'Impala fut silencieux et tendu. Dean n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un d'autre occupe la place de Sam à côté de lui, et encore moins que ce soit un démon qui le fasse.

- Rassure-moi sur un point...Tu ne comptes pas l'épargner ce type ? Finit par demander Ruby.

Un oeil sur la route, Dean sortit son arme et vérifia le chargeur avant de le remettre dans un geste brutal, répondant ainsi silencieusement à la jeune femme.

Une heure plus tard, la Chevy aborda une route un peu plus étroite, plus poussiéreuse, plus sombre. L'ainé stoppa la voiture ici et d'un même mouvement, s'en extirpa en même temps que Ruby.

- Normalement il vit au bout du chemin là. Désigna le démon.

Dean glissa son revolver dans sa ceinture et lui emboita le pas, vérifiant tout de même les alentours qui semblaient très sombres.

- Au fait, comment t'as eu l'info ?

- Je suis allée voir le shérif...Et je l'ai persuadé de me donner le renseignement.

- Tu l'as persuadé ? Répéta Dean soupçonneux.

Ruby lui accorda un bref regard exaspéré.

- Pas ce genre de persuasion.

- Non ? Ah bon...j'aurais pourtant cru que c'était ton genre. Répliqua l'ainé en repensant aux regards échangés entre elle et son frère.

- Comment ça ?

- Laisse tomber.

D'une part parce qu'il ne trouvait pas que c'était le meilleur endroit pour avoir ce genre de conversation, et d'autre part parce que la cabane était en vue.

Bien sûr, l'intérieur semblait encore plus sombre que l'extérieur. Une légère odeur de moisi s'échappait des murs, obligeant Dean et Ruby à plisser le nez avec dégoût.

Le désordre régnait dans toutes les pièces qui semblaient résolument vides...Les meubles étaient de la récupération, le lit était un simple matelas troué et le frigo était tout simplement hors service.

- C'est pas possible que quelqu'un vive ici ! Souffla Dean abasourdi.

- Dean ! L'appela Ruby depuis une autre pièce.

Le chasseur la rejoignit aussitôt avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qu'elle regardait avec tant d'intérêt. Un placard...mais pas n'importe quel placard...Un placard où était entreposé différentes armes...Bien souvent des machettes..mais il y avait aussi des couteaux, des arbalètes, de pièges à ours, à loups, des tenailles et des faucilles. Mais derrière toutes ces armes, sur le bois était peint une sorte de croix...la même croix de sang que Sam et lui avaient vu sur cet arbre...

.

- Nom de...Dean ne put finir sa phrase tellement il était soufflé par ce qu'il voyait.

Il commençait presque à sentir la présence de cadavres qui devaient s'entasser sous la cabane. Ruby et lui échangèrent un regard avant que la jeune femme ne reporte son attention sur un tiroir tout en bas. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit.

La couche de poussière les firent tousser tous les deux et Dean se pencha tout près d'elle afin de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Le temps avait marqué son contenu...même si celui-ci avait disparu...On voyait très nettement les contours d'un masque ainsi que deux fentes pour les yeux.

Cette fois, plus de doute possible...Ce soit-disant Ford était bien le tueur qu'ils recherchaient.

- Espèce de sale...Une fois encore, le chasseur ne put terminer sa phrase car Ruby l'avait coupé.

- Dean...

- Quoi ?

- Si...si le masque n'est pas là...alors ça veut dire que...

Le sang de l'ainé se glaça instantanément dans ses veines tandis qu'il reporta son attention sur la collection de machettes...il en manquait une...ainsi qu'un couteau...

Le démon tourna lentement la tête vers lui, et dès qu'il vit qu'elle partageait son angoisse, ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur.

Sitôt sorti de la cabane, Dean se saisit de son portable afin d'essayer de joindre son frère.

- Allez Sam...Répond bordel !

* * *

Tranquillement assis sur le canapé, Bobby jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam, immobile derrière la fenêtre. Le vieux chasseur savait pertinamment qu'il se faisait du soucis pour son ainé, c'était d'ailleurs également son cas, mais il devait rester calme...Il avait confiance en Dean, ce gosse avait des capacités rares pour un chasseur..Et d'ici quelques temps, s'ils arrivaient à briser ce foutu pacte, il ne doutait pas qu'il devienne l'un des meilleurs.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée, presque aussitôt suivie par la pluie qui frappa les fenêtres avec violence. Voyant Sam ramener sa main blessée contre lui, Bobby l'interpella.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

Le plus jeune murmura un bref "non merci" avant de tourner vivement la tête vers la porte du motel. Surpris, le vieux chasseur lui lança un regard abasourdi.

- Sam ?

- Chut...

Le cadet le fit taire d'un geste et s'approcha d'un pas lent vers la porte...Comme pour confirmer ce que son sixième sens avait détecté, toute la pièce fut soudain plongée dans le noir. Bobby sauta sur son arme aussitôt tandis qu'un reflet de la lune éclaira momentanément le visage de Sam. Celui-ci paraissait comme figé, figé par quelque chose qu'il avait senti et auquel son "oncle" restait obstinément hermétique.

- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il vit le jeune homme froncer des sourcils, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose...Sauf que lui n'entendait rien..

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant le vent et la pluie s'y engouffrer à leur guise. Bobby pointa son arme dans cette direction, surpris pourtant que personne ne soit derrière.

Le vieux chasseur s'avança prudemment, il commençait à se demander si les craintes de Sam ne lui avaient pas joué un mauvais tour. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui s'était passé il y a huit ans, mais apparemment, le gosse ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis.

A peine avait-il posé une main sur la porte qu'il entendit le cadet lui crier de faire attention et que celui-ci se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol avec une violence dont il se serait bien passé. Réprimant un soupir, Bobby s'apprêta à le réprimander lorsqu'il s'aperçut avec un effroi certain qu'un énorme couteau était planté, pile à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde avant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que l'Homme en noir avait fait son entrée, accompagné d'un éclair. Toujours masqué, il leva sa machette au dessus de Sam et de Bobby, mais une fois de plus, les réflexes du plus jeune les sauvèrent tous les deux.

Le cadet se rua sur lui, le plaqua au sol, hors de la chambre. La pluie s'abattit aussitôt sur eux tandis que le vieux chasseur se redressa péniblement avant de s'emparer de son arme.

Mais tirer sur le tueur s'avérait être bien trop risqué, Sam était en plein dans sa ligne de mire. Ce dernier reçu d'ailleurs un coup de tête en plein visage et bascula sur le côté, sonné. Heureusement, leur assaillant avait perdu sa machette quand le jeune Winchester l'avait cloué au sol quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne perdit pas de temps à la chercher et reporta son attention sur Bobby, qui ne put expliquer pourquoi il eut soudain un instant d'hésitation. Comment faisait-il pour faire naître une telle peur chez ses victimes ?

Le vieux chasseur n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'homme s'apprêtait déjà à le tuer, mais c'était sans compter la détermination de Sam à protéger son ami. Une fois de plus, le plus jeune oublia toute règle de prudence et se rua sur le tueur. Il passa un bras autour de sa gorge, resserant sa prise avec l'autre, essayant vainement de lui couper le souffle. Bobby reprit un peu de contenance et fit un pas vers eux pour aider cette tête brûlée. Mais l'homme en noir n'avait pas non plus dit son dernier mot, il repoussa le vieux chasseur des deux pieds, l'envoyant tomber contre une table un peu plus loin, et profita de l'élan pour se projetter contre le mur, écrasant Sam de tout son poids.

Le cadet ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et ressera un peu plus sa prise autour de son cou, sachant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion. La cohue qui régnait ici empêcha les deux chasseurs d'entendre le téléphone de Sam qui sonnait, avec à des kilomètres de là, un Dean mort d'angoisse.

Poussant un grognement de rage, l'homme en noir attrapa le bras du jeune homme qui lui enserrait la gorge et resserra plus particulièrement sa prise autour de sa main bandée. Le pansement, déjà bien abimé au cours de l'attaque, ne tarda pas à se défaire et le tueur se mit à appuyer sur la plaie avec une force qui arracha un gémissement à son jeune assaillant. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, Sam ne put que relâcher sa prise autour de la gorge de son ennemi et tenta alors de se dégager. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, l'homme en noir put enfin se retirer de la prise du cadet et fit volte face vers lui, refermant sa main sur son cou.

Une lampe de chevet se brisa à l'arrière de sa tête, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Bobby s'était remis sur ses pieds et lui faisait face avec un air enragé.

Sam qui avait posé les yeux sur le couteau qui avait manqué de peu de tuer son ami tout à l'heure, se jeta sur celui-ci exactement en même temps que leur adversaire. Seulement ce dernier fut plus rapide, il s'empara de l'arme et souleva aussitôt le jeune homme de terre en le maintenant contre lui, la lame sous la gorge.

Bobby stoppa net son attaque et déposa son revolver en signe d'apaisement. Il échangea un bref regard avec le jeune Winchester qui le supplia silencieusement de ne pas faire de bétise...Mais c'était trop tard. Le vieux chasseur se rua sur l'Homme en noir qui rejeta Sam sur le côté et accueillit Bobby d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre.

Le cadet ne s'entendit même pas pousser un cri d'effroi qu'il vit son ami tomber à genoux, les mains ramenées contre lui. Sam resta un moment sans bouger..Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas...Son ennemi se tourna lentement, très lentement vers lui, croisant son regard à travers ces deux petites fentes qui l'avait hanté pendant si longtemps...Ce n'était que haine à l'intérieur...il n'y avait absolument plus rien d'humain en lui

...Puis, l'Homme s'éclipsa en coup de vent à travers la fenêtre ouverte, laissant le plus jeune en état de choc pendant une seconde. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un hoquet de Bobby qu'il se reprit et se précipita vers lui.

* * *

**Big Bear Lake, Californie - Mai 2000**

Sam referma sa veste de survêtement sur lui dans le vain espoir de ne pas littéralement geler sur place. Le vent s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais maintenant qu'il avait repris son chemin d'un pas plus modéré, le jeune homme sentait bien le froid. Toussotant légèrement, il jeta un regard un peu perdu autour de lui...Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, mais il savait où il devait aller. Il devait retrouver James et Julia...Ah oui...Et l'autre aussi...Wilkinson...Vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'était pas suivi, le jeune chasseur se remit en route d'une démarche hésitante et douloureuse.

Le froid, la brume, le vent et le silence ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment à se calmer, aussi Sam se mit à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté Dean. Les évènements s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse déconcertante...D'abord Tim avait été tué...tout comme son jumeau, et puis ils avaient fui..Lindsey avait été à son tour assassinée par ce malade et apparemment, il en était de même pour Henry. Et maintenant, c'était Daniel, ainsi que les gardes forestiers...Le cadet avait essayé de faire bonne figure...Pour Julia..pour Billy, mais il ne pouvait plus se cacher le fait qu'il était terrifié...terrifié par ce malade...terrifié de ne pas être en mesure de protéger les autres...mais également, et ce dont il avait le plus honte, terrifié à l'idée que lui aussi pourrait se faire tuer d'un coup de couteau et se retrouver là, à agoniser tout seul contre un arbre sans que personne n'en sache jamais rien.

Sam s'arrêta un instant, presque sûr d'avoir perçu des bruits de pas non loin de là...Prêtant l'oreille un instant, le chasseur se secoua mentalement...Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, il devait tenir le coup...Il était un Winchester...même s'il ne se sentait pas le courage de son frère et encore moins celui de son père...Bon sang..Comme il aurait aimé leur ressembler.

Le jeune homme reprit son chemin d'un pas plus rapide cette fois, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais une chose était sûre...la journée s'était écoulée rapidement...trop rapidement...S'il n'était pas rentré au refuge des gardes forestiers avant la nuit, alors il se savait condamné.

Le chasseur ne traina pas en route, il s'était même mis à courir même s'il se savait seul pour le moment. Les derniers rayons de soleil qui éclairaient encore quelque peu la forêt avaient disparu depuis quelques minutes déjà, plongeant les pieds des arbres dans une pénombre grandissante.

Ignorant la douleur qui s'était réveillée dans sa jambe, Sam écarta les plus grosses branches qui lui barraient le chemin, laissant les autres l'écorcher sans s'en soucier.

Par chance, il finit par apercevoir le toit de l'abri dans lequel lui et les autres s'étaient réfugiés la veille...Son coeur se mit à s'accélérer quand il se mit à espérer qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de problème. La voiture de Wilkinson était toujours là et l'intérieur de la cabane semblait avoir été plongée dans le noir. Vérifiant que la petite clairière était déserte, Sam s'y engagea un instant plus tard et se précipita sur la porte, bien conscient qu'il allait tous les faire sursauter.

Mais non...Et cela le surprit d'ailleurs...Car à peine avait-il passé la porte que le gémissement du vent se fit entendre, le plongeant ainsi dans une atmosphère morbide et angoissante.

- James ? Julia ?

D'un pas lent et prudent, Sam s'avança doucement vers la pièce principale, également plongée dans la plus profonde obscurité.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il d'une voix soudain beaucoup plus anxieuse.

Les battements de coeur du jeune homme s'accélèrent soudainement tandis qu'il comprit...Ils n'étaient plus là...Des signes évidents de lutte le prouvait, mais ce qui était rassurant, c'était l'absence de sang.

- Hé oh ?

Quelque chose d'inquiétant attira soudain son attention...Des bruits de pas...provenant de derrière. Le visage de Sam se décomposa tandis qu'il s'attendit d'une minute à l'autre à voir une lame dépasser de son sternum...Mais au lieu de ça, il sentit quelque chose de froid se poser sur sa nuque...Quelque chose qu'il reconnut comme être le canon d'une arme.

Le chasseur en lui prit le dessus sur le jeune homme effrayé, et il se retourna vivement avant de désarmer son ennemi sans le moindre mal.

- Sam ?

- James ?

Le cadet vérifia le chargeur de son revolver et constata que toutes les balles y étaient, il la glissa ensuite dans son jean avant de demander, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il n'y a plus personne ici ?

Sam se rendit soudain compte que James paraissait fatigué, plus vieux même.

- Il nous a attaqué à peine un quart d'heure après votre départ...On s'est enfermé dans la réserve.

- Bon réflexe. Répliqua le plus jeune en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pièce saccagée.

- Et où est Billy ?

- Partie chercher de l'aide...T'inquiète pas...je pense qu'on a un peu de répit avant qu'il ne revienne. Essaya de le rassurer le jeune chasseur en repensant à la chute que l'autre avait fait dans la rivière.

James et lui échangèrent un regard éloquant avant que le plus vieux ne baisse les yeux vers la jambe du cadet.

- Tu es blessé ?

- C'est rien..j'ai dû me remettre la rotule en place.

L'étudiant poussa un soupir étonné avant de lui prendre le bras pour l'entrainer vers la réserve.

- Julia étudie la médecine, laisse-la jeter un coup d'oeil.

D'habitude, Sam aurait pesté, protesté, râlé...Mais pas aujourd'hui...pas avec la douleur qui lui irradiait dans toute la jambe. Il accepta bien volontiers le soutien de son ami et le suivit dans leur abri improvisé.

* * *

La nuit était tombée bien trop vite au goût de Dean qui suivait son père de très près. Ce dernier s'était mis à courir le long du sentier, il avait espéré arriver au refuge avant la nuit...C'était râté !

Alors, comme par frustration, il accéléra l'allure, mais l'ainé ne cessait pas pour autant de regarder partout autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver un signe, un message, quoi que ce soit que Sam aurait pu leur laisser pour leur indiquer où il se rendait...

C'est alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir qu'il crut apercevoir quelque chose...Mais ce...non...non ce n'était pas...

- Papa, attend ! Lui cria t-il en se stoppant net.

John s'arrêta aussitôt et fit demi tour pour le rejoindre, Dean s'éloigna de quelques pas du chemin tortueux et s'arrêta près d'une souche sur laquelle il distingait très nettement quelques gouttes de sang.

Sentant la nausée le reprendre soudain, le jeune homme lança un regard plein de détresse à son père qui reprit contenance aussitôt.

- Rien ne prouve que c'est le sien..Allez, ne nous attardons pas Dean.

* * *

- Désolée...Murmura Julia en posant un regard plein d'excuses sur Sam qui venait de se contracter de douleur. L'os a l'air d'avoir été correctement remis...tu en auras pour un moment, mais ça devrait aller.

Le jeune homme reposa sa jambe prudemment au sol, se retenant bien de mettre en doute sa parole. Il nota pourtant un regard échangé entre Julia et James, ce qui l'intriga.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ces têtes là ?

- T'as pas l'air très bien..Se risqua l'étudiante.

Sam, qui n'osait pas voir sa tête dans une glace choisit de prendre cette remarque à la légère.

- Merci...toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

- Elle a raison Sam...tu as besoin de te réchauffer...Et de manger quelque chose.

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il tremblait depuis tout à l'heure, le cadet leur accorda un sourire insouciant.

- Je vais très bien...

A ce moment là, le bruit très distinctif de quelqu'un qui croque dans une pomme eut pour effet de leur faire tous tourner la tête vers Wilkinson, tranquillement installé à l'écart occupé à manger un fruit.

- ça va ? Demanda brusquement James.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'apporte autre chose..une couverture, un duvet ? Un bon steak-frites peut-être ?

Chris se leva aussitôt tout en faisant un pas vers James qui en fit autant.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser crever ici...On ne peut quand même pas tous y rester !

- Tu sais je pense qu'on était bien mieux sans toi...Et si un accident arrivait hein ?

Sam, qui commençait à sentir que les choses n'allaient pas tarder à déraper s'interposa entre les deux, les repoussant difficillement.

- C'est bon...Arrêtez à la fin...

Chris et James se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes avant que le plus jeune ne reprenne.

- On est déjà suffisament dans la merde comme ça...pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Un silence suivit cette remarque, qui apparemment n'avait fait mouche que sur Julia, aussitôt suivi par une injure lancée de la part de James. Tout allait déraper quand soudain, la porte sortit de ses gonds et tomba à leurs pieds, dévoilant la silhouette noire de leur traqueur.

La jeune fille poussa un hurlement tandis que par réflexe, Chris lui lança le trognon de pomme à la figure. Sam lui, choisit l'efficacité puisque qu'il s'empara de son arme et qu'il se mit à tirer dans sa direction, obligeant l'homme à se mettre à couvert.

- Sortez !

Le groupe se rua à l'extérieur, Wilkinson en premier évidemment, suivit de Julia et de James. Sam ferma la marche avant de constater que le tueur en avait profité pour sortir de la maison.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, à peine s'était-il retourné que tous les autres en avaient fait autant. Marmonant un juron, le jeune chasseur se précipita à l'extérieur où la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes. Il eut tout juste le temps de mettre un pied dehors que la cabane s'embrasait, regroupant James, Julia, Chris et lui au centre de la petite clairière.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda la jeune fille en pleurant.

Sam s'apprêta à répondre quand juste à côté de lui, Chris se retrouva plaqué au sol par le tueur. N'ayant nulle part où aller, James essaya d'éloigner Julia en courant vers la forêt tandis que le cadet pointait le canon de son arme vers l'homme en noir. Celui-ci, comme s'il l'avait vu faire, pivota avec une agilité déconcertante et le désarma d'un coup de pied, envoyant ainsi son revolver quelque part dans les fourrets. Les deux mains autour du cou de Wilkinson, leur traqueur avait reporté son attention sur sa victime, alors que, par pur réflexe Sam se jeta sur lui, inconscient des appels suppliants de James qui l'encourageait à fuir.

Le cadet des Winchester se retrouva très vite plaqué sur le sol trempé et boueux avec cette fois les mains du tueur serrées autour de son cou. A côté, Chris se releva et partit sans se retourner vers les arbres. Sam essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager, mais l'air venant à lui manquer, il sentit ses yeux se fermer complètement contre son gré.

Il y eu un grand "boum", aussitôt suivit d'un grognement et le jeune homme sentit l'air revenir dans ses poumons. Il put ouvrir les yeux et constata avec étonnement que Julia était revenue, armée d'une pelle et avait frappé son assaillant d'un grand coup pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Le chasseur roula et fut sur ses jambes en une seconde...mais c'était la seconde de trop.. L'homme en noir était déjà sur la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui sans qu'elle ne puisse opposer la moindre résistance.

- Non !

Sam ne savait pas que le cri provenait de lui, il avait simplement vu l'homme retourner Julia et lui saisir le cou tandis qu'en un geste violent et rapide, il lui brisa la nuque. Le chasseur resta comme figé...paralysé...totalement inconscient que s'il ne bougeait pas, il était le prochain...

Il n'entendit pas le coup de feu partir de quelque part dans la forêt, il ne vit pas l'homme en noir pousser un gémissement en posant une main sur son épaule blessée, il ne vit pas James émerger de la forêt avec son revolver.

Le tueur s'évapora, relâchant sa victime. Le corps de Julia se déroba et manqua de s'écrouler dans la boue si Sam ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

Le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait sur eux rendait presque inexistants les appels de James. Sam était assis dans la boue, et serrait Julia contre lui. D'une main, il lui dégagea le visage des mèches trempées de cheveux et ne put retenir ses propres larmes de venir couler sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille.

- Sam...Sam c'est trop tard...Restons pas là !

Mais le cadet ne l'écoutait pas...il ne voulait pas...à quoi bon fuir de toute façon ? A quoi bon ?

- On peut pas rester là ! Cria Chris en attrapant James par le bras.

- On va pas le laisser !

- Il va revenir d'une minute à l'autre ! On doit se mettre à l'abri !

James se tourna vers Sam qui ne réagissait pas, il se contentait de bercer Julia doucement. L'étudiant recula d'un pas hésitant...avant de se retourner et se partir en courant dans la forêt, laissant le jeune chasseur seul dans la clairière..Seul avec sa peine. Seul avec ses regrets.

* * *

- Dean attention ! Murmura John en s'arrêtant tout à coup.

L'ainé ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et sortit son arme qu'il braqua dans la même direction que son père. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient stoppés, il nota distinctement des bruits de pas venir vers eux. Son coeur se mit à battre quand il entendit des sanglots les accompagner...Sam ? _Mon Dieu faîtes que ça soit Sam !_

Voilà déjà quelques minutes qu'ils avaient retrouvé son sac, celui qui était plein d'armes...il était là, au beau milieu des fourrets, visiblement abandonné...Sam n'aurait jamais fait ça...Jamais, il savait que ce sac, c'était sa garantie de survie... Lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé, Dean avait vu son père craquer...John s'était accordé quelques secondes pour se rendre à l'écart et frapper dans une pauvre souche qui n'y était pour rien. De son côté, l'ainé ne pouvait plus contenir son angoisse, il était irascible au possible, prêt à sauter et à étriper le moindre écureuil qui oserait dire du mal de lui.

Le pas se rapprochèrent, ainsi que les pleurs...Les feuilles devant eux se mirent soudain à bouger, tandis qu'un instant plus tard, en sortit une silhouette féminine.

- Arrêtez vous ! Cria John en pointant son arme dans sa direction.

La jeune femme leva les mains en poussant un cri avant de se mettre à les supplier.

- Oh non pitié...ne me faites pas de mal...S'il vous plait...

Dean abaissa d'instinct son revolver tandis que son père en fit autant avant de faire un pas vers la pauvre malheureuse qui était tombée à genoux.

- Calmez-vous...On ne vous veut pas de mal...

La jeune femme releva la tête, provoquant un électrochoc à Dean. C'était...C'était la fille avec laquelle était parti son frère !

- Wow hey vous...vous étiez avec Sam ?

- Aidez nous s'il vous plait...Murmura la jeune fille en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

John retira sa veste et la lui posa sur les épaules.

- Calmez-vous...comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ?

Elle tourna son visage marqué vers le père avant de souffler d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Billy...


	18. Chapter 17

**_Et bien oui, je sais que je suis horrible et que je tue tout le monde...Mais j'ai bien classé cette fic comme "T"...il y avait une raison..._**

**_Sans jouer plus longtemps avec vos nerfs ( quoi que ), voici un nouveau chapitre..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Oubliant toute règle de prudence, Dean traversa la ville, le pied écrasant la pédale d'accélérateur. Voilà déjà plusieurs fois que Ruby et lui essayaient de joindre Sam, mais leurs appels restaient sans réponse. L'Impala fit une embardée sur le côté aussitôt rattrapée et maitrisée par l'abilité de son pilote. Le panneau lumineux du motel fut bientôt en vue et Dean ne se gêna pas pour couper la voie rapide qui de toute façon, était déserte.

La Chevrolet s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus douloureux et presque aussitôt, son conducteur ainsi que sa passagère en descendirent, constatant que la porte de la chambre était ouverte.

Dean devança Ruby et se précipita à l'intérieur, ignorant les battements trop rapides de son coeur ainsi que l'adrénaline qui lui donnait un léger tournis.

- Sam ? Bobby !

L'intérieur était plongé dans le noir le plus complet, seul le rideau de la fenêtre qui se trouvait dans la chambre se soulevait au rythme du vent. L'ainé s'apprêta à allumer la lumière quand il nota une forme sombre tout près du canapé et qu'il entendit de légers murmures. Il aurait reconnu la silhouette et la voix de son frère même avec un bandeau sur les yeux et des boules quiès, aussi il fit signe à la jeune femme d'allumer et ne put retenir un juron d'effroi en découvrant la scène.

Sam était assis par terre, appuyant avec fermeté sur l'abdomen de Bobby avec sa veste. Le sol, ses vêtements, ses mains, leurs visages, tout était couvert de sang. Le plus jeune pleurait et suppliait son "oncle" de rester éveiller, totalement inconscient de l'arrivée de son frère.

Dean, qui était resté figé un instant sous l'effet du choc, reprit très vite ses esprits et se laissa tomber à côté de son frère.

- Sam ?

Il essaya de le secouer doucement, de lui montrer qu'il était là, mais son cadet se dégagea violemment, ne lâchant pas Bobby des yeux.

- Hey Sam...Nom de Dieu qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ruby, qui l'avait rejoins tourna la tête du vieux chasseur vers elle.

- Il est inconscient...Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite.

Dean approuva avant d'essayer de raisonner le plus jeune.

- On doit l'emmener Sam...il faut qu'il voit un docteur...Sam ?

L'ainé délaissa Bobby des yeux un instant, reportant toute son attention sur le plus jeune qui continuait de faire inlassablement pression sur la blessure.

- Tu m'as entendu ? On doit l'emmener Sam...Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui !

Dean essaya de lui retirer la main de la blessure, mais une fois de plus, il se fit repousser par son cadet qui ramena Bobby contre lui. Ruby lui attrapa le bras, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à essayer de lui faire lâcher prise de nouveau.

- Dean arrête...il est en état de choc.

Le chasseur jeta un coup d'oeil incrédule à la jeune femme, se gardant bien de lui faire remarquer qu'il se demandait comment elle pouvait savoir un truc pareil. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la discussion, Dean se fit plus ferme et parvint à repousser Sam tandis qu'il prit Bobby sous les bras et le souleva pour le transporter jusqu'à la voiture, aidé par Ruby qui lui prit les jambes.

Ils installèrent rapidement le blessé à l'arrière avant que l'ainé n'attrape son frère par les épaules.

- Je veux que tu montes avec lui..Tu vas appuyer sur la blessure ok ?

Sam ne répondit pas, tout simplement parce qu'il s'était exécuté avant même que son ainé n'ait terminé sa phrase. Dean sauta derrière le volant et reprit la route d'une allure effrénée, le regard déterminé et inquiet braqué sur la route.

L'hôpital n'était qu'à quelques minutes de là, mais durant le trajet, le chasseur ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur arrière. Bobby avait reprit momentanément connaissance et avait fermement enroulé ses doigts autour du poignet de Sam. Dean ne put entendre ce que lui murmurait leur oncle, mais il vit clairement de nouvelles larmes couler sur les joues de son frère qui soufflait à Bobby d'une voix étouffée de tenir bon et qu'il était désolé.

Heureusement, les premières ambulances furent en vue très rapidement, et c'est avec une agilité déconcertante, que Dean fit faire un virage drifté à l'Impala qui s'arrêta pile devant les urgences. Lui et son frère portèrent Bobby jusqu'à l'intérieur où il fut immédiatement prit en charge par une équipe médicale.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux aux deux jeunes hommes.

L'ainé se tourna un instant vers Sam, espérant une réponse, mais son cadet ne semblait toujours pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Il a été agressé...Expliqua vaguement l'ainé.

Le brancard sur lequel avait été allongé Bobby s'éloigna et fut suivit du regard par le plus jeune, totalement inconscient d'avoir attiré l'oeil de quelques médecins qui venaient de constater qu'il était plein de sang.

Dean osa l'approcher calmement et le tourna doucement vers lui, cherchant la moindre trace de blessure.

- Tu es blessé ?

Sam fronça des sourcils, avant d'observer ses mains, couvertes de sang, l'une d'entre elle semblait en assez mauvais état. Le voyant soudain s'agiter, sans doute venait-il de comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sang de Bobby, Dean l'attrapa pas les épaules pour le calmer.

- Sam...tout va bien regarde-moi...tu as besoin de te faire examiner aussi...

Un médecin au regard bienveillant s'avança doucement avant de poser une main sur le bras du jeune homme.

- On va juste vérifier que vous n'avez rien de grave d'accord...On en n'a pas pour longtemps.

Dean échangea un regard avec son frère et le gratifia d'un sourire serein, cela sembla persuader le plus jeune qui accepta de suivre le médecin dans une salle juste à côté.

Se retrouvant seul dans le couloir avec Ruby, le chasseur se passa une main sur le visage avant de pester.

- Mais nom de Dieu qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le médecin resta un peu plus longtemps que prévu dans la salle avec Sam, ce qui eut pour effet de faire faire les cent pas à Dean devant la porte, soupirant de frustration en constatant qu'il avait tiré les stores.

Assise calmement sur un banc les jambes croisées, Ruby le regardait faire depuis de longues minutes maintenant et finit par lui lancer une vanne.

- Tu sais si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu vas être papa d'ici quelques minutes.

- Très drôle, t'en as d'autres des comme ça ? Grogna le chasseur en guise de réponse.

La jeune femme se contenta d'émettre un petit rire discret qui lui valu de se faire foudroyer du regard par Dean. Mais celui-ci n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer que la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

- Vous êtes Dean ?

- Oui..comment va t-il ?

Le médecin leva une main dans un geste apaisant avant de lui accorder un sourire bienveillant.

- Un peu mieux...Ecoutez, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, votre frère n'a pas voulu me dire quoi que ce soit...J'ai dû lui administrer un calmant et je me suis occupé de sa main.

Dean le remercia avant de lui demander d'un regard s'il pouvait le rejoindre. Avant d'entrer, il jeta un coup d'oeil d'avertissement à Ruby qui leva les mains d'un air innocent.

- Ok..j'attends ici.

Il le trouva assis sur un lit disposé dans un coin de la pièce, les bras ballants sur les côtés, le regard posé par terre.

- Sammy ? Se risqua Dean avec un léger sourire.

Le plus jeune tressauta avant de lever les yeux vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer son frère...Au moins, il réagissait.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda le chasseur tout en continuant de s'approcher.

- Comment va Bobby ? Fit aussitôt son cadet d'une voix cassée.

Dean attrapa un tabouret qu'il fit rouler avant de venir s'asseoir en face de Sam.

- Pour le moment les médecins s'occupent toujours de lui...

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, réprimant visiblement quelques larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il vit une goutte d'eau tomber sur le sol et comprit qu'il n'était pas parvenu à les contenir plus longtemps. Sam se redressa, offrant à Dean la vision de son visage baigné par le chagrin..Ce qu'il détestait le voir comme ça...

- C'était...c'était lui...On...on s'est battu et puis il..il a eu le dessus...Il m'a utilisé comme bouclier quand Bobby a sorti son arme...

Le frère ainé écoutait le récit que lui faisait son cadet dans le plus grand silence, mais à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillonner...Contre ce malade qui avait osé faire du mal à ses proches...Contre lui qui les avait laissé seuls...

- J'ai essayé de faire signe à Bobby...Mais il s'est jeté sur lui...après je...je ne me souviens plus trop...

- Quand on est rentré tu tenais Bobby contre toi, tu faisais pression sur sa blessure...Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie. Expliqua Dean d'un ton calme.

Essuyant une larme avec mépris, Sam renifla avant de secouer la tête.

- Non...non c'est ma faute...Si...j'aurais dû...

- Tu aurais dû quoi Sam ? Répliqua aussitôt son grand-frère qui s'était attendu à cette réaction. Le laisser te tuer ?

- J'aurais dû faire quelque chose ! J'aurais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, trop aveuglé par les flots de larmes qui lui débordaient des yeux. Il se détourna par fierté avant de se dissimuler le visage d'une main. Dean se releva sans s'en rendre compte et posa une main sur son épaule, il aurait fait n'importe quoi...n'importe quoi pour lui retirer ce chagrin.

- Sammy...

Alors, ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, le chasseur prit place à côté de lui, laissant son épaule se coller à la sienne. Ce simple contact suffirait à faire comprendre à son cadet qu'il était là, et qu'il ne comptait aller nulle part tant qu'il serait dans cet état.

Les heures passèrent et la nuit avança sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait la moindre nouvelle de Bobby. Tous les trois installés dans la salle d'attente, l'un avait recommencé à faire les cent pas tandis que l'autre restait immobile, le regard vague, et la dernière avait discrètement posé une main sur le bras du second.

* * *

- C'est pas vrai...Ils sont en train de le reformater ou quoi ? S'énerva Dean en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'accueil.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu rouspéter, un médecin fit soudain son apparition, manquant de peu de se faire sauter dessus par le jeune chasseur.

- C'est vous qui avez amené la plaie au couteau ?

- Mr Roberts. Bobby Roberts. Inventa Dean sur le coup. Comment va t-il ?

- Il est hors de danger, par chance aucun organe vital n'a été touché, l'hémorragie a été contenue...je pense qu'il se remettra très vite.

Sam s'affala sur le dossier de la chaise inconfortable avec un soupir de soulagement certain, Dean le gratifia d'un regard victorieux avant de se retourner vers le médecin.

- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

- Pas longtemps alors...Il va avoir besoin de repos. Approuva le docteur en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Le groupe se mit en route, escorté par le médecin qui leur donna un peu plus de détails sur l'état de leur "oncle", mais Dean n'en avait rien à faire des termes techniques, Bobby allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Bien..Pas plus de cinq minutes. Ordonna le docteur en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre.

Dean le remercia une nouvelle fois avant de poser la main sur la poignée, mais à peine l'avait-il tourné pour entrer qu'il entendit son frère murmurer.

- Dean je...vas-y tout seul...

- Quoi ? Non Sam, Bobby serait ravi de te voir ! Répliqua aussitôt son grand frère, étonné.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête avec négation en se reculant légèrement.

- Je...je préfère pas...

Dean accepta d'un haussement d'épaule, se promettant néanmoins d'avoir une conversation avec Sam sitôt qu'il aurait vu Bobby.

L'ainé poussa la porte et entra doucement. Le vieux chasseur était allongé, une canule nasale posée sur le visage. Il avait l'air calme, serein, un air que Dean ne lui avait vu que très rarement.

Lorsqu'il sentit une présence, Bobby fronça des sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Oh...Salut gamin...

- Alors...tous les prétextes sont bons pour te faire dorloter par de jolies infirmières hein ? Le taquina l'ainé en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

Bobby ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un faible rire en entendant la remarque de Dean, mais très vite, le silence revint dans la chambre.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le jeune chasseur en lui jetant un coup d'oeil angoissé.

- ça va...j'en ai vu d'autres.

Son "oncle" se voulait rassurant, mais le jeune homme voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris qu'il l'avait échappé belle.

- Comment va Sam ?

- Tu connais Sam...il culpabilise pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Bobby ferma les yeux un instant, avant de reprendre dans un murmure.

- Ce gosse a un sacré courage Dean...il a tout fait..tout fait pour essayer de me protéger...

- Je sais. Se contenta de répondre l'ainé en posant une main sur celle de son ami. Mais lui n'en est pas conscient.

Les deux échangèrent un regard en silence avant que le plus vieux ne reprenne d'une voix brisée, brisée et angoissée.

- Il faut l'arrêter Dean...il faut à tout prix l'arrêter...j'ai jamais vu un malade pareil. Il est prêt à tout..Et rien ne l'arrêtera..Toi seul le peux.

Dean se pencha légèrement vers le chasseur, essayant de ne pas montrer que le poids de cette responsabilité l'inquiétait lui aussi.

- Je te le promets Bobby...je vais en finir avec cette histoire.

* * *

**Big Bear Lake, Californie - Mai 2000**

Dean déposa le sac sur le sol et en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit à une Billy trempée et gelée. John l'avait fait asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre et tentait de la rassurer comme il pouvait, mais la pauvre fille tremblait comme une feuille à la fois choquée et littéralement congelée.

- Vous étiez avec Sam ? Demanda le père en frottant une main sur son dos pour essayer de la réchauffer.

Billy but une longue gorgée avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'ainé renchérit.

- Comment va t-il ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

- Non il...c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie...Et que la plupart d'entre nous l'est encore. Il s'est comporté en héros.

Dean n'en fut pas vraiment surpris et nota l'expression de fierté qu'arbora son père pendant une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre un air plus professionel.

- Bon et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Billy se permit de boire une autre gorgée avant de commencer son récit.

- On avait prévu de partir camper pour le week-end près du lac...On était un groupe de copains...tous en vacances...J'avais demandé à Sam de venir avec nous. Tout se passait très bien, on est arrivé sur place et on s'est installé pour la nuit...Et puis les jumeaux ont disparu, Sam et Henry sont partis à leur recherche et c'est là qu'ils...Qu'ils les ont trouvé...Tim avait été...

La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot à travers sa main et reprit un peu de contenance après que John l'ait rassurée.

- Sam a prit la tête du groupe, il nous a dit que la meilleure solution était de rejoindre le repère des gardes forestiers, de là on aurait pu demander de l'aide...Mais...mais le voyage ne s'est pas passé comme prévu...Lindsey a été tuée et on s'est tous éparpillé..Henry a disparu mais tous les autres se sont rejoints au QG des gardes forestiers...

- Vous avez pu lancer un appel à l'aide ? Demanda Dean aussitôt.

Billy secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- L'endroit était désert...Il avait été saboté. On avait pas de courant alors...Alors Daniel a voulu aller le rétablir depuis la réserve d'à côté...Seulement il tardait à revenir alors Sam y est allé...On sait pas très bien ce qui s'est passé là-bas, toujours est-il qu'il est revenu un long moment plus tard et qu'il nous a dit que Daniel était mort lui aussi.

John et Dean échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne.

- Et puis y'a eu ce gars...Chris quelque chose...Il s'était perdu...C'est là que Sam a eu l'idée de rejoindre la route pour essayer d'aller chercher de l'aide nous même..Je suis partie avec lui...Mais il nous avait suivi...Sam m'a dit de fuir, et l'autre s'est jeté sur lui...

- L'autre ? Qui ça ? S'enquit l'ainé d'un ton pressant.

Billy leva lentement la tête vers lui, le visage soudain figé par la peur.

- L'homme en noir.

Le jeune chasseur s'apprêta à lui hurler dessus, à la secouer, il voulait savoir pour quelle raison elle avait abandonné son petit frère...Mais John le devança et se fit plus professionnel.

- Et comment vous êtes vous retrouvée sur ce chemin ?

Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main avant de sortir le téléphone de Sam de sa poche.

- Et bien j'étais sur la route depuis plusieurs heures déjà et puis je...je l'ai entendu...il m'a poursuivi et je me suis souvenue qu'il y avait du réseau près du lac...Je n'étais pas très loin du sentier et j'avais vu votre voiture...Je me suis dis que je croiserai forcément quelqu'un.

- Et l'homme qui vous poursuivait ?

- Je sais pas..Soit je l'ai semé, soit son attention a été détournée par autre chose...

John se redressa et incita Dean à s'éloigner de quelques pas avec lui afin de l'entretenir à l'abri des oreilles de la jeune fille.

- Ecoute..ramène Billy en ville je m'occupe de Sammy.

- Quoi ? Pas question ! S'indigna le jeune homme.

- Ecoute je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, maintenant fais ce que je te dis !

Mais ça, Dean ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'envisager.

- Pour rien au monde je n'oserais te manquer de respect papa, tu le sais...Mais si Sam est quelque part blessé ou je ne sais quoi, je dois venir...C'est moi qui l'ait autorisé à venir ici...Il est sous ma responsabilité.

- Et la mienne. Renchérit John d'un ton qui se voulait plus comme un rappel du fait que le père de cette famille, c'était lui.

Mais le jeune chasseur ne cilla pas, il ne céderait pas. Comme si elle avait compris de quoi il retournait, Billy s'approcha d'un pas timide.

- On a pas de temps à perdre...Je sais exactement où est le chalet des gardes forestiers...Je peux vous aider à retrouver Sam...Je lui dois au moins ça.

Dean accorda un regard victorieux à son père qui se mordit la lèvre du bas, sans doute peu désireux d'emmener une "civile" sur une chasse.

- Je l'ai vu...je sais comment il procède...Renchérit Billy.

Dès que John ferma les yeux, son ainé savait que c'était gagné. Il souleva le sac à dos de terre avec un mépris total pour la pluie qui les trempait sur place et annonça:

- En route !

* * *

Sam ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était là à bercer le corps froid de Julia, mais une chose était sûre..Il devait bouger...Il devait trouver la force. Il savait très bien que l'homme ne tarderait pas à revenir, et que s'il restait ici, il était fichu...De toute façon, ses chances de s'en sortir vivant étaient vraiment ridiculement minces maintenant, il en avait bien conscience.

Le jeune chasseur retira son sweet-shirt, oubliant qu'il tremblait de froid et le déposa sur le corps de Julia, seul marque de respect qu'il pouvait encore lui apporter. Puis, d'une démarche douloureuse, il s'éloigna avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Un éclair lumineux l'aveugla tandis qu'un instant plus tard, un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre...Il avait froid... Quelque chose lui faisait mal..Peut-être bien sa jambe...Quelque chose battait régulièrement...et un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine...oh...ça devait être son coeur...Parce qu'il en avait encore un ?

- Sam !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la voix, sentant son corps qui tremblait sous l'effet de cette pluie glacée, son interlocuteur n'était pas mieux loti, il s'agrippa à son bras, l'air paniqué.

- Où est Chris ? Demanda le cadet d'un timbre qu'il ne reconnut pas.

- Il est mort !

Il sentit que l'autre lui serra son bras un peu plus fort, allant même jusqu'à lui faire mal. Tous les arbres autour d'eux lui donnèrent une légère impression de tournis, il ne savait plus où aller, car de toute façon, personne ne pouvait lui échapper.

- Sam !

Ce dernier se sentit légèrement secoué avant de se tourner vers James qui le détaillait avec inquiétude.

- Je...quoi ?

L'autre n'eut pas le temps de lui demander s'il allait bien que les fourrets sur leur droite s'agitèrent soudain. James dégaina le revolver et le pointa dans cette direction, avant que Sam n'ait un réflexe de dernière minute et ne détourne le canon.

Chris émergea des broussailles, couvert de sang, l'air hagard.

- Chris ? S'exclamèrent les deux hommes étonnés.

- T'es pas mort ? Renchérit James d'un ton presque accusateur.

- A ton avis Einstein ? S'énerva Wilkinson...Tu l'as vu me sauter dessus alors pour toi, je suis mort c'est ça ? Pas la peine de me secourir !

- Tu t'es pas vraiment gêné pour moi. Fit remarquer Sam d'un ton presque inaudible.

L'homme le toisa avec mépris avant de le regarder de haut en bas.

- Si tu veux mon avis c'est toi le prochain..Vu ton état !

James s'apprêta à répliquer, mais le cadet l'en empêcha en se plaçant une nouvelle fois entre les deux.

- C'est pas le moment !

Les trois restèrent silencieux un instant, le temps à James et Chris de retrouver leur sang froid, et Sam son souffle.

- Ecoutez...En revenant à l'abri tout à l'heure, j'ai aperçu une cabane près du lac...Avec un peu de chance on y trouvera de l'aide.

- Ou alors on va trouver des cadavres !

- De toute façon on ne peut pas rester ici. Intervint l'autre étudiant avec raison.

Wilkinson marmona quelque chose d'inaudible pour les deux autres avant de se tourner vers Sam, demandant d'un ton las.

- Bon...Et c'était par où ?

Le cadet désigna l'endroit de la main et se retrouva aussitôt bousculé par l'homme d'affaires qui prit la tête de l'expédition. James lui, resta auprès du plus jeune, passant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tout à l'heure...

- C'est rien...Souffla Sam. Tu as eu raison, j'aurais dû réagir avant...On aurait dû tous quitter l'abri il y a des heures...C'est ma faute.

James le soutint alors qu'il venait de buter contre une racine et le contredit aussitôt.

- Dis pas ça Sam...Tu en as fait beaucoup pour nous...Julia serait d'accord avec moi, elle a fait le choix de prendre un risque en te sauvant. C'était très courageux de sa part, mais tu n'y es pour rien. Et regarde dans quel état tu es..tu ne t'es pas ménagé une seule seconde, depuis qu'on est parti du campement tu n'arrêtes pas.

Le plus jeune resta silencieux, déjà parce qu'il n'osait pas le contredire, même si le poids de tout ces morts pesait sur sa conscience, et ensuite parce qu'il n'en avait plus la force...Il n'en pouvait plus tout simplement.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir les contours d'un chalet, quelques kayaks étaient entreposés non loin de là ainsi que deux carcasses de voitures. Wilkinson, soulagé, se mit à courir vers la maison, laissant James et Sam en arrière.

- Chris ! L'appela le plus âgé des deux.

Ils ne tardèrent à rejoindre le bord de la clairière et passèrent à côté du premier tout-terrain abandonné, l'égaré s'approcha de la maison qui semblait dangereusement abandonnée.

- Hey oh ? Il y a quelqu'un ici ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche, mais il le vit bien trop tard...L'homme en noir...Sur le toit du petit chalet, dominant Wilkinson qui s'était tourné vers eux en levant les bras d'un air perplexe.

- Chris attention ! Hurla James

Lui et le cadet s'apprêtèrent à s'élancer vers lui mais l'homme en noir fut plus rapide, il sauta du toit et attérit juste derrière lui, dégaina deux espèces de faucilles avec une rapidité déconcertante. Puis, d'un mouvement circulaire, il les abattit sur Chris qui resta impassible un instant continuant de fixer James et Sam.

Le premier s'était stoppé net tandis que le plus jeune continua à s'avancer vers l'homme d'affaires, mais il sentit que quelqu'un le retenait par le bras.

- Non Sam ! C'est trop tard !

Le cadet reporta un instant son attention sur Wilkinson avant de le voir s'écrouler...Ses jambes d'un côté, tout son buste de l'autre et sa tête de l'autre côté...Il fut tétanisé, incapable de jurer ou même de pousser un cri d'horreur...Pourtant c'était ça qu'il ressentait...l'horreur...Des démons il en avait croisé...il avait vu les dégâts que pouvaient faire la colère d'un esprit vengeur...Mais là...là c'était la folie humaine à son apogée...

Une fois de plus, il sentit que James faisait pression sur son bras, essayant vainement de l'inciter à courir tandis que l'homme en noir reporta soudain son attention sur eux. Le corps de Sam réagit avant son esprit, il s'empara d'une rame de kayak posée non loin de là et frappa de toutes ses forces le tueur avec.

Celui-ci fut debout en rien de temps, prenant les deux adolescents par surprise. James sortit le revolver tandis que par instinct toujours, le jeune chasseur voulut s'élancer sur l'homme en noir. Il parvint à le plaquer sur le sol boueux, mais fut violemment repoussé avant d'être soulevé de terre, puis envoyé contre le pare-brise du cadavre de 4x4 non loin de là. Sam entendit quelques coups de feu, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement plus savoir ce qui se passait, car déjà le noir l'avait envahi comme pour le préparer à l'apothéose de ce cauchemar.


	19. Chapter 18

**Un chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui car je voulais vraiment faire la différence entre le passé et le présent. Un autre arrive de suite.**

**Merci à Jubei-Kazuki, elida 17, lilisurnatural et sauterelle pour leurs reviews... C'est drôle les filles, j'adore lire vos réactions, ça me fait sourire à chaque fois. "Quand est-ce qu'ils vont le tuer ?", "Et Dean et John, ils sont où ?"..." Oh t'es méchante, tu as tué tout le monde !"...**

**MDR ! Rien que pour ça je devrais continuer à écrire ce genre d'histoire !**

**

* * *

**

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Dean se fit mettre gentiment dehors par une infirmière qui lui expliqua que Bobby avait besoin de se reposer. Les deux amis échangèrent un bref regard avant que le plus âgé ne lui souffle de garder un oeil sur Sam.

La porte se referma sur lui et le premier réflexe de l'ainé fut de se passer une main sur son visage fatigué. Trop de choses s'étaient enchainées les mettant lui et son frère au pied du mur, si bien qu'au cours de ces derniers jours, il n'avait absolument pas repensé à son pacte...Son cadet semblait lui aussi trop touché pour pouvoir se faire du soucis avec ça en plus.

Dean ne fut pas vraiment surpris de retrouver Ruby là où il l'avait laissé quelques minutes auparavant, la jeune femme leva le nez vers lui dès qu'elle le vit revenir.

- Comment va t-il ?

- Où est Sam ? La coupa le chasseur qui ne désirait pas lui répondre quant à l'état de santé de Bobby...De toute façon, ça ne regardait pas une saleté de démon.

Ruby jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans le couloir avant de hausser une épaule.

- Parti se chercher un café je crois...

Dean ne lui accorda ni un mot, ni même un regard et s'éloigna à grands pas, souhaitant avoir enfin une conversation avec son frère.

Il le trouva là où Ruby le lui avait indiqué, debout près de la machine à café, une main appuyée dessus, tournant ainsi le dos à son ainé qui s'avançait d'un pas lent.

Cependant, il avait dû l'entendre arriver car l'inévitable question fut instantanément posée.

- Comment va Bobby ?

Dissimulant sa surprise d'avoir loupé son entrée silencieuse, Dean lui répondit d'une voix calme.

- Il va s'en remettre...c'est Bobby.

La machine émit un petit "bip" et Sam se pencha pour récupérer son café, une fois le gobelet en main, il se tourna pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc tout en prenant un soin tout particulier de ne jamais croiser le regard de son grand frère, ce que lui, remarqua inévitablement.

- Tant mieux...

Dean se contenta de l'observer en silence, espérant qu'il réagirait avant qu'il ne le force à le faire.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré Sam ?

Le plus jeune avait reporté toute son attention sur le liquide noir brûlant et haussa une épaule.

- Il avait besoin de se reposer t'as entendu le médecin ?

Peu convaincu, le plus âgé croisa les bras prenant ainsi une posture un peu plus sévère.

- Sam...ce n'était pas ta faute. Bobby ne t'en veut absolument pas d'ailleurs...Personne ne t'en veut..à part toi même.

Sam resta obstinément silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le sol carrelé de la salle d'attente. A côté d'eux, plusieurs familles attendaient des nouvelles de proches, ce qui rendait leur conversation délicate.

Comprenant qu'il n'était pas décidé à parler, Dean se fit plus pressant.

- Mais bordel dis quelque chose !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Demanda Sam dans un marmonement presque indistinct.

L'ainé haussa le ton avant de décroiser ses bras sous l'effet de la colère.

- Mais quelque chose n'importe quoi ! C'est Bobby merde !

- Exactement ! C'est Bobby ! Répliqua soudain son frère en se levant pour faire face à un Dean surpris, cependant, celui-ci se garda bien de ciller.

La colère et le mépris de soi se lisait sur le visage tiré de Sam qui reprit d'une voix forte.

- C'est Bobby et j'ai rien fait ! Il aurait pu mourir ! Et parce que je n'ai pas eu le cran de faire ce qu'il fallait quand j'en ai eu l'occasion !

Cette fois, Dean ne put s'empêcher de ciller, il ne savait plus très bien s'il parlait de son dernier face à face avec le tueur ou de leur première confrontation qui avait eu lieu bien des années auparavant.

- Sam...Commença t-il d'un ton brisé qui se voulait réconfortant.

Mais le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, il baissa la tête et balaya le reste d'un mouvement de main avant de murmurer :

- Laisse tomber...C'est à croire qu'on n'a pas le même père...

Cette dernière réplique fit tiquer Dean qui ne put faire autrement que de barrer la route à son cadet.

- Tu peux répéter ?

Visiblement agacé d'être encore une fois obligé de s'expliquer, Sam sembla pourtant hésiter un instant.

- Ben quoi ? ça te surprend que je pense ça ?

- Mais de quoi Sam ?

Ce fut au tour du plus jeune de sourciller et son ainé nota distinctement quelques larmes qui vinrent humidifier son regard.

- Quand on voit de quoi papa était capable...Et puis toi..vous êtes pareils tous les deux...Vous êtes des...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, préférant baisser momentanément la tête pour reprendre un peu de contenance.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous moi...Reprit-il avec calme et tristesse.

- Je...je comprends pas. Finit par avouer Dean qui était bel et bien perdu.

Sam secoua la tête et parvint à contourner son ainé avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir, sous le regard désappointé et attristé du premier né.

Le plus jeune ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter son grand frère, ou même Ruby, et encore moins Bobby. Alors, il décida d'aller se rafraichir le visage aux toilettes. Laissant la porte claquer derrière lui, il laissa l'eau couler un moment en se contentant de la regarder. La vérité c'était qu'il n'était pas un héros lui..parce que, qu'est-ce que c'était un héros ? Quand il entendait ce mot, les premiers visages qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient celui de son frère et de son père...Dans une naïveté enfantine, Sam définissait un héros comme quelqu'un qui n'avait peur de rien et qui sauvait les gens...C'était le cas de Dean...c'était aussi le cas de John..Mais ce n'était pas son cas à lui...Lui il avait peur...Terriblement peur même...Et il n'était pas parvenu à sauver tout ces gens...Julia, Daniel, Lindsey...Bobby...

Une violente douleur l'obligea à se passer un peu d'eau sur son visage quand il repensa au coup de couteau qu'avait pris son ami...Sam poussa un soupir plaintif alors qu'il revoyait la scène.

Seigneur...Bobby...D'abord sa mère, puis Jessica, ensuite son père...Le jeune homme n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si...

- Hey...Vous allez bien ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière lui.

Le cadet coupa l'eau avant de lancer un regard qui se voulait rassurant au reflet d'un infirmier.

- Oui...merci...

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspect avant d'approuver et de sortir, visiblement peu convaincu. Sam se retrouva une fois de plus seul et croisa par hasard son reflet dans la glace. Il eut du mal à ne pas pousser un hoquet surpris, il se reconnaissait à peine...Le jeune homme ferma les yeux tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration qui se voulait calme...Il devait faire le vide...Il devait essayer du moins...Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il le revoyait...

Sam poussa un juron tout en se passant une main sur le visage, ne remarquant pas que la lumière de la pièce venait soudain de s'éteindre. Le froid s'engouffra soudain à travers la fenêtre restée ouverte, obligeant ainsi le chasseur à rouvrir les yeux.

Pendant un bref instant, le cadet pensa qu'il s'était endormi sur place et qu'il était tombé en plein cauchemar, mais tout semblait bien trop réel pour que ça soit effectivement le cas. Il était là...juste derrière lui...Sam venait de voir son reflet...Noir, comme la mort qu'il apportait. Le jeune Winchester voulu se retourner, par instinct, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. L'autre lui avait déjà porté un coup à l'arrière de la nuque, l'assomant aussitôt.

* * *

Il fut établi d'un commun accord silencieux entre Dean et Ruby que des tours de gardes allaient être organisés dans la chambre de Bobby..En effet, le tueur ne semblait pas apprécier que ses victimes survivent, le fait qu'il revienne finir le travail n'était donc pas à exclure.

Cependant, assez rapidement, ce fut l'ainé qui resta au chevet du vieux chasseur car il n'avait tout simplement pas assez confiance en Ruby. Malgré leurs différents, celle-ci s'avéra être d'assez bonne compagnie, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau repas à son intention.

Dean ne savait pas très bien si c'était le fait de pouvoir enfin rassasier son estomac qui criait famine, ou les récents évènements, mais il se surprit à se confier à la jeune femme.

- Sam s'en veut à mort pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Dégustant un cornet de frites, Ruby fronça des sourcils.

- Sam culpabilise pour bien des choses.

- Il pense qu'il n'est pas digne de notre père.

Le démon reposa la pomme de terre qu'elle s'apprêtait à déguster, visiblement étonnée. Pendant une minute, elle resta parfaitement silencieuse avant de finalement dévorer la frite qui avait espéré y échapper.

- Tu aurais dû lui enseigner l'estime de soi.

Ravalant une réplique cinglante, Dean voulu mordre à pleines dents dans son sandwich, mais la soudaine absence de son frère l'intrigua.

- Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

Ruby haussa une épaule, préférant nettement ses frites à l'heure actuelle.

- Je l'ai vu aller aux toilettes...Il avait pas l'air très bien.

Dean se leva de sa chaise et s'éclipsa de la chambre, jugeant que le démon n'avait aucune raison valable de s'en prendre à Bobby. Le chasseur traversa le couloir afin de se rendre chez les messieurs et poussa la porte avant d'être pris d'un frisson.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et un courant d'air glacé s'en échappa aussitôt.

- Sam ?

Pas de réponse...L'ainé vérifia qu'il n'y avait bien personne et s'apprêta à retourner près de la machine à café avant de poser les yeux sur quelque chose...Intrigué, il appuya sur le bouton de la lumière et constata qu'il s'agissait du téléphone portable de son frère..

L'horreur le prit tout à coup tandis qu'il jeta un regard pétrifié vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'y hissa aussitôt mais les alentours étaient déserts...Résolument déserts.

- Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde...

Dean sortit des toilettes à la vitesse du son, manquant d'assomer un pauvre patient, et se précipita dans la chambre de Bobby où il vit Ruby sursauter.

- ça va pas ou quoi ?

- Il a emmené Sam !


	20. Chapter 19

**Je vous entends déjà..."ça va pas de couper comme ça ?"...Désolée...la suite demain si tout va bien.**

**

* * *

**

**Big Bear Lake, Californie - Mai 2000**

La pluie s'était finalement stoppée, laissant cette désagréable impression d'humidité glacée s'infiltrer dans la forêt sombre et malodorante. Le silence qui régnait sous les arbres fut soudain troublé par des bruits de pas et des respirations saccadées.

Des broussailles furent brusquement repoussées afin de laisser passer trois personnes qui couraient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. La jeune fille se retourna vers ses deux compères et pointa son doigts vers quelque chose.

- On y est presque !

John et Dean accelérèrent l'allure, leurs coeurs battant plus vite qu'ils ne le devraient. L'atmosphère qui régnait par ici était vraiment...étouffante...Les feuilles des arbres étaient épaisses, rendant les alentours imperceptibles. Des racines et des arbres tombés aux formes étranges avaient transformé le terrain en un véritable piège pour toute personne un peu maladroite.

Mais Dean oublia bien vite ce paysage tout droit sorti d'un film de Tim Burton et préféra rejoindre Billy qui s'était finalement stoppée, bien dissimulée derrière un arbre couché. Les deux chasseurs se baissèrent juste à côté d'elle, jetant un coup d'oeil à la petite clairière qui s'étendait face à eux.

- On s'est tous regroupés ici...On espérait trouver un peu d'eau et de nourriture, et puis le téléphone aussi...

Billy murmurait, obligeant ainsi les deux hommes à tendre l'oreille. Dean se permit d'observer les lieux, espérant secrètement apercevoir son frère. Un 4x4 avait été abandonné au beau milieu du terrain boueux, barrant ainsi la vue de l'intérieur du chalet. A quelques mètres de la maison, il y avait ce qui semblait être une réserve. Suivant son regard, la jeune fille expliqua.

- Daniel y est allé pour essayer de rétablir le courant...Il n'est pas revenu.

Le jeune chasseur ravala sa salive qui lui paraissait être tout à coup plus acide qu'à l'ordinaire. Il échangea un coup d'oeil avec son père qui balaya les environs d'un regard d'expert.

- Bien...A trois vous courez à l'intérieur je vous couvre.

Dean approuva et prit d'avance le bras de la pauvre Billy qui semblait tétanisée.

- Un...

Le jeune homme vérifia à son tour les alentours de la petite clairière, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils devraient affronter, mais visiblement, quelque soit cette chose elle avait déjà fait pas mal de dégâts.

- Deux...

_Faîtes que Sam soit à l'intérieur...Faîtes qu'il aille bien..._

- TROIS !

* * *

Ce fut la nausée qui obligea Sam à émerger doucement...Il avait un de ces mal de crâne ! Et puis pourquoi avait-il le coeur au bord des lèvres déjà ? Encore incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, le plus jeune se contenta de pousser un gémissement, espérant se faire charier par son ainé qui lui dirait qu'il était grand temps de se lever...Mais il n'entendit pas la voix de Dean. Aussi, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait...il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir les paupières collées par quelque chose...Quelque chose de chaud et de poisseux.

- Dean ? Essaya t-il d'appeler.

Il fut surpris par le timbre qu'avait soudain pris sa voix...ce n'était qu'un murmure, un simple chuchotement presque inaudible. Le cadet voulu se passer une main sur le visage, espérant parvenir à mieux se réveiller, mais il sentit autre chose qui l'angoissa cette fois...Pourquoi avait-il les mains liées ?

S'essuyant les yeux maladroitement avec les doigts, Sam se forca enfin à regarder autour de lui. La première chose qu'il nota fut l'odeur...une odeur comme il n'en avait encore jamais senti...Voilà pourquoi il avait la nausée...

Le jeune homme réussit enfin à faire un semblant de mise au point et analysa un instants ses mains, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et sa peur quand il constata qu'elles étaient pleines de sang..C'était donc ça qui l'empêchait de voir...Du sang !

- Dean ? Répéta t-il d'une voix encore plus brisée.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi son frère ne lui répondait pas qu'il croisa le regard de James...Enfin...du corps désormais sans vie de James.

Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt, reculant d'effroi en poussant un juron...Tout lui revenait maintenant...l'homme en noir...Les jumeaux...Lindsey...Daniel...Julia...Chris...Et maintenant James ?

Son ami avait été déposé juste à côté de lui, les yeux encore ouverts, la gorge tranchée... Vu la profondeur de la plaie, il avait dû mourir sur le coup. Horrifié, Sam remarqua alors que James n'était pas le seul présent avec lui...Il avait des tas de corps autour de lui...Des ossements aussi...Des crânes...Et des cadavres qu'il reconnaissait bien...Il y avait Tom..Un bras en moins...Les morceaux restant de Wilkinson...le corps désormais mutilé de Lindsey...

La peur...l'effroi...l'horreur...Voilà de quoi était fait Sam en ce moment...Le jeune homme essaya de s'éloigner de ces morts, mais la chaîne qui le retenait au mur l'en empêcha, le faisant violemment retomber à genoux. Incapable de se retenir, le cadet porta ses mains à son visage, essayant de s'empêcher de vomir mais complètement impuissant face aux larmes qui roulèrent soudain sur ses joues.

Dean fut d'abord très déçu de ne pas trouver son petit frère bien à l'abri à l'intérieur du chalet. Mais sa déception fut peu à peu remplacée par de la peur...Un sentiment bien étrange, car cette peur, bien sûr c'était en partie la sienne, mais pas que...Il y avait autre chose...

* * *

Billy et John firent le tour des pièces, et le chasseur finit par poser un regard presque accusateur sur la jeune fille.

- Je comprends pas...Sam devait revenir ici...

- Il l'a fait. Finit par murmurer John, accroupi devant la porte de la réserve.

- Pardon ?

Le père montra la porte à la jeune fille qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard perplexe.

- Elle a été défoncée. Expliqua John d'une voix anxieuse.

Toute la colère qu'il avait ressenti contre ses fils quand il était revenu de sa chasse avec Caleb avait désormais disparu. Il sentait bien que Dean était sur le point de craquer, et savoir que Sam était quelque part dans la nature avec un malade à ses trousses, ça le rendait malade...mais plus que ça...il savait que même si ce type était humain, il ne lui laisserait pas la moindre chance...Personne ne s'en prenait à sa famille. Personne.

Reportant son attention sur son ainé, il remarqua soudain que son visage avait pali et puis...il vacilla.

- Dean !

John fut près de lui en un instant, le rattrapant de justesse. Son fils secoua la tête, essayant sans doute de retrouver ses esprits.

- Sam...

- T'en fais pas...on va le retrouver...

Dean se dégagea brusquement, voyant bien que son père n'avait pas compris...Comment le pourrait-il ?

- Non c'est pas ça...je...je pense savoir où il est...

- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? L'interrogea aussitôt John.

- Je...j'en sais rien...Avoua sincèrement le jeune homme. Mais fais-moi confiance d'accord ?

Il échangea un regard avec son père un instant, essayant de mettre toute son assurance dans ses yeux ...Finalement, à sa grande surprise, John céda.

- Ok...On te suit.

Comment avait-il fait pour le savoir ? ça resterait un mystère...Mais le fait est qu'il avait soudain ressenti la peur de son frère...d'ailleurs, ce n'était même plus de la peur, c'était de l'horreur...Il l'avait même appelé...Il l'avait entendu...

Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient frères ? Dean avait déjà entendu des histoires concernant les jumeaux qui partageaient certains dons, comme de l'empathie...Mais Sam et lui avaient quatre ans de différence...Alors pourquoi était-il parvenu à ressentir sa peur comme s'il avait été juste à côté ? Et encore maintenant, comment pouvait-il se diriger à travers cette forêt d'un pas sûr, sachant très bien où il devait se rendre ?

C'était un mystère...Et pour le moment, Dean s'en fichait...tout simplement parce qu'il savait désormais que son frère courait un grand danger.

* * *

Sam avait finit par ignorer les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et avait entrepris depuis peu de s'attaquer à ses chaines. Par chance, il gardait toujours sur lui un petit bout de fer, merci papa, et il put donc s'en servir pour trifouiller le cadena.

Le jeune homme renifla nerveusement tandis que la serrure finit irrévocablement par céder. Enfin libre, le cadet se passa une main sur ses poignets coupés et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Il n'était pas dans une cave...mais plutôt dans une sorte de grotte...la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était d'apparence circulaire, des murs en terre mouillée sur lesquels étaient peintes d'immenses croix rouges à l'aspect morbide et inquiétant, le sol irrégulier..par chance, il n'y avait pas de porte.

Sam s'éloigna des montagnes de cadavres, refoulant une nouvelle envie de vomir...Il posa une dernière fois le regard sur James...

- Je suis désolé...Murmura t-il d'une voix brisée.

Désormais, le jeune chasseur n'avait qu'une seule chose à l'esprit : fuir...il devait fuir car il savait très bien qu'étant le dernier survivant, l'autre se ferait sûrement plaisir avant de le tuer, il prendrait tout son temps et Sam n'en ressentit qu'un peu plus de peur.

Il sortit de la pièce qui déboucha sur un long couloir sous-terrain mal éclairé...Le plus jeune jeta un coup d'oeil d'un côté...Puis de l'autre..ne sachant pas où aller...Une fois de plus, le désespoir le guetta et il dû refouler de nouvelles larmes...Pas question de lui faire ce plaisir...S'il devait mourir, il le ferait mais en étant droit et fier...Et pas sans combattre. Il ne se sentait peut-être pas digne de porter le nom de Winchester, mais il devait tout de même essayer de faire honneur à son père.

Sam s'engagea dans la voie de droite, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas dans cette direction qu'il aperçut, à une dizaine de mètres de là, l'homme en noir qui venait d'émerger du bout du tunnel. Le chasseur se figea, exactement en même temps que le tueur...Ils échangèrent un bref regard, avant que d'un même mouvement, le cadet se mette à courir, et l'autre à le poursuivre.

* * *

Le groupe mené par Dean ne tarda pas à tomber sur un deuxième chalet non loin du premier. Billy et John parurent impressionés par l'instinct du jeune homme, mais tous deux restèrent néanmoins silencieux. Des signes de luttes évidents confirmèrent ses pires craintes à l'ainé qui sut une nouvelle fois où il devait se rendre.

- Par ici !

Suivit de près par son père et la jeune fille, Dean contourna les kayaks et fit le tour de la petite cabane au pas de course...Là, juste derrière il y avait une sorte de petit bosquet, sauf que ça n'en était pas vraiment un...Le jeune chasseur s'en approcha et dégagea l'amas de feuilles et de branches, révélant ainsi l'entrée d'un tunnel.

Il tourna la tête vers son père qui s'y engagea aussitôt avant d'ordonner à Billy.

- Restez derrière Dean !

L'ainé suivit John et s'assura que la jeune fille était bien derrière lui. L'étudiante n'avait pas l'air très rassuré, mais elle paraissait tout de même déterminée à retrouver Sam.

Le sol avait été rendu glissant à cause de l'humidité qui avait transformé la terre en boue, mais ce n'était pas ce qui frappa Dean en premier...non, ce qui le frappa c'était l'odeur..l'odeur et ces centaines d'ossements, pour la plupart humains, qui jonchaient leur chemin.

Devant lui, John n'en tenait pas compte, cherchant du regard où il devait se rendre. Le groupe arriva finalement dans une pièce circulaire, débouchant sur plusieurs tunnels, tous plus glauques les uns que les autres.

- Et maintenant ? S'inquiéta Billy.

Mais aucun des deux chasseurs n'eut le temps de répondre que des bruit de pas se firent entendre. D'un même geste, ils sortirent leurs revolvers tandis que Dean se tourna vers l'est, et John vers l'ouest...La jeune fille restant prudemment entre eux.

L'ainé ne voyait rien de son côté, mais il entendait nettement une respiration s'approcher...Une fraction de secondes plus tard, il sentit que son père s'était figé...inquiet, il se tourna vers lui.

- Papa ?

Mais John ne lui répondit pas, il baissa soudain son arme et sa gorge se noua...Là au bout du couloir...il le voyait enfin...

* * *

Ne sachant plus très bien si l'homme en noir était toujours derrière lui, Sam n'avait pourtant pas cessé de courir...aussi vite qu'il le pouvait..plus que ses forces ne le lui permettaient d'ailleurs...Il était épuisé..à bout...il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, de secondes même peut-être...

Et puis il le vit...L'espoir...Là, tout au bout du couloir...il venait de croiser le regard de son père...

- Papa ?

John baissa son arme et commença déjà à faire quelques pas vers lui...Se sentant soudain revigoré, Sam piqua un dernier sprint, ne sachant pas si l'autre était derrière ou pas.

- Sammy ?

- Papa !

Courir était devenu plus que difficile pour lui, mais il fit tout de même l'effort, oubliant son genou meurtri. Plus il s'approchait, plus sa vision s'éclairait...Il vit avec soulagement que Billy était là aussi...Et Dean...Son grand frère..

Incapable de se retenir, Sam se jeta dans les bras de son père qui l'accueillit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis dix ans.

Le coeur de Dean se serra tout à coup quand il entendit son père murmurer le prénom de son frère tout bas..Et puis il s'emballa littéralement quand il le vit émerger du bout du couloir, courant vers eux, le visage presque méconnaissable. Son petit frère se jeta dans les bras de John qui le serra contre lui avec un amour que Dean ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Même si lui aussi mourait d'envie d'étreindre son cadet, il prit sur lui et leur laissa un moment, c'était si rare de les voir comme ça tous les deux.

Sam s'accrocha à la veste de son père, ne refoulant plus ses larmes tandis que John lui baisa le front avec une tendresse qui surprit une nouvelle fois l'ainé.

- Chut...c'est fini Sam...je suis là...

Le plus jeune renifla avant de s'écarter, sans doute à contre coeur, de son père. Il se tourna alors vers Dean qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il l'attira contre lui et lui rendit la même étreinte rassurante que celle de leur père. Il sentit le corps de son petit frère se crisper légèrement, prit de nouveaux sanglots et son ainé fut bientôt incapable de retenir lui même quelques larmes.

- Calme-toi Sammy...On est là...Finit-il par murmurer en lui frottant le dos.

Il l'entendit distinctement essayer de reprendre son souffle et le prit par les épaules pour pouvoir le détailler un peu plus. Son visage n'avait jamais été aussi marqué, une blessure à la tête semblait avoir saigné à sa guise, mais ce n'était pas ce qui frappa Dean en premier...Ce qu'il remarqua, c'était ce regard presque vide, cette expression de pure terreur qu'il pouvait lire sur ses traits. Il voulut poser la question, mais son père le devança, posant à son tour une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sam ?

Le cadet essaya de balbutier quelque chose, mais il ne semblait plus capable d'émettre le moindre son pour le moment.

Cependant, il n'en eut pas l'occasion que Billy venait de pousser un hurlement strident, les faisant tous sursauter. Comme une vision de mort, l'homme en noir venait d'émerger du couloir le plus sombre, les prenant tous par surprise.

- Courez ! Ordonna soudain la voix de John.

Dean repoussa son cadet et Billy vers la sortie, mais il se retrouva à terre en un clin d'oeil, une douleur éléctrisante lui parcourant l'épaule.

- Dean !

Là, il reconnut Sam...Son petit frère s'était précipité vers lui pour regarder sa blessure, mais l'ainé souleva sa main de son épaule qui saignait avant de le rassurer d'un sourire.

- C'est rien...c'est juste une égratinure...

Dean se permit de lever la tête vers le mur où s'était planté le couteau lancé par le type en noir...Ce dernier avait notamment essayé de se ruer sur les deux frères, mais John lui avait aussitôt barré la route, perdant au passage son revolver.

- Cours ! Ordonna Sam en se tournant vers Billy.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter, mais quand Dean renchérit d'un ton plus sévère, elle se mit à courir vers la sortie.

L'ainé voulu se remettre debout, voyant son père aux prises avec ce malade, mais il fut devancé par Sam qui s'était emparé de l'arme de John et qui s'élançait dans la bataille.

- Sam !

Son petit frère ne l'écouta pas et parvint d'un habile coup de pied à éloigner l'homme en noir de son père qui était tombé au sol. Mais ses sens de chasseur avaient été bien engourdis par les derniers évènements et Sam ne réagit pas assez vite quand son adversaire sortit une lame et lui entailla le bras avec. Le plus jeune relâcha inévitablement le revolver et se sentit violemment attiré vers son ennemi.

John et Dean furent debout dans un même mouvement, mais il était déjà trop tard, l'homme en noir maintenait Sam fermement contre lui, une lame sous la gorge.

Leurs armes n'étant pas à porté de main, le père tentait de calmer le type.

- Lâchez-le...lâchez-le et on s'en va d'ici...

L'homme resta d'abord impassible avant d'émettre un son qui ressemblait à un rire, refermant un peu plus sa prise sur le plus jeune, il lui entailla une bonne partie du cou, ne suffisant pourtant pas à le tuer. Sam se mordit les lèvres et essaya de se dégager.

- Espèce de sale ordure...je vais te dépecer vivant...Grogna Dean totalement inconscient de la violence de ses paroles.

- Dean...l'avertit son père dans un murmure, ne voulant pas envenimer un peu plus les choses.

Mais l'ainé ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à croiser le regard de son petit frère.

- Dean...Murmura celui-ci d'une voix brisée.

Dean ne savait pas très bien s'il le suppliait de faire quelque chose pour lui, ou s'il le mettait en garde lui aussi...

Toujours est-il qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de le savoir, car Sam venait de se dégager en envoyant un coup de coude dans le sternum de son geolier. Il tomba sur le côté tandis que John voulu s'approcher, mais l'homme en noir fut plus rapide car déjà, il avait récupé le revolver et tira dans la direction du chasseur qui s'écroula sous les regards effrayés de ses fils.

- Papa !

Dean voulu réagir, mais déjà l'autre s'y était préparé. Il était si rapide que s'en était presque pas humain...Brusquement, il s'empara de Sam qui n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir et l'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui, sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas pour s'en servir de bouclier.

L'ainé ne vit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer, il remarqua juste le regard à la fois surpris et figé de son frère, puis il baissa les yeux et l'horreur le saisit...

L'homme en noir venait de le poignarder, laissant le couteau profondément enfoncé, il remonta la lame jusque sous les côtes faisant pousser un cri d'effroi à Dean et un gémissement de douleur à Sam. Puis, avec une lenteur presque exagérée, il retira le poignard, laissant sa victime ramener ses mains contre lui avant de tomber à genoux, du sang coulant entre ses doigts.

- Non !

Mais Dean avait beau hurler de toutes ses forces, le mal était fait...Il ne put que rester spectateur quand son frère s'effondra sur le sol, se préparant silencieusement à son sort.

L'angoisse...La peur...La terreur...La panique...Ou les différentes étapes avant d'embrasser définitivement la folie...Celle dont on ne revient jamais car la douleur qui nous a forcé à la considérer nous a consumé. Et cette nuit...Dean se voit contraint de l'apercevoir...Cette terreur folle qui n'a qu'un nom...le nom que plus jamais il ne prononcera.

Le souffle court, le jeune homme se senti comme prit au piège...L'enfer semblait être une possibilité de sortie agréable à côté de l'horreur qu'il cotôyait. Une fois de plus, la peur se fraya un chemin en lui sans qu'il n'ait la possibilité de la contrôler...Son regard se posa sur son frère, baignant dans son propre sang, qui le regardait, les yeux presque embrumés. Dean savait qu'ils allaient mourir...ici...Comme ça...Mais un faible mouvement de main de Sam attira son attention. Même s'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, son cadet essaya de lui montrer qu'il restait une solution...Sans doute leur seul et dernier espoir.

Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là...Dean n'en avait plus aucune idée. Tout ce qui comptait désormais, c'était tuer cette chose et de sauver ceux qu'il aimait.

Alors, il se précipita vers le revolver que Sam repoussa faiblement vers lui...Il avait juste à l'attraper, se retourner et tirer...Juste ça...Oui...mais cela lui prit trop de temps..Il sentit l'autre faire un brusque mouvement derrière lui et une horrible douleur lui taillada soudain la moitié du dos, le faisant tomber à genoux.

La respiration saccadée, Dean croisa le regard de son petit frère qui semblait presque se noyer dans son propre sang. Il sentit l'autre lui attraper le front et lui tirer la tête en arrière prêt à lui trancher la gorge...Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha..un cri..Et puis l'ainé bascula en avant, soudain relâché.

Intrigué, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil en arrière et vit avec un soulagement certain que son père s'était remis sur ses pieds et s'était rué sur l'homme en noir, le plaquant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Dean...Emmène ton frère dehors ! Lui hurla t-il.

L'ainé eut une brusque sensation de déjà-vu, mais ne se focalisa pas dessus. Il oublia sa propre blessure et se précipita auprès de Sam. Doucement, il le retourna et le déposa sur ses jambes.

- Sammy ? Hey...c'est moi...c'est Dean...

Son petit frère avait les yeux entrouverts, un mince filant de sang coulant au coin de sa bouche. Mais Dean préféra reporter son attention sur la blessure laissée par le couteau.

- Attends...laisse-moi regarder ça...

A peine avait-il forcé son cadet à soulever ses mains de la blessure que celle-ci se mit à saigner abondemment, déclenchant un léger spasme douloureux pour son petit frère.

Faisant fi de la sensation désagréable du sang qui lui dégoulinait dans le dos, Dean oublia son propre vertige pour rassurer son petit frère.

- Hey...Sammy...T'en fait pas ça va aller...Hein ? Je suis là maintenant...tu sais bien que rien ne peut t'arriver tant que je suis là...

Un sourire à la fois triste et crispé passa sur le visage de Sam qui murmura d'une voix inaudible.

- C'est...pour moi que tu dis ça ?

Dean balaya la remarque d'un mouvement de tête et déchira un morceau de sa chemise.

- Bon écoute...j'ai besoin que tu m'aides d'accord ? Je vais t'emmener dehors, mais toi, tu dois faire pression sur ta blessure tu comprends ?

Sam hocha la tête, surprenant ainsi une nouvelle fois son ainé par sa volonté et sa force...Un coup comme ça aurait tué n'importe qui...Mais pas son petit frère...Son petit frère lui, tenait bon...

- Tu es prêt ?

- 'kay...

Péniblement, Dean parvint à emmener son cadet à l'extérieur, ignorant son malaise. Il y retrouva Billy qui poussa une exclamation horrifiée en découvrant la scène.

- Oh mon Dieu Sam !

L'ainé déposa son petit frère sur le sol, le sentant partir doucement. Il était en sécurité maintenant, il pouvait désormais s'occuper de sa blessure.

- Billy...appuie très fort d'accord ?

La jeune femme approuva et s'exécuta tandis que Dean tourna la tête de Sam vers lui.

- Sam ?...Sammy ?

Mais cette fois, son cadet semblait avoir usé de ses dernières forces et ses yeux restaient résolument clos.


	21. Chapter 20

**Et finalement, ma soeur est trop gentille, elle m'a corrigé la suite...**

**

* * *

**

**Lac Kaweah, Californie - Mars 2008**

Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux, il eut la désagréable impression de revivre le même cauchemar qu'il y a huit ans. Et pour cause, pas la peine de tourner la tête ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre, l'odeur lui faisait comprendre à elle seule qu'il avait des cadavres pour voisins. Seulement bizarrement, il parvint à garder son calme cette fois.

Ses mains avaient été grossièrement attachées à l'aide d'une cordelette, ce qui n'était donc pas un problème majeur...Non ce qui était le plus embêtant pour le moment c'était le manque de place...Avec un soupir étouffé, Sam parvint à rouler sur le dos et laissa à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre. Dès que sa vision fut un peu plus nette, le chasseur comprit qu'il était en réalité sous le plancher d'une petite cabane, petit fossé sans doute creusé à la main.

Refoulant une brusque claustrophobie, le cadet préféra se concentrer sur la corde qui lui entaillait les poignets. N'ayant rien d'autre à proximité, Sam dû se servir de ses dents pour tenter de desserer le noeud...

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se libérer qu'une épaisse couche de poussière lui provoqua une soudain quinte de toux. Le plancher se mit à grincer sous le poids d'un nouvel arrivant. Cette fois-ci, pas question pour lui de laisser sa peur le guider...Depuis le début de cette enquête il avait laissé ses craintes et ses cauchemars le bouffer de l'intérieur, mais c'était terminé...Il l'avait hanté pendant des années, et ça devait finir ce soir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

L'homme en noir ouvrit soudain une trappe donnant sur le "sous-sol" et extirpa Sam de l'amas de corps avant de le repousser dans un coin de la pièce.

Le plus jeune tomba à genoux, feignant une passivité exagérée. Son adversaire ne se douta de rien et prit un instant pour refermer la trappe, laissant ainsi le temps à Sam de se préparer. L'homme se redressa et s'approcha du cadet, une collection de lames étallées près de la table, dans l'espoir sans doute de découper son cadavre une fois qu'il l'aurait tué...

Mais à peine le jeune chasseur avait-il senti l'autre le saisir par les épaules pour le redresser qu'il sauta sur ses jambes, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Les attaques de Sam furent précises, et rapides, sachant qu'il ne devait pas lui laisser la moindre chance. Il commença par le sonner en le frappant sous le menton de ses mains liées, avant de le repousser d'un coup de pied dans le sternum, lui coupant le souffle au passage.

L'homme en noir se réceptionna maladroitement contre la table, et s'en servit pour se donner de l'élan, prêt à se ruer sur le jeune chasseur. Mais une fois de plus, Sam était prêt, il venait de s'emparer d'un tisonier brûlant et sans réfléchir une seconde, il le frappa en plein visage...L'effet fut immédiat et surprenant, le masque poli noir de l'homme vola en éclat, lui faisant pousser un cri de rage et de douleur. Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance et le frappa de nouveau...et puis encore...Et encore...il ne s'arrêtait plus...Jusqu'à ce que l'autre s'écroule sur le sol, gémissant et grognant dans une marre de sang.

Le tisonnier toujours en main, Sam observa cette scène un instant...L'homme en noir avait disparu...Il avait été remplacé par un homme...un simple être humain au visage ravagé par la haine et la folie...Car malgré une moitié de visage marqué par les méandres du mal, l'autre paraissait tout à fait normal...le jeune homme hésita à l'achever, mais quelque chose le retenait...Quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il ne serait pas meilleur que cet individu s'il lui ôtait la vie froidement...Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait...Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas...

Le chasseur relâcha l'arme qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique et tourna les talons, prêt à quitter cet endroit.

Dehors, la pluie s'était remise à tomber, mais Sam ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire..Il prit un instant pour sentir les gouttes d'eau lui mouiller le visage et se remit en route. Soudain, un éclair illumina le ciel, et un coup de tonnerre déchirant le suivit aussitôt, faisant frissoner le chasseur dont tous les sens s'étaient brusquement mis en alerte...

_- Pourquoi tu l'as épargné _? Lui demanda une voix intérieure qui était bizarrement celle de son grand frère.

Sam ne répondit pas...Dean lui disait souvent qu'il était naïf, mais là c'était de la pure stupidité...Le jeune homme se stoppa net, ayant remarqué une deuxième respiration...Puis lentement, il se retourna..Il savait ce qu'il allait voir, et il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir eu le cran de le faire...Merde, ce monstre avait tué tant de monde !

Le cadet se retrouva alors à quelques mètres à peine de celui qui avait été l'homme en noir...Sauf que sans son masque, celui-ci paraissait encore plus terrifiant...Le côté cadavérique de son visage se mit à sourire, tandis que l'autre resta impassible..D'instinct, Sam recula tandis que l'autre sortit une machette anormalement brillante...Il n'avait pas d'arme, et il savait pertinamment qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à ce malade.. Mais il refusa tout bonnement de fuir..

Alors que l'homme en noir se précipita sur lui, le jeune Winchester s'empara d'une grosse branche avec laquelle il para l'attaque de la machette. Cependant, le morceau de bois en fut bien abimé et le jeune homme recula de plusieurs pas sous l'effet de l'élan. Il ne renonça pas pour autant, usant de ruse et de rapidité pour essayer de le destabiliser.

Il parvint à lui faire perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois, mais au bout de longues minutes d'affrontement, Sam sentait qu'il n'était pas de taille, malgré son entrainement...L'autre était tout simplement dopé à la colère et à la folie. Le jeune chasseur reçut un coup sous le menton, ce qui le sonna légèrement, l'obligeant à reculer un peu plus

Soudain, il crut voir son adversaire esquisser un sourire, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en assurer qu'un petit bruit métallique se fit entendre et puis ce fut l'horreur...l'horreur au sens propre...La douleur fusa dans tout son corps sans qu'il ne sache exactement quelle en était l'origine...Sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de pousser un hurlement qui résonna dans une bonne partie de la forêt, Sam tomba au sol, le souffle coupé.

Sous l'effet du choc, il avait eu la vision brouillée par une sorte de flash lumineux, mais la douleur se s'estompa pas pour autant...Elle était toujours là...Mais plus ça allait, plus elle se localisait..L'obligeant ainsi à rouvrir les yeux pour voir d'où elle provenait.

Le souffle court, Sam porta d'instinct ses mains à sa cheville ensanglantée avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi...Il venait de se prendre le pied dans un piège à loup...un autre cri étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge, la douleur psychologiquement accrue par la vue de la blessure.

Non loin de lui, il pouvait désormais entendre l'homme rire froidement, dévisageant sa proie avec un sourire sadique digne d'Hannibal Lecter. Une main à sa cheville, Sam jeta un regard méprisant à son bourreau, espérant naïvement qu'il serait frappé par la foudre au moment où il leverait sa machette...

* * *

Dean et Ruby avaient fait le tour de l'hôpital, mais il était clair pour eux que Sam avait été enlevé par l'homme en noir.

- Où est-ce qu'il pourrait l'avoir emmené ? Demanda le démon en montant dans l'Impala.

L'ainé démarra la Chevrolet et fit crisser les pneus sur le bitume tellement il était parti vite. Pour lui, la réponse était évidente.

- Sûrement à son repaire.

Ruby reporta soudain son attention sur la route, le visage à la fois fermé et déterminé.

- Alors en route.

Le trajet se fit bien au-delà des limitations de vitesse, le tout dans le plus grand silence, chacun essayant de se convaincre que Sam allait bien. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent aucune voiture sur la route, sans doute à cause de l'heure tardive ou de la proximité du lac Kaweah. Toujours est-il que le duo arriva à peine une heure plus tard et l'Impala se stoppa en bordure de route.

Le chasseur et le démon en sortirent, leurs deux visages n'exprimant que de l'inquiétude pour Sam et de la haine pour celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui. L'ainé ouvrit le coffre et s'équipa de tout un arsenal, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à la jeune femme.

- J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Répondit Ruby en sortant son couteau.

- Il ne faut surtout pas lui laisser une chance. Expliqua Dean en glissant un lance-flamme maison dans sa veste. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il survive à notre rencontre.

Le démon rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière avant de cligner des yeux, révélant soudain deux pupilles noires.

- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

- Parfait. S'exclama le chasseur en refermant le coffre.

Le duo s'enfonça dans la forêt, les sens aux aguêts. Même s'il la détestait, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'inquiétude sur le visage de la jeune femme...Elle semblait réèllement tenir à Sam..d'une manière qu'il n'approuvait guère.

- Tu sais Dean, ton frère a raison...

- Ah oui ? A propos de quoi ? Grogna l'ainé en passant devant.

- Toi et moi...On se ressemble plus que tu ne voudrais l'admettre.

Surpris, le chasseur stoppa et se retourna pour la regarder.

- Pardon ?

- Ben tu tiens à Sam c'est évident, et c'est normal...Mais que ça te plaise ou non, moi aussi je veux le protéger..

- Et l'inciter à utiliser ses pouvoirs tu appeles ça le protéger toi ? Répliqua aussitôt Dean d'un ton agressif.

Ruby ne cilla même pas et aboya aussitôt.

- Et le laisser dans le noir complet tu crois que ça l'aide ? Je veux juste lui apprendre à s'en servir...tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut ressentir...Il se retrouve avec des pouvoirs démoniaques qui peuvent le détruire, et toi tu préfères ignorer..laisser couler...Mais crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que quelqu'un lui enseigne comment s'en servir...

Dean s'apprêta à répliquer, à répliquer ou à frapper, mais un hurlement familier déchira la nuit...Un hurlement qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Le chasseur et le démon cessèrent aussitôt de se disputer et échangèrent un regard empli d'effroi tandis qu'un autre cri suivi le premier. L'ainé fut le premier à partir, Ruby aussitôt sur les talons...La voix ne provenait pas de très loin car ils venaient de passer près de la cabane de Ford. Malheureusement, la pluie brouilla légèrement les sons et Dean dû s'en remettre aux sens de démon de sa partenaire.

- Par ici ! Indiqua Ruby en se précipitant vers un bosquet qu'elle venait de désigner.

Dean et la jeune femme sautèrent par dessus un tronc d'arbre avant de traverser un amas de feuilles et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec l'homme en noir...Sauf que celui-ci n'avait plus son masque...il aurait peut-être mieux fait de le garder songea l'ainé aussitôt. Oubliant très vite son dégoût, le chasseur chercha son frère des yeux et ne tarda pas à le trouver, au sol, tout près du tueur, le pied emprisonné dans ce qui ressemblait à un piège à loup.

- Sammy !

- Dean attention ! Hurla son cadet en avertissement.

L'ainé eut le bon réflexe de se baisser, ce qui lui évita de se faire décapiter. Ruby elle, se prit la lame dans l'épaule, ce qui la fit à peine sourciller.

Ses pupilles virèrent soudain au noir et elle se tourna vers Dean.

- Occupe toi de Sam !

L'ainé ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et se précipita auprès de son frère qui essayait de se dégager à l'aide de ses mains, gémissant de douleur quand les pointes acérées du piège lui traversèrent les paumes.

- Non Sam attends...Je vais t'aider...Souffla Dean avec une précipitation qu'il n'entendit pas.

Les mains en sang, le plus jeune relâcha le piège et ne put retenir un nouveau cri de douleur quand il se referma sur sa cheville.

- ça va aller...tenta de le rassurer son ainé comme il pouvait...

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré autour de lui et remarqua une branche qui pourrait éventuellement servir de levier.

Derrière eux, Ruby avait violemment été projetée contre un arbre, relâchant son poignard dont l'homme en noir s'empara aussitôt. Le démon s'apprêta à se ruer sur lui sous l'effet de la rage, mais quand elle vit que son couteau avait été retourné contre elle, elle se stoppa net.

Un bref coup d'oeil vers les deux frères et elle croisa le regard de Sam..Ce dernier agrippa le bras de son grand frère et parvint à murmurer.

- Va...va l'aider...

- Quoi ?...Non Sam je...

- Dean ! Le coupa le plus jeune d'une voix brisée. S'il te plait...

Les yeux de cocker de son petit frère étaient déjà difficiles à supporter en temps normal, mais là, sa blessure et son désespoir cumulés à cette expression...Dean ne put pas argumenter.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cheville emprisonnée de son cadet avant de se relever et de se jeter dans la bataille.

L'homme en noir, trop focalisé sur Ruby, ne vit pas le chasseur se ruer sur lui par derrière. Il se retrouva donc plaqué à plat ventre par terre, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant le poignard de la jeune femme et s'en servit pour essayer de se dégager.

Mais le démon vint en aide au chasseur, administrant un coup de pied d'une rare violence dans les dents du tueur. Sonné, il parvint tout de même à se remettre debout dans un rugissement inhumain, projetant Dean quelques mètres plus loin sous le regard angoissé de son frère.

- Dean !

Le chasseur se releva péniblement avant de croiser le regard noir de Ruby. Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait parfaitement compris. L'homme voulu se jeter sur elle, mais elle le projeta au loin d'un simple mouvement de main, le plaquant contre un arbre. Dean ne demanda pas son reste et se précipita vers lui, ramassant sa machette au passage.

Sans hésiter une seconde, il lui enfonça l'arme dans l'abdomen avant de la remonter sous les côtes, exactement comme il l'avait fait à son frère des années plus tôt. Le visage ravagé de l'homme se figea soudain, avant que celui-ci, dans un dernier élan de folie ne tente d'attaquer Dean. Mais l'ainé des Winchester s'y était préparé, il repoussa l'assaut d'un coup de coude dans les dents et ne perdit pas une seconde, il sortit son lance-flamme maison et mit en joue son adversaire.

- Va au Diable. Souffla t-il avec un sourire à la fois triste et victorieux.

Puis, sous le regard noir de Ruby, et médusé de Sam, le corps de celui qui avait été l'homme en noir s'enflamma littéralement, offrant un concert de hurlements de colère et de douleur..

Quelques secondes plus tard, il cessa de se débattre et ce fut le silence. Le corps carbonisé retomba lourdement au sol tandis que Dean finit de le faire complètement brûlé. Et puis ce fut terminé...Le tueur au masque noir..Ford, était devenu cendres.

Reniflant avec dégoût cette odeur de chair carbonisée, Dean revint très vite sur terre quand il entendit son frère pousser un gémissement plaintif. Le chasseur oublia bien vite le tas de poussières et retourna auprès de lui, exactement au même moment que Ruby, qui avait abandoné ses yeux noirs.

- Reste tranquille on va te dégager...Murmura l'ainé.

Sam se laissa tomber sur le dos en fermant les yeux, laissant son frère et le démon trouver une solution, en ce qui le concernait, la seule sensation qu'il avait c'était cette impression que sa cheville se faisait lentement découpée avec un canif rouillé.

- Non attends...L'interrompit Ruby en voyant que Dean voulait tenter quelque chose avec une branche.

- Quoi ?

La jeune femme approcha ses mains du piège et sentit aussitôt le chasseur lui saisir les poignets.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Tu veux aider ton frère ou pas ? S'emporta t-elle.

Pour Dean, c'était difficile d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un...Mais quand il s'agissait de Ruby c'était tout bonnement mission impossible. Cependant, un sanglot de Sam l'obligea à reconsidérer la situation.

- Dean...Laisse-moi faire...

- Dean...je t'en prie...Le supplia son cadet dont le supplice paraissait insupportable.

La gorge nouée, l'ainé relâcha Ruby.

- Ok vas-y.


	22. Chapter 21

**Merci à lilisurnatural, elida 17 et Jubei-Kazuki qui ont laissé des reviews. **

**Et oui, ravie d'être considérée comme l'une des auteures les plus sadiques ! niark niark niark ! J'adore ce titre ! **

**

* * *

**

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

_Une poule sur un mur, qui picote du pain dur_

_Picoti, picota..._

Depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin, Mark avait cette comptine dans la tête...C'était idiot d'ailleurs puisque ça faisait bien des années qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue...Alors pourquoi la chantonnait-il dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait pris son service ?

L'homme poussa un chariot d'entretien à travers le dédale de couloir de l'hôpital avant de s'arrêter devant l'entrée pour ramasser un sac poubelle.

_Picoti, picota, lève la patte et puis..._

Il ne put terminer de la siffler que le technicien de surface se fit brutalement bousculer par un homme d'environ dix ans son ainé...La mine renfrognée, une veste délavée qui rappellait le mauvais état de son jean et une vieille casquette toute rapiécée sur le crâne.

- Hé...Faîtes un peu attention !

Bobby Singer ignora soigneusement l'agent d'entretien et courut vers l'accueil, faisant sursauter au passage l'infirmière qui somnolait derrière son ordinateur.

- La famille O'Brian s'il vous plait...

La jeune femme marmona quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de consulter le registre des admissions.

- Je suis désolée je...

- Mr Singer ?

Bobby tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler et fronça des sourcils. Comment cette jeune fille d'environ l'âge de Dean connaissait-elle son nom ?

- Vous êtes Bobby Singer ? Demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois en s'approchant timidement.

- Oui...et vous qui êtes vous ?

- Je m'appelle Billy...j'étais avec Sam.

Le vieux chasseur oublia très vite l'infirmière derrière son ordinateur qui se permit de se rendormir, et détailla un peu plus le visage de la dénommée Billy. La pauvre fille semblait avoir traversé un véritable cauchemar, mais elle tenait sur ses pieds.

- Où sont...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Billy lui expliquait en l'entrainant dans un couloir.

- John est sorti du bloc il y a plusieurs heures, il va bien...Dean est encore endormi et les médecins s'occupent toujours de Sam.

Bobby se passa une main sur le visage, complètement abasourdi d'apprendre que les trois Winchester avaient failli y laisser la vie.

- Mais nom de Dieu que s'est-il passé ?

Ce fut la voix tonitruante de John qui réveilla doucement son fils ainé, le jeune homme l'avait entendu s'énerver depuis son sommeil. Dean ouvrit lentement les yeux, essayant de rassembler un maximum ses esprits...Quelle était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait ?

Tout à coup, le jeune homme voulut se redresser, se remémorant la bataille contre ce type masqué...Sam qui s'était fait poignarder...Son père qui s'était fait tirer dessus avant d'affronter seul ce malade...Mais à peine avait-il entamé un mouvement pour s'asseoir qu'il eut l'horrible impression que son dos se déchirait littéralement en deux. Dean retomba mollement sur le matelas en se contractant aussitôt.

- Monsieur O'Brian vous devez rester tranquille ! Le réprimanda une voix.

Le jeune homme se força à rouvrir les yeux, remarquant qu'un infirmier venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Mon...mon père...Comment va mon père ?

L'homme eut un sourire et s'écarta légèrement, laissant ainsi John entrer à son tour, le bras en écharpe.

- Dean !

L'ainé ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire soulagé, constatant que son père n'avait apparemment rien de grave.

- Papa...

- Comment ça va mon grand ? S'enquit aussitôt le chasseur en se mettant à son chevet avant de poser une main sur son front.

Dean se figea une seconde...rien qu'une seconde au cours de laquelle il eut bien du mal à ne pas cacher sa surprise...John ne l'avait pas habitué à tant d'égard..Il devait avoir eu vraiment très peur pour eux pour agir ainsi.

Soudain la peur se fraya un chemin en lui sitôt qu'il revit l'homme en noir poignarder son frère. Réprimant un frisson, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son père.

- Comment va Sam ?

Le regard de John se fit plus noir tandis qu'il fusilla des yeux le pauvre infirmier qui préféra s'éclisper.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir de nouvelles pour l'instant...Je crois qu'il est toujours au bloc.

Dean déglutit avec difficulté, repensant à tout ce sang qu'il avait vu sur son petit frère...Sans doute que les larmes qu'il essayait de réprimer avec tant d'ardeur parvinrent néanmoins à avoir raison de lui, puisqu'il les sentit couler sur ses joues avant que John ne les essuie d'une main.

- Il va s'en sortir Dean...Sam est fort...C'est un Winchester.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup sur un Bobby au visage marqué par l'inquiétude et les heures de route. Le vieux chasseur posa ses yeux sur John, puis sur Dean avant de s'exclamer.

- Bon sang, ça va pas de me faire une trouille pareille ?

Singer s'approcha du père des Winchester et voulu le bousculer, mais quand il remarqua son bras en écharpe, il se ravisa, préférant lui crier dessus.

En temps normal, Dean s'en serait amusé...Mais pas aujourd'hui..Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son petit frère. Il aperçut la silhouette de Billy qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, les bras croisés, le visage fermé..Elle était très probablement encore en état de choc. L'infirmier qui s'était évaporé sous le regard menaçant de John s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de lui dire d'une voix gentille.

- Vos parents viennent d'arriver.

Billy et Dean échangèrent un bref regard avant que la jeune fille ne suive l'infirmier là où il ne pouvait plus la voir. Le chasseur se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, observant nerveusement le ventilateur qui eut un effet soporiphique.

Bobby et John avaient laissé l'ainé se reposer, même s'ils avaient catégoriquement refusé de quitter la chambre. Les heures passèrent et bientôt, midi sonna. Le père avait bu des litres de café, bien décider à ne pas s'endormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu des nouvelles de Sam. Et lorsque Dean émergea lentement, il lui apprit le coeur serré qu'aucun médecin n'était encore venu.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Les rassura Bobby qui partit néanmoins à la recherche d'un docteur.

Il n'eut pas à faire trois pas qu'un chirurgien frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre, provoquant un léger sursaut chez l'ainé qui dû se faire aider de John pour pour s'asseoir.

- Comment va mon frère ? Demanda t-il aussitôt sans même laisser le temps au médecin de se présenter.

Ce dernier blablata dans un jargon médical pendant plusieurs minutes, et Dean fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant que quelques mots ou quelques brides de phrases...

John qui visiblement n'était pas plus avancé que son fils finit par lever le ton.

- Vous pourriez peut-être simplement nous dire si Sam va bien !

- Votre fils va bien...Il aura besoin de temps, mais il s'en remettra.

Bobby observa les deux Winchester avec un sourire soulagé tandis qu'il remarqua un instant plus tard la mine blanche de l'ainé.

- Dean ?

- Je veux le voir.

Le chirurgien secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé mais...

- Ce n'était pas une requête docteur... Mon petit frère a passé la nuit sur une table d'opération, il a failli mourir, je ne veux pas que quand il se réveille, il soit tout seul...Alors soit vous m'emmenez, soit j'y vais tout seul.

Le médecin resta silencieux, observant tour à tour Bobby et John qui avaient affiché le même air déterminé. Le docteur comprit apparemment qu'il n'aurait pas la loi et céda à contre-coeur.

Bobby aida Dean à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit de Sam, l'ainé ayant catégoriquement refusé d'être transporté à l'aide d'un fauteuil roulant. John se tint de l'autre côté, caressant avec affection les cheveux de son dernier-né.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Sam était hors de danger, Bobby sortit discrètement de la chambre, déjà pour laisser les Winchester entre eux, et ensuite pour aller rassurer Billy sur l'état de santé du cadet.

Le père et le grand frère restèrent au chevet du jeune homme pendant des heures, sans prononcer le moindre mot. L'un culpabilisait de leur dernière conversation qui s'était terminée en une violente dispute, l'autre s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé partir en camping.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé papa ? Là-bas...Finit par demander Dean en levant un regard vers John.

Ce dernier répondit d'une voix sans émotion.

- Il est mort...J'ai réussi à récupérer mon arme, je lui ai tiré dessus et je l'ai laissé couler dans le lac.

Dean voulu dire quelque chose, mais quand il sentit la main de son petit frère se crisper dans la sienne, il oublia très vite sa remarque.

- Sam ?

John se pencha vers son fils qui venait de froncer des sourcils en soupirant.

- Hey...ouvre les yeux Sammy...

Incapable de se lever malgré son envie de le faire, l'ainé posa un regard bienveillant sur le visage de son cadet qui émergeait lentement. Il sentait sa main tressaillir légèrement et la lui caressant gentiment avec le pouce pour le rassurer.

- Tout va bien p'tit frère...

Sam finit par réussir à entrouvrir les paupières avant de les cligner plusieurs fois, grogui par les antalgiques. Il essaya de marmoner quelque chose à plusieurs reprises avant d'enfin parvenir à chuchoter le prénom de son frère.

Dean se força alors à se lever, réprimant une grimace de douleur, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit afin de montrer à son cadet qu'il était bien là.

- Je suis là Sammy...je suis là, c'est fini...

Sam esquissa un faible sourire avant de tourner doucement la tête de l'autre côté, constatant que son père était également à ses côtés.

- On est là Sam...Se contenta de lui répondre John, repoussant inlassablement les mèches rebelles de son cadet.

Rassuré, le plus jeune ne tint pas plus longtemps et ressombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

**Fresno, Californie - Mars 2008**

Une sensation étrange perturba soudain le sommeil de Bobby. Le chasseur avait combattu des goules, des vampires, des démons et bien d'autres horreurs, par conséquent, il sentait quand un regard se posait sur lui et l'observait avec insistance. Et il le sentait d'autant plus quand ces yeux qui le détaillaient étaient ceux d'un Winchester.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça gamin...ça devient gênant. Murmura le vieux chasseur en faisant semblant de dormir.

L'absence de réplique cinglante lui fit tout de suite comprendre que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le Winchester en question n'était pas Dean, mais Sam.

Bobby fit l'effort de tourner la tête vers lui, ravalant sa goguenardise. Il remarqua alors que le cadet était assis dans un fauteuil à son chevet, une paire de béquilles posées contre le mur, vétu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un pantalon de jogging. Le chasseur ne se rappellait pas l'avoir vu se faire blesser par l'autre taré, aussi son esprit mit un certain temps à se souvenir que Dean était parti en catastrophe la veille.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la voix compatissante de Sam.

Bobby ne lui répondit pas, trop perdu pour le moment pour le faire...Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre, mais ni Dean, ni cette garce de Ruby n'étaient visibles.

- Je...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sam hésita avant de détourner le regard.

Bobby ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois qu'il les avait vu lui et son frère. Dean devait avoir à peine quatre ans et il tenait son cadet avec une telle précaution, veillant sur lui quoi qu'il arrive. Les Winchester étaient restés des mois chez lui, le temps pour John de commencer sa formation de chasseur, et le temps pour Bobby de sympatiser avec ces gosses. Il se souvenait des premiers mots de Sam, de ses premiers pas...Il se souvenait aussi que ce gamin pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas pu lui résister. Par conséquent, au fil des années, Singer avait appris à lire toutes les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux, et en ce moment, c'était un mélange de peur, de soulagement et de douleur.

- Sam ?

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Dean à la mine colérique qui posa immédiatement son regard sur Sam.

- Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Ben j'étais là...Répondit simplement le plus jeune sur un ton d'excuse.

L'ainé s'avança vers lui avant de pointer un doigt dans sa direction, reprenant aussitôt en désignant ses béquilles.

- Tu crois franchement que faire une petite balade dans son état c'est une bonne idée ?

Sam s'empourpra, mal à l'aise.

- Euh...je voulais juste voir Bobby...je pensais pas que...

- Exactement Sam ! Tu ne pensais pas ! Répliqua Dean qui lui criait presque dessus.

Voyant le cadet baisser la tête comme un enfant prit en faute, Bobby ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, s'attirant les regards interloqués des deux frères.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres ?

- Oh excuse-moi...Parvint à articuler le chasseur entre deux pouffements. C'est juste que...vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de l'image que vous renvoyez tous les deux !

- Quelle image ? S'exclamèrent les deux frères d'une même voix.

Restant sérieux un moment, Bobby ne put retenir un nouvel éclat de rire, beaucoup plus fort cette fois.

Perplexe, Sam releva la tête vers son ainé qui haussa un sourcil avant de supposer.

- Je crois bien qu'ils l'ont shooté à l'oxygène...

Le calme était revenu dans la chambre depuis quelques minutes déjà, Bobby avait fini par cesser de rire et avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. Dean avait aussitôt cessé de réprimander son petit frère qui resta obstinément silencieux.

- Bon alors...Quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu te balades avec des béquilles Sam ?

- C'est une longue histoire...Mais en résumé, le type est mort. Confia l'ainé d'un ton froid.

Le vieux chasseur le dévisagea un instant avant de faire la même chose avec Sam qui avait baissé les yeux au sol.

- Ah oui ?

- Quelques heures après qu'on t'ai amené ici, il a réussi à enlever Sam.

Bobby voulu jurer mais Dean poursuivit son récit.

- Ruby et moi on est retourné à sa planque...Et puis il est mort..

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je l'ai crâmé...il n'en restait plus que des cendres à la fin.

Singer resta silencieux un moment, laissant cette dernière révélation faire son chemin jusqu'à son esprit encore embrumé..C'était fini alors...L'oncle ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur le plus jeune qui était resté étrangement impassible.

- Et toi...Comment tu te sens ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sam pour comprendre que la question lui était destinée, quand ce fut chose faite, il leva la tête vers le chasseur et esquissa un sourire.

- Cet enfoiré est bel et bien mort...Comment je vais à ton avis ?

Bobby s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais il laissa les mots s'emmêler dans sa gorge et préféra rester silencieux. Le cadet daigna enfin croiser son regard et brisa ce silence d'une voix faible.

- Bobby je...je suis désolé...

Derrière Sam, Singer vit son grand frère rouler des yeux avant de secouer la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Ah...Mais...De quoi ?

- De...de ce qui t'es arrivé...C'était...c'était ma faute et...

- Sam...Grogna la voix de Dean comme un avertissement.

Mais le plus jeune n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit son mea culpa.

- Si j'avais été à la hauteur tu...

Incapable de terminer sa phrase à son tour, Sam baissa la tête, l'air profondément abattu. Bobby resta un moment penaud devant ce gamin qui avait l'impression d'être responsable de tous les malheurs du monde..Décidément, c'était une marque de fabrique des Winchester !

- Et bien je n'accepte pas tes excuses.

Cette fois, Dean lança un regard interloqué à son oncle, au moment même où Sam relevait la tête vers lui, lui accordant sans doute son ultime "puppy face".

- Bobby ? Murmura l'ainé choqué.

- Je ne les accepte pas, tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sam...Ce qui s'est passé n'est en rien ta faute. C'était ce Ford le responsable...lui et uniquement lui tu m'entends ?

Dean vit son frère secouer la tête avant de bredouiller.

- Mais je...

- Tu as entendu ? Répéta Singer d'une voix forte.

- Euh...oui...oui d'accord.

Bobby échangea un regard avec le jeune homme qui était resté silencieux, bien sûr il s'était attendu à ce que Sam s'excuse et se sente coupable pour ce qui était arrivé au chasseur, mais il était soulagé que Singer lui signale que ce n'était en rien sa faute.

- Allez...les infirmières vont me tuer si elles te voient ici. Finit par souffler Dean en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Sam approuva vaguement avant de murmurer d'une voix inquiète à Bobby.

- Remets-toi vite.

- Toi aussi gamin..Toi aussi.

D'un geste inconscient, Dean tendit ses béquilles à son cadet et le regarda s'éloigner vers la porte avant de se retourner vers son ami. Ils échangèrent juste un bref coup d'oeil, mais ce fut suffisant pour se comprendre.

Le jeune homme avait bien du mal à ne pas cacher son étonnement, Sam, qui d'habitude détestait les hôpitaux, se pliait assez facilement aux conditions des médecins. Il regagna sa chambre sans râler et se laissa tomber sur le lit où il allongea sa jambe blessée. Commis d'office en tant que porteur de béquilles, Dean les reposa non loin de lui afin qu'il puisse les attraper. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil au pied bandé de son frère, ne remarquant pas que ce dernier l'avait vu faire.

- C'est rien Dean...Les médecins ont dit que ça serait vite remis.

Le chasseur eut un sourire insouciant qui ne trompa personne, encore moins Sam qui resta néanmoins silencieux. S'appuyant le dos contre les oreillers, il laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre.

Dean ne se souvenait que trop bien des semaines qui avaient suivi ce week-end, et ce qu'il craignait plus que tout maintenant, c'était de revivre ça...Son contrat expirerait d'ici quelques mois et il ne voulait pas laisser Sam dans un tel état.

- Sam ?

Son cadet tressauta avant de tourner la tête vers lui, affichant à son tour un faux sourire insouciant...Décidément, ce gosse avait été à bonne école !

- Oui ?

- ça va ?

- Avec tous les antalgiques qu'ils m'ont refilé je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aller mal...

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Répliqua Dean d'un ton neutre.

Il vit clairement son cadet ciller, il resta silencieux pendant un instant avant de lui répondre.

- ça va...Cette histoire est enfin terminée...Je n'ai plus qu'à la ranger dans la case "mauvais souvenirs".

- Sammy...

- Dean ! Rétorqua le plus jeune sur le même ton calme. Je te jure que ça va...Je pourrai sortir d'ici quelques jours, Bobby va bien...on pourra partir d'ici et passer à autre chose.

Dean préféra ne rien répondre, sachant pertinemment que par le "autre chose", Sam entendait "trouver un moyen de briser son pacte"...Mais là, le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec son petit frère.

- Au fait, où est Ruby ?

Voilà qu'il venait de se dire qu'il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête, et il lui parlait de Ruby ? Non, mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

- Elle est partie...Souffla Dean qui prit sur lui pour rester calme.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu avais perdu pas mal de sang et tu es tombé dans les pommes...Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour te libérer de ce foutu piège...Ensuite, on t'a emmené à l'hôpital et dès qu'elle a sut que tu étais hors de danger, elle est repartie...Je pense qu'elle cherche Lilith.

Sam laissa sa tête retomber sur les oreillers, reportant une nouvelle fois son regard par la fenêtre.

- Sûrement.

Voyant qu'il avait encore besoin de repos, Dean s'apprêta à quitter la chambre pour le laisser dormir, mais avant de le faire, il se permit de murmurer à son cadet.

- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux p'tit frère.

Sam se désintéressa du paysage pour reporter son attention sur son ainé, lui répondant d'un discret sourire.

Dean se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas vers la porte, tournant le dos au lit sur lequel était étendu son cadet.

- Tu sais...j'ai toujours détesté chasser les humains...Avoua t-il avec un sourire sincère. Je préfère de loin les goules...C'est plus marrant !

Son enthousiasme n'étant apparemment pas partagé par son frère, Dean se retourna, interloqué. Mais si Sam ne répondait pas, il y avait une bonne raison, et cette raison, c'était qu'il s'était endormi. L'ainé ravala son sourire et serra un moment la poignée dans sa main...Un bref instant d'hésitation, et puis il s'éloigna de la porte, retournant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il se doutait que le sommeil de son frère serait agité, aussi il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il se réveille seul...

Il partirait bientôt, autant ne pas faire sentir trop tôt le poids de son départ à Sam.


	23. Chapter 22

**Et voilà...Suite et fin avec ce dernier chapitre et l'épilogue...**

**J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont prit le temps de lire cette fic :**

**lilisurnatural, elida 17, sauterelle, midna-sama, et bien sûr Jubei-Kazuki.**

**J'ai battu mon record de reviews avec cette histoire, et si ça m'a étonné, ça m'a aussi fait très plaisir et je vous en remercie.**

**J'ai pris un risque en montrant une facette un peu plus sadique dans cette fiction et je constate avec bonheur que ça vous avez aimé...Merci mille fois et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire.**

**PS : Petit bonus tout en bas...**

**

* * *

**

**Los Angeles, Californie - Mai 2000**

Le plus douloureux pour Sam, ce n'était pas cette cicatrice qui le marquerait à jamais...Non, c'était les souvenirs, la culpabilité. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait leurs visages...Ceux qu'il n'avait pas sauvé...

Il aurait dû rester à l'hôpital plusieurs semaines, mais son père avait réussi à réduire sa peine...Et il pourrait sortir d'ici quelques jours, à la seule condition d'être ménagé et de ne pas faire le moindre effort.

Mais les derniers jours qui précédèrent son départ furent les plus durs...Oh, la journée ça allait...Dean passait tout son temps auprès de lui, le couvant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait...John était aussi beaucoup plus présent, et beaucoup plus patient. Il avait répondu à toutes ses questions concernant le fameux soir où lui et son frère étaient venu le chercher.

Non, le plus dur c'était la nuit...les cauchemars, l'obscurité, les bruits de pas dans les couloirs, l'orage dehors...Sam ne parvenait pas à oublier...Il refusait de fermer l'oeil, si bien qu'il se vit administrer des somnifères, le plongeant dans un sommeil noir sans fin.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme avait décidé de se rebeller et était sorti du lit, ne tenant pas compte des réprimandes des infirmières. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil juste à côté, incapable d'aller plus loin pour l'instant.

Le regard perdu à l'horizon, Sam n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur son frère souriant. Dean entra dans la chambre en l'appelant.

- Hey comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Comme il n'obtint aucune réponse, l'ainé jeta un regard surpris à son cadet qui lui tournait le dos. Intrigué, le jeune chasseur s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. La réaction de Sam fut immédiate et soudaine, le prenant totalement par surprise..Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça...son frère se dégagea d'un coup avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

Dean le regarda, complètement prit au dépourvu et ne put que rester spectacteur quand il vit le visage de son cadet pâlir à vue d'oeil.

- Hey...c'est moi...

Remarquant qu'il ne tiendrait pas debout encore très longtemps, l'ainé se précipita vers lui et parvint à le soutenir juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol.

- Wow...Doucement...qu'est-ce que tu me fais là Sammy ?

Dean ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'aida pour se remettre au lit.

- Allez espèce de tête de mule...t'as besoin de te reposer...

Il le vit réprimer une grimace de douleur avant de porter la main sur ses côtes et de se laisser tomber sur le matelas avec un soupir. Le jeune chasseur repassa la couverture sur lui avant d'essayer de le réprimander.

- Si les médecins te disent de rester au lit, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison tu ne crois pas ?

Le plus jeune retrouva un semblant de respiration normale et posa un regard contrit sur son frère.

- Tu m'as surpris.

- J'ai remarqué...Je suis désolé.

Dean et lui restèrent là un moment à s'observer en silence, puis, désireux de ramener un sourire sur le visage de son petit frère, l'ainé reprit d'un ton enjoué.

- Hey...il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Sam fronça des sourcils avant de suivre son regard qui s'était posé sur la porte. Porte par laquelle apparut timidement Billy, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

- Salut Sam.

Dean reporta son attention sur son frère et fut un peu déçu de son absence d'enthousiasme, le visage de Sam se figea quelque peu tandis qu'il lui répondit.

- Salut.

- Bien...je vous laisse...

L'ainé s'éclipsa discrètement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre. Il vit Billy s'avancer vers le lit et prendre la main de Sam dans la sienne.

Jugeant qu'il n'avait pas à être témoin de leur conversation, Dean s'éloigna et se laissa tomber sur un banc non loin de là.

Il avait croisé la jeune fille en arrivant, elle lui avait dit que ses parents comptaient déménager et qu'elle partait la semaine prochaine pour l'Europe. L'ainé lui avait présenté ses condoléances pour ses amis mais elle n'avait pas souhaité aborder le sujet...Tout ce qu'il avait su, c'était qu'un certain Henry avait également été retrouvé vivant.

Les jours passèrent et Sam put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. John obligea Dean à rester au motel le temps qu'il aille le chercher, et le jeune homme s'était mis à faire les cent pas nerveusement.

Bobby était parti sur une nouvelle chasse après avoir longuement discuté avec le cadet à son réveil, et puis il était venu le voir, lui demandant de bien veiller sur lui.

L'ainé fut vraiment surpris par l'attitude de son père, en effet celui-ci n'avait pas reparlé tout de suite de chasse. Il avait laissé Sam reprendre ses marques, le laissant lire ses bouquins scolaires à sa guise et passer des heures devant son ordinateur à pianauter comme l'aurait fait un adolescent de son âge.

Mais les jours passèrent, et Dean comprit peu à peu que rester ici ne les ferait pas avancer. Il voyait bien que Sam ne dormait pas, il le sentait sursauter dès que quelqu'un l'appelait et il avait dû subir sa colère quand il lui avait demandé de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé.

- On ne peut pas rester là...Il y a trop de souvenirs ici...Finit par confier l'ainé à son père.

John jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam, assis dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Je sais...Caleb m'a appelé...Une affaire de polymorphe en Virginie.

Oui...alors par "partir", Dean ne voulait pas dire "chasser"...Sam n'était pas encore remis, et courir après une créature n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de panser ses blessures. Pourtant, il ne se permit pas d'émettre une objection, se promettant néanmoins de contrecarrer les plans de son père et de l'empêcher d'envoyer Sam sur un job.

- Hey...tu fais ton sac on s'en va. Annonça l'ainé à son petit frère quelques minutes plus tard.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Reportant son attention sur lui, Dean remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas ciller. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne devait surtout pas le surprendre, aussi il s'accroupit face à lui et osa poser une main sur la sienne.

- Sammy ? L'appela t-il calmement.

Ce dernier cilla avant de baisser les yeux vers son ainé.

- Quoi ?

- Rassemble tes affaires, on part d'ici.

Sam approuva nerveusement.

- Ah..oui bien sûr...

Il se leva doucement, marchant vers son lit pour prendre son sac, non sans poser quelques fois une main sur sa blessure encore toute récente.

- ça va ? Lui demanda son ainé qui l'avait suivi. Sam ?

- Quoi ? Euh oui..oui très bien.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit sur John qui avait commencé à charger les voitures et il échangea un bref regard avec Dean qui ne put qu'avoir l'air désemparé face à l'attitude renfermée de son cadet.

A peine une heure plus tard, l'Impala suivait le tout-terrain de John qui prit la direction de la route nationale. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à son passager, toujours irrévocablement silencieux. Incapable de retenir un soupir, il accéléra et mit en route la radio qui fit raisonner ACDC dans tout l'habitacle.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**Norfolk, Virginie - Mai 2000**

Il s'était avéré que les Winchester durent affronter un groupe de sorcières vaudou à la place d'un polymorphe...Drôle de renversement de situation !

Heureusement que Sam était doué pour les recherches ! Sauf que cette fois, John et Dean furent les seuls à partir sur cette chasse, le cadet ayant refusé.

Pour le père, ce fut quelque chose de difficile à avaler...Son fils était un chasseur, et il devait venir...Mais il avait finalement accepté sans trop râler. Sam avait été gravement blessé et ne semblait plus vraiment être le même depuis, il parlait peu ( ce qui était nouveau ) et passait le plus clair de son temps le nez penché dans les bouquins.

Aux yeux de Dean, le refus de son frère avait été uniquement motivé par la douleur, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement puisqu'il avait aussitôt pris sa défense. Il le voyait bien, Sam se remettait certes, mais il se remettait lentement.

Mais ce que ni son père ni son frère ne semblaient avoir vu, c'était que refuser de partir sur cette chasse n'était pas un simple caprice ou une manière de leur dire qu'il avait encore trop mal pour y participer...Non...Sam ne voulait pas...il ne voulait plus...Il ne voulait plus de cette vie, il ne voulait plus avoir peur, il ne voulait plus voir l'horreur comme il l'avait vu...Il voulait être quelqu'un de normal. Il voulait vivre.

Voilà des heures que Dean et John étaient partis régler leurs comptes à ces sorcières, et Sam en avait profité pour fouiller dans les affaires de son père. Enfin, fouiller était un grand mot étant donné qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il y cherchait.

Assis sur son lit, un fusil chargé de sel d'un côté, un revolver aux balles de fer de l'autre, le jeune homme regardait inlassablement la petite photo qu'il avait prise à son père. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la rouste qu'il se prendrait si John le voyait avec ça, mais il s'en moquait...Il avait besoin de voir celle qui aurait dû être présente auprès de lui.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de réprimer une larme, Sam passa un doigt sur son visage.

- Tu me manques maman.

Le cadet releva la tête avant de porter son attention sur le revolver et le couteau que Dean lui avait laissé, posés sur un livre de cours.

Peu importe ce que son père lui dirait...Il ne l'avait pas connu, mais il pensait savoir ce que sa mère aurait dit à ce sujet.

- Je veux que tu sois heureux Sammy...Murmura une voix féminine inconnue.

Sam sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main, reposant la photo près des armes et de son bouquin d'économie.

Sa décision était prise...Pour lui, la chasse se terminerait bientôt. Très bientôt.

* * *

Voici le résumé de ma prochaine histoire :

**Inferno Quis - La Confrérie des Ténèbres**

_Voilà qu'après une vision de Sam, les deux frères retournent à Palo Alto contre le gré de Dean, inquiet pour son frère. Mais des choses curieuses arrivent tout près de Stanford et obligent ainsi les Winchester à faire équipe avec d'autres chasseurs...Mais qui sont-ils ? Et leurs intentions sont-elles aussi bonnes que ce qu'ils prétendent ?  
Parallèlement, c'est l'occasion pour Sam et Dean de se souvenir des quatres années au cours desquelles le plus jeune est parti pour suivre ses études._


End file.
